A Carícia do Vento
by Caroline Moraes
Summary: Um ódio transformado em paixão arrebatadora é a tônica deste romance previsível, porém fascinante, sobre a história de uma bela milionária americana que se envolve com um líder de guerrilheiros no México. Essa história é uma adaptação do livro de Janet Dailey.
1. Introdução

Um ódio transformado em paixão arrebatadora é a tônica deste romance previsível, porém fascinante, sobre a história de uma bela milionária americana que se envolve com um líder de guerrilheiros no México. Impulsiva, mimada e apaixonada, a bela milionária Hermione Granger, que vivia em Austin, no Texas, contraria as expectativas de seus pais e foge para Juárez, no México, com Draco Malfoy, um homem bonito, envolvente, mas que nada mais era senão um caça-dotes. A lua de mel do casal converte-se num verdadeiro inferno quando seu marido é brutalmente assassinado e ela é sequestrada e levada, aparentemente por um bando de pistoleiros, para um refúgio nas montanhas. É ali que Hermione conhece Harry Potter, homem corajoso e idealista, que, como nas histórias de Robin Hood, encarna a esperança de milhões de pessoas oprimidas, acostumadas a viver sem comida, sem justiça e à mercê da vontade das autoridades locais. Logo, o ódio se transforma numa paixão arrebatadora e a rejeição inicial, num amor intenso e febril.


	2. Capítulo 1

Um conjunto de três pulseiras de ouro tilintou quando Hermione Granger fechou a porta do seu Thunderbird azul. Ela virou-se na direção do hotel em que Draco trabalhava, os cabelos lisos e ruivos movendo-se livremente junto aos ombros.

Não havia murmúrio de brisa. Para além da altíssima estrutura do hotel, as águas do rio Colorado represado pareciam lisas como um espelho. O pôr-do-sol do Texas deixava uma trilha longa e amarela sobre a superfície. O ar vespertino de fevereiro era fresco contra a face de Hermione.

O seu olhar cor de âmbar se desviou rapidamente para o relógio de pulso enquanto ela se dirigia para a entrada do hotel. Eram quase cinco horas.

Estava atrasada de novo. Deu de ombros como se não se importasse o que revelava que estava acostumada a que as pessoas esperassem por ela. Não era um gesto consciente.

Hermione não admitia que fosse mimada, embora reconhecesse que, como filha única, fora paparicada pelos pais amorosos.

Mas Draco não o fazia. Não conseguia dobrá-lo como fizera com os outros homens com quem saíra.

Talvez fosse este um dos muitos motivos da sua fascinação por ele. Agora, Draco ia ficar zangado com ela por estar atrasada, mas Hermione estava certa de que o faria esquecer esse aborrecimento.

Ao pensar nisso, um leve sorriso encurvou os seus lábios sensuais, pintados de rosa-pálido. Combinado com o brilho promissor dos seus olhos pintalgados de dourado, o movimento lhe dava um ar de prazer secreto, excitantemente misterioso aos olhos de algum observador casual.

Hermione já estava bem próxima à porta de entrada quando viu Draco junto do prédio, ao lado de outro empregado do hotel. A luz castanha dos seus olhos era bastante acusadora quando ele a olhou fixamente. Não podia ter deixado de vê-la dirigir-se do estacionamento para a entrada, e, no entanto não a chamara. Teria deixado que ela perdesse momentos preciosos procurando por ele lá dentro, para puni-la pela sua impontualidade.

Parada junto à porta, Hermione olhou para ele e ficou com a respiração presa. Os cabelos louros caíam com uma masculinidade descuidada sobre a testa bronzeada. Uma virilidade espalhafatosa se estampava nas belas linhas do seu rosto, e havia uma sugestão de arrogância na rigidez do queixo. Alto, musculoso, a aparência de deus do sol faria disparar o coração de qualquer garota. O uniforme do hotel, um blazer castanho sobre um pulôver branco e calças escuras, acentuava o seu físico másculo.

Todas as vezes que Hermione o via, a reação era a mesma. Primeiro, havia uma vaga sensação de surpresa de que pudesse ter-se esquecido de como ele era espantosamente bonito, seguida por uma sensação de culpa por tê-lo deixado esperando, embora não intencionalmente.

Na verdade, os passos dela eram serenos, graciosos, quase descansados, impulsionando-a para frente. Seus lábios se abriam num sorriso encantador e com uma leve sugestão de pedido de desculpas. As pulseiras tilintaram de novo enquanto Hermione jogava para trás o cabelo ruivo.

- Desculpe o atraso, meu bem - falou, em voz baixa e cálida, destinada a acalmar a irritação dele. Draco Malfoy não retribuiu o sorriso. Fez um breve gesto de cabeça para o colega de trabalho e tomou a mão de Hermione, apertando-a brutalmente. Ela arquejou com a dor enquanto ele a puxava atrás de si para o lado do prédio.

- Draco, você está machucando a minha mão - protestou ela quando pararam, sem saber ao certo se ele tinha consciência da própria força. Ele soltou os dedos doloridos dela imediatamente, as mãos agarrando-lhe os ombros enquanto a puxava bruscamente para junto de si.

- Não gosto que me façam esperar - resmungou Draco, baixinho, a respiração quente indo de encontro aos lábios dela uma fração de segundo antes que a sua boca os esmagasse.

O beijo era uma combinação de castigo e domínio. Hermione lutou contra a tentativa de domínio dele, ao mesmo tempo em que se excitava com o seu jeito de posse. Os braços dele a envolviam para esmagar a sua ligeira rebelião, o calor se irradiando do seu abraço. Conquistada, Hermione jogou para trás a cabeça, para deixar que a boca vigorosa dele explorasse a linha sensível do seu pescoço e o vale de sua garganta.

- Desculpe - murmurou ela, de olhos fechados, enquanto uma fraqueza ardente se espalhava por seus membros. - Não me atrasei de propósito.

- É o que você sempre diz - resmungou ele, mordiscando lhe o lobo da orelha.

Os dedos de Hermione deslizaram para dentro do blazer desabotoado, para poder abraçá-lo, sentindo o calor ardente do corpo e os músculos fortes dos ombros e costas. As mãos errantes dele se moviam sobre a cintura e os quadris dela, para melhor ajustar o seu corpo ao dele.

O cheiro almiscarado que se desprendia do seu queixo bem barbeado era inebriante. Hermione aspirou-o profundamente, enquanto exclamava:

- Pediram-me que ficasse alguns minutos depois da última aula, e o tempo foi passando sem eu sentir.

Ele ergueu a cabeça. - Qual foi o professor, desta vez? Não que tenha importância. Você é a queridinha de todos os professores - falou Draco, entortando levemente os lábios.

- Foi Benton. - Hermione ignorou a ligeira zombaria. - Tinha algumas sugestões a fazer sobre o esboço que apresentei para o tema deste semestre.

- E você me deixou esperando enquanto conversava com aquele ameixa-seca - acusou ele.

- Já pedi desculpas.

- Quem sabe eu deva descobrir o quanto você está realmente arrependida - disse Draco, com naturalidade, a luz escura do desejo iluminando seus olhos castanhos.

Com uma risada abafada, ela afastou os braços que a envolviam, pousando as mãos no peito dele para forçar um ligeiro espaço entre eles. Sentiu a batida forte do coração dele sob seus dedos.

- Mas você tem que pegar no serviço daqui a alguns minutos - ressaltou Hermione, parcialmente cônscia de que não lhe havia dado exatamente um "não".

- É - concordou Draco, baixando a cabeça para deixar a boca roçar na curva sensual dos lábios dela -, e fazer amor com você não é coisa que eu queira fazer com pressa.

Um calor interno escaldou as faces dela. Não de timidez, mas da tentação e medo imemoriais de explorar o desconhecido.

- Não fale desse jeito - murmurou ela.

- Eu podia me atrasar para o trabalho - acrescentou ele, sugestivamente, e o pulso dela se acelerou naquela estranha combinação de medo e excitação.

- Não - falou Hermione, sem ter certeza de estar negando.

A boca do rapaz continuou a roçar-lhe os lábios, de modo excitante, até fazê-los tremer de desejo de serem beijados. Deliberadamente, Draco ignorou a sugestão. Incapaz de suportar o tormento da proximidade da sua boca sem receber o beijo, Hermione enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dourados dele e forçou-o a abaixar a cabeça.

A iniciativa lhe foi tirada quando ele tomou posse dos lábios desejosos dela. O beijo continuou compaixão fogosa até que Hermione se sentiu envolvida em chamas. Seus lábios foram forçados a se separar pela exigência áspera da língua dele. A exploração sensual que ela fazia da sua boca transformou as chamas num incêndio incontrolável que parecia isolá-los do mundo, mas não era assim.

- Vamos, Draco! - chamou uma voz, baixa e impaciente. - Já passam dois minutos das cinco.

A fria realidade derramou-se sobre Hermione como água gelada, enquanto Draco terminava abruptamente o beijo, erguendo a cabeça. Abalada porque alguém tinha testemunhado o abandono de seu comportamento, Hermione aceitou de bom grado o apoio dos braços de Draco, deixando que ele a protegesse dos olhares estranhos.

- Vou daqui a alguns minutos. Diga ao patrão que já estou aqui, ajudando a dar partida num carro.

- Pode deixar por minha conta - a voz assegurou a Draco, num tom inegavelmente sugestivo. - Chame-me se precisar de ajuda.

- Não vou precisar de ajuda nenhuma - disse Draco, com uma risada arrogante.

O som dos passos foi diminuindo. Uma vaga sensação de repulsa fez com que Hermione se desvencilhasse dos braços de Draco. No entanto, a debilidade resultante da paixão avassaladora que ele acendera nela fez com que se afastasse apenas um pouco. Estava de costas para ele, que veio por trás dela, com as mãos pousando familiarmente na cintura.

O calor da sua respiração agitou os cabelos dela. Hermione enrijeceu-se, a despeito da dormência insatisfeita na boca do estômago. O leve toque das mãos dele parecia queimar através das suas roupas e chegar até a pele.

- Encabulada! - debochou ele, suavemente. - Tom apenas nos viu beijando. É só.

- Não é isso - disse Hermione, movendo a cabeça para o lado para negar a afirmativa dele.

Draco imediatamente tirou vantagem do gesto para enterrar a boca nas madeixas sedosas, ao longo da' curva externa do pescoço dela. Os sentidos da moça reagiram prontamente à carícia, enquanto as mãos dele se espalmavam sobre seu estômago, puxando-a contra o peito musculoso.

- Acho que você não se dá conta do que faz comigo - sussurrou Hermione.

- O que eu faço com você! - Draco deu uma risada curta e fez uma pausa para afastar-lhe o cabelo da orelha. - Você não passa de uma provocadora, Hermione Granger - acusou ele bruscamente, os braços apertando cada vez mais a sua cintura, até que ela não mais pudesse ignorar a marca ardente do seu desejo de macho, forçando-se contra a sua pele. - Você promete com beijos, mas na hora de dar, você recua. Devia arrastá-la para um dos quartos do hotel e possuí-la agora.

A mão de Draco segurou-lhe a curva do seio.

- Não.

- Não vou fazê-lo. - Draco virou-a para olhá-la de frente, a expressão séria e levemente assustadora. – Mas houve diversas vezes nas últimas semanas em que você teria me deixado seduzi-la apenas com um ligeiro protesto, e não queira negar. Um rubor de raiva subiu às faces dela. A confiança arrogante de que ele poderia possuí-la quando bem o quisesse irritou Hermione, porque ela tinha plena consciência de que provavelmente era verdade.

- Então por que não me seduziu? - perguntou desafiadora.

- Porque, minha fedelha mimada - zombou Draco -, não vou satisfazer aos seus caprichos, como os seus outros namorados. Quando fizermos amor, será por convite seu, e não porque quebrei a sua resistência. Quando formos para a cama, vai ser porque você pediu, literalmente. Pouco me importa que seja antes ou depois de estarmos casados, mas você vai me convidar.

- Ora, mas que... - gaguejou Hermione, ante a presunção arrogante dele de que ela chegaria a suplicar-lhe.

Draco riu e cobriu com a boca os seus lábios desafiadores. Hermione resistiu alguns minutos, antes que o beijo agisse com a sua magia, e logo estava agarrada a ele de novo, esquecendo momentaneamente o orgulho. Finalmente, ele levantou a cabeça, um brilho complacente nos olhos castanhos, enquanto fitava a expressão embevecida no rosto que se erguia para ele. Lançou lhe um dos seus sorrisos devastadores.

- Diga que me ama - ordenou Draco, segurando-a firme pela cintura.

- Eu o amo - ela respondeu obediente.

- E prometerá amar-me, respeitar-me e obedecer-me - recitou ele.

Ela já ia abrir a boca para repetir as palavras, porém a luz radiosa sumiu dos seus olhos ao lembrar-se da discussão com os pais.

- Sim - Hermione conseguiu responder, depois de vários segundos.

Draco notara a hesitação e leve mudança na expressão dela. Afastou a cabeça para examiná-la, cerrando os olhos.

- Falei com mamãe e papai sobre nós.

- E daí! - indagou ele, estreitando a boca num gesto carrancudo.

- Acharam que é um pouco prematuro da nossa parte querer casar - declarou Hermione. Ele soltou-a abruptamente e se afastou o gênio estourado vindo à superfície.

- Não sirvo para você, foi o que disseram, não foi! - falou com selvageria, e nem esperou resposta. - Qual o problema! Sou pobre demais para a filhinha querida? Imagino que me critiquem por ter levado sete anos para cursar quatro anos de faculdade. Eu lá tenho culpa de não ter nascido de pais ricos como os seus, e de ter tido que interromper os estudos para trabalhar e juntar dinheiro para poder recomeçar!

- Draco, por favor. - Hermione tentou deter a sua exaltação. - Não é nada disso. Eles só acham que não é sensato da nossa parte casar agora. Você só vai se formar na primavera e...

-...e eles têm medo, se nos casarmos agora, de ter que nos sustentar... ou, mais especificamente, me sustentar! Imagino que pensem que vou casar com você por dinheiro. Sabe o que eles podem fazer com o dinheiro deles, não sabe!

- Não é exatamente o dinheiro. - Hermione estava dolorosamente cônscia de que falar em dinheiro com Draco era como tocar num nervo exposto. - Eles acham que devemos esperar mais um ano para que você possa se formar e arrumar um emprego sem a responsabilidade de uma esposa. Um ano não é tanto assim, quando a gente se ama.

Os olhos escuros dele a fitaram, penetrantes.

- Fale-me com franqueza, Hermione, os seus pais me aprovam como seu futuro marido!

Sem querer, ela hesitou. O pai deixara bem evidente que desaprovava Draco. Apenas a influência da mãe obtivera a concessão da espera de um ano. Hermione sabia que o pai concordara na esperança de que eles se separassem antes que se passasse um ano.

- Isso responde à minha pergunta, não é! - declarou ele, sombriamente.

- Não é que eles desaprovem... - apressou-se Hermione. - É só que não o conhecem tão bem quanto eu. Além disso, ainda pensam em mim como a sua garotinha. É difícil para eles imaginar-me como mulher de um homem que é praticamente um estranho para eles.

- Você quer esperar um ano?

- Claro que não.

- Não parece muito chateada com a ideia.

Ele estava com as mãos nos quadris, abrindo o paletó. Hermione ergueu a mão, exasperada, as pulseiras tilintando.

- O que quer que eu faça? Bata no peito e choramingue!

- Suponho que tenham me acusado de ser um caça-dotes - disse ele, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

- Meus pais não o acusaram de nada. - Hermione controlou com esforço a raiva crescente, - Admito que meu pai não confia em você plenamente, mas minha mãe está disposta a conceder-lhe o benefício da dúvida. Não é uma aprovação, nem tampouco uma condenação.

- E devo ser grato por isso? - ironizou Draco.

- Você deve compreender o lado deles também! Era evidente, por sua expressão, que Draco não estava de acordo.

- O que você teria feito se eles lhe tivessem dito para não se casar comigo? - indagou com veemência, cerrando os olhos.

- Mas não disseram! - protestou Hermione.

- Mas se tivessem dito? - insistiu ele.

Trincando os dentes, ela respondeu:

- Se tivessem dito, eu me casaria com você, de qualquer jeito!

- Estou acreditando! - Um som amargo, que mal se assemelhava a uma risada, subiu de sua garganta. – Sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo para você admitir que está pensando duas vezes sobre o nosso casamento.

- Se estou pensando duas vezes, não é por causa de nada que meus pais me tenham dito.

Ela virou-se para ir embora. Esta era uma faceta de Draco que ela desprezava.

Ele pegou-a pelo braço e fê-la voltar, segurando-a com mais força quando Hermione lutou para se soltar. Seus dedos estavam quase tocando o osso quando a forçou a olhá-lo de frente.

- Jamais torne a ir embora desse jeito! - ordenou Draco.

Hermione enfrentou sem piscar a fúria da sua expressão.

- Solte o meu braço e vai me ver ir embora de novo.

- Não vou soltá-la. - Uma luz estranha embaçava o olhar dele. - Você é minha, e não vou soltá-la.

Ela sentiu uma pontada gelada de medo no estômago.

- Você está me machucando, Draco. - Tentou não demonstrar na voz o pânico que sentia. - Solte o meu braço.

- É o dinheiro, não é? - Ele afrouxou ligeiramente a pressão, o tom embaçado abandonando seus olhos castanhos. - Decidiu que, depois de sempre ter tido o que quis a vida toda, não quer viver apertado, poupando e contando os tostões para cada coisa supérflua. É por isso que não quer se casar comigo, não é! Porque não posso mantê-la no padrão a que está acostumada.

- Você só pensa em dinheiro, não é! - acusou Hermione. - Não vou passar o resto da minha vida pedindo desculpas por meus pais serem ricos. Não fui eu que escolhi isso. Não tive nada com isso.

- Você nunca passou necessidades. - Ele respirava com dificuldade. - Eu nunca tive dinheiro. Tive que lutar, batalhar e às vezes até roubar para conseguir o que queria. Ninguém jamais me deu nada. Estão sempre tentando tirar o pouco que tenho. Agora estão tentando me tirar você.

- Ninguém está tentando tirar-me de você - disse Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

- Não mesmo! - zombou Draco, com amargura. - Agora que seus pais sabem que queremos nos casar, vão tentar envenená-la contra mim. Vão pagar a pessoas para contar-lhe mentiras a meu respeito, até você acreditar nelas. Espere e verá.

- Não é verdade. Meus pais não são assim.

- Suponho que sejam puros e imaculados como você.

O desprezo se insinuava em sua boca, desdenhosa e vagamente selvagem.

- O que tenho certeza é que não são os monstros que você está pintando - falou Hermione bruscamente.

- Ou você é cega ou incrivelmente ingénua.

- Eu...

A frase ficou interrompida quando uma voz masculina impaciente chamou:

- Draco!

Ele não tentou disfarçar o aborrecimento pela interrupção.

- O que é, Tom? - perguntou com cara feia para o intruso, o mesmo colega de trabalho que o havia advertido.

- Não posso ficar tapando buraco para você a noite inteira - disse o outro. - É melhor aparecer antes que seja despedido.

- Já estou indo - concordou Draco, com um suspiro irritado.

- É bom mesmo - alfinetou o outro.

Hermione ficou contente com a interrupção. Não podia suportar os comentários sarcásticos de Draco, nem suas acusações injustas contra seus pais. Sentia-se desolada, e queria apenas ir embora e pensar em tudo aquilo.

- Vá, Draco - murmurou, desanimada. - Já está mesmo na hora de eu ir embora.

- Não vá, Hermione.

Ele a segurou com firmeza e colocou a mão no outro ombro, para virá-la de novo para si.

Ela continuou a evitar o olhar dele.

- Não há por que ficar. Não há mais nada a dizer.

- Hermione. - Ele pareceu procurar desesperadamente um motivo, depois deu uma breve risada.

- Acho que acabamos de ter a nossa primeira briga de verdade.

- Sem dúvida, não fui eu que a comecei.

Não conseguia descobrir onde estava a graça que Draco parecia sentir na descoberta.

- É horrível, não é? - disse ele. Soltando-lhe o braço, começou a alisar lhe a face numa carícia apaziguadora, mas Hermione recuou, incapaz de fazer a mesma transição rápida da raiva para o afeto. - Não era meu desejo que brigássemos desse jeito - murmurou Draco, em tom de desculpa. - Perdi a cabeça, só isso.

- Foi o bastante - respondeu ela, secamente.

- Hermione, olhe para mim. - Como ela não obedeceu, segurou-a pelo queixo e forçou-a a ceder. As suas feições belas e douradas suplicavam o perdão.

- O que posso fazer para que compreenda como me sinto?

- Já fez - assegurou-lhe Hermione. - Deixou bem claro que não acredita que eu o ame realmente e que acha que meus pais estão conspirando contra você.

- Não, não é nada disso. Não entende? - Draco fitou ansioso, os olhos desconfiados dela. - Você é a única coisa na minha vida que tem significado para mim, Hermione. Tenho medo de perdê-la.

- Eu...

Uma ruga de preocupação franziu a testa dele, desaparecendo sob a mecha de cabelos louros. A sua sinceridade se projetou para, invisivelmente, tocar em Hermione.

- Draco - sussurrou ela, correspondendo ao apelo.

Um lampejo divertido, nascido do autodesprezo, perpassou pelos seus aveludados olhos castanhos.

- Não compreende, não é? Acha que estou errado, pensando desse jeito.

- Ninguém pode me tirar de você - disse ela, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Já lhe pedi para ser minha mulher, Hermione - começou ele.

- E eu já aceitei - lembrou-lhe ela.

- É - concordou Draco. - Mas nada tenho para lhe oferecer, exceto o meu amor. Estou lhe pedindo para abandonar tudo em troca de nada.

O polegar lhe acariciava a clavícula em círculos rítmicos. Hermione sentiu a magia do seu toque começar a surtir efeito.

- Não é uma troca tão ruim, querido - sorriu ela.

- O amor não pode colocar um teto sobre as nossas cabeças, nem comida nas nossas bocas - lembrou ele. - Isso custa dinheiro, coisa que não tenho.

- Psiu! - Hermione apertou-lhe os lábios com dedos silenciadores. - Não quero escutar essa palavra de novo.

Draco beijou-lhe as pontas dos dedos, depois os segurou de leve nas mãos.

- Não quero repetir, mas o dinheiro é um dos fatos imutáveis da vida. Não pode ser evitado simplesmente porque é desagradável.

- Não me importo. - Hermione soltou os dedos da mão dele e afastou-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos da testa. - Diga que me ama, Draco.

- Eu a amo. - Deu-lhe um beijo profundo e demorado para reforçar as palavras. - Um ano - gemeu Draco quando ergueu a cabeça. - Não posso esperar um ano.

Hermione esfregou a testa contra o seu queixo num gesto felino e soltou um suspiro.

- Eu sei. - Relutante, procurou soltar-se do seu braço. - E você não pode mais se demorar aqui, caso contrário vai perder o emprego.

Ele afastou os braços que a envolviam, dando-lhe um leve beijo.

- Se a recepção não estiver muito movimentada, ligo para você à noite.

- Estarei em casa - prometeu Hermione.

- E é melhor que esteja sozinha - rosnou ele, numa ameaça simulada.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Sorriu e afastou-se sem beijá-lo de novo. Isso serviria apenas para prolongar um momento que já se estendera demais.

Enquanto Hermione se sentava ao volante do seu Thunderbird e ligava o motor, Draco ainda permanecia onde ela o deixara. Ergueu a mão num aceno de despedida quando ela manobrou e saiu da vaga. Hermione retribuiu o aceno, sentindo-se muito satisfeita.

Rodando pela rua, pegou-se cantarolando a melodia de uma triste canção de amor. A letra melancólica era sobre um amor que não dera em nada. Hermione agarrou o volante, irritada, culpando a música por fazê-la recordar a discussão, e não sua conclusão satisfatória. Dinheiro. Que coisa estúpida para provocar briga, pensou. Hermione se perguntava se as pessoas pobres eram naturalmente mais orgulhosas, ou se Draco simplesmente tinha obsessão por ele. Por alguns minutos, durante a briga, pensara que era paranoico, e sentira uma pontada de incerteza.

As janelas do carro estavam abertas, e Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, deixando o vento brincar-lhe no rosto. Tudo ia dar certo. Tinha confiança absoluta nisso. Draco era um diamante bruto, precisando de um pouco de polimento para se encaixar no seu mundo. Só isso. Tão logo ela o conseguisse, iriam formar um par muito bonito. Com o dinheiro dela e os contatos de seus pais, o céu seria o único limite para o futuro deles. Alegre, luminoso, sem nuvens.


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** Boa tarde queridos!  
Meu nome é Caroline, mas, podem me chamar de Carol - prefiro assim - e, escrevo fanfics desde meus 15 anos. Decidi adaptar essa história por que ela é incrível e Janet Dailey é uma das minhas inspiradoras na hora de escrever.  
Espero que vocês se deliciem com a história. Por favor, comentem. Gostaria de saber o que estão achando.

Beijos!

* * *

Ao cruzar a porta da frente, os saltos das suas sandálias enterraram-se no carpete espesso cor de creme. Pelo padrão geral, a casa tipo estância dos seus pais era quase uma mansão, mas, para Hermione, era simplesmente o seu lar.

Uma empregada apareceu silenciosamente no saguão. Hermione entregou à mulher a bolsa e a cara pasta de couro contendo os livros e papéis escolares.

- Quer levar isso para o meu quarto, Rose! - pediu, esperando o gesto afirmativo antes mesmo que fosse dado. - Minha mãe está em casa?

- A Sra. Granger está na sala de estar.

- Obrigada.

O carpete espesso abafou os passos de Hermione enquanto ela se dirigia para o amplo corredor que dava para o quarto dos pais e a sala de estar adiante. Diante da porta, bateu uma vez, depois entrou.

- É você, meu bem? - perguntou a mãe, do quarto de dormir.

- Depende do "bem" a quem você se está referindo... eu ou o papai - riu Hermione.

- Estava me referindo ao seu pai. - Constance Granger apareceu na porta de ligação, apertando o cinto do robe longo, cor de areia do deserto. - Vamos dar um jantar político hoje à noite, e eu lhe pedi para voltar cedo para casa. Mas você é igualmente bem-vinda, Hermione, embora eu estivesse esperando que viesse para casa mais cedo.

Constance Granger era uma versão mais velha e mais elegante da filha. O cabelo ruivo exibia um penteado mais curto e sofisticado, com o tom clareado pela invasão de fios brancos. O corpo também era esguio e firme, mas sem a pujança das curvas de Hermione.

- Demorei-me um pouco depois da última aula - explicou Hermione.

Os olhos astutos, cor de amêndoa, correram-na de alto a baixo, sem deixar escapar nada.

- Precisa retocar o batom. Além disso, foi se encontrar com Draco antes de vir para casa - concluiu a mãe, com um toque de aborrecimento na voz.

Hermione adiantou-se mais para dentro do quarto, evitando momentaneamente o olhar astuto da mãe.

Jamais cometia o erro de subestimar a mãe. Embora parecesse viver à sombra do marido, Constance Granger tinha sua própria força. Foram sua inteligência e habilidade social, assim como sua queda para relações públicas, que haviam permitido ao marido tornar-se tão bem-sucedido e poderoso.

- É, fui me encontrar com Draco - admitiu Hermione, sentando-se no sofazinho de veludo. - Gostaria que você falasse com papai sobre ele.

- Por quê! - replicou a mãe com um sorriso enganadoramente curioso, que não enganou Hermione nem por um instante.

- Para persuadi-lo a abandonar a ideia de que Draco e eu temos que esperar um ano para nos casarmos - respondeu docemente.

- Mas não vejo nada de errado nessa ideia - disse Constance Granger, caminhando até a poltrona próxima ao sofazinho e desdobrando a saia comprida do robe ao se sentar.

Cruzando as pernas, Hermione lançou o desafio:

- Você também é contra o meu casamento com Draco?

- Querida, jamais sonharia em empurrá-la para os braços daquele homem proibindo-a de casar-se com ele - declarou a mãe, com uma risada rouca. - Por mais que tente, não consigo compreender o que você vê nele. Existem tantos outros homens no Texas que poderiam lhe oferecer muito mais e que seriam tão mais apropriados! E você poderia ter quem quisesse.

- Não os quero. Quero Draco - insistiu ela, puxando impacientemente os cantos de uma almofada.

- Por que, quando existem tantos outros, você o quer? - suspirou Constance, os cantos da boca de contorno perfeito virando para cima num sorriso triste.

- Porque ele é um desafio para mim.

Hermione deixou escapar a verdade, sem pensar.

Nunca tinha certeza absoluta quanto a ele. Não satisfazia todos os seus caprichos, nem a tratava com a adoração que estava acostumada a despertar, praticamente, desde que nascera. O relacionamento deles fora uma luta constante entre duas personalidades igualmente fortes, sem um vencedor definido. Era isso que dava o tempero, mas não era o motivo pelo qual Hermione queria casar com ele.

- O que não entendo - continuou a moça - é o que você e papai têm contra Draco.

A mãe hesitou, depois respondeu com igual franqueza:

- Ele é autoritário e esquentado.

Hermione se recostou nas almoçadas, um brilho nos olhos dourados de gato.

- Não foi isso que seus pais disseram sobre papai, antes de você fugir para casar com ele! Faltava-lhe cultura, requinte social, visão política, e olhe só a influência que você teve sobre ele. Foi você que fez do papai o homem que é hoje.

- Não se pode comparar os dois - insistiu a mãe.

- Por quê? - contestou Hermione. - Draco é ambicioso.

- Acho que a expressão correta é louco por dinheiro.

Nesse exato momento o pai de Hermione entrou na sala, parando ao lado da cadeira da mulher para dar um beijo na face que ela erguia para ele.

Recuperando-se da surpresa momentânea pela aparição dele, Hermione retrucou prontamente:

- Não creio que esta seja uma má qualidade. Afinal de contas, papai, você não está sempre procurando um jeito de obter lucro!

- A diferença é que estou disposto a trabalhar para isso. O seu namorado prefere obtê-lo na moleza - respondeu o pai, calmamente.

- Como pode dizer isso? - objetou Hermione, indignada. - Olhe só como ele trabalhou e lutou para poder se formar.

Os vincos de expressão no rosto bronzeado do pai enrugaram-se num sorriso distraído.

- É, sempre me perguntei por que um aluno de ciência política estaria trabalhando num hotel. Como mora aqui, na capital do Estado, sempre me pareceu que, se estivesse realmente interessado na sua futura profissão, estaria trabalhando num departamento do governo.

- Uma observação excelente, E. J. - disse Constance Granger, dando uma palmadinha na mão do marido, pousada afetuosamente no seu ombro.

- Draco já trabalhou em departamentos do governo antes, mas os horários coincidiam com os das aulas - defendeu-o Hermione.

- Verdade? - comentou o pai, com descrença. - Orgulho-me da minha habilidade de julgar as pessoas, e você está vendo nesse homem qualidades que simplesmente não existem. Não me agrada a ideia de a minha garotinha ser magoada.

Elliot John Granger era um homem teimoso, e Hermione puxara direitinho ao pai. Pondo-se de pé, enfrentou o casal cara a cara.

- Nenhum de vocês compreende Draco - acusou. - Simplesmente não o conhecem como eu.

Além do mais, não querem conhecê-lo, para evitar que eu prove que estão errados.

- Hermione, isso não é verdade - protestou a mãe, mas Hermione já estava saindo da sala de estar, Não havia por que continuar a discussão, não com o pai presente. Hermione ainda podia dialogar com a mãe, mas o pai era absolutamente rígido nas suas opiniões, sem escutar ninguém, exceto a mulher.

Hermione se retirou para o quarto, a fim de pensar. Obter a aprovação dos pais não ia ser fácil.

O problema permaneceu no recesso de sua mente a noite toda, durante a refeição que fez sozinha e a leitura dos livros de estudos. Esperou o telefonema de Draco, quase necessitando do conforto da voz dele. Quando se enfiou entre os lençóis de seda, por volta da meia-noite, ele ainda não havia telefonado. Hermione fechou os olhos, esperando que o sono lhe oferecesse alguma resposta.

Alguma coisa estava tentando acordá-la. Ela movia a cabeça no travesseiro, em protesto, mas a sensação persistia. Sonolenta, Hermione abriu os olhos, lutando contra as ondas de sono que tentavam arrastá-la de volta.

O quarto estava escuro como breu. Os olhos conseguiam apenas focalizar o mostrador luminoso do relógio de cabeceira. Os ponteiros indicavam alguns minutos depois das três, o que arrancou um gemido de cansaço de Hermione, enquanto ela se enfiava mais sob as cobertas.

Um leve barulhinho perturbou o silêncio. Parecia alguém batendo em vidro. Sustentando-se num dos cotovelos, Hermione prestou atenção, os sentidos alerta, sem ter certeza de ter ouvido ou simplesmente imaginado o som.

Escutou-o de novo. Alguém estava batendo na porta de correr de vidro que dava do seu quarto de dormir para o pátio do quintal. Nenhum criminoso iria bater antes de entrar. Hermione afastou as cobertas e saltou da cama, tendo certeza de que era Draco. Ninguém mais estaria batendo na porta àquela hora da noite.

Descalça, dirigiu-se à porta de vidro e puxou o cordão para abrir as cortinas verde-limão que iam do teto ao chão. O luar iluminava a figura alta lá fora, os cabelos louros embelezados à luz prateada. Soltando a tranca da porta, Hermione abriu-a para deixar Draco entrar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - sussurrou enquanto ele entrava. - São três horas da manhã.

O mesmo luar que delineara o corpo masculino entrava agora pela porta de vidro para iluminar Hermione. As pernas nuas dela tinham um brilho sedoso, a bainha da camisola vermelha chegando pouco acima dos joelhos. O olhar de Draco fez uma inspeção geral, chamando a atenção de Hermione para seus trajes soltos, mas sugestivos, com a parte superior da camisola desabotoada. Os dedos moveram-se imediatamente para fechar a frente da camisola.

- Sei que horas são - respondeu Draco, sorrindo enquanto se dirigia para ela. - Acabo de largar o serviço, e quis ver você.

- Podia ter telefonado.

As mãos dele pousaram nos seus ombros, e Hermione se retesou. Não lhe parecia direito Draco estar no seu quarto a essa hora, mesmo que estivesse planejando casar-se com ele.

- Não se pode fazer isso por telefone. - A boca grudou-se à dela num beijo longo e doce, mas ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de tomá-la nos braços.

- Ainda me ama, meu bem?

- Não acha que iria parar de amá-lo assim tão depressa, não é?

Pareceu-lhe subitamente romântico que Draco tivesse atravessado meia Austin de moto para vê-la e assegurasse de que ela ainda o amava.

- E parou! - insistiu Draco, querendo ouvir as palavras.

- Não - respondeu Hermione, com um pequeno meneio de cabeça. - Ainda o amo.

Ele a envolveu nos braços, apertando-a forte, o queixo pousado na cabeleira ruiva. O abraço a fez sentir-se querida e segura. Não havia exigência de beijos apaixonados. Ele parecia apenas querê-la nos braços.

Com a cabeça pousada na base do seu pescoço, Hermione acariciava a lapela do blazer dele. Um suspiro cheio de felicidade escapou-lhe dos lábios enquanto baixava os cílios, satisfeita.

- Arriscou-se demais vindo até aqui a esta hora - murmurou, enquanto ele esfregava o queixo no alto da sua cabeça. - Sabe que meu pai já não confia em você... devia mesmo ter telefonado.

- Vale o risco poder abraçá-la e saber que ainda quer se casar comigo. Quer, não é mesmo?

A boca se movia de encontro ao cabelo despenteado dela.

- Sim, quero casar com você. Ou acha que tenho o hábito de admitir homens no meu quarto no meio da

noite?

- Espero que não - respondeu Draco, com aspereza simulada; depois continuou, num tom mais sério:  
- Provavelmente, devia ter-lhe telefonado, mas sem dúvida seus pais teriam ouvido o telefone tocar e atendido para ver quem estava ligando. Não podia correr o risco de que pudessem escutar a nossa conversa.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

- Por quê?

Draco não deu uma resposta imediata; ergueu uma das mãos e tocou o rosto dela.

- É muito linda, sabia! Ter você como mulher não vai ser assim tão ruim, depois que eu lhe ensinar algumas

coisinhas.

- Hum, e você até que poderia dar um marido bem decente - replicou Hermione ao comentário brincalhão -, mas está fugindo do assunto. O que queria conversar comigo?

- Quem sabe devesse ter telefonado. - Os dentes brancos faiscaram quando sorriu. - É difícil demais me concentrar quando estou com você nos braços. Fico ligado nos seus ombros macios e curvas perigosas. - As mãos deslizaram pelo tecido sedoso das mangas compridas para agarrar as mãos dela. - Venha. Vamos sentar-nos para poder conversar.

Segurando-a de leve pela mão esquerda, levou-a até a cama. Hermione sentou-se junto ao pé do leito, dobrando as pernas sob o corpo. Draco soltou-lhe a mão para acender o pequeno abajur da mesinha-de-cabeceira. O brilho suave lançou uma pequena réstia de luz sobre a cama.

- Você está tornando tudo isso muito misterioso - disse Hermione, disfarçando a confusão num murmúrio trocista, enquanto Draco se sentava na beira da cama, mantendo uma certa distância entre eles.

- Não foi minha intenção. - Um sorriso pesaroso curvou a linha firme dos lábios. - É só que, desde que você partiu hoje à tarde, tenho pensado no que falamos. Hermione, não aguento esperar um ano para casar com você.

- Parece uma eternidade - concordou ela, com um suspiro langoroso.

Draco debruçou-se para a frente, transmitindo um sentimento de urgência.

- Não precisamos esperar para casar. Você já tem vinte anos. Não precisa do consentimento dos seus pais.

- Sei que não, mas...

- O que ganharemos esperando um ano? - argumentou ele, num tom persuasivo. - Não temos que provar coisa alguma aos seus pais... e definitivamente nos amamos. Quanto à bênção deles, gostaria que pudéssemos tê-la, mas se desejam omiti-la, ou impor condições, como a espera de um ano, então podemos dispensá-la. Depois que estivermos casados, terão que me aceitar.

- Está sugerindo que a gente fuja para se casar? - indagou ela, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

- Estou. Não quero esperar um ano, seis meses, sequer uma semana - declarou.

- Mas, e quanto à faculdade, ao seu emprego? Onde vamos morar! - argumentou Hermione.

- Sei que não é prático nem lógico casar agora - admitiu Draco, correndo os dedos pela espessa cabeleira ruiva.

- Devíamos esperar pelo menos até o verão, quando me formo, mas desde quando o amor é prático ou lógico! É uma necessidade física e emocional. - Inspirou fundo.

- Não sei. - Soltou a respiração num longo suspiro. - Talvez não seja para a mulher a mesma coisa que é para o homem.

- Talvez você não sinta essas necessidades tanto quanto eu.

- Não é verdade - negou ela, rapidamente. - Eu as sinto.

Ele perscrutou o rosto dela durante alguns segundos silenciosos.

- Sabe o quanto desejo proclamar ao mundo que a bela mulher ao meu lado é minha esposa, Sra. Hermione

Malfoy?

- Tanto quanto desejo ouvi-lo dizer essas palavras.

Jamais imaginara que Draco fosse tão romântico, dominador... e até mesmo possessivo, e não percebera nele esse lado tradicionalmente romântico se não essa noite. Parecia não combinar com ele.

- Então vamos fugir e casar amanhã, no máximo depois de amanhã. Podemos ir para o México e casar em questão de horas.

- Quero, sim...

O tom de incerteza na voz dela impediu a afirmativa de ser uma concordância total.

- Mas o quê? - disse ele, mencionando a palavra que ela apenas sugerira.

- Eu... preciso de tempo para pensar.

Fugir para casar era a solução óbvia, mas Hermione não tinha certeza absoluta de que fosse a única alternativa, embora tivesse sido a escolhida pela mãe.

Ele agarrou-lhe as mãos, que se retorciam no colo, e segurou-as com firmeza.

- Se está preocupada com seus pais, querida, vai ter que optar: ou os magoa ou me magoa. Eles têm um ao outro, mas eu só tenho você.

Do jeito como ele falou, ela só tinha uma escolha. Ele a puxou para a frente, pondo-a de joelhos, depois enlaçou-a pela cintura. Os dedos de Hermione se enroscaram nos músculos dos ombros largos dele, enquanto o fitava.

- Fuja comigo, Hermione - ordenou ele, voltando a ser o Draco autoritário que lhe era mais familiar.

- Sim.

A sua aceitação não necessitava de elaboração.

As mãos na espinha forçavam-na a deitar-se. A boca do rapaz fechou-se umidamente sobre a dela, saboreando a doçura da sua rendição num beijo ternamente apaixonado. Hermione se excitou com o ardor amoroso da carícia, o calor espalhando-se-lhe pelas veias. Jamais encontrara outro homem tão perito em despertar seu desejo quanto Draco.

Os lábios exploradores dele percorreram-lhe as faces e as pontas douradas dos cílios. Acompanhando a curva graciosa da têmpora, mordiscou o lobo da orelha e a pele sensível sob ela, antes de voltar à boca, ardentemente. Os sentidos dela corresponderam, impetuosamente.

Virando o corpo dela, Draco empurrou-a para trás até que a cabeça se apoiasse no travesseiro. Continuou a prender a maciez vulnerável dos lábios dela enquanto a caricia errante das suas mãos lhe provocava um desejo febril.

Ao sentir os dedos dele começarem a desabotoar a camisola escarlate, Hermione deu-se conta de que estava perdendo o pouco controle que tinha. A cama desfeita era um cenário íntimo demais para uma longa série de beijos apaixonados não ter conclusão.

- Não, Draco - protestou, tentando impedir os gestos dele.

- Sim - insistiu ele, e ignorou as mãos que interferiam, abrindo habilmente o resto dos botões.

Levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela, o fogo ardente do desejo iluminando-lhe os olhos escuros.

- Não posso evitar querê-la, Hermione, ou querer fazer amor com você.

Durante todo o tempo que falava com ela, num murmúrio sedutor, a mão se insinuava sob o tecido macio dacamisola. Deslizou-a vagarosa e instintivamente pelas costelas, até chegar à curva arredondada do seio nu. Hermione sentiu-o intumescer-se ao toque dele, incapaz de controlar a reação da sua carne.

- Não - murmurou, empurrando debilmente a mão dele.

- Não se negue a mim, querida. - A boca roçou-lhe os lábios, torturando-os, enquanto a mão continuava a acariciar os seios redondos e empinados.

- Você tem seios tão lindos e firmes! Quero tocá-los e vê-los e saber que logo serão apenas meus, para as minhas carícias.

Com o polegar rodeou o mamilo, repetidas vezes, até deixá-lo bem durinho. Ela estremeceu, a caricia tantálica esgotando a sua força de vontade.

A camisola deslizou para o lado, um fundo escarlate para o tórax nu, e ela não se pôde forçar a objetar. A luz do abajur iluminava o globo de porcelana do seu seio e o mamilo rosado para o olhar ardente de Draco.

Puxou de leve o bico duro, estimulando-o a um nível ainda mais alto. Hermione gemeu, sem querer, o seu toque tantálico deixando-a maluca.

- Gosta disso, não é, minha garotinha mimada! - Seu olhar fixou-se no rosto dela, a boca retorcendo-se de satisfação ao notar o brilho febril das suas faces e a umidade trêmula dos lábios ofegantes.

- É gostoso, não é?

- É, é - arquejou ela, num desejo atormentado.

A cabeça movia-se agitada no travesseiro quando os dedos dele cessaram de brincar com o bico do seio epassaram a segurá-lo por baixo, para empurrá-lo para cima. Seus olhos semi-cerrados viram a cabeça dele dobrarse na direção da pontinha rosada.

- Draco, não, não deve - protestou Hermione, e gemeu quando os lábios dele rodearam o mamilo rosado. A língua dardejante lambeu a sua rigidez, rolando-a na boca como se estivesse saboreando a doçura de uma uva. Quando Draco deu-lhe uma mordida de leve, Hermione arquejou de dor, que era estranhamente agradável. Imediatamente ele abriu a boca e enfiou nela o bico do seio e a sua base rosada inteiros. Enquanto ele chupava eroticamente o seio dela, Hermione sentiu o latejar doido no seu sexo aumentar, o vazio pulsante ansiando por ser preenchido.

Inesperadamente, ele desviou a atenção dos seios e voltou para seus lábios. Beijos duros e punitivos magoaram-lhe a boca, confundindo Hermione, pois não lhe era permitido corresponder com a paixão que a consumia.

Finalmente, Draco ergueu a cabeça, ofegando, um brilho escuro no olhar, que sugeria raiva.

- Devia fazer amor com você - falou, a voz rouca -, aqui na sua própria cama, bem debaixo do nariz do seu

pai. É o que ele merece.

As mãos dele escorregaram pelos flancos dela, seus dedos exploradores encontraram o elástico da calcinha. Ele o ergueu o suficiente para enfiar a ponta dos dedos por baixo, seguindo a linha reta ao longo dos músculos trêmulos da barriga dela.

- Draco, não.

Desta feita, a negativa dela era definitiva. A expressão dos olhos dele assustara-a, fazendo com que seu protesto fosse para valer.

Ele forçou o joelho entre as pernas dela, enquanto seu peso comprimia contra o colchão o corpo que agora se debatia. Hermione tinha consciência da força superior dele, e sabia que ele poderia dominá-la se quisesse.

Draco soltou uma risadinha abafada.

- Não vou fazer amor com você, pelo menos até que você me peça, lembra-se! Aliviou a pressão sobre o corpo; já não a comprimia. - Além disso, mesmo que possuísse o seu corpo, jamais me convenceria de que você é minha até estarmos casados. Talvez as suas regras antiquadas sejam contagiosas. Tem um vestido branco para usar na cerimônia, minha virginal Hermione!

Ela se descontraiu, não mais se sentindo ameaçada por ele.

- Tenho um vestido branco, mas é de verão.

O brilho escuro que estava acostumada a ver voltou aos olhos de Draco.

- Não vamos nos preocupar com questões de moda. - Beijou-lhe a face, depois rolou para o lado, para deitarse junto a ela. Constrangida, Hermione fechou a parte da frente da camisola, sem ver a expressão sardônica da boca de Draco. Ele pôs o dedo sob o queixo dela e virou-lhe o rosto. - Vai casar comigo no México amanhã, não vai! - Imediatamente, abriu um amplo sorriso. - Não amanhã, pois amanhã já é hoje, mas depois de amanhã.

- Ninguém poderia me impedir - murmurou Hermione, com um sorriso lânguido.

- Andei tomando umas informações hoje, quando estava de serviço. Para casar no México, só precisamos de identificação e visto de turista - explicou Draco.

- Tenho toneladas de identificação - assegurou-lhe ela -, carteira de estudante, carteira de motorista, cartões de crédito, passaporte. Vamos ser felizes juntos, querido - suspirou, aninhando-se na curva do braço dele, olhando sonhadoramente para o teto. - Sei que vamos.

- Antes de tornarmos isso realidade, temos que nos casar. O que significa que temos que fazer certos planos. - Afastou-a suavemente e se sentou.

- Este é um caso em que uma posição horizontal não facilita o raciocínio.

Relutante, Hermione ficou semi-deitada, recostada nos travesseiros, enquanto Draco se sentava ao pé da cama, de frente para ela. Depois de afastar uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caíra na face, Hermione enrolou-se mais seguramente na camisola.

- Quais são os planos! - indagou Hermione, certa de que ele já havia pensado em tudo antes de fazer-lhe a proposta. Draco era meticuloso em praticamente tudo o que fazia.

- Primeiro, há a questão do transporte - começou. - A minha moto nos levaria e traria de volta economicamente, mas viajar quase a metade do Estado do Texas não seria muito confortável, não com você, eu e nossa bagagem. Por mais que eu deteste a ideia, a lógica indica que devemos levar o carro que seus pais lhe deram.  
Está no seu nome? Não gostaria que tivéssemos problemas na hora de cruzar a fronteira com ele.

- Está exclusivamente no meu nome - tranquilizou-o a moça -, certificado de propriedade, seguro... tudo.

- Se vamos viajar toda essa distância para casar, seria uma tolice não passar dois dias de lua-de-mel no México, certo?

- Certíssimo. - Um amplo sorriso de concordância iluminou-lhe o rosto, os olhos cor de topa brilhando de prazer.

- Para onde vamos, no México?

- Juárez.

- Juárez? - repetiu Hermione.. - Mas fica a um dia de viagem daqui. Por que não cruzamos a fronteira em Laredo ou Eagle Pass? Qualquer lugar seria mais perto do que Juárez.

- Fale baixo - disse Draco, franzindo o cenho. - Estou bem a par das distâncias geográficas, mas há outras coisas a levar em consideração. Se seus pais descobrirem o que estamos planejando, e tentarem nos deter, vão imediatamente imaginar que, se formos cruzar a fronteira, escolheremos um dos locais mais próximos que você mencionou. Estou certo de que jamais ocorreria ao seu pai que eu seria tão "burro" a ponto de ir até Juárez. É umcaso de psicologia ao contrário - finalizou, com a boca levemente retorcida numa expressão presunçosa.

- Pode ser que tenha razão.

Porém parecia-lhe que Draco estava tomando precauções desnecessárias. Não gostava do modo como ele insistia em pintar seus pais como vilões.

- Sei que tenho razão - disse ele, conclusivamente, e ela não tentou discutir. Draco parecia a Hermione um garotinho participando de um jogo, e ela sorriu em segredo à idéia. - De qualquer maneira - continuou Draco -, sei me virar em Juárez melhor do que em qualquer outra cidade de fronteira.

- Desde garotinha que não vou a Ciudad Juárez. Desta vez você pode bancar o meu guia e me mostrar os pontos de interesse - sugeriu.

- Com satisfação. - Havia um brilho provocador no olhar dele, enquanto a olhava de alto a baixo, vendo as curvas femininas acentuadas pela camisola escarlate bem ajustada ao corpo e as longas pernas expostas. - Desde que passemos a maior parte do nosso tempo curtindo outros prazeres.

Estranhamente, as implicações do comentário dele não lhe estimularam o desejo. Na verdade, fizeram Hermione se sentir vagamente constrangida.

- Não podemos passar todo o nosso tempo num quarto de hotel. - Fez uma tentativa de dar de ombros, despreocupadamente. - Temos que sair para comer, de vez em quando.

- Pode ser - concordou Draco, com um entortar de lábios levemente malicioso. Levantou-se da cama e afastouse dois passos, de costas para Hermione.

- Mas isso nos leva a outro assunto.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Qual!

- Dinheiro.

Ela enrijeceu o corpo. A briga que tiveram à tarde ainda era recente demais para que tivesse esquecido a amargura e o sarcasmo dele no tocante ao assunto. Baixou os olhos para os dedos, que agarravam a frente da camisola.

- Pensei que não fossemos mais falar nisso - disse Hermione, com voz baixa e tensa.

- Acredite em mim, não queria tocar no assunto. - Draco massageava a nuca, a voz sombria.

- Não vai ser fácil para mim dizer isso. Estou praticamente duro. - Soltou um suspiro fundo. - O pagamento desta semana foi todo para o aluguel. Tenho apenas alguns dólares no bolso até o dia do pagamento da semana que vem.

- Oh! - exclamou ela. Havia um mundo de compreensão naquela pequena expressão.

- Deus, como odeio isto - resmungou Draco, baixinho, depois endireitou os ombros. - Hermione, você tem algum dinheiro só seu... quero dizer, além do que vai herdar quando fizer vinte e um anos! Não quero que você vá pedir dinheiro emprestado ao seu pai. Me arrancaria as entranhas fugir para casar com você com o dinheiro "dele".

Hermione sentiu um espanto inicial. Ele estava lhe pedindo dinheiro. Sempre fora irredutível, de modo quase neurótico, em não aceitar nenhum dinheiro, por mais que estivesse apertado. Agora, queria usar o dinheiro dela para se casarem.

Era um bom sinal. Significava que conseguiria persuadir Draco a usar o dinheiro e a herança dela para promover a sua carreira sem que ele se sentisse culpado, achando que estava vivendo à sua custa. O futuro parecia tão cor-de-rosa! Seus pais ficariam chateados com a fuga para o México, mas Hermione sabia que voltariam a ficar do seu lado quando o casamento com Draco lhes fosse apresentado como um fato consumado.

- Tenho o meu próprio dinheiro - disse -, uma caderneta de poupança que meu pai abriu para mim, e que está com quase dez mil dólares. Era para ser usado como uma lição prática do valor do dinheiro, para ser gasto com as minhas despesas pessoais este ano.

Draco virou-se parcialmente para olhar para ela.

- Mas é seu?

- Completamente, sem nenhuma outra assinatura na conta - assegurou-lhe Hermione.

- Ótimo. - Ele balançou a cabeça, vivamente - É o que usaremos então. Você poderá sacá-lo amanhã, e já teremos derrubado este obstáculo.

- E quanto ao seu trabalho, e às aulas?

- Terei que faltar às aulas, e pedirei a Tom para avisar que estou doente. Nenhum problema, por esse lado. - Correu os dedos pela espessa cabeleira loura. - Ambos temos coisas para fazer, hoje. É melhor eu ir andando, para podermos dormir um pouco.

- Tem mesmo que ir? - suspirou Hermione.

- Desta vez. - Meneou a cabeça. - Encontro você hoje à tarde às quatro horas, diante do hotel, e poderemos decidir a que horas nos encontraremos, e onde. - Deu-lhe um leve beijo. - E lembre-se: nem uma palavra dos nossos planos para pessoa alguma. Não quero correr nenhum risco de isso chegar aos ouvidos dos seus pais.

- Está bem - concordou ela, relutante.

- Não se esqueça de trancar a porta - disse. Depois deu um largo sorriso. - Pense só nisso, meu bem, daqui a pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas estaremos a caminho do México.

Um leve sorriso tocou os lábios dela. Quando ele retirou o braço dos seus ombros, Hermione sentiu frio. A sensação inquietante aumentou enquanto Draco sumia dentro da noite, e ela fechava e trancava a porta nas costas dele. Estava tremendo ao voltar para a cama. Nervosismo natural das noivas, disse Hermione consigo mesma.


	4. Capítulo 3

Num quarto de hotel de Juárez, Hermione sorria ao telefone.

- É, foi o que falei, mamãe. - E repetiu a frase dita há segundos: - Draco e eu nos casamos no civil há vinte minutos.

Draco estava de pé ao seu lado, com o braço envolvendo possessivamente os seus ombros. Hermione dirigiu o sorriso para o belo rosto do marido. O toque estava aquecendo a frieza confusa que a atormentara o dia todo. Nesse momento, toda a apreensão que tivera parecia tola.

- Não fique tão nervosa, mamãe. Draco e eu vamos ser muito felizes. Teremos uma lua-de-mel de dois dias em Juárez, depois, iremos para casa. A gente se amava demais para esperar.

Quando terminou as explicações, ela se virou para os braços de Draco, as mãos dele se fechando em suas costas, perto da cintura.

Ele passou a boca pela cabeleira grossa e fulva, junto à testa da moça.

- Ficaram zangados?

- Não - respondeu Hermione, examinando a aliança simples de ouro no seu anelar. - Não houve recriminações graves, apenas um desapontamento tácito por não lhes termos contado antes.

- Fico feliz. - Draco afastou a cabeça para olhar para ela. - Fico feliz por você - continuou, para remover qualquer indicação de hipocrisia de que estivesse se importando por si mesmo.

- Eu também - concordou ela, antes que ele a beijasse.

- A próxima coisa a fazer - roçou com o nariz o canto dos lábios dela - é descer para a sala de estar do hotel e tomar duas margaritas para brindar o nosso casamento. De lá, podemos ir para o restaurante para um jantarzinho íntimo à luz de velas. Notei que você mal comeu quando paramos para almoçar, e não a quero desmaiando de fome logo mais à noite, Sra. Malfoy.

- Sou eu, não é! Sra. Malfoy - compreendeu Hermione com certa sobriedade. - Vou ter que me acostumar.

- É bom mesmo - advertiu ele, com simulada aspereza, apertando-a entre os braços por um instante ameaçador, antes de soltá-la completamente.

- Passe um pouco de batom e vamos descer. - Deu-lhe uma palmadinha no traseiro, quando Hermione virou-se para obedecer. - Espere um segundo puxou-a de volta, a boca num esgar pesaroso. - Estou de bolsos vazios. Se não quer que eu passe a noite de núpcias lavando pratos para pagar o jantar, vou precisar do dinheiro da sua caderneta de poupança. Dê-me logo tudo. Não há por que correr o risco de alguém roubar a sua bolsa.

- O senhor é que manda, Sr. Malfoy.

Tirou da bolsa o envelope que continha o dinheiro e entregou-lho. Tirando também o batom da bolsa, Hermione se dirigiu para o espelho e pintou os lábios com um vermelho pálido. Draco estava visível num dos cantos do espelho. Ela ficou olhando distraída enquanto ele rasgava o envelope e começava a contar o dinheiro.

Hermione sorriu de leve.

- Todos os dez mil estão aí - tranquilizou-o.

- O quê? O olhar parado se encontrou com o dela refleti do no espelho.

- Espero que não vá querer contar tudo. - Havia uma manchinha de batom num dos cantos da boca, e ela limpou-a com o dedo. - Estou ficando com fome.

- Não... não, claro que não - concordou ele, com ar distraído, e afastou-se do espelho.

Sua atenção voltou-se imediatamente para o maço de notas que tinha nas mãos. Como que fascinado, continuou a contá-las. Hermione sorriu para o reflexo, numa compreensão muda. Era provavelmente mais dinheiro do que ele jamais tinha visto de uma só vez. O olhar dela desviou-se para as mãos dele, e ela sentiu alguma inquietação pelo modo quase reverente com que ele manuseava as notas. Virou-se de vagar para fitá-lo.

Draco levantou os olhos e enfiou rapidamente o dinheiro no bolso das calças. O ar de transe havia abandonado o rosto, e ele sorriu com bastante naturalidade.

- Está muito bonita, Hermione - disse Draco.

A imaginação dela devia estar lhe pregando peças.

- Que bom que você acha - respondeu, com carinho. - Vamos indo! Depois de duas margaritas num estômago vazio, Hermione começou a ficar meio tonta. Draco tomara o dobro sem parecer sofrer efeito semelhante. Na realidade, parecia ficar mais expansivo e extrovertido a cada gole do forte coquetel de tequila.

Pediu um quinto, e tirou uma gorjeta generosa do maço de notas para colocar na bandeja do garçom.

Hermione não pôde deixar de se sentir inquieta ante esse comportamento incomum.

- Nunca soube que você bebia tanto - disse, com forçada naturalidade.

- Não é todo dia que um homem se casa. - O olhar distante e sorridente era arrogante. - A ocasião exige comemoração - continuou, erguendo aos lábios a taça que continha a bebida supergelada.

No restaurante do hotel, Hermione morreu de vergonha da exagerada gorjeta de Draco ao maitre. Ele tomou a sua sexta margarita enquanto consultavam o cardápio. Hermione sugeriu um copo de vinho, junto com a refeição, e Draco pediu o vinho mais caro da casa.

Durante a refeição, um par de violonistas parou ao lado da mesa para fazer uma serenata. Draco imediatamente enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o maço de dinheiro, tirando uma nota alta. Mais uma vez fez questão de dar o dinheiro ostensivamente, e não de passar a nota discretamente para os músicos.

Quando os dois violonistas finalmente se afastaram da mesa, Hermione fez um comentário suave sobre aquela extravagância de mau gosto.

- Não precisa ser tão generoso, Draco.

- Estou feliz - defendeu-se ele, com um dar de ombros indiferente. - E quero que todo mundo esteja feliz. - Ergueu a taça num brinde. - Para você, Hermione, e nosso glorioso futuro.

O sorriso dela era forçado enquanto erguia a taça aos lábios. O vinho parecia-lhe amargo e desagradável.

Tentou ignorar as apreensões que a atormentavam, e o comentário do pai de que Draco era louco por dinheiro. Ele simplesmente estava feliz, pensou, numa tentativa de racionalizar as ações dele.

Não tinha nada a ver com nenhuma sensação eufórica de poder por estar com tanto dinheiro no bolso.

Quando o garçom retirou os pratos do jantar, Draco perguntou a Hermione:

- Quer um pouco de conhaque com o café?

- Não - recusou. E não pôde deixar de acrescentar, com voz tensa:

- Gostaria que não bebesse tanto, Draco.

- Não estou bêbado. - Os olhos se dilataram, com a censura. Depois, um sorriso de pretensa compreensão se espalhou por seu belo rosto. - Ah, é a nossa noite de núpcias. É isso que a está incomodando, não é? - perguntou com um leve ar de deboche. - Está preocupada que eu não vá dar no couro hoje, na cama? Asseguro-lhe que nunca houve queixas a respeito, bêbado ou sóbrio.

A grosseria dele fez Hermione enrubescer de repulsa. Baixou os olhos para a mesa, detestando o que quer que fosse que estava transformando Draco num estranho.

- Rubores de donzela da minha noiva virginal. - Draco riu.

- Draco, por favor - sibilou Hermione, com raiva, desejando que ele baixasse o tom de voz.

- Desculpe, meu amor - disse, dando de ombros. Mas não parecia arrependido.

O garçom voltou. Hermione quase soltou um suspiro alto quando Draco pediu a conta, ao invés do conhaque e do café. Novamente ele deu uma gorjeta exagerada, mostrando o maço de notas para todo mundo ver o seu gesto.

Hermione tentou fingir que aquilo nada significava.

Quando voltaram ao quarto do hotel, Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço e sussurrou, roucamente:

- Creio que o tradicional é a noiva usar primeiro o banheiro... portanto, vá você na frente, minha bela.

A bagagem estava num descanso perto da porta do banheiro. Apanhando-a, Hermione hesitou. Não fora assim que imaginara a sua noite de núpcias. Draco agia mais como um estranho do que como o seu amante, mas agora era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

Depois que saiu da banheira, retocou a maquilagem e afofou o cabelo ruivo. Havia somente uma camisola na mala. As mãos lhe tremeram quando a tirou da mala e enfiou-a pela cabeça. A camisola finíssima era ricamente bordada com renda no busto, duas alças finas sobre os ombros mantendo no lugar o véu transparente azul-turquesa.

Lutando contra a agitação no estômago, abriu a porta do banheiro e entrou no quarto. Hermione se deteve, petrificada, sem conseguir se mover. Draco estava largado numa cadeira, uma garrafa de tequila numa das mãos e um copo na outra. Tirara o paletó e a gravata. A camisa estava semi-desabotoada, deixando ver um tufo de pelos louros e crespos. O olhar fixou-se na garrafa.

- Onde conseguiu isso! - indagou, sabendo que não havia bebido no quarto antes.

- Serviço de copa. - Draco fitava-a com olhos semi-cerrados, que ainda pareciam alerta. - Venha aqui - ordenou. - Quero olhá-la mais de perto.

Entorpecida, Hermione obedeceu, as pernas se mo vendo quase por si mesmas. A trinta centímetros da cadeira, parou e ficou imóvel para a inspeção. O olhar de Draco moveu-se vagarosamente do rosto dela para os ombros nus, percorrendo o corpinho de renda da camisola até o vinco entre os seios, depois passando para as curvas cheias e empinadas, descendo para a fazenda finíssima que lhe envolvia a cintura, a barriga, os quadris.

- Vire-se - ordenou.

Novamente, Hermione obedeceu, o coração batendo como o de um coelho numa armadilha. A pele ao longo da espinha parecia arrepiar-se toda enquanto o olhar dele descia pelo seu corpo. Sentia-se como uma mercadoria que estivesse sendo inspecionada em busca de defeitos. Ouviu o barulho do copo e da garrafa sendo largados na mesa junto à cadeira.

- Nada mau - murmurou Draco. Acariciou uma das nádegas arredondadas, e Hermione crispou-se ao seu toque.

Não tinha nada da excitante magia anterior. - Não se preocupe. - Riu baixinho e virou-a para si. Pousou as mãos nos flancos dela, junto às costelas, esticando bem a renda fina do corpinho sobre o busto. - Ainda prefiro os seus lindos seios.

- Draco, não - disse, com voz trêmula, nauseada pelo vinho e pela tequila que saturavam o hálito que atingia seu rosto.

Uma das mãos moveu-se até a ponta de um seio, onde um bico adormecido se delineava sob a renda. Afastou o tecido e segurou a renda, enquanto Hermione arqueava os ombros, fugindo ao toque em seu seio.

- Este pedacinho de nada azul e sexy provavelmente custou uma fortuna - comentou Draco, negligentemente.

- Gosta da camisola? - perguntou Hermione, inspirando fundo e tentando disfarçar o curioso mal estar pela proximidade dele.

- Se gosto! Claro. - Soltando-a, Draco caminhou até a mesa para tornar a encher o copo pousado ao lado da garrafa de tequila. Havia um pires cheio de fatias de limão sobre a mesa. - Vou lhe comprar uma dessas para cada noite da semana.

- Mas não é necessário - protestou ela, crispando-se intimamente com o tom de bazófia dele.

- Provavelmente tem razão. - Tomou um grande gole antes de morder uma fatia de limão.

- É melhor que não use nenhuma roupa.

- Não beba mais, Draco - insistiu ela, tensamente.  
Por um instante, ele se irritou. Depois, seus braços estavam envolvendo-a, apertando-a.

- Tem razão de novo. Porquê beber esse líquido ardente quando posso provar a doçura intoxicante da minha

mulher?

O rosto dele se aproximou mais, o bafo nauseante entrando-lhe pelas narinas. Ela desviou a cabeça no último segundo, e os lábios dele não tocaram os dela, apenas roçaram-lhe a face. Mas Draco não pareceu notar.

Os braços dele apertaram-na ainda mais enquanto suspirava ao seu ouvido.

- Não pode imaginar como estou feliz hoje, meu bem.

- Está? - retrucou ela, imóvel. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se descontrair, envolvida pelos braços

dele.

- Quando coloquei aquela aliança no seu dedo, hoje à tarde, todo um mundo novo se abriu para mim - comentou ele, cismando. - Você não sabe o que é não ter dinheiro, Hermione. A minha vida inteira tive que lamber o saco de alguém para progredir, tive que fazer o trabalho sujo dos outros. Estou cansado de arranjar prostitutas para aqueles filhos da puta ricos do hotel. - Hermione empalideceu ante esse comentário distraído. - Agora, com você, todo esse tipo de vida pertence ao passado. Jamais terei que fazer isso de novo.

O sangue fugiu do rosto dela, depois voltou velozmente, manchando-lhe as faces de vermelho, como se ele a tivesse esbofeteado. Hermione estava começando a se dar conta de que havia um bocado de coisas sobre Draco que desconhecia.

- É, não terá - disse ela, quase sufocando com as palavras.

A mão dele vagueou pelos ângulos finos da omoplata antes de baixar para a cintura fina e a curva do quadril. - Você não tem apenas um rosto bonito, tem um corpo fabuloso, também. Tem sido uma tentação esperar até esta noite para possuí-la - declarou Draco, grosseiramente. Os braços dela haviam estado rigidamente grudados no corpo. Então, Hermione os ergueu para forçar um espaço entre os dois, depois soltou-se do abraço.

- Draco, quero conversar - insistiu Hermione.

- Não há mais tempo para conversa. - Ele lançou um olhar zombeteiro pelo seu corpo mal coberto. - Esta é a nossa noite de núpcias... pela qual ambos esperamos e ansiamos. Jamais conheci uma garota tão ansiosa para perder a virgindade como você. Não posso acreditar que esteja ficando com medo.

- Não é isso. Só acho que devemos conversar.

Ela tentou manter a voz calma e razoável, lutando contra as dúvidas que inundavam sua mente.

- O que há com você? - Ele franziu a testa, puxando-a pelo cotovelo para virá-la para si. - Há semanas que vem querendo que eu faça amor com você.

Hermione procurou evitar que ele a tocasse.

- Não há nada comigo - protestou.

O olhar dele baixou para o braço, ao notar que ela procurava se soltar da sua mão.

- Mas você gosta que eu a toque - disse ele. - Isso a excita. Lembra-se!

O rosto que Hermione já considerara bonito havia se modificado, de alguma maneira. Não sentia nenhuma excitação, nenhum estimulo na carícia dele. Não compreendia essa mudança na sua reação, do mesmo modo que não compreendia a mudança em Draco.

- Nervosismo de noiva. - Hermione tentou levar na brincadeira as suas apreensões. - Tenha só um pouquinho de paciência comigo, Draco.

- Ah, não. - A boca se retorceu provocando uma aparência desagradável. - Não vai dar uma de "esta noite, não" comigo. Há muito tempo que anda me provocando.

Brutalmente, puxou-a de volta para seus braços.

Segurou a curva arredondada do traseiro e apertou a carne macia da nádega. Forçou os quadris a se ajustarem à sua rigidez de macho, o tecido fino da camisola fazendo o papel de uma segunda pele. Uma onda de nojo subiu à garganta de Hermione, um bolo nauseante que quase a sufocou.

- É isso que você está querendo, não é! murmurou Draco, a voz rouca. - Porém não acha próprio de uma dama admiti-lo, não é! - Não é isso - insistiu Hermione. Tinha perfeita consciência da sua natureza apaixonada, e recordava a capacidade que Draco tinha de excitá-la. Só que dessa vez ele não parecia preocupado em estimular o seu desejo.

A alça frágil da camisola escorregou do ombro ao toque dos dedos de Draco. Uma costura lateral se rasgou quando ele puxou para baixo o corpinho rendado para revelar a pujança dos seios. Pegou brutalmente o que estava mais próximo à sua mão, enquanto a camisola larga caía ao chão, aos pés dela.

- Draco, você está me machucando - protestou Hermione, contra a massagem dolorosa no seu seio.

Ele parou e esmagou-lhe os dois seios contra seu peito, os pelos crespos arranhando a pele sensível dela. Agarrou um punhado de cabelos ruivos, puxando-os pela raiz, até que Hermione arquejou. Os lábios estavam imóveis, vítimas fáceis para a boca brutal dele. Draco os tomou num beijo quente e úmido, ferindo a sua maciez.

Hermione foi incapaz de repeli-lo quando a língua explorou todos os recantos da sua boca. Forçou-se a não resistir, e conseguiu corresponder debilmente às exigências ardentes dele.

Tomando Hermione no colo, Draco carregou-a até a cama e deitou-a nas cobertas já doDracoas. Ela respirava ofegantemente. Ele ficou parado diante dela, fitando seu corpo despido na cama. Hermione permanecia imóvel. Ficou olhando enquanto ele se despia, a mensagem transmitida para o seu cérebro num borrão irreal. Era um pesadelo, algo que estava acontecendo com outra pessoa, não com ela. Se fechasse os olhos, quem sabe acordaria e encontraria o Draco com quem pensara ter-se casado, ao invés desse estranho indiferente.

Baixou os cílios por uma fração de segundo, erguendo-os bruscamente quando a cama cedeu ao peso dele. Engoliu o grito abafado que subiu à sua garganta enquanto ele acomodava o corpo nu na cama ao seu lado, fechando uma das mãos sobre a saliência do seu seio.

Mordiscando brevemente o ombro branco, ele enterrou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Mas logo abandonou qualquer tentativa de excitar e estimular o desejo de Hermione. E as tentativas dela de fingir eram de dar pena.

Estendeu os braços abertos acima da cabeça, enquanto ele se deitava sobre ela.

- Por favor - pediu, obstinadamente, recusando-se a suplicar -, seja meigo comigo.

Ele abriu à força as pernas dela para penetrá-la.

- Relaxe, porra - ordenou, irritado.

Ao sentir a pontada lancinante de dor, Hermione começou a gritar, mas a boca dele cobriu a dela para abafar o som, até que ela mal podia respirar. Possuiu-a como um javali no cio, rolando para o lado quando ficou satisfeito.

Lágrimas de vergonha e de um estranho sentimento de degradação inundaram as faces dela, já úmidas pelas lágrimas iniciais de dor. Sentiu-se usada, "usada", diminuída de alguma forma por um ato que deveria ter sido a consumação do amor deles.

Debilmente, Hermione tentou afastar-se do corpo masculino ao seu lado, mas os músculos trêmulos e doloridos não lhe obedeciam.

Apoiado num cotovelo instáveis, numa posição semi-sentada, Draco olhou-a com um ar cinicamente divertido.

- Mas que diabo, por que está chorando! Se tivesse sido bondoso para com ela, se tivesse dito uma só palavra de carinho para compensar o modo grosseiro e indiferente como a usara, Hermione poderia tê-lo perdoado. Poderia ter posto toda a culpa na grande quantidade de álcool que ingerira.

Ao invés disso, enxugou vivamente a umidade das faces com as costas da mão, o orgulho vindo à tona para disfarçar a necessidade de uma mão carinhosa, mesmo a de Draco.

- Por nada - retrucou Hermione, a voz rouca, palpitante.

- Ainda bem. - Ele virou-se para o outro lado. - Deus, estou cansado - murmurou, com um suspiro.

Dali a minutos, Draco roncava, a bebida finalmente fazendo efeito. Hermione desejou que o cansaço tivesse tomado conta dele mais cedo, antes... Saiu da cama, ignorando a ardência dolorosa da sua região genital. Sem ter consciência da nudez, foi até a janela do hotel que dava para a rua lá embaixo.

Havia gente nas calçadas, garotinhos pedindo esmola. Hermione sempre se considerara uma realista. Jamais esperara ouvir pássaros cantando ou sinos tocando. Nunca pensara ter qualquer ilusão romântica sobre o amor. Agora, percebia que tinha.

Seu organismo estava chocado, suas emoções abaladas pelo conhecimento carnal de um homem, um homem que era seu marido. Hermione imaginara que sentiria dor e uma certa dose de desprazer, mas não esse nojo e rejeição que a varriam. O sexo não era uma união íntima de dois amantes. Era uma violação, um ato compulsório de subserviência à vontade de um homem.

Draco a possuíra egoisticamente para o seu próprio prazer e satisfação. A pergunta mesquinha permanecia: teria sido por causa do porre que tomara! Seria diferente quando estivesse sóbrio! Quanto do nojo que ela sentia agora era uma reação exagerada a uma experiência traumática? E quanto era justificado! O frescor do ar noturno perpassou pela sua pele nua. Hermione afastou-se da janela, confusa e incerta.

A camisola transparente jazia no chão. A moça hesitou, depois apanhou-a e enfiou-a pela cabeça. Quem sabe na manhã seguinte a lembrança dessa experiência se abrandaria, e tudo ficaria bem de novo.

* * *

**N/A: **Que bom **Brena**, espero que goste mesmo. E, se posso te adiantar uma coisa, as cenas HHR serão intensas! haha

E, que cilada da Hermione hein? O que acharam desse capítulo?  
Pessoal, comentem!  
Quero muito saber o que estão achando.. é uma estimulo para mim continuar postando.

Beijos


	5. Capítulo 4

Draco acordou com o sol na manhã seguinte. Logo que ele se mexeu, Hermione fingiu dormir, coisa que não acontecera durante a noite, pois sua mente ficara repassando as imagens da noite de núpcias.

Ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de acordá-la quando se levantou e começou a se vestir. Por entre os longos cílios semi-cerrados, Hermione viu-o enfiar a camisa dentro das calças. Ele tirou o maço de notas do bolso. Louco por dinheiro, dissera o pai, e agora Hermione estava quase convencida de que ele tinha razão. Draco não procurara a esposa na manhã seguinte ao dia do casamento. Seu primeiro interesse fora o dinheiro.

- Vamos, bela adormecida, acorde - ordenou vivamente, sem olhar para ela.

Depois de um breve debate íntimo sobre se devia ou não obedecer à ordem dele, Hermione abriu devagar os olhos, não deixando que demonstrassem o que lhe ia pela cabeça. Ele não se dera ao trabalho de dar bom-dia. Ela agiu da mesma forma.

- O que é!  
As coxas ainda estavam doloridas e com cãibras, protestando contra qualquer movimento.

- Resolvi que devemos ir para Acapulco - anunciou Draco, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Você o quê? - exclamou Hermione.

- Esta cidade de fronteira superlotada não é lugar para uma lua-de-mel. - O olhar dirigiu-se para a janela do hotel, onde o tumulto matinal de tráfego e pessoas filtrava-se pelas vidraças. - Minha mulher mimada merece um local mais exótico.

Quando seus olhos castanhos se voltaram para ela, Hermione percebeu que ele não se interessava o mínimo pelo que ela desejava. Fora o próprio Draco que decidira que Juárez não era bom o bastante para ele.

Juárez era para os turistas, e Acapulco, o local para a gente de dinheiro. E Draco se elevara a esse nível, ao casar-se com ela.

- Não estou com vontade de ir para Acapulco - falou ela, a voz tensa.

- Está se esquecendo, meu amor... aonde tu fores, eu irei - citou, zombeteiramente. - Vamos. Vai ser uma longa viagem. Levante-se e faça as malas enquanto vou pagar a conta e sair desta espelunca.

- Não há nada de errado com este hotel - insistiu Hermione, mas Draco já estava se dirigindo para a porta.

- Não seja ridícula. - Riu-se dela, a mão na maçaneta. - Quero lhe proporcionar uma lua-de-mel de verdade. Portanto, não discuta.

Com o meu dinheiro, pensou Hermione, enquanto ele saía para o corredor. Uma risada histérica subiu lhe à garganta. Ela a abafou e afastou as cobertas para se levantar.

No banheiro, Hermione lavou-se rapidamente. Não se esmerou na maquiagem, aplicando apenas rimel castanho nos cílios encurvados e um batom rosa-pálido nos lábios. Escovou rapidamente o cabelo para desembaraçá-lo, e estava pronta. O espelho do banheiro deixava ver que aquele mínimo de maquiagem não reduzia a sua beleza natural.

Saindo do banheiro, foi procurar as roupas na mala, desejando estar vestida antes de Draco voltar.

Com a rapidez que lhe permitiam os músculos doloridos, vestiu uma calcinha e depois calças compridas marrons. A porta se abriu, e Draco entrou, fitando as curvas macias do corpo dela.

O interesse se dissolveu num arroubo de impaciência.

- Não está vestida ainda? - acusou.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Hermione fitou-o, com o sutiã na mão, os dedos segurando o bojo branco e rendado.

- Draco, agora não temos tempo para uma lua-de-mel. Temos que voltar para a faculdade, e você tem o seu emprego.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo - insistiu ele.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Mas, e a faculdade! E seu diploma?

- E quem precisa de diploma! Não há nada que aqueles professores possam me ensinar. Além disso, não é o que você sabe... é quem você conhece e quanto dinheiro você tem. - Deu uma palmadinha na saliência do bolso das suas calças. - E temos o bastante para viver aqui no México como reis.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta, embora não soubesse por que ficara tão surpresa pela declaração dele. Tinha havido muitas pistas. É que ela não estivera tão disposta a enxergá-las quanto os pais.

- Esse dinheiro não vai durar para sempre - lembrou-lhe Hermione, secamente. - Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acabar, mesmo no México.

Com passos lentos, calmos, Draco parou diante dela.

- Vai durar facilmente até você receber a sua herança. Fará vinte e um anos em poucos meses.

- Está pensando que vou simplesmente entregá-la a você?

Os dourados pontos felinos dos olhos dela chamejaram vivamente.  
Draco pareceu achar divertida a demonstração da raiva dela.

- Somos casados. O que é seu é meu. E o que é meu é seu também - pilheriou.

Porém Hermione não achou graça nenhuma. Todos os seus gloriosos planos para o futuro estavam se desintegrando, um por um. Estava começando a se dar conta de que sempre haviam sido planos "dela". Draco simplesmente concordara com eles, provavelmente porque sabia que era o que ela queria ouvir.

- Não tem nenhuma ambição? - indagou ela, com um entortar sarcástico dos lábios, enquanto o queixo lhe tremia.

- Vai ser uma ocupação de tempo integral ser casado com você. - Tocou a alça do sutiã, o olhar passando pelos seios antes de fixar-se no rosto. - Por algum tempo, pelo menos.

- E depois? - indagou Hermione, desafiadora.  
- Estou certo de que seu pai saberá achar para mim um emprego condizente com minha condição de genro.

Draco sorriu, complacente.

- Alguma coisa que pague muito bem, mas que não lhe ocupe muito tempo - concluiu ela, dilatando os olhos, num ar de falsa inocência.

- É isso aí, exatamente. - Ele abriu um sorriso. - Mas isso fica para mais tarde. Agora, vamos nos mudar para Acapulco, para passar uns dias preguiçosos na praia. - Draco enfiou o dedo na alça do sutiã e arrancou-o da mão dela. - Não precisa disso - declarou, tirando-o do seu alcance.

- Devolva o meu sutiã - disse Hermione, recusando-se a tentar puxá-lo da mão dele.

- Hoje vamos fazer uma viagem de carro longa e chata. - Jogou o sutiã dentro da mala e fechou-a. - Vou querer uma diversãozinha, de vez em quando. E sei que minha mulherzinha também.

Hermione afastou-se, estremecendo, do toque abrasivo dos dedos dele. A mão ficou pairando no ar, enquanto ele

lhe lançava um olhar demorado e tranqüilo.

- Não há necessidade de bancar a tímida. Estamos casados. Volte aqui. Não tenho tempo de ser paciente com você agora como fui ontem à noite.

- Você foi paciente ontem à noite?

Ela respirou com dificuldade.

- Mais paciente do que estou sendo agora. De qualquer modo, você gosta é da técnica do homem das cavernas. - Fechou a mão sobre o seio, acariciou-o brevemente, antes que Hermione se afastasse. Draco soltou uma risada. - Pode vestir a blusa, agora. Vou fazer as malas enquanto você pega as coisas no banheiro.

Entorpecida com a revelação do verdadeiro Draco Townsend, Hermione obedeceu. Quando saiu do banheiro, Draco já estava pronto para ir embora. Segurou-a pelo cotovelo, foi andando depressa pelo corredor, na direção da saída.

- Não vamos comer alguma coisa, ou pelo menos tomar café? - falou Hermione, tentando diminuir o passo, enquanto ele a empurrava para a porta.

Ele olhou desdenhosamente à sua volta.

- Não, quero sair deste lugar. Vamos parar mais tarde em algum canto.

Não havia ninguém no pequeno estacionamento do hotel. Hermione sentou-se no banco do lado do motorista, enquanto Draco arrumava as malas no banco de trás do Thunderbird azul. Ao sentar-se ao volante, debruçou-se para beijá-la. Hermione virou a cabeça no último instante, e ele beijou-lhe o canto da boca, apenas.

- Ainda tem vergonha de fazer carinho em público? - debochou ele. - Vamos ver se conseguimos livrá-la de algumas das suas inibições durante a viagem. - Piscou o olho e deu partida ao carro.

Enquanto Draco guiava pelas ruas de Juárez, Hermione se encolhia o mais perto possível da porta.

Cansada e desanimada, sentia-se encurralada pelo destino. A seda cor de creme da sua blusa era fria de encontro à pele nua, um lembrete físico do tipo do homem que era Draco.

Os arredores de Juárez, com as suas favelas esquálidas, logo ficaram para trás. Um grupo de operários que consertavam um pequeno trecho da auto estrada forçou Draco a diminuir temporariamente a velocidade. Logo a seguir, recomeçaram a correr.

A cada giro do volante, dentro de Hermione crescia a certeza de que havia cometido um erro terrível. Trataria de arranjar uma anulação, um divórcio, qual quer coisa que pusesse fim a esse casamento de farsa.

Tendo tomado a decisão, uma exaustão que era a um só tempo física e mental começou a dominá-la.

Logo adormecia, embalada pelo ritmo constante do motor e o girar das rodas. Foi um sono pesado, sem sonhos.

Horas e quilômetros se passaram antes que o desconforto do banco do carro começassem a incomodá-la, forçando-a a acordar. O pescoço estava duro e doído, e a cabeça sacudia-se contra o encosto.

Esfregando o pescoço, Hermione abriu os olhos devagarzinho. Com dificuldade, fixou o olhar na paisagem.

Lembrava a do oeste do Texas em muitos aspectos, mas a imponência das montanhas da Sierra Madre à sua frente confirmava que estavam no México.

Não estavam mais viajando na auto-estrada. Uma trilha de chão batido irregular se estendia diante deles, em meio à vegetação rasteira, esburacada, que provocava solavancos. Hermione olhou confusa para Draco.

- Onde estamos? - A garganta ressequida tornava-lhe a voz rouca.

A linha do queixo dele estava rígida e irada. Nem tirou os olhos da trilha para olhar para ela.

- Devíamos estar num atalho das montanhas até a costa oeste, mas não creio que o mexicano burro que me falou nele soubesse o que dizia.

- Seria impossível você ter tomado a estrada errada - comentou Hermione com um sarcasmo seco.

O olhar dele virou-se irado para ela por um breve segundo, e o volante quase lhe foi arrancado das mãos quando o pneu da frente caiu num buraco.

- Provavelmente, ele acha que esta é uma boa estrada, mas vai acabar com este carro - resmungou Draco.

Que gentileza em se preocupar, pensou Hermione com cinismo, levando-se em conta que era o carro dela que estava guiando. Porém, ficou calada. Havia uma friagem no ar. Olhou de novo para as famosas montanhas e chegou à conclusão de que a altitude maior fizera a temperatura baixar. Abafando um arrepio, abraçou o próprio corpo.

- Está ficando frio. Não pode ligar o aquecedor?

- Não está funcionando - disse Draco, bruscamente.

- Há calor em algum lugar, porque a luz de advertência no painel está acesa - observou Hermione, causticamente.

- Não é vapor aquilo que está saindo de sob o capo?

Draco soltou uma série de palavrões. Parando o carro e deixando o motor ligado, saiu impetuosamente, batendo a porta. O vapor subiu em nuvens quando ele levantou o capo.

Com a mesma impaciência com que saíra do carro, voltou para o banco do motorista e desligou raivosamente o motor. Ficou sentado ali por um tenso minuto, as mãos agarrando com violência o volante.

- Merda!

Socou o volante.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione, sentindo um tipo estranho de satisfação ao ver a raiva frustrada dele.

- Uma mangueira furada - rosnou Draco.

- Dá para você consertar?

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e piscavam, inocentes, ao sentir qualquer provocação deliberada.

Ele abominava trabalho manual.

O rosto dele estava lívido de fúria.

- Ora, claro, sempre trago sobressalentes.

- Não sabia. - Ela deu de ombros. - Só pensei que você talvez tivesse previsto a possibilidade de uma avaria, e tomado suas precauções.

- Cale essa boca, Hermione - rosnou ele.

- O que vamos fazer agora! Sentar aqui e esperar que passe alguém! É uma estrada tão movimentada que...

Com a velocidade de uma cobra dando o bote, a mão dele fechou-se ao redor da garganta de Hermione, cortando o resto das palavras. O belo rosto estava vermelho de raiva ao aproximar-se do dela.

- Não abra de novo a boca antes que eu mande - ordenou. Os dedos fizeram uma pressão ligeiramente maior, fazendo Hermione sufocar.

Ela conseguiu balançar ligeiramente a cabeça, concordando, respirando fundo quando a pressão estranguladora foi afrouxada. Lágrimas de dor lhe afloraram aos olhos. Hermione virou o rosto para a janela lateral, enxugando os vestígios das lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Puxa, mas você não sabe aceitar uma brincadeira, hein? - falou com voz sufocada, mas Draco não respondeu.

Um remoinho de poeira passou rodopiando ao lado do carro, e entrou pela vegetação adentro.

Hermione acompanhou a sua trajetória para o vazio da terra.

Parecia um deserto.

Uma rajada de vento formou uma nuvem de poeira. O olhar dela se aguçou ao detectar movimento na nebulosidade. O ar se desanuviou ligeiramente, possibilitando entrever cavalos e cavaleiros. Na densidade obscura da vegetação, era difícil dizer quantos eram, meia dúzia, talvez mais.

Hermione não avisou Draco da presença dos cavaleiros até que o pequeno bando viu o carro avariado e parou para fitá-lo curiosamente. Um Thunderbird azul no fim do mundo não era uma visão comum.

- Draco, há alguém aí - falou, finalmente.

- O quê? - Ele inclinou-se para ela. - Onde?

- Ali. - Hermione apontou, atormentada por um medo que não conseguia explicar. - A cavalo. Não está vendo?

- Sim, estou - respondeu ele.

- Quem acha que sejam?

Ela continuou a observá-los, achando estranho que não se tivessem aproximado para investigar.

- Vaqueiros mexicanos, pelo jeito - concluiu Draco. - Ouvi dizer que há muitas estâncias nessa área. É região

de gado.

Ela franziu o cenho, incerta.

- É, pode ser.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou correr nenhum risco.

Debruçou-se para o banco de trás e abriu a sua Surrada mala de viagem. Hermione olhou por cima do ombro para ver o que estava fazendo. Arregalou os olhos, surpresa, ao ver o revólver de cano curto sendo retirado de sob uma pilha de roupas.

- O que vai fazer com isso?

Draco ignorou a pergunta. Verificou se a arma estava carregada antes de enfiá-la na cintura e abotoar o paletó.

Ao abrir a porta, ordenou:

- Fique no carro.

O olhar dela voltou-se rapidamente para o bando de cavaleiros que se aproximava do carro serenamente.

Quando Draco saltou, um dos cavaleiros separou-se dos demais e adiantou-se.

- Alô! - cumprimentou Draco, caminhando até o capo levantado.

- Buenos dias, señor - retrucou o homem.

Parou o cavalo e desmontou, o corpo robusto envolto num poncho sujo, de listras vivas.

- Fala inglês? - indagou Draco.

- No hablo inglês - respondeu, sacudindo tristemente a cabeça.

- Olhe - Draco inspirou fundo e soltou um suspiro irritado -, meu carro enguiçou. - Fez sinal ao homem para que viesse para a frente do carro. - Está vendo! A mangueira do radiador rebentou.

O outro fez um comentário em espanhol que parecia adequadamente solidário aos problemas de Draco. Dava de ombros, demonstrando a sua impotência para ajudar, enquanto se afastava do capo.

Os outros cavaleiros se haviam agrupado junto ao cavalo do homem, observando o que se passava.

Hermione contou oito homens, nove com o que falava com Draco. Não podia reprimir a sensação estranha que lhe dava calafrios na espinha. Era como se alguma parte primitiva dela tivesse farejado o perigo.

Ignorando a ordem de Draco, saltou do carro.

- O carro não vai andar até que seja consertado. O que preciso é de... - Draco se interrompeu ao ouvir o barulho da porta do carro se fechando e olhou feio para Hermione. - Volte para o carro.

O olhar dela não se desviava dos cavaleiros.

- Vou ficar aqui.

Era um grupo heterogêneo de homens. A poeira cobria as suas roupas, uma variedade de ponchos e calças.

Os cavalos eram pequenos e mirrados, insignificantes se comparados com os cavalos fortemente musculosos comuns no Estado natal de Hermione.

Combinando a pantomima com uma tentativa de linguagem de sinais, Draco se esforçava para comunicar-se com o mexicano. Hermione o observava com o canto dos olhos.

- Tem alguma cidade ou aldeia aqui por perto onde possa consertar o carro? - Draco dizia as palavras devagar, fazendo mímica quando podia. - Tenho que achar alguém para consertar o carro... para que volte a funcionar. Comprendez?

O homem escutou e observou atentamente, mas, no final, sacudiu a cabeça pesaroso e levantou as mãos espalmadas.

- No entiendo, señor.

Draco murmurou baixinho para Hermione:

- Por que esses malditos mexicanos não aprendem a falar inglês! - Recomeçou tudo. - Há alguém por aqui que possa consertar o carro?

O olhar de Hermione percorreu, desconfiado, o grupo de cavaleiros, fixando-se sempre num único homem, embora, superficialmente, nada houvesse nele que o distinguisse dos demais. Usando um chapéu de cowboy de aba larga, coberto de pó, estava largado na sela, a mão enluvada pousada no arção dianteiro. No entanto, Hermione sentiu uma vigilância animal por trás da pose indolente.

Como nos demais, havia uma sombra escura nas faces e queixo, que indicava que não se barbeara recentemente. Dava-lhe uma aparência desleixada e vagamente não respeitável. Mas esse homem não tinha o rosto largo e chato que indicava a origem mexicano-índia dos demais. As feições eram angulares e magras. E os olhos vítreos que a fitavam eram duros e frios.

- Que merda! Deve haver algum mecânico por aqui! - explodiu Draco, perdendo a paciência pela suaincapacidade de comunicar-se com o mexicano.

- Mecânico? Si, si.

O homem sacudiu a cabeça, compreendendo repentinamente, soltou um palavrório em espanhol enquanto apontava para a direção de onde tinham vindo.

- Agora, sim, estamos chegando a um acordo - murmurou Draco, sombriamente.

Uma rajada de vento jogou mechas lustrosas do cabelo ruivo no rosto de Hermione. Ela levantou a mão para puxá-los para trás da orelha, sem se dar conta de que o gesto repuxava o tecido de seda da blusa sobre os seios. O olhar foi atraído novamente para o cavaleiro moreno.

- Quer ir no seu cavalo buscar o mecânico? - Draco fez a pergunta com a ajuda de mímica. - Eu lhe pagarei pelo incomodo. Pagar... entendeu? Pesos. Muitos pesos. Não vai me dizer que não sabe o que são pesos! - acrescentou cinicamente.

- Pesos? Si, si.

O homem lhe assegurou que entendera, e esperou.

- Quanto quer? - perguntou Draco, enfiando a mão no bolso das calças. - Cinqüenta pesos?

Quando tirou do bolso o maço de notas que Hermione lhe dera, ela ficou inteiramente gelada. Teve vontade de gritar com Draco pela sua burrice em mostrar todo aquele dinheiro para o homem, mas nada conseguiu desfazer o nó que se formara na sua garganta. O mexicano riu com alegria indisfarçada, deixando ver dentes lascados e amarelados, e disse algo para os outros.

Ela não podia acreditar que Draco não estivesse sentindo a mudança sutil na atmosfera... aquela sensação carregada no ar que precede uma violenta tempestade. Hermione fitou os cavaleiros, notando os leves sorrisos que apareceram quando do comunicado do seu compatriota. Apenas aquele cavaleiro que a atraía pareceu não se sensibilizar com a notícia. Cada músculo do corpo dela estava retesado para a fuga.

- Cinqüenta pesos não chegam, hein? - resmungou Draco, baixinho. - Filho da puta ganancioso. - E começou a tirar mais notas. - Que tal cem pesos! Isso o persuade?

Hermione tinha vontade de rir histericamente de Draco. O desejo obcecado de mostrar como era rico deixava-o cego à situação, e ela não conseguia forçar as palavras a saírem da boca para adverti-lo. A cena toda caminhava para um clímax, e ela estava impo tente para impedi-lo.

A mão esquerda do mexicano saiu das dobras do poncho e estendeu-se para o dinheiro.

- Descobri o seu preço, não foi? - declarou Draco, e começou a separar algumas notas do maço.

O homem não esperou que lhe desse o dinheiro. Ao invés disso, a mão se fechou sobre a quantia toda. Draco percebeu, tarde demais, o perigo que Hermione pressentira desde o começo. Praguejando, meteu a mão sob o paletó para pegar o revólver.

Quando o cano da arma apareceu na mão dele, os olhos horrorizados de Hermione viram a boca da arma do mexicano surgir do lado direito do seu poncho. Seguiu-se uma explosão ensurdecedora. Quando os olhos dela voltaram a entrar em foco, Draco caía ao chão, o revólver escorregando dos seus dedos.

"Seu idiota cretino". pensou Hermione.

Quis correr para junto dele, mas o mexicano já estava se ajoelhando ao seu lado, arrancando o maço de notas dos dedos fortemente cerrados.

Hermione deu um passo incerto na direção de Draco, fitando o pequeno buraco vermelho no seu peito. Não havia nenhum esguicho de sangue como vira no cinema... apenas um buraquinho mortal e uma mancha escarlate que se espalhava lentamente, indicando a ferida fatal.

O ruído das patas dos cavalos e do couro das selas penetrou na névoa atordoada da sua mente. O cheiro de pêlo de cavalo misturava-se ao cheiro acre da pólvora. Enquanto seu olhar se expandia para abranger a cena para além do corpo imóvel de Draco, Hermione percebeu que o bando de cavaleiros se acercara. Dois deles haviam desmontado para se unir ao homem que revistava os bolsos de Draco.

O olhar dela correu pelo grupo ameaçador. Seu coração parou de bater por um segundo, depois disparou alucinado de medo. Todos a fitavam. Hermione grudou-se à porta do carro.

Mais dois cavaleiros desmontaram e começaram a caminhar em sua direção. Não havia para onde correr. Já tinham matado Draco, e ela sabia que não podia esperar misericórdia, certamente nenhuma, antes que a matassem também.

Sobreviver! A palavra gritava em suas veias. Sobreviver! As batidas apavoradas do seu coração diminuíram instantaneamente, e a mão de ferro que apertava a sua garganta foi removida. Precisava sobreviver.

* * *

**N/A**: Primeiramente, espero que gostem desse capítulo. E, daqui em diante a história fica muito interessante, haha.  
Não sei se vou conseguir postar essa semana, já que meu not vai para a manutenção, mas, tentarei!  
Comentem.. quanto mais comentários mais eu me inspiro para postar! 


	6. Capítulo 5

Hermione enfrentou ousadamente seus atacantes.

- Sei como podem conseguir muito mais dinheiro - falou calmamente. - Compreendem! Mucho dinero.

Sua declaração foi recebida em silêncio. Todos olhavam para ela, sem alterar a fisionomia. Os dois homens haviam interrompido a sua aproximação.

Hermione percebeu que lhes prendera a atenção.

- Mucho dinero - repetiu.

Os dois homens recomeçaram a andar na direção dela. Um deles era alto, o rosto nas sombras da aba larga do chapéu. O outro era baixo e atarracado, um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Meu nome é Hermione Granger - começou de novo, ignorando o fato de que seu nome fora legalmente trocado para Malfoy. - Meu pai é muito rico. Pagaria um bocado de dinheiro se eu fosse de volvida para ele, incólume. - Hermione enfatizou a última palavra. - Pagaria um bocado de dinheiro.

Ninguém pareceu impressionado pelas palavras dela. O seu olhar correu pelos cavaleiros, ricocheteando para longe das feições magras e duras de um deles, o moreno. O instinto lhe dizia que era o mais perigoso do bando.

- Um de vocês aqui tem que entender o que estou dizendo., - Uma nota raivosa e desesperada soou em sua voz. - Meu pai pagaria um dinheirão para me ter de volta.

Hermione percebeu a ironia da sua desgraça. Estava nesse fim de mundo, casada, e agora viúva por causa da ambição de Draco pelo seu dinheiro. No momento, talvez a única chance de sobrevivência dependesse desse dinheiro.

Uma voz baixa falou qualquer coisa em espanhol, interrompendo-lhe o fio do pensamento. Buscou rapidamente com os olhos o dono da voz serena.

Era o cavaleiro magro e moreno, que a olhava com as pálpebras semi-cerradas, o cavalo batendo com as patas no chão, inquieto.

Uma segunda voz fez Hermione girar depressa a cabeça.

- Quanto?

Vinha do homem alto e de ombros largos que se acercava dela. Hermione viu-se fitando um par de olhos verdes, frios e sem emoção. O sotaque fora inconfundivelmente americano.

- Você é americano - exclamou Hermione, quase arquejante.

Ele ignorou a observação.

- Quanto o seu pai pagará?

- Milhões - assegurou-lhe. - O suficiente para todos vocês, desde que não me machuquem de forma alguma.

Sem tirar os olhos dela, dirigiu algumas frases em espanhol por cima do ombro, para os que estavam atrás.

Era, obviamente, uma tradução da resposta. O olhar dela dirigiu-se para o cavaleiro que falara primeiro, para ver o efeito que suas palavras tinham produzido nele. Suas feições bem-feitas eram uma máscara impenetrável. Falou de novo na mesma voz baixa, e a atenção de Hermione voltou-se para o americano.

- Quem é o seu pai, e onde moras? - perguntou secamente.

- O nome dele é Elliot Granger, e mora em Austin, Texas - ela respondeu simplesmente, sabendo que não tinha nenhum motivo para florear.

- Nunca ouvi falar dele - foi a resposta indiferente.

- Duvido que vocês tenham sido convidados para as mesmas festas. - Seus olhos dourados de felino percorreram significativamente o bando de sequestradores. - Não fazem parte dos mesmos círculos.

O homem deu uma risadinha e não traduziu o que dissera. Aproximou-se dela. Hermione forçou-se a não vacilar quando ele estendeu a mão e tocou na fazenda da sua blusa. Ele cheirava a poeira, suor e cavalo.

Visto de perto, Hermione pôde perceber vestígios de uma beleza juvenil por trás da barba por fazer e das feições endurecidas pelo sol. Tentou calcular a sua idade, mas as rugas da experiência tornavam o cálculo difícil. Podia estar na casa dos trinta, mas Hermione teve a sensação de que era mais moço ainda.

Os olhos verdes a percorreram de alto a baixo, não deixando passar nada; no entanto, Hermione não se sentiu perturbada pela inspeção minuciosa.

- Roupas caras - observou ele.

- Foi o que meu pai achou quando pagou por elas - respondeu Hermione, para reforçar a sua posição de herdeira.

Sorrindo de leve, ele largou a blusa e segurou lhe as mãos, erguendo-as para examiná-las. Focalizou a atenção na aliança de ouro.

- Ele? - indicou com um gesto de cabeça o cadáver de Draco.  
- É - admitiu Hermione. - Meu nome de casada é Hermione Granger Malfoy. Estávamos na nossa lua-de-mel.

- O que estavam fazendo aqui? - perguntou.

- Disseram a Draco que havia um atalho pelas montanhas. Estava tentando encontrá-lo quando o carro enguiçou.

- Não é este - falou ele.

Sem alterar a posição, disse algo em espanhol. A voz baixa e familiar que respondeu causou um murmúrio de dissensão no grupo. Hermione prendeu a respiração ao olhar para as expressões em desacordo. A disputa terminou com a nota firme de autoridade na voz baixa.

- Está com sorte - falou o americano. - O chefe acredita na sua história. - Embora os cantos dos seus lábios se curvassem para cima, não havia calor algum no sorriso. - Sabe que há meios de descobrir se o seu pai realmente tem dinheiro, não sabe?

- Não estou mentindo - respondeu Hermione calmamente. - Acha que mentiria?

- Poderia - disse, sacudindo a cabeça -, para salvar este seu lindo pescoço.

Soltando uma de suas mãos, virou-se para pegar uma pequena corda de um dos cavaleiros. O gesto pareceu um sinal para os demais recomeçarem a pilhagem.

- Não há necessidade de me amarrar - insistiu Hermione, enquanto ele prendia a corda num dos pulsos.

- É só uma precaução.

Apertou a corda e enrolou-a também no outro pulso. As fibras penetravam na pele macia, e a corda estava tão apertada que restringia a circulação nos dedos.

Qualquer tentativa de Hermione para flexioná-los irritava a pele em contacto com a corda. O olhar se desviou para o homem que acreditara na sua história. De alguma forma, soubera desde o início que era o chefe do bando. Enquanto ela o observava, ele deu uma ordem em espanhol, e os homens recomeçaram a montar devagar. Os olhos dela desviaram-se para o corpo que jazia no chão. Devia sentir choque ou tristeza ao vê-lo, pensou Hermione.

Era errado não lamentar uma morte, especialmente quando o homem era o marido dela. Mas o medo e a vontade desesperada de sobreviver haviam afastado todas as outras emoções de sua mente.

Houve um puxão nas suas mãos para que se mexesse. Hermione resistiu, e a corda imediatamente penetrou na sua pele quando fizeram pressão para que obedecesse.

- Espere - pediu Hermione. O americano parou, erguendo uma sobrancelha num ar indagador. Ela lançou um rápido olhar ao corpo de Draco. - Não vai deixá-lo aí desse jeito, vai! Os animais poderão...

Hermione não pôde acabar a frase, incapaz de ver balizar a imagem horrível que lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Nós acabamos de matá-lo - disse ele, retorcendo a boca cinicamente, um brilho duro nos olhos verdes. - Não está esperando que viremos cristãos e o enterremos decentemente, não é?

Hermione fechou os olhos ante a lógica amarga, e os abriu para fitar o corpo sem vida.

- Não é direito deixá-lo aí desse jeito - repetiu em voz baixa.

Um repelão nos seus pulsos atados lançou Hermione para a frente, aos tropeções. Um dos cavaleiros segurava as rédeas do cavalo do americano, enquanto ela era semi-arrastada para o lado esquerdo da sela vazia.

Antes de poder recuperar o equilíbrio, um par de mãos agarrou-a pela cintura e içou-a para o cavalo.

Segurando o arção da sela para se firmar, Hermione olhou para o americano. A mão dele pousava na aba da sela de couro, junto à perna dela. Ele lhe lançou um olhar longo e duro, depois disse algo em espanhol para o homem que segurava o cavalo.

Sem uma palavra para Hermione, virou-se e caminhou até o corpo que jazia no pó. Levantando o peso morto, jogou-o sobre o ombro, carregando-o como um saco de batatas até a porta do carro, do lado do banco do passageiro.

Magneticamente, o olhar dela se afastou da cena, atraído por um par de olhos que eram tão verdes e duros quanto uma esmeralda. Eles a forçavam a olhar para o homem, o líder do bando de renegados. Seu pulso se acelerou, numa vaga sensação de alarme.

Um alvoroço e uma voz irada em espanhol livraram Hermione do olhar penetrante quando a sua atenção voltou se para outro local. Inconscientemente, ela se havia retesado naqueles breves segundos, e agora sentia os músculos contraídos começarem a relaxar. Seu olhar se dirigiu para a causa da sua libertação.

O mexicano dos dentes amarelados, o que matara Draco, estava a cavalo no centro do semi-círculo dos cavaleiros montados. Um palavrório irado em espanhol era dirigido ao homem que, havia segundos, gelara Hermione com o olhar. O cavalo do mexicano se movia, inquieto, reagindo à raiva do seu cavaleiro.

Ele fez um gesto indicando Hermione e depois bateu com a mesma mão possessivamente no peito.

Naquele instante, Hermione percebeu que ele havia colocado o cavalo de modo a bloquear a volta do americano para junto dela. Embora não entendesse o que ele estava dizendo seu objetivo era evidente. Estava reclamando-a como propriedade sua.

Sentiu um tremor correr-lhe pela espinha. Sem dúvida, não a fariam cavalgar com o homem que assassinara Draco! gritava o seu pensamento, aterrorizado. Pelo menos o americano ainda conservava um vestígio de compaixão.

Seus olhos arregalados procuraram o rosto impassível do líder. A decisão era obviamente dele.

Ele nem sequer olhou para ela, deu de ombros com indiferença e afastou o cavalo do círculo. Com um grito de triunfo, o mexicano esporeou o cavalo na direção de Hermione.

Parou o cavalo ao lado dela, puxando o freio selvagemente. O olhar de Hermione se dirigiu para o americano, esperando que protestasse, mas nem um lampejo de oposição perpassou pelo seu rosto. O braço que rodeou sua cintura tirou-a da paralisia que a dominava.

- Não! Não!

Hermione foi arrancada da sela, esperneando e gritando.

Ninguém ligou para os gritos, enquanto era colocada de lado sobre a sela. A faixa de ferro do braço dele apertou ainda mais a cintura dela, quase espremendo-a ao meio. Ele esporeou o cavalo, que se lançou para diante, jogando Hermione contra seu peito. A cada passada do cavalo, o arção dianteiro da sela cutucava a sua coxa.

O assassino riu ao vê-la debater-se, sabendo, como Hermione também sabia, que ela não poderia soltar-se e que estava apenas desperdiçando energia na tentativa. Prendendo um soluço de frustração e auto-piedade, ela parou de se debater e manteve o corpo rígido contra o peito dele.

O cavalo agora trotava agitadamente. Os olhos de Hermione, acusadores e mal-humorados, percorreram o bando que começava o êxodo da cena do crime. Dois retardatários vinham a meio galope para se reunir ao grupo meio disperso. O fogo dourado em seus olhos refletiu seu ressentimento quando o americano de olhos verdes passou. Ele nem sequer olhou para ela enquanto dirigia o cavalo para postar-se ao lado do chefe.

As mãos amarradas e a posição lateral sobre a sela forçavam Hermione a se apoiar no braço e no peito do homem. Seu ombro roçava no peito dele, e o tecido áspero do poncho a arranhava, através da fazenda fina da blusa.

Ele tinha um tremendo mau hálito, e Hermione virou a cabeça para evitá-lo.

O couro das selas rangia enquanto o bando aumentava a distância entre si e a estrada de terra batida. O caminho que seguiam pelo terreno irregular era paralelo à imensa cordilheira. Uma ordem invisível pareceu correr pelo grupo. Quase simultaneamente todos diminuíram o trote.

O arção fazia uma pressão constante, o que não machucava mais sua coxa. O homem lhe falou qualquer coisa em espanhol, o tom de voz baixo e sugestivo, o bafo quente tocando-lhe o rosto. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar venenoso, e ficou tensa ao ver os olhos brilhantes se voltarem para baixo.

A posição encurvada de Hermione contra o peito dele fizera com que a parte da frente da blusa abotoada se estofasse, enquanto os braços juntavam os seios, formando um rego profundo. Hermione ergueu os antebraços para fazer que os pulsos amarrados ocultassem o vinco entre os seios.

- No, no, señora - protestou ele, com um sorriso obsceno, e agarrou a corda para baixar as mãos dela.

Torcendo-se na sela, ele enfiou o cotovelo entre os pulsos dela, fazendo pressão no nó e mantendo afastados os braços. Logo que ele roçou os dedos no tecido acetinado que lhe delineava os seios, Hermione recuou, forçando o corpo para trás, por cima do braço dele, para fugir do contacto obsceno. O gesto fez que os seios redondos se empinassem contra o tecido fino.

A mão dele cobriu um dos fartos seios.

- Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Seu monstro feio e nojento! - xingou Hermione, furiosa.

Ele riu de novo e espremeu o seio, como castigo. Dois cavaleiros se aproximaram para olhar, oferecendo palavras de encorajamento e sugestões baixas ao homem chamado Juan. Hermione tentou chutar a perna dele, os pés balançando no ar, no esforço de alcançar o alvo. Os pés atingiram o estribo do cavalo.

Os dedos dele moveram-se para a frente abotoada da blusa, puxando-a com impaciência, até que os botões foram arrancados. Quando os fartos seios foram revelados, ele gritou para os que estavam olhando, como que a exibir a excelência da sua presa.

Indescritivelmente envergonhada e degradada, Hermione agora se debatia mais desesperadamente do que antes.

As mãos do homem examinaram e exploraram a presa, o dedo calejado acariciando rudemente a sua pele, até que Hermione teve ânsias de vômito, de tanto nojo.

- Meu pai não vai lhes pagar um centavo! - falou, sufocada de humilhação. - Nem um centavo! Estão ouvindo?

Berrou a sua advertência para o homem que ia na frente, e para o americano ao lado dele. O cavalo corcoveava para o lado, sob o inquieto par em seu lombo, sacudindo a cabeça e bufando nervosamente. Hermione se deu conta de que não haveria salvação. Fora dada a esse animal que se fazia passar por homem, e sabia que preferiria morrer a ser usada novamente.

O cavalo empinou de novo, numa agitação assustada. Só havia uma maneira de fugir àquelas mãos repulsivas, e Hermione começou a golpear com os pés os ombros e o pescoço do animal. Relinchando pelo inusitado do ataque, o cavalo se empinou ligeiramente. contido pelo súbito repuxão das rédeas cutucão forte com as esporas.

Mas Hermione continuou a dar chutes, ofegando e soluçando com a determina são de salvar-se.

O cavalo ameaçou disparar em pânico. O cavaleiro usava toda a sua habilidade para conter o animal. Com os outros rindo da sua situação difícil, Hermione podia ver o rosto dele começar a ficar com manchas vermelhas de raiva.

O calcanhar de Hermione enganchou-se numa rédea retesada. Ela deu um chute, fazendo a cabeça do animal virar bruscamente. Os cascos nervosos e inquietos tentaram acompanhar o movimento, mas a súbita mudança de direção foi impossível. Hermione sentiu as patas do cavalo cederem antes que ele caísse ao chão pesadamente.

Soltou-se do braço que a prendia enquanto caíam, e livrou-se, cambaleante, dos cascos desnorteados do animal.

Desequilibrada, cambaleou para a frente, tentando correr. Mal percorrera três metros, ouviu passos pesados atrás de si. Uma mão agarrou-a pelo cotovelo e fê-la voltar-se bruscamente. Perdeu totalmente o equilíbrio e caiu ao chão. O assassino de Draco estava de pé, acima dela, as feições largas marcadas com a expressão da vingança.

Dois cavaleiros pararam os cavalos, um de cada lado de Hermione, e desmontaram.

Arrastando-se para trás, os olhos assustados de Hermione não se desgrudavam do homem chamado Juan. Ficou de pé enquanto ele se dirigia ameaçadoramente para ela. Instantaneamente, os outros dois se acercaram dela, segurando-a pelos braços. Ela dava chutes selvagemente, mordendo-lhes as mãos.

Inesperadamente, foi solta. Hermione nem quis saber a razão: virou-se para correr de novo. Enquanto se debatera, o resto dos cavaleiros formara um círculo à sua volta.

Arquejando com os esforços desesperados, Hermione deu meia-volta, desconfiada, alerta, sem saber o que viria a seguir. Seu olhar fixou-se no homem de rosto magro que comandava o grupo, a expressão impassível e distante. Os olhos verdes semi-cerrados desviaram-se para os seios arfantes dela, a blusa de seda creme toda aberta.

Imediatamente, ela ergueu os braços para se cobrir.

A boca do homem retorceu-se ante a ação defensiva que chegara tarde demais para ocultar o que todos já tinham visto. Desmontando, soltou alguma coisa da sela. Parecia um cobertor e um laço para prender animais.

Hermione crispou-se intimamente, mas recusou-se a deixar transparecer qualquer temor, quando ele se dirigiu para ela.

A magreza dele era enganadora, percebia agora.

Era muito mais alto e largo do que ela imaginara a princípio. Movia-se com a graça leve de um animal, uma fera predatória. Os olhos verdes e insondáveis não abandonavam o rosto de Hermione, hipnotizando-a de tal modo que ela não poderia correr, mesmo que tentasse.

Parando à sua frente, desenrolou um sarape, tipo de poncho usado pelos mexicanos. Ergueu-o acima dela, enfiando-lhe a cabeça pela abertura. introduziu a ponta sob seus braços, deixando-lhe as mãos e os braços fora do tecido áspero.

Com sua voz baixa, ele lhe disse algo em espanhol, uma inflexão zombeteira em tom sereno. O sangue fervia agora nas veias dela, os nervos à flor da pele com a sensação de perigo pela proximidade dele. O nó do laço foi-lhe passado pela cabeça. Seu coração parou de terror quando a corda roçou os lados do seu pescoço, mas ele a fez descer até os ombros.

- O que vai fazer comigo? - arquejou Hermione, incapaz de suportar o suspense.

Ele ficou calado, e ela não teria entendido a resposta, caso a houvesse dado. O medo a fazia tremer toda, ao tentar adivinhar as intenções dele.

Quando o nó chegou à cintura, ele o apertou, o laço fazendo as vezes de cinto para prender o sarape junto ao seu corpo.

Seus olhos indagadores deixaram a máscara impenetrável para buscar o único homem que podia dar alguma explicação.

- Por que ele está fazendo isso? - perguntou ao americano.

- Você estava com tanta vontade de correr - veio a resposta indiferente -, que ele resolveu atender ao seu desejo de fazer algum exercício.

Voltou-se bruscamente para o par brilhante de olhos cor de esmeralda. Segurando a corda enrolada, ele se virou e caminhou para montar seu cavalo. Sentou se imóvel na sela por um instante, fitando o rosto pálido de Hermione.

Deixando as rédeas soltas junto ao pescoço do cavalo, incitou o animal a andar. A corda começou a se esticar.

Hermione tinha a opção de caminhar na extremidade da corda, ou de ser arrastada.  
Qualquer coisa era preferível ao toque repelente do assassino de Draco, e Hermione preferiu caminhar. As mãos amarradas agarravam-se ao laço que a puxava, usando-o para manter o equilíbrio.

Uma milha, duas milhas, mais. As pernas pareciam pesos de chumbo a serem arrastados pelo terreno áspero e irregular. A poeira enchia o ar que respirava, levantada pela montaria e o cavaleiro que tinha que acompanhar. O suor fazia seu cabelo grudar-se ao pescoço. O rosto estava manchado com a mistura de poeira e sulcos de suor.

Ela se forçou a seguir em frente, além do que imaginara ser o limite da sua tolerância, tropeçando com mais freqüência à medida que cada passo fazia seus dentes chacoalharem. Era impulsionada pelo ódio que sentia pelo homem de ombros largos que segurava a corda.

Tropeçando num tufo de grama, Hermione caiu de joelhos. A corda puxou-a sobre o terreno áspero. Um grito abafado de dor saiu-lhe dos lábios quando foi arrastada em quase toda a extensão de seu corpo, antes que a corda se afrouxasse.

Esforçou-se para ficar de joelhos, exausta de mais para manter-se de pé. Soluçando de cansaço total, Hermione sentou-se sobre os calcanhares. Os pulmões parecia que iam estourar, antes que ela recobrasse o fôlego. Uma escuridão ameaçadora surgiu lhe diante dos olhos. A qualquer momento esperava sentir de novo o puxão da corda, mas não se importava. Não conseguia dar mais um só passo.

Um par de botas empoeiradas surgiu diante de sua visão nublada. Exausta, Hermione ergueu a cabeça, que pendeu debilmente para um lado. As feições masculinas do seu torturador, sombreadas pela barba, oscilaram diante dos seus olhos embaçados.

Ele se agigantava acima dela, um cantil redondo, coberto de lona, na mão. Soltando a tampa, ofereceu-o a ela. Sua garganta estava completamente ressequida, a boca pegajosa, os lábios rachados e inchados.

Hermione olhou para o cantil por um longo mo mento. Erguendo os olhos para o rosto magro e duro, procurou achar na boca uma gotinha mínima de saliva e tentou cuspir. Foi um débil gesto de ódio.

Ele a fitou calado, depois deu de ombros e levou o cantil aos lábios. O borbulhar do líquido no recipiente quase enlouqueceu Hermione. O corpo sedento gritava ante a umidade dos lábios dele quando baixou o cantil. O orgulho fora esquecido. Se ele tivesse oferecido o cantil pela segunda vez, Hermione o teria aceitado ansiosamente.

Ao invés disso, ele voltou a colocar a tampa e se dirigiu para o cavalo. Prendendo um soluço, Hermione o fitava.

Quase havia abandonado o orgulho para esse líder renegado, seu seqüestrador implacável.

Hermione jamais havia observado um par de olhos tão verdes como o inferno e completamente despidos de emoção.

Estava no limiar da histeria. O corpo e o cérebro exaustos precisavam apenas do mais leve empurrão para cruzar o limite. Estava sendo impulsionada pelo instinto de sobrevivência, o mesmo instinto que a mantinha ereta.

Seu olhar cansado percorreu a pequena clareira coberta de vegetação rasteira. Os outros cavaleiros haviam parado, desmontando para que os animais pudessem descansar. Os cantos da boca se crisparam brevemente enquanto arquejava para encher de ar os pulmões que quase estouravam. A pausa não fora feita porque ela não conseguia dar mais um só passo, mas porque os cavalos precisavam descansar.

Erguendo os olhos, Hermione olhou para o contorno irregular das montanhas contra o horizonte. Um sol ofuscante parecia vigiá-las, sombreando suas encostas até que parecessem escuras e ameaçadoras.

Pareciam estar mais perto do que antes. Ou será que era só imaginação, causada pela exaustão!

Seu olhar enevoado voltou-se para o leste, e olhou para baixo. Tinham estado subindo, provavelmente com regularidade, desde que deixaram a estrada ao sul. O ar rarefeito explicava a dificuldade da respiração difícil.

Hermione estava prostrada demais para se consolar com isso. Curvando a cabeça, fechou os olhos. Estava cansada demais para pensar. A manutenção do funcionamento dos seus pulmões e coração parecia exigir todo o seu esforço. Como que em transe, escutou o pulso martelando.

Nenhum outro som penetrava nos seus ouvi dos... nem o murmúrio baixo das vozes conferenciando no idioma que ela não entendia, nem o bater no chão dos cascos dos cavalos ou o abanar das suas caudas para afastar as moscas... nada além do som reconfortante de que estava viva.


	7. Capítulo 6

O rangido do couro da sela e o tinir das esporas constituíram um alarme para quebrar o transe de Hermione. Forçando-se a levantar a cabeça, fitou, entorpecida, os olhos verdes insondáveis que a fixavam do alto do cavalo.

A parada para descanso havia acabado. O bando estava novamente montando e pronto para se pôr a caminho. Hermione fitou as linhas duras e bem-definidas do rosto do cavaleiro dos olhos negros, o seu novo feitor. Tentando recuperar suas reservas de força, Hermione conseguiu se erguer e ficou oscilando sobre as pernas. O nó tinha se soltado e a corda a pendia, frouxa, à volta da cintura. Ficou esperando que ela fosse apertada, para o cavalo sair andando e esticar a corda enrolada no arção dianteiro da sela.

Ao invés disso, uma mão enluvada pegou a corda que jazia sobre a perna vestida de negro. Com uma torção hábil do pulso, o nó à volta da cintura caiu no chão. O cavalo foi tocado em sua direção. Tateando entre seus sentidos atordoados, Hermione tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, mas esse esforço foi demais para ela.

Inclinando-se sobre a sela, ele a prendeu na curvatura de aço do seus braços, erguendo-a como se não passasse mais do que uma criança. Na verdade Hermione se sentia como se não tivesse peso algum, flutuando num estado de suspensão.

Quando ele a virou nos braços para acomodá-la contra o peito, lembrou do tratamento revoltante e degradante que recebera das mãos do tal Juan, que atirara em Brad. Seus músculos exaustos não conseguiriam se defender de outro ataque como aquele.

Mesmo assim, Hermione tentou.

- Não, por favor - grasnou ela, a garganta ressequida, enquanto fazia força contra o braço. O pequeno impulso de energia logo se esgotou, deixando-a frouxa e subserviente nos braços dele. Não sobrara um só grama de resistência. - Por favor - suplicou Hermione, desalentada, num sussurro - não de novo.

Sem segurá-la, simplesmente sustendo-a com o braço, ele ignorou as súplicas e começou a enrolar a corda que a havia puxado durante as últimas milhas. Quando estava novamente presa à sela, ajeitou a posição de Hermione de tal modo que o ombro dela ficasse sob sua axila esquerda e a cabeça se apoiasse contra a solidez do seu ombro esquerdo.

A mão esquerda segurou as rédeas presas no arção dianteiro da sela, depois se apoiou de leve contra o quadril dela, enquanto instigava o cavalo a andar. Os outros cavaleiros o seguiram, num grupo descontraído. Nessa posição, Hermione não precisava fazer nenhum esforço. Os braços e o peito dele apoiavam na completamente.

Com olhos cansados, fitou o rosto dele por entre a cortina dos cílios de pontas douradas. A barba negra por fazer acentuava ainda mais as linhas fortes e poderosas do queixo e do maxilar. Havia um estreitamento cruel na sua boca, rigidamente fechada. Havia, vincos profundos de cada lado da boca. A sugestão de uma elegância aristocrática no nariz repetia-se nas maçãs do rosto salientes, que se erguiam acima das faces encovadas.

Cercados por cílios espessos e espetados, os olhos verdes e frios moviam-se, incansáveis, pelo terreno por onde os cavaleiros viajavam, numa prontidão alerta, que não deixava transparecer nada dos seus pensamentos íntimos. Sobrancelhas negras grossas, masculamente arqueadas, marcavam o começo da testa, que entrava por baixo do chapéu manchado de pó.

Era um rosto imperioso, agressivamente másculo e com as feições bem marcadas. Chamava a atenção. A sua presença dominaria um grupo mesmo que não falasse uma só palavra, como acontecera quando Hermione imediatamente o destacara dos demais.

Distante e sério, era um homem a ser temido. No entanto, ela estava se apoiando nele confortavelmente, os músculos fortes do seu peito e braço embalando-a. O cheiro másculo e almiscarado lhe atordoava os sentidos.

Parecia drogar o seu cérebro fatigado e anular todas as suas defesas. As pálpebras dela se baixaram e fecharam.

Algo tocou-lhe a face. Uma voz baixa, rouca e aveludada murmurava palavras ininteligíveis numa voz de comando. Os cílios estremeceram e se abriram devagar, lutando contra a névoa de sono que nublava a sua visão.

Estava se apoiando contra algo duro e inflexível. Ou seria alguém? Fitou uns dedos enluvados que se afastavam do seu rosto. Ao se dar conta de onde estava, o apoio lhe foi retirado. Músculos duros e doloridos reagiam devagar para manter-lhe o equilíbrio enquanto ele desmontava e estendia as mãos para descê-la do cavalo.

Os joelhos de Hermione cederam, mas as mãos na cintura firmaram-na até que suas pernas tivessem condições de sustentá-la. Imediatamente, ele a soltou, e foi tirar a sela do animal. Ainda sem confiar na própria capacidade de caminhar, Hermione olhou ao seu redor.

Um pôr-do-sol dourado estava se tornando roxo escuro. Ela sentiu frio nos ossos. Estavam acampando para passar a noite. Olhou ao seu redor para o terreno que serviria como local de acampamento. A grama crescia, alta e densa, onde corria um riacho.

Um cavalo já estava começando a pastar enquanto o seu cavaleiro lhe tirava a sela.

O murmúrio da água atraía Hermione como um poderoso ímã. A sede lhe queimava a garganta e a língua. Fitou o local de onde vinha o som, os pés grudados ao terreno áspero.

Colocaram-lhe um cantil sob o nariz. Ao sentir o cheiro úmido da água, suas mãos amarradas estenderam-se avidamente para ele, até que seus olhos reconheceram a mão enluvada que segurava o cantil.

O olhar subiu pelo braço envolto no poncho até o rosto sedutor do seu seqüestrador. O corpo ressequido tremia de desejo de beber, mas não pôde forçar-se a aceitar a água daquele cantil.

Baixando as mãos, Hermione enfrentou desafiadoramente o seu olhar velado, sabendo que seria ela própria a sofrer com essa demonstração de rebelião auto-destrutiva, mas sem se importar.

Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu, dando-lhe um segundo para pensar no assunto antes que o cantil fosse retirado. Quase enlouquecida de sede, ela girou e deu de cara com o olhar pensativo do americano.

Deu um passo trêmulo para o lado, para afastar-se de todos eles, mas parou ao ouvir uma ordem em espanhol, dada pela voz que começava a reconhecer.

- Estou cansada demais para fugir. Só o que quero fazer é me sentar. - A voz estava rouca e áspera, mal a reconhecia. - Dá para você entender?

Evidentemente, o seu recado foi entendido, ou pela interpretação da debilidade da voz, ou pela instabilidade das pernas. Ninguém tentou detê-la quando recomeçou a andar, os músculos cansados oferecendo pouca coordenação.

Um tufo de grama verde serviu de almofada para Hermione. Largou-se sobre ele, agradecida, sem vontade de se mover ou pensar. Mas precisava concentrar-se noutra coisa que não fosse a sede. Tentou fitar o céu que escurecia para achar a primeira estrela da noite. Seus olhos perscrutadores depararam com um homem agachado ao seu lado, segurando um cantil nas mãos. Inspirou vivamente diante daquela visão atormentadora, com o olhar acusador voando para os olhos verdes.

- Vá embora - falou Hermione, com voz rouca.

- Pensei que era uma sobrevivente, Sra. Hermione Rogers Malfoy - zombou ele -, mas cá está você, tentando morrer de sede. Sempre teve estas tendências suicidas.

- Não é da sua conta - disse. Fechando os olhos para evitar ver o cantil, enterrou o rosto na grama.

- É da minha conta, sim. É da conta de todos nós - ressaltou ele. - Você alega ter um pai rico que nos pagará uma nota preta para a devolvermos para ele. E cá está, tentando matar-se antes que possamos fazer-lhe esse favor.

- Dinheiro.

Hermione tentou rir, mas só conseguiu emitir um som abafado.

- Lá na estrada você usou bons argumentos para que a mantivéssemos viva. Não entrou em pânico, não perdeu a cabeça. Então, por que não banca a esperta agora e toma um gole d'água! - Desatarraxou a tampa do cantil, e ela chegou a tremer ao escutar o barulho. - Não tem nenhuma vontade de morrer, Sra. Malfoy.

Hermione crispou-se.

- Não me chame deste jeito.

O que ela estava realmente pensando é que não queria morrer.

Uma mão curvou-se sob o seu queixo, erguendo-lhe a cabeça. O frescor da abertura de metal do cantil tocoulhe os lábios. O cheiro doce da água atordoou seus sentidos.

- Vamos. Beba!

Ele inclinou o cantil, fazendo que um filete de água escoasse pelos lábios dela.

Hermione ergueu a mão para inclinar mais o cantil e deixar mais um pouco da água refrescante encher a sua boca seca. Não conseguia engolir com rapidez suficiente, e começou a se engasgar.

- Vá com calma - advertiu o americano, e prendeu o cantil. - Beba devagar... um pouquinho de cada vez.

Hermione forçou-se a tomar pequenos goles, quando tinha vontade de engolir tudo de uma só vez.

Ainda havia água no cantil, quando ele o tirou. A moça podia ter tomado toda a água, e ainda mais, e lhe disse isso.

- Mais tarde - tranqüilizou-a, depois fê-la deitar-se na grama.

Ela ajeitou a cabeça no seu travesseiro de grama e pôde olhar mais facilmente para ele. Examinou-o, calada por um minuto, ainda envolta no casulo confortável que a protegia temporariamente da realidade da sua situação.

- Como se chama? - quis saber Hermione.

A hesitação dele foi evidente, enquanto fingia estar concentrado arrolhando com firmeza o cantil.

Quando acabou, olhou com indiferença aparente para o resto do bando. Havia frieza no olhar verde que voltou para Hermione.

- Chamam-me de Ronald Laredo - falou, indicando com um gesto de cabeça os outros membros do grupo. Hermione esperou que ele lhe confiasse seu nome completo. A boca do rapaz se estreitou, sombriamente. - É um nome tão bom quanto qualquer outro - concluiu.

Um brilho felino de curiosidade apareceu nos olhos dela.

- Você é de Laredo?

- Não exatamente - falou, e ficou calado.

- É americano? - insistiu Hermione.

- Nasci lá.

Lançou um olhar distante para o norte. Fez parecer como se jamais fosse voltar, ou não pudesse voltar.

- Quem são eles?

As sombras se encompridavam no acampamento, transformando em formas escuras os homens que circulavam por lá.

- Os nomes deles! Suas ocupações! Provavelmente já se esqueceram. É melhor assim - disse o homem apelidado de Ronald. - Fica tudo mais fácil.

Uma pequena fogueira fora acesa. A luz bruxuleante tocou o rosto malévolo do homem chamado Juan. Os dentes lascados e amarelados ficaram expostos com a expressão maldosa que entreabriu seus lábios. Fitava Hermione atentamente. Seu corpo se lembrava nitidamente das mãos dele, nojentas e ávidas, do cheiro fétido do seu hálito.

- Mais fácil para você e seus amigos roubarem, assassinarem e violentarem - desafiou Hermione, com um ódio amargo.

Ele acompanhara a direção do olhar dela. A expressão era serena quando voltou a olhar para ela, e largou o cantil no chão ao seu lado.

- Vou deixar isso com você - falou. - Acho melhor esperar um pouco antes de beber mais.

Começou a se afastar.

- Ronald. - Hermione chamou-o de volta, apoiando-se num dos cotovelos, os pulsos ainda amarrados à sua frente.

Ele se virou e esperou que ela falasse, com ar cortês, embora distante. - Será que... - Ela engasgou com as palavras, depois recomeçou. - Será que vou ser a diversão desta noite para você e seus amigos?

- Você disse que seu pai não pagaria um centavo se fosse molestada.

Mas a resposta dele não confirmou nem negou os seus temores.

- Sei o que eu disse - retrucou Hermione. Mas isso não responde à minha pergunta.

Dando de ombros, Ronald se virou e foi para junto da fogueira, deixando-a a imaginar o pior. Não mais cega do que à própria situação, devido ao cansaço e à sede, Hermione deu um jeito de sentar-se.

Nada os impediria de violentá-la e ainda exigir resgate do pai. Pelas suas ações, Ronald já demonstrara claramente que não ficaria contra os amigos para protegê-la, e esse bando de salteadores não tinha nenhum escrúpulo. Amarrada, toda doída, Hermione estava impotente para ajudar a si mesma.

Estavam servindo comida de uma panela pendurada sobre a fogueira. Feijão, disse-lhe o faro, e sentiu as pontadas de fome na barriga. Fazia quase vinte e quatro horas que comera pela última vez.

Parecia muito mais tempo. os pesadelos parecem demorar muito mais tempo, e o dela apenas começara, pensou Hermione.

A alguns metros de distância, Ronald sentava se de pernas cruzadas no chão, comendo do prato que segurava.

Uma caneca com café fumegante estava equilibrada num dos joelhos. Hermione observava-o louca de fome, a barriga roncando em protesto.

Recortada à luz da fogueira, uma figura alta caminhou em sua direção. Hermione reconheceu imediatamente o homem que se movia com tanta graça como o líder, o seu sequestrador. Apenas quando ele chegou bem perto foi que ela pode ver o prato de comi da que ele carregava numa das mãos e a xícara de café na outra.

Debruçando-se, colocou a refeição no chão, ao seu lado, depois se endireitou. A fome cegou Hermione à visão desagradável de um punhado grudento de feijão, um pedaço de carne-seca e um naco de pão duro. Estendeu as mãos para a frente, ansiosamente, para que ele lhe desamarrasse os pulsos, para ela poder comer. Ele simplesmente a fitou, as feições duras escondidas nas sombras da noite.

- Desamarre-me - exigiu.

Ele não fez nenhum gesto para livrar-lhe as mãos. Soltando um suspiro impaciente, Hermione lançou um olhar sobre o ombro para Ronald.

- Quer fazer o favor de traduzir para o espanhol para este seu chefe ignorante que não posso comer com as mãos amarradas?

Hesitante, Ronald ergueu a cabeça para olhar além de Hermione, para o homem que estava ao lado dela. Houve uma breve troca de palavras em espanhol, durante a qual ela não ouviu nem sim, nem não pronunciadas pela voz baixa. Antes que pudesse concluir qual fora a decisão tomada, estava sentada sozinha, e o homem voltara para junto da fogueira.

Seu olhar frustrado voltou-se para Ronald. Estava se pondo de pé, o prato e a xícara nas mãos, e dirigindo-separa ela. Sentando-se no chão ao seu lado, pousou no solo a comida para afrouxar a corda e soltá-la dos pulsos da moça.

- Obrigada - falou Hermione, flexionando os dedos e pulsos dormentes. Havia círculos vermelhos em carne viva onde a corda apertada ferira os pulsos, mas a fome era grande demais para que sentisse qualquer desconforto, no momento.

- Apenas cumpro ordens.

Deu de ombros com indiferença, e apanhou o seu prato.

Com mãos trêmulas, Hermione fez o mesmo. Durante os minutos seguintes, concentrou-se em encher a barriga vazia, servindo-se do feijão com o pedaço de pão e rasgando nacos da carne dura com os dentes.

Não sobrara uma migalha no prato ao terminar a refeição com um bom gole do café. Satisfeita, segurou a caneca com as duas mãos e fitou o fogo que se apagava.

Ronald fazia o mesmo, e atraiu o olhar dela.

Na luz suave que diminuía, ele parecia mais jovem, um toque de solidão nos olhos verdes atormentados.

A curiosidade de Hermione veio à tona de novo.

- Você não é como eles - disse-lhe suavemente.

O olhar de esguelha dele foi cínico e zombeteiro.

- Não!

- É diferente.

- Por quê? - Retorceu a boca. - Porque falo inglês?

- Não, claro que não. - Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Hermione fitou-o. - Por que está com eles? Não posso acreditar que seja por opção.

- Não quer acreditar - corrigiu ele.

- Está com eles por opção?

Estava resolvida a obter uma resposta direta à sua pergunta.

- Estou. - Não havia nenhuma nota de arrependimento na voz dele. - São meus amigos.

- Embora tenham morto um homem, e feito você tomar parte na coisa?

Hermione não podia aceitar que ele estivesse falando a verdade.

- Está se referindo ao seu marido? Foi morto pela própria estupidez. Se não tivesse tentado pegar a arma, não teria sido ferido, apenas perderia um pouco de dinheiro... só isso.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam especulativamente.

- Estou vendo que você não está muito abalada com a morte dele.

Hermione ignorou deliberadamente o último comentário.

- Porque defendeu a sua propriedade, provocou a própria morte! - disse, modificando as palavras dele, sarcasticamente.

- É assim que você racionaliza o assassinato dele? - O olhar feroz dirigiu-se para o líder renegado que estava a alguns passos de distância. - Ou está verbalizando as palavras dele?

- O seu patrão, que tão piedosamente poupou a minha vida para me entregar ao mesmo porco grosseiro que assassinou o meu marido!

Hermione não havia falado baixo, nem tentado disfarçar o seu desprezo absoluto. Ronald sorveu o café, e não respondeu.

- O que é? Está com medo que me lembre de que você não discutiu nem um pouco quando o seu patrão me entregou ao seu colega bandido? Não posso culpá-lo por isso, posso? - ironizou Hermione. - Afinal, você só cumpre ordens.

- É isso aí - concordou ele, calmamente.

- Independentemente do fato de achar que eles estejam certos ou não - acrescentou, enojada.

- Quem é ele? A reencarnação do Diabo?

- Os nomes não são importantes por aqui.

Parecia impossível provocar Ronald para zangar-se.

Nem defendia seu chefe, nem o condenava.

- Já lhe falei isso antes. Beba o café.

- O que você faz? Curva-se aos pés dele e o chama de patrão? - Apelar para ele parecia inútil, mas era a sua única esperança. - Você tem que me ajudar, Ronald. É americano, sou americana. Não pode deixar que façam seja lá o que pretendam fazer comigo. Por favor. Oh, meu Deus. - Hermione engoliu um soluço de pânico.

- Não dá para ver como eles me observam, nos observam? - O olhar inquieto abrangeu o grupo de homens sentados junto à fogueira.

Não era o dinheiro dela que atraía os seus olhares.

- Ajude-me a sair daqui; ajude-me a fugir.

- Para você poder ir a los soldados, e la policia, e contar-lhes o que aconteceu? - Ronald debochou do pedido,um sorriso mudo repuxando o canto da sua boca. - Esquece que eu também estava lá? O laço iria ser passado no meu pescoço, assim como no deles.

- Eu não lhes diria nada, juro. Por favor, me ajude.

- Esqueça - disse ele, esvaziando a xícara de café.

Lágrimas quentes vieram-lhe aos olhos. Hermione arregalou-os, mal ousando respirar, temendo que a respiração se transformasse em fundos soluços. Levou alguns minutos para se recompor.

A voz rouca agora incluía Ronald no grupo, também.

- Amanhã? - O olhar dele tocou-a ligeiramente, depois virou-se para o oeste. - Lá para cima.

Hermione se virou, percebendo a ponta de um cigarro aceso, um lembrete de como o líder dos bandidos estava

próximo deles. O olhar dela se dirigiu para o contorno impressionante e negro da cordilheira Sierra Madre.

- Para as montanhas? - perguntou, como confirmação, e recebeu um gesto seco de cabeça.

Aquilo explicava por que dependiam dos cavalos para o transporte. Vastos trechos da cordilheira setentrional eram acessíveis somente a cavalo ou a pé. Essa terra primitiva e assustadora era um esconderijo perfeito para o bando daqueles fora-da-lei. O coração afundou num desespero ainda maior.

- Como vão entrar em contacto com o meu pai? - perguntou, temendo pela primeira vez que nunca fossem deixá-la partir.

- Há meios.

- O que me acontecerá quando receberem o dinheiro?

- Não sou eu que decido - falou, aparentemente pouco se importando com o destino dela.

- É ele, suponho. - Com um gesto brusco da cabeça, indicou a figura silenciosa a curta distância. - Você sempre pula quando ele manda, ou primeiro pergunta a que altura? - falou Hermione, mordazmente.

- Você fala demais. - Havia uma ponta de impaciência na voz dele para indicar que não era tão insensível como parecia às alfinetadas dela. Pondo-se de pé, estendeu a mão para ajudar Hermione a se levantar. - Vamos, está ficando tarde, e na hora de irmos dormir.

Ela ia estendera a mão para aceitar a dele, mas o resto das palavras deteve seu gesto. Os dedos ficaram suspensos no ar, a centímetros da palma estendida dele.

- Irmos? - repetiu Hermione, cada terminal nervoso instantaneamente alerta.

- Você vai dormir comigo hoje - confirmou Ronald.

A raiva toldou-lhe a vista com uma nuvem vermelha. Pedira-lhe socorro, contara-lhe os seus temores do que lhe poderia acontecer durante a noite.

Será que ele pensou que ela não ofereceria resistência? Porque era americano e conversara com ela, achava que ficaria agradecida por ser ele, e não um dos outros?

O braço esquerdo estendido afastava o poncho frouxo da cintura e dos quadris. Na penumbra, Hermione viu o cabo de uma faça aparecendo na bainha de couro presa ao cinto. A bainha estava aberta.

Fingindo uma resignação amarga, Hermione pegou a mão dele com a mão esquerda e deixou que ele a pusesse de pé. Dando a impressão de que tropeçara, agarrou a faca e tirou-a da bainha antes que Ronald se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Livrou-se dele e deu dois passos para trás. A lâmina da faca rebrilhou, ameaçadora, à luz

bruxuleante da fogueira.

- Não me toque - sibilou ela.

- Sua idiota, me dê essa faca - murmurou ele, numa voz baixa e zangada.

- Chegue perto de mim e eu o mato... - Suas palavras foram interrompidas por um forte grito de dor.

Garras de aço rodearam por trás o seu pulso queimado pelo atrito da corda, torcendo-o até que a faca escorregou dos seus dedos paralisados. Instantaneamente, Hermione foi virada com brutalidade, o braço dobrado no alto das costas, e ficou aprisionada contra a parede sólida do peito de um homem.

Outros dedos agarraram um punhado do cabelo e puxaram com força a sua cabeça para trás. Os lábios se entreabriram num segundo arquejo de dor, enquanto os olhos dilatados fitavam as feições duras e magras do rosto do seu sequestrador. O olhar ardente queimou-lhe primeiro os olhos, depois seguiu uma trilha de fogo pelas suas faces até os lábios, úmidos e trêmulos.

A qualquer momento Hermione esperava que aquela boca implacável esmagasse a sua, brutalmente. Cada fibra pulsante do seu corpo sentia a selvageria do beijo, embora ainda não tivesse sido dado. Mas a mente estava entontecida pelo choque da posse imaginária.

Com a mesma brutalidade com que fora imprensada contra ele, foi empurrada, caindo ao chão junto aos seus pés. Abaixando-se, apanhou a corda que prendera os pulsos dela e atirou-a para Ronald, dando uma ordem baixa em espanhol.

A boca de Ronald tinha um ar sombrio quando começou a amarrar de novo as mãos de Hermione.

- Sua idiota maluca - resmungou. - Por que foi fazer um troço desses?

- E faço de novo - jurou Hermione, mas sua voz trêmula.

- Ele está sabendo.

Quando Ronald se endireitou, um cobertor foi jogado sobre Hermione, acompanhado por uma torrente de palavras em espanhol. Ela teve vontade de se encolher debaixo do cobertor, mas não podia tirar os olhos do homem alto que a observava. Ronald se afastou e voltou dali a segundos para pousar sua sela no chão, ao lado de Hermione.

Estendendo o próprio cobertor, deitou-se ao lado dela e cobriu-se, inclinando o chapéu para o rosto a fim de apoiar a cabeça na sela.

- Descanse um pouco enquanto puder, Sra. Malfoy. Amanhã vai ser um dia muito longo - disse Ronald, friamente. - Alguém ficará de guarda a noite toda, e eu tenho o sono muito leve.

Prendendo um soluço de derrota, Hermione ficou olhando a figura alta levar os pratos e as xícaras para junto do fogo, e voltar para ficar a curta distância, na escuridão. Um fósforo foi aceso, levado até o cigarro por mãos em concha. Depois ela não pôde mais enxergar a silhueta dele, mas sabia que estava ali, o seu novo feitor.

Não havia sensação de segurança ou alívio por Ronald estar simplesmente deitado ao seu lado, e não a forçando, ter contacto com ele. Ainda tremia por causa dos braços punitivos que a haviam segurado. Fechou os olhos, duvidando que o sono chegasse.

O nó da corda irritava a pele já em carne viva dos seus pulsos. Por baixo do corpo, a terra dura lhe cutucava os músculos doloridos, machucados. Hermione sentiu o cheiro de fumo queimando. Sobrevivência, pensou, e teve vontade de rir.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorou, mas chegou! haha  
Desculpem a demora, meu not só voltou hoje. Então, dois capítulos para compensar. Espero que gostem!  
E, obrigada pelos comentários meninas.

Mrs Granger Potter, obrigada querida. Espero que goste :)

Brena, não, eu também adoro o fato do Draco ter morrido, ele era um idiota! u.u  
Hm, será que ela vai ser salva.. surpresa! haha


	8. Capítulo 7

Seus joelhos estavam trêmulos devido à fricção contra os flancos do cavalo. O couro duro da aba da sela fizera feridas na parte interna das suas coxas. As mãos amarradas de Hermione já não tinham mais forças para segurar a patilha para equilibrar-se. Ansiava por pousar a cabeça nas costas largas de Ronald, sabendo que ela ricochetearia como uma bola, se tentasse. O líder moreno estava agora ao lado deles. Estivera montado o dia todo, e no entanto parecia alerta e bem-disposto, não exausto e semi-entorpecido de dor, como Hermione. O olhar dela lançava punhais de pontas douradas ao homem aparentemente infatigável.

O terreno elevou-se bruscamente, e Hermione teve que concentrar todas as suas energias em ficar sobre o cavalo, e não deslizar pelo traseiro até o chão. Tendo-se levantado antes do alvorecer, haviam chegado às montanhas pouco depois do nascer do sol.

Sem acompanhar nenhuma trilha discernível aos olhos de Hermione; os cavaleiros haviam subido por montanhas onde parecia que só um cabrito subiria, depois descido por vales e gargantas, e subido de novo. Parecia que eram guiados apenas pelo instinto do líder. Num momento de ódio e ressentimento amargos, Hermione esperou que ele se tivesse perdido. O sentimento não durou muito, ao notar que estava escorregando do traseiro do cavalo.

- Socorro! - arquejou Hermione.

Ronald esticou o braço para trás para puxá-la. Deixou-o parcialmente ao redor da cintura dela, para apoiá-la, quando o cavalo começou a galopar para o alto de uma elevação íngreme. Hermione largou-se contra o braço dele. No topo de uma crista estreita, o cavalo recomeçou a trotar.

- Não podemos parar e descansar? - protestou Hermione, exausta. - Ou pelo menos andar mais devagar?

- Agüente firme. Estamos quase chegando - prometeu ele, sem nenhuma compaixão.

- Aonde? Ao inferno?

Pareceu-lhe uma eternidade mais tarde quando se viraram para cavalgar por um corredor entre as montanhas.

Uma vegetação retorcida e atrofiada se agarrava tenazmente às paredes rochosas da passagem. O cavalo apressou o passo, puxando o freio quando viu que chegaram a casa.

Espiando por cima do ombro de Ronald, Hermione tentou dar uma olhada no destino deles. O corredor entre as montanhas ia dar num desfiladeiro pequeno e estreito entalhado no fundo das entranhas da cordilheira de Sierra Madre. Uma trilha visível serpenteava até lá, onde choças de adobe casualmente agrupadas pontilhavam um dos lados do desfiladeiro. Foi diante de uma delas que Ronald freou o cavalo. Jogando uma das pernas por cima do arção dianteiro da sela, saltou para o chão. Hermione oscilou para dentro dos braços que se estenderam para apanhá-la. Distraidamente, notou que os outros cavaleiros dirigiam-se para outras caças de adobe, ouvindo meio atordoada os gritos de boas vindas e vendo as figuras que corriam ao encontro do bando que voltava.

O braço de Ronald permaneceu sustentando-a pelas costas enquanto a acompanhava até o interior em penumbra de uma casa de adobe. Pararam lá dentro, e Hermione examinou, desinteressada, o aposento.

Uma cozinha e um refeitório primitivos ocupavam metade do aposento. Supôs que os móveis toscos na metade mais próxima representassem uma sala de estar. Uma abertura em arco numa das paredes dava para um corredor, o que sugeria outros cômodos mais além.

Uma voz familiar falou em espanhol às costas de Hermione. Ela virou-se, enquanto o braço de Ronald soltava as suas costas, para dar com os olhos claros do seu captor. Um metal frio penetrou entre os seus pulsos, e ela baixou os olhos para ver Ronald cortar a corda que a prendia.

Já ia agradecer-lhe quando se lembrou do que Ronald lhe dissera antes. Apenas cumpria ordens.

Assim, flexionou os dedos dormentes e ficou calada.

Embainhando a faca, Ronald dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Aonde vai? - indagou ela, com um leve meneio de cabeça, tentando não demonstrar a sua apreensão por ficar sozinha com o líder renegado.

Ronald parou, olhou de Hermione para o patrão, depois de novo para ela.

- Cuidar dos cavalos.

Retirou-se, e o olhar dela ricocheteou dos olhos claros e brilhantes. Teve a estranha sensação de que ele estava lendo os seus pensamentos, e virou-se bruscamente. A espinha ficou toda arrepiada, sentindo a sua presença.

Hermione não ficou surpresa ao Ouvi-lo falar a uns trinta centímetros às suas costas.

- Señora.

O tom de voz baixo e imponente foi acompanhado por uma mão que apareceu ao lado, para indicar-lhe que devia seguir pelo corredor.

Este se bifurcava em dois quartos. Mandou, com um gesto, que Hermione entrasse no último. Observando-o, ela adivinhou que seria a sua nova prisão.

A cela austera consistia em um catre com aparência desconfortável, uma cômoda tosca com uma bacia e uma jarra de água em cima e uma cadeira. Uma cortina toscamente tecida, de uma fazenda alaranjada fosca, pendia da única janela.

Seu olhar, que corria o aposento, deteve-se no espelho retangular que encimava a cômoda. Hermione fitou o seu reflexo, chocada. Parecia uma vagabunda emaciada. O rosto estava manchado de sujeira e suor. O cabelo embolado e descabelado, o seu brilho sedoso oculto sob inúmeras camadas de pó. O sarape empoeirado que a cobria tornava informe o seu corpo.

Inconscientemente, Hermione levou a mão ao rosto, como que para certificar-se de que o reflexo que via era realmente dela. Sentiu a sujeira grossa que cobria a sua pele geralmente tão sedosa. Aquilo despertou os seus sentidos para a imundície que cobria o resto do corpo e o fedor de suor e o cheiro de cavalo que se desprendiam da sua pele e das roupas. Mal parecia humana, e deu as costas ao espelho, enojada.

- Há algum lugar onde eu possa me lavar? - perguntou Hermione rapidamente.

Nem um lampejo de compreensão perpassou pela máscara entalhada das feições dele. Hermione soltou um suspiro impaciente, perguntando-se como faria para ele compreender o que queria.

- Quero me lavar! Está entendendo? - Esfregou as mãos juntas num gesto de limpeza. - Lavar. Tomar banho.

Ele ficou olhando para a mímica, depois foi até a cômoda e derramou água da jarra dentro da bacia.

Fez um gesto para Hermione, para que a usasse.

- Não. Não. - Ela sacudiu a cabeça, resoluta. - Escute, senhor... seja lá como se chame.

Hesitou antes de preencher o tempo com um dar de ombros desinteressado.

- Harry - interrompeu ele, serenamente.

Nem um vestígio de emoção era visível no rosto es guio e masculino, ou nos olhos verdes e insondáveis.

Hermione fitou-o, curiosa, sem ter certeza se ele realmente tinha dado o seu nome. Considerando a maneira como Ronald o evitara, quase concluíra que iria permanecer um segredo.

- Señor Harry! - repetiu, para determinar se era mesmo o nome dele. O homem inclinou de leve a cabeça, com um ar ligeiramente arrogante, em aquiescência. - Señor Harry - recomeçou Hermione -, não estou apenas querendo lavar as mãos. - Repetiu de novo o gesto de se esfregar. - Quero me lavar inteira... meu cabelo, minhas roupas, tudo. Compreende?

A expressão dele era inescrutável. Sem dúvida, estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer, pensou Hermione, irritada. Perguntou-se se ele não estaria sendo deliberadamente obtuso quando indicou de novo a bacia.

- É muito pequena - exclamou bruscamente, e sentou-se no meio do chão, fingindo lavar-se. Quero tomar um banho... numa banheira grande. Compreende?

Ouviu-se uma risada vinda dos lados da porta.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Ronald, divertindo-se claramente, os olhos verdes rindo de Hermione.

Ela ficou rubra de vergonha. Rigidamente, ficou de pé, limpando os fundilhos das calças enquanto tentava recobrar alguma dignidade.

- Quer explicar a este imbecil de língua espanhola que quero tomar um banho? - falou, com frieza.

- Os encanamentos aqui são estritamente do tipo externo - replicou Ronald, a boca ainda se repuxando numa risada silenciosa.

- Sem dúvida tem de haver por aqui alguma coisa maior do que esta bacia cretina. Onde vocês tomam banho? - desafiou Hermione. Depois, acrescentou: - Ou não tomam?

Uma interrupção em espanhol impediu Ronald de responder à pergunta, pois respondeu ao patrão. A troca de palavras entre eles foi breve, musicalmente fluida, e baixa.

- Meu banho? - lembrou Hermione a Ronald, quando a conversa deles parecia ter terminado.

- Baño - soou a palavra baixa em espanhol.

- Isso quer dizer banho - traduziu Ronald.

- Pelo menos entenderam o que eu quis dizer - suspirou ela, impaciente.

- Como eu já disse, as instalações sanitárias aqui são primitivas - continuou Ronald -, mas há um riacho que usamos para tomar banho.

- Vou ter permissão para usá-lo? - perguntou, formalmente.

A resposta veio do líder, que se identificara como Harry. Abriu uma gaveta da cómoda e tirou de lá um pedaço de pano dobrado. Harry entregou-o a Hermione, com um sabonete usado em cima do tecido áspero da toalha.

Desconfiada, tomou-a das mãos dele, retesando-se sob o seu olhar avaliador. Fez um sinal para o corredor para indicar a Hermione que deveria ir na frente enquanto eles a seguiriam.

Do lado de fora da casa de abobe, havia um homem encostado a um poste que sustentava um pórtico, segurando um rifle nas mãos, com o cano apontando para o chão. Quando Hermione apareceu na porta, ele se endireitou, o cano virado para ela enquanto dava um passo adiante para bloquear-lhe a saída.

Quando os dois outros homens apareceram às suas costas, relaxou ligeiramente a posição de sentido. Não parecia familiar a Hermione. Estava quase absolutamente certa de que não fizera parte do bando que acabava de chegar. Harry passou à frente de Hermione, fazendo-lhe sinal para esperar enquanto ele falava com o estranho.

- Quem é ele? - Hermione observava os dois, curiosa, enquanto Ronald esperava junto dela. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- É o guarda. Haverá sempre alguém diante de sua porta, enquanto estiver aqui.

- Para a proteção de quem? - retrucou. - Harry está com medo que eu vá roubar outra faca e atacá-lo? - Notou um lampejo de surpresa nos olhos verdes quando usou o nome do bandido. - Ele me disse que era esse o seu nome - explicou, friamente.

- Harry? É, é assim que o chamam.

- Parece surpreso - disse ela, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, num desafio.

- Só de você se ter feito entender, considerando-se a dificuldade que teve com "banho".

Os olhos verdes brilharam de divertimento, de novo.

- "Mim Tarzan, você Jane" é mais fácil de representar. - Hermione deu de ombros, sabendo que a coisa fora mais simples. - Imagino que não seja o nome real dele, assim como o seu não é Ronald.

- Não, é um nome que os homens lhe deram.

- O que quer dizer? - indagou Hermione, olhando para Harry. Quem sabe uma pantera, pensou, levando-se em conta a sua graça animal e aquela reserva felina com um toque de crueldade predatória incluído.

- Acho que se traduz por... - Ronald franziu o cenho, procurando um equivalente em inglês - uma rajada de vento ou um clarão de luz.

O termo descritivo sugeria alguma coisa fugaz, algo evasivo e volátil. Considerando a ocupação dele, era provavelmente, pensou Hermione mordazmente, e ficou imaginando se seria verdadeiro ou apenas intencionalmente portentoso.

- Qual é o nome verdadeiro dele? - perguntou curiosamente.

- Não sei - Ronald tirou o chapéu para depois correr os dedos pela cabeleira espessa e castanha, e depois o recolocou, bem baixo sobre a testa. - Não é uma pergunta que um homem goste que lhe faça, por essas bandas.

O guarda escutou o que Harry lhe dizia, mas olhava atentamente para Hermione. Ela parecia ser o tema da conversa. Deu-se conta de que mais uma vez Ronald evitara dar-lhe uma resposta directa à sua pergunta sobre o guarda.

- Ainda não me explicou a quem o homem estará vigiando - lembrou-lhe. - A mim ou a Harry?

- Diego ficará ali, ou qualquer outro, para garantir que você não resolva dar longas caminhadas.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, olhou para ela por sob a aba do chapéu.

O olhar dela percorreu as montanhas que rodeavam o desfiladeiro.

- E para onde eu iria? -suspirou Hermione, amargamente.

- Não há lugar para onde ir - concordou Ronald -, mas Harry acha que você seria tola o bastante para tentar.

- E você?

- Está se esquecendo... foi de mim que você roubou a faca. É - Ronald balançou a cabeça -, acho que você tentaria correr, mas não teria chance.

Hermione deu-se conta que estava completamente aprisionada. A prisão incluía muros, guardas e, um diretor. A única coisa que lhe faltava eram as grades na sua janela. Sentiu sua frustração aumentar, e soube que era apenas o começo.

Terminada a conversa com o guarda, Harry veio reunir-se a eles. Os olhares de Hermione brilharam com amargo ressentimento enquanto ele fazia sinal para que ela se dirigisse ao lado esquerdo da casa de adobe. Ronald tocou os dedos na aba do chapéu, num comprimento zombeteiro, e depois se afastou na direção oposta.

- Não está com medo de ficar sozinho comigo? - exclamou Hermione para a expressão velada de Harry. Sabia que não compreendia uma palavra do que ela dizia, mas tinha que soltar um pouco da sua raiva. - Não teme que eu vá fazer alguma coisa desesperada, como tentar arrancar-lhe os olhos?

Como se ele soubesse como o veneno dela era impotente, nem piscou os olhos ante o seu tom de voz ameaçador. Usou sinais manuais para dirigi-la para as sombras das árvores por trás da casa cor de argila. A vegetação subtropical escondeu o laguinho represado abaixo do riacho até quase pisarem nele.

A superfície da água tocada pelo sol parecia fresca e convidativa. Os pássaros pulavam de galho em galho, piando de alarme à invasão dos humanos. Hermione esqueceu-se da raiva de um momento atrás, abandonando-a no desejo premente de sentir o corpo limpo da sujeira e das impurezas dos dois últimos dias.

Deixando a toalha e o sabonete na margem, começou a tirar o sarape sujo pela cabeça, depois lembrou-se do homem atrás dela e voltou-se. Ele observava e esperava.

- Quer fazer o favor de se virar?

Fez um gesto circular com a mão.

O olhar claro continuou velado e discreto, mas não a abandonou. Teimosamente, Hermione não fez nenhum movimento para se despir, resolvida a não ser a primeira a desviar o olhar.

- Baño - disse Harry vivamente, e indicou o laguinho.

- Não vou entrar na água se você não se virar - insistiu Hermione, num rompante.

Ele deu um passo até uma árvore perto dela, e apoiou, indolente, um ombro contra o tronco. O olhar claro não se desviou do rosto dela. Falando em espanhol, apontou para o laguinho, depois por cima do ombro, para a direção de onde tinham vindo.

Hermione percebeu as palavras "baño" e "casa". Compreendeu que ele estava dizendo que, se ela não tomasse banho, voltariam para casa. Louca de raiva por dentro, deu-se conta de que a sua escolha era ou continuar suja ou se despir ante o olhar dele.

Dando-lhe as costas, Hermione arrancou o sarape pela cabeça, os dedos tremendo de raiva.

- Se estava esperando ver um espetáculo particular, vai se dar mal - exclamou com selvageria.

Segurando as partes rasgadas da blusa, virou-se e jogou o sarape no rosto impassível dele. Ele o segurou com uma das mãos. - Minhas roupas estão tão sujas quanto o resto de mim.

Hermione sentou-se para tirar os sapatos, depois escorregou das margens gramadas para dentro da água. O choque da temperatura gelada da água fê-la soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Mas não havia como voltar quando Hermione mergulhou inteiramente no laguinho. Vindo à tona com uma sacudidela da cabeleira molhada, afastou as mechas do rosto, batendo os dentes de frio.

Meio agachada dentro do lago, submersa até o pescoço, Hermione conseguiu soltar-se da blusa e jogou a veste molhada na margem. Tirou também as calças compridas, deixando no corpo apenas as calcinhas. Indo devagarzinho para a beirada do laguinho, largou as calças ao lado da blusa e pegou o sabonete. A água estava fria demais para Hermione perder tempo dando-se os parabéns por ter iludido Harry. Ensaboou-se rapidamente, sentindo o pó e a sujeira se dissolverem.

Quando acabou de enxaguar os cabelos, seus braços e pernas estavam ficando dormentes pela temperatura gélida da água. Desajeitadamente, foi até a margem e pegou a toalha. Desdobrando-a, segurou-a diante dos seios com uma das mãos, enquanto saía do laguinho, e depois enrolou-se nela.

Olhou ligeiramente para Harry. O ombro dele ainda se apoiava negligentemente contra o tronco da árvore, enquanto olhava para Hermione. Enfiando as pontas da toalha sob o braço, ela se ajoelhou para lavar a blusa e as calças. Tremia incontrolavelmente, a pele nua toda arrepiada. Embora desejasse poder vestir roupas limpas e secas, Hermione se conformou com roupas limpas e molhadas.

De costas para Harry, enfiou as calças antes de soltar a toalha. A blusa estava sem botões, por tanto Hermione deu um nó na parte da frente, deixando exposto o rego entre os seios, enquanto o tecido ensopado, grudado ao corpo, delineava enfaticamente cada curva dos seios. A proteção era duvidosa, mas Hermione não podia suportar a idéia de vestir o sarape sujo.

Enrolando a toalha para formar um turbante, endireitou o corpo e se virou para Harry. Mantinha os ombros retos, o queixo bem erguido, enquanto tentava controlar os arrepios de frio que lhe percorriam a pele.

Afastando-se indolentemente do tronco da árvore, Harry fez um comentário baixo em espanhol e olhou significativamente para os sapatos dela. As faces de Hermione ficaram levemente rosadas enquanto se inclinava para calçá-los. Sentiu o contacto do olhar dele, e se deu conta do quanto se revelava ao se abaixar daquele jeito. Virou-se rapidamente para enfiar os pés molhados nos sapatos. Os dedos faziam um barulho de chapinhar a cada passo que dava, quando chegaram de volta a casa. O guarda fitou com curiosidade o estado ensopado e trêmulo da moça, mas Hermione estava gelada demais para se importar.

Sem esperar que ele a mandasse para o quarto, foi para lá por sua conta. Ao entrar, Hermione começou a espirrar.

Harry sumiu porta afora.

- O que há? - ironizou ela, enquanto ele se afastava. - Está com medo de pegar um resfriado?

Chutando fora os sapatos molhados, Hermione foi até a cama, pretendendo enrolar-se no grosso cobertor que ali havia, para aquecer-se. Harry voltou, trazendo consigo uma camisa branca de homem. Entregou-lhe, falando num espanhol baixo e melodioso. Incapaz de controlar os arrepios que percorriam o seu corpo gelado, Hermione aceitou-a.

- Gracias.

Hermione duvidava que o gesto tivesse sido motivado por outra coisa além do desejo egoísta de não ter uma mulher doente nas mãos.

- Por nada - respondeu vivamente, antes de dar meia-volta e sair do quarto.

Hesitando apenas um segundo, Hermione tirou rapidamente as roupas molhadas e vestiu a camisa seca e quentinha. Seus dedos trêmulos tinham acabado de fechar o último botão quando Harry reapareceu, os olhos claros percorrendo-a do turbante aos pés descalços, parando ligeiramente nas pernas bem-feitas. As fraldas da camisa paravam no meio da coxa.

Ele ficou calado enquanto jogava um pente em cima da cama e recolhia as roupas molhadas dela que jaziam no chão. Saiu do quarto, levando consigo as roupas ensopadas. Hermione começou a protestar, depois suspirou ante a futilidade do protesto, e começou a desembaraçar os cabelos.

O catre tosco parecia extremamente convidativo. Ela se enfiou sob o cobertor, o tecido áspero irritando a pele recém-esfregada. Mas estava quente, e logo Hermione caiu num sono leve.

Foi acordada pelo som de uma voz de mulher. O sol ainda não se pusera, portanto não devia ter cochilado por muito tempo. Escutou durante vários segundos a voz cadenciada em espanhol, o tom da mulher feliz e levemente provocante.

A curiosidade fez Hermione afastar o cobertor para o lado e levantar-se. Descalça, sem fazer barulho, foi para o corredor e parou no arco da sala principal da casa de adobe. Seu olhar indagador procurou a origem da voz atraente.

Harry estava de pé na cozinha. Ondas de calor emergiam da xícara que segurava na mão esquerda. O braço direito rodeava uma morena esguia. Olhos grandes, escuros e brilhantes fitavam, risonhos, o rosto dele, provocante e brincalhão como a mulher que se encostava nele. As mãos dela estavam espalmadas dentro da parte da frente da camisa dele, semi-desabotoada para dar-lhe acesso ao peito nu e aos tufos de pêlos escuros e crespos.

Ele raspara a barba que lhe sombreava o queixo e as faces bem marcadas. Nenhum chapéu de aba larga cobria a negritude do cabelo espesso que começava no alto da sua testa. As linhas fundas de cada lado da boca haviam se aprofundado em vincos nítidos, sinal de um sorriso divertido. Os olhos claros e enigmáticos fitavam a garota, aceitando a atenção dela como se fosse um direito seu.

Uma vitalidade dura e máscula agora marcava mais ainda o ar poderoso e cruel das suas feições masculinas.

E isso o fazia parecer, aos olhos de Hermione, mais perigoso do que nunca. O coração começou a bater mais depressa, martelando-lhe a garganta.

Ela não se mexera desde que parara no arco da sala; no entanto, alguma coisa revelou a sua presença a Harry. Seu olhar claro voltou-se para ela, prendendo Hermione no lugar como se fosse um punhal.

A morena vivaz virou-se para ver o que chamara a atenção dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram ante a visão de Hermione de pé no corredor, semi-vestida numa camisa de homem. Notou a cor de mel escuro dos cabelos de Hermione.

Os olhos da morena começaram a fulgir de ódio. Afastou-se, zangada, do lado de Harry, voltando-se furiosa para ele. Um jato de palavras em espanhol saiu dos lábios dela. Fez um gesto na direção de Hermione, com mau gênio latino.

Sem se alterar com a explosão da moça, Harry fez um comentário em voz baixa, que não acalmou a sua raiva. Ela foi para o lado de Hermione, soltando novo jato de palavras iradas em espanhol. Estava obviamente furiosa ao ver Hermione ali na casa, especialmente com tão pouca roupa.

Pelo tom de voz desdenhoso e o olhar malévolo da moça, Hermione imaginou que a morena estivesse fazendo comentários escarnecedores a seu respeito.

Inconscientemente, Hermione deixou um sorriso chegar lhe aos lábios, divertida com o ciúme desnecessário.

O gesto fez que a morena, já furiosa, inspirasse fundo, sibilando como uma víbora mortífera. No instante seguinte, estava cuspindo no rosto de Hermione.

Todo o divertimento que esta sentira perante a situação sumiu com as gotas de saliva na sua face. Hermione reagiu sem pensar, à raiva quente correndo-lhe pelas veias enquanto a mão espalmada acertava o rosto da morena. Houve um grito momentâneo de dor e surpresa, quando a garota tocou o rosto que ardia. Logo a seguir, jogou-se sobre Hermione, puxando-lhe os cabelos e soltando palavrões em espanhol. Atordoada apenas por um segundo, Hermione revidou instintivamente, lutando e se debatendo enquanto procurava se defender das unhas da morena. A ordem brusca de Harry não as fez parar.

- Meu bom Deus! - exclamou a voz de Ronald em meio à torrente de espanhol.

A briga de chutes e puxões de cabelo mal começara quando os dois homens intervieram para acabar com ela.

Um braço envolveu por trás a cintura de Hermione e arrastou-a à força para longe do alcance da outra moça. Os pés chutavam o ar, a centímetros do chão.

- Largue-me! - exclamou Hermione, tentando inutilmente soltar-se do braço musculoso que a prendia pela cintura.

Gritos estridentes saíam da boca da sua oponente, bem presa nos braços de Ronald. Hermione ficou rígida, ao se dar conta de quem a estava segurando.

A voz de Harry deu uma ordem brusca perto do ouvido dela, e a morena parou de se debater, embora o fogo do ódio ciumento brilhasse nos seus olhos com a mesma intensidade de antes.

Hermione estava semi-virada no braço dele, que lhe segurava o queixo, virando-o para cima para poder enxergar-lhe o rosto. Ela fez força para se afastar do peito dele, os olhos cor de âmbar faiscando de ódio ante o seu contacto. A expressão dele era dissimulada. Um leve ar de escárnio brilhava nos seus olhos insondáveis.

Disse alguma coisa em espanhol para a morena.

Hermione notou pelo tom que não era elogiosa a seu respeito. Furiosa, soltou o queixo dos dedos dele.

- O que foi que ele acabou de dizer? - quis saber de Ronald.

- Ele estava tranquilizando Elena - respondeu, depois de lançar um olhar hesitante ao patrão -, perguntando lhe por que levaria para a cama uma gata selvagem de olhos amarelos, quando podia ter uma gatinha ronronante e ansiosa.

A explicação acabou de romper o tênue fio que estava controlando o gênio de Hermione.

- Porco! Seu animal nojento! - Tentou atingir o rosto implacável, mas o golpe foi bloqueado por um braço erguido. - Como se eu fosse permitir que me tocasse! Assassino!

A série de golpes caía inofensivamente nos braços e ombros dele, sem jamais atingir o alvo, o rosto.

Cansando-se de vê-la debater-se, Harry tomou-a nos braços.

- Sua cama? - cuspiu Hermione. - Antes dormir numa cova de serpentes do que me deitar na sua cama!

O olhar dele se estreitou ante o brilho de ódio nos olhos dela. A boca ficou mais fina quando se virou, carregando-a nos braços, e caminhou até o quarto dela.

Parando ao lado do catre, largou-a sobre ele sem cerimônia, e ficou ali de pé durante vários segundos. Não disse uma só palavra, mas tudo nele parecia gritar que, se quisesse, poderia forçá-la a deitar-se na cama dele. Enquanto ela empalidecia, ele saiu do quarto.

* * *

**N/A**: Essa Hermione só se mete em confusão. haha  
E ai pessoal, o que estão achando?

Brena, esse Harry é todo mistério.  
Será que ele entende o que a Hermione diz?


	9. Capítulo 8

Quase uma hora depois, Ronald fora ao quarto dela, anunciando que estava na hora de comer. Ela estava com fome, mas não tinha a menor vontade de voltar para o aposento principal da casa, onde estavam Harry e sua mulher temperamental.

- Ninguém vai bancar o garçom para você, nem trazer bandejas com comida para o seu quarto - declarou Ronald, calmamente. - Se quiser comer, vai ter que ir para a mesa, ou ficar sem comida.

Ele também se havia lavado e feito a barba, a aparência agora nitidamente americana, mas Hermione sabia que ele não tinha nenhuma ligação especial com ela apenas porque compartilhavam da mesma nacionalidade. Era um membro do bando. Pertencia ao outro lado.

Hermione ficou parada à pequena janela, afastando a cortina para espiar o sol pairando sobre o cume de um pico a oeste. Soltando a cortina, virou-se para olhar para Ronald, a boca sensual - firmemente cerrada.

- Está bem, vou comer à mesa, mas mantenham aquela gata mexicana longe de mim - advertiu.

- Harry já a acalmou.

Hermiona lembrou-se das panelas batendo com raiva, e duvidou muito.

- É melhor mesmo que o tenha feito, senão vai acabar dormindo com uma morena de cara toda arranhada.

- É mais provável que fosse você a sair de uma briga toda marcada. - Um sorriso estranho ergueu um dos cantos da sua boca. - Elena briga sujo. Você não teria chance numa luta para valer contra ela.

- Ficaria surpreso com o quanto aprendi nestes últimos dias - falou Hermione, que depois passou por ele e foi para o corredor.

Quando entrou na sala, Harry estava sentado a uma das cabeceiras da mesa. O olhar claro notou sua presença, embora Hermione o ignorasse deliberadamente. A jovem mexicana servia a comida nos pratos de cerâmica.

Havia quatro cadeiras ao redor da mesa, três delas vazias. Hermione escolheu a que dava as costas para os dormitórios, à direita de Harry.

A atmosfera estalava de tensão. Hermione sabia que a morena não havia aceite sua presença. Seus olhares pareciam lançar punhais cada vez que se dirigiam para Hermione.

A animosidade que emanava da moça à frente dela era quase tangível. Contaminava a comida, tornando-a quase impossível de ser saboreada. Exasperada, Hermione largou o talher sobre a mesa. Virando se para Ronald, falou:

- Quer explicar a esta bruxa ciumenta que não estou interessada no amante dela? - Lançou um olhar irritado à moça. - Pode também dizer lhe que, se ela me desse uma faca, eu tomaria as minhas providências para que ele não chegasse mais perto de mim do que está no momento.

Ocultando um sorriso, Ronald lançou um breve olhar ao patrão, depois traduziu o que Hermione dissera. O ceticismo misturou-se a uma antipatia malévola quando a morena respondeu.

- Ela acha que você só está dizendo isso por que está com medo dela. - Ronald repetiu em inglês o que Elena dissera. Havia um brilho malicioso nos seus olhos verdes. - Falou que só uma mulher muito velha e aleijada afastaria um homem como Harry da sua cama. Disse que você não parece ser nem velha nem aleijada.

Os elogios para a perícia de Harry como amante serviram como uma capa vermelha para o gênio explosivo de Hermione. Como haviam sido ditos primeiro em espanhol, era óbvio que ele os havia ouvido.

Os olhos dourados de felino de Hermione viraram-se para ele, vendo a inexpressividade deliberada do olhar com que a fitou.

- Ora, mas que... - gaguejou Hermione num ódio impotente antes de dominar a explosão de raiva e cerrar firmemente a boca. A seguir, virou-se para Ronald. - Diga a ela que ele mandou matar o meu marido, e que meu único desejo é vê-lo ter o mesmo destino!

O queixo pontudo da morena ergueu-se ante a informação traduzida por Ronald. Finalmente, balançou a cabeça, como se compreendesse, e o brilho da batalha abandonou os seus olhos, deixando Hermione de lado como sinal em potencial para as atenções de Harry. Mas ainda parecia desconfiada quando olhou para Harry, como se não estivesse lá muito certa quanto a ele, no que dizia respeito a Hermione.

A trégua permitiu que Hermione acabasse a refeição numa paz relativa. Logo que acabou, pediu licença e saiu da mesa, indo para o quarto.

Os seus pensamentos teimavam em voltar para as mesmas perguntas quanto tempo demoraria até que entrassem em contato com os seus pais e exigissem o resgate! Quanto tempo demoraria até eles levantarem o dinheiro e pagarem? E, a mais perturbadora de todas: será que a soltariam quando recebessem o dinheiro? O sol se pôs e a escuridão chegou. Enfiando-se sob o cobertor do catre duro, torceu para que o sono chegasse logo para ajudá-la a esquecer as perguntas sem resposta.

Ronald deixou a casa de adobe logo que Hermione se deitou. Um murmúrio baixo de vozes continuava a vir da sala, a intimidade sugerida pelos tons suaves e pontuada por momentos de profundo silêncio. Hermione tentou concentrar-se nos ruídos noturnos lá fora, mas se pegou fazendo força para ouvir o casal na sala.

Passos trouxeram as vozes mais para perto, para o dormitório adjacente ao de Hermione. Um calor de embaraço subiu-lhe pelo corpo ao ruído de roupas sendo tiradas às pressas. A carícia cadenciada na voz suave de Elena foi silenciada abruptamente, e Hermione fechou os olhos ante a imagem da boca masculina dominadora fechando-se sobre a da morena.

A parede que separava os dois quartos não era espessa o bastante para abafar o ranger do catre ou os gemidos suspirosos de êxtase dos lábios femininos. Hermione tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, tentando bloquear o som dos dois fazendo amor. Com persistência nauseante, ele ficava martelando os seus ouvidos.

Minutos intermináveis prolongavam-se, repugnantemente, sem sinal de nenhum dos dois estar satisfeito.  
Hermione gemeu ante a idéia repelente de que os ruídos poderiam continuar a noite toda, a intervalos, enquanto Harry provava a sua potência na cama.

Um grito de nojo já lhe subia à garganta quando se fez silêncio. Hermione apertou a mão contra o estômago revolto e esperou para ver se a tempestade da paixão deles tinha passado, ou se fora apenas uma calmaria. O catre rangeu de novo e ela engoliu de pressa o bolo nauseante que parecia engasgá-la.

Mas o recomeço esperado não ocorreu. Houve o ruído de alguém se vestindo, seguido por um comentário sussurrado e carinhoso de Elena. A seguir, Hermione escutou os passos leves da mulher, que saía discretamente do quarto, e depois da casa. Estremecendo de repulsa, Hermione se perguntou quantas noites teria que passar ouvindo o acasalamento bestial deles.

Fitou o teto, odiando violentamente todos os homens e seus desejos carnais. Não se podia confiar em nenhum deles. Eram animais insensíveis e egoístas, que ligavam apenas para as suas necessidades físicas. O amor era uma armadilha, concebida pelo homem para escravizar a mulher à sua vontade. Hermione jurou jamais deixar-se prender nela.

O silêncio encheu a casa. Uma onda de inquietação tomou conta de Hermione, forçando-a a movimentar-se.

Jogando o cobertor para os pés do catre estreito, levantou-se e foi, sem fazer barulho, para o corredor. Sentiu-se aprisionada na sala. A lua cheia deixava entrar seus raios prateados pelas janelas, ensombrando os cantos da sala e restringindo o caminhar inquieto de Hermione à área iluminada. Sua nuca se arrepiou, em advertência, e Hermione virou-se bruscamente para o corredor.

Harry estava parado na entrada, reflexos prateados nos cabelos de ébano. Nu da cintura para cima, o tórax castanho-dourado brilhava ao luar, as calças escuras ajustadas aos quadris e coxas esguias, enquanto realçavam o comprimento das pernas. Paralisada, Hermione fitou as feições atraentes dele.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha indagadoramente:

- Señora?

Ela ficou ali parada, fitando-o, sabendo que estava perguntando por que ela não conseguia dormir. Mas, vendo-o daquele jeito, semi-vestido, Hermione podia apenas recordar que minutos antes ele estivera deitado com uma mulher, realizando com ela os atos mais íntimos.

Franzindo de leve o cenho, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, observando-a, alerta. Um desejo sufocante de escapar dominou Hermione. Não tinha certeza do tipo de ameaça que ele representava. Sabia, apenas que tinha que fugir dele, e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Hermione!

O uso do seu nome era uma ordem para que parasse.

Ela correu mais depressa, chegando até a porta e começando a escancará-la. A mão dele fechoua violentamente antes de agarrar-lhe o braço e virá-la para si.

- Solte-me! - Debatia-se desesperadamente. - Porco! Animal!

Ela notou o tom dominador da voz baixa, mas não lhe deu atenção. Chutando-lhe as canelas com os pés descalços, retorcia-se como um animal enfurecido, para soltar-se dele. Como que pressentindo que Hermiona estave no limiar da histeria, ele agarrou-a pelos ombros e sacudiu-a com tanta força que ela pensou que fosse lhe quebrar o pescoço.

- Porco! - arquejou Hermione, quando ele parou de sacudi-la. Via tudo preto, e teve que se agarrar à pele dos seus ombros musculosos para manter o equilíbrio. - Você é um monstro, depravado! Elena foi uma conquista fácil demais? Resolveu agora me violentar?

Seus olhos refulgiam com as chamas amarelas que ele descrevera para Elena. A boca do homem cerrou-se sombriamente, um pulso pulsando convulsivamente no maxilar, enquanto os carvões ardentes dos seus olhos a fitavam. Antes que pudesse respirar de novo, suas mãos foram cruzadas atrás das costas, e viu-se esmagada contra o peito de bronze dele.

O cheiro másculo e almiscarado era forte e inebriante, entorpecendo, com a sua potência, os senti dos de Hermione. Alucinada de medo, ela retorcia-se em vão contra ele, o coração batendo na garganta.

A largura dos ombros dele pareceu diminuir, acompanhando-a enquanto ela se dobrava para trás.

Sua voz sibilou uma ordem zangada em espanhol, junto ao ouvido dela. Hermione virou a cabeça, para evitar o som, cometendo o erro de voltar o rosto para junto do dele.

O toque acidental dos seus lábios másculos a petrificou. Não conseguiu mover-se, enquanto todo o seu corpo gelou, depois ficou pegando fogo. O tempo parou enquanto os lábios dele mantiveram aquele toque levíssimo.

Hermione esperou, sem respirar de tanto medo, que ele tomasse posse da sua boca de modo brutal.

Lembrando-se da violência de Draco, Hermione fechou os olhos.

- Outra vez, não - soluçou, num apelo desesperado.

O elo frágil se rompeu; Harry se endireitou, erguendo a cabeça enquanto Hermiona piscava para os seus olhos vítreos. Suas narinas se dilataram levemente, numa sugestão de orgulhosa arrogância. Seu braço desceu até a curva dos joelhos dela para erguê-la do chão e carregá-la.

- Não! - arquejou ela, em protesto, debatendo-se loucamente.

Os seus esforços foram facilmente contidos enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto dela. Pondo-a de pé virou-a contra o seu peito. Hermione usou os braços para tentar abrir um espaço entre eles e anular a tentativa dele de esmagá-la de novo no seu abraço vigoroso. Deu-se conta de que ele permitira que ela o afastasse tarde demais, ao sentir que ele prendia os braços dela entre seus corpos.

A mão dele envolveu parcialmente seu pescoço empurrando-lhe o queixo para cima. Hermione ficou rígida ao sentir a boca dele fechando-se sobre a sua cálida e firmemente. Tentou recuar, mas ele aumentou a pressão no pescoço para impedir a tentativa. Forçou-a a suportar o beijo até o fim.

Quando terminou, empurrou-a rudemente. Hermione cambaleou para trás ante a rejeição inesperada, caindo com força sobre o catre. A postura dele indicava que poderia possuí-la, se assim o desejasse, mas que não a queria, e que os temores dela eram infundados. Sem uma palavra, virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Tremendo ante a frieza dele, Hermione deitou-se no catre e se enroscou na posição fetal. os olhos lhe ardiam, mas não conseguiu chorar. O sono demorou muito a chegar.

Durante dois longos dias, Hermione manteve-se isolada, retirando-se para o quarto sempre que Harry estava na casa. Seu sangue chegava a ferver cada vez que o via, odiando-o com uma intensidade que a deixava trémula.

No entanto, Hermione era impotente, prisioneira dele, e sujeita aos seus castigos, caso o provocasse. Não havia ninguém para interceder por ela. Estava sozinha, tendo a guiá-la apenas os seus instintos de sobrevivência. Na tarde do terceiro dia, os minutos vazios e lentos e os quartos de hora que pareciam ficar cada vez menores começaram a deixá-la nervosa. Sentiu que enlouqueceria se tivesse que passar mais uma hora dentro de casa.

Dirigindo-se à porta com passadas longas e agitadas, abriu-a. Imediatamente, o guarda se virou, o rifle seguro contra o peito para impedir sua passagem. Hermione parou, levantando a cabeça farejando o perigo.

O guarda mostrou os dentes quebrados e amarelados num sorriso obsceno. Era Juan, o homem que assassinara Draco e tentara estuprá-la. Ondas de repulsa a percorreram enquanto os olhos escuros debochados a olhavam da cabeça aos pés. Ele parecia despi-la, enquanto a pele dela se arrepiava ao toque quase físico do seu olhar.

- Baño, señora? - perguntou, com um brilho lascivo no olhar.

Hermiona tentou engolir o bolo que se formara na sua garganta, e meneou a cabeça. O movimento sacudiu a cabeleira fulva junto aos seus ombros, as mechas mais claras refletindo a luz do sol.

Ele mudou o rifle de posição, apontando o cano para Hermione. A boca do rifle cutucou o nó na frente da blusa, forçando-a a voltar para dentro da casa. Ela recuou um passo, e o olhar dele se fixou nos seios que subiam e desciam com a respiração pro funda, forçando o tecido sedoso da blusa. Encheu-se de pânico, mas tentou não demonstrar o que sentia.

A atenção dele foi desviada por um ruído às suas costas. Olhou por sobre o ombro, apagando do rosto o sorriso obsceno. A visão de Hermione estava bloqueada pelo portal, impedindo-a de ver quem ou o que fizera as feições largas se transformarem numa máscara inexpressiva.

O tom autoritário de uma voz familiar em espanhol forneceu a resposta. Juan respondeu, o olhar voltando para Hermione. O brilho dos seus olhos claros parecia prometer que se encontrariam de novo... a sós, sem interrupções.

Hermione empalideceu ante a ameaça silenciosa e agourenta. Harry apareceu, com Ronald ao lado.

Juan afastou-se da porta, apontando a boca do rifle para o chão. Brevemente empalada pelo olhar de Harry, Hermione virou-se, empertigada, e entrou na casa, os membros trêmulos pelo encontro com o assassino de Draco.

- O que estava fazendo? - quis saber Ronald.

O que podia dizer? Que tivera vontade de respirar um pouco de ar fresco, mas que a besta do guarda a detivera? Devia contar-lhe que Juan estivera prestes a forçá-la a entrar na casa e atacá-la? Não acreditariam nela.

Juan era um deles. Acreditariam na palavra dele, não na dela. Hermione imaginou que houvesse ordens para que ela não fosse tocada, portanto Juan jamais admitiria que planejava fazer-lhe algum mal, apenas que tentara impedila de sair da casa.

- Estou ficando maluca, trancada nesta casa! - berrou Hermiona. - Queria respirar um pouco de ar puro, mas o cão que vocês puseram de vigia não quis me deixar sair.

- É melhor você ficar dentro de casa - disse Ronald.

- Durante quanto tempo? - a voz dela soou estridente num toque de histeria. - Não pode esperar que eu fique dentro deste buraco miserável para sempre! Já estou quase subindo pelas paredes!

Harry fez um comentário em espanhol, chamando a atenção de Ronald. Uma mensagem silenciosa passou entre eles antes de Ronald voltar a olhar para Hermione.

- Vou levá-la para dar uma volta - anunciou-lhe.

- Obrigada - retrucou Hermione com amargura.

Afastando-se para o lado, Ronald não deu resposta ao sarcasmo dela. A figura baixa e atarracada de Juan esperava lá fora. Endireitou o corpo para impedir de novo a sua passagem, mas uma ordem, a voz baixa de Ronald fê-lo retrair-se.

Hermione baixou a cabeça ao passar, deixando que seus cabelos ruivos ocultassem o seu rosto do olhar dele. Mas sentiu que ele a observava, silenciosamente ameaçador.

A mão de Ronald no seu cotovelo dirigiu-a para longe da dispersa formação de casas de adobe, em direção à sombra das árvores ao pé do desfiladeiro.

Novamente, estava sendo isolada dos demais habitantes do lugar.

Às suas costas, Hermione podia ouvir as crianças brincando. Pássaros cantavam alegremente nas árvores e arbustos enquanto cavalos e algum gado pastavam satisfeitos no prado iluminado pelo sol, abanando as caudas para afastar as moscas. Tudo parecia bastante incongruente, considerando-se a situação dela.

Ronald soltara-lhe o braço para deixar que caminhasse livremente. Hermione cruzou os braços num gesto nervoso de quem se aquece. Olhava para a frente, os olhos dilatados, um brilho de apreensão nas suas profundezas.

- Converse comigo, Ronald - falou, desesperada. - Diga-me quem é, como veio parar aqui. Conte-me mentiras... não faz mal. Apenas converse comigo para que eu não possa pensar.

Ele fez uma pausa, examinando-a em silêncio, depois recomeçou a caminhar.

- Por onde quer que eu comece? - indagou.

- Tanto faz. - Hermione deu de ombros com indiferença e inspirou, toda trémula. - Como veio parar aqui... como se uniu a este bando de renegados, ou seja lá o que forem?

- Eu estava contrabandeando maconha na costeira. O homem com quem eu fazia negócios tentou mudar os termos, me passar para trás. Brigamos. Ele puxou uma faca, eu a tirei dele e o matei. Infelizmente, a polícia mexicana chegou antes que eu pudesse fugir.

O tom dele era frio, sem emoção. Apenas narrava os fatos, nada mais.

- Parece legitima defesa - murmurou Hermiona, para manter a conversa - ou, no máximo, homicídio involuntário. Foi condenado por quê?

- Nunca fui a julgamento.  
- Como? - A boca se retorceu num arremedo de sorriso.

- O sistema judicial do México não é como o dos Estados Unidos. É o velho Código Napoleônico, pelo qual você é culpado até provar o contrário. Você fica na cadeia até ser julgado, o que pode demorar um bocado.

Mantém os criminosos longe das mães.

- Então é por isso que você está aqui, escondendo-se nas montanhas, porque é procurado pela polícia - concluiu Hermione. Sentia-se bastante indiferente quanto ao fato de ele ter matado alguém, independentemente das circunstâncias. - Como fugiu?

Ele parou para acender um cigarro e ofereceu um a Hermione, que o aceitou, esperando que a nicotina do tabaco acalmasse seus nervos à flor da pele.

Ele soltou uma fina baforada e ficou vendo a fumaça dissolver-se no ar.

- Houve uma incursão, em assalto bem organizado, à cadeia onde estava preso. Tudo aconteceu tão depressa que nem vi o que estava se passando - lembrou-se ele, distraído. - As portas das celas foram abertas. Todo mundo corria em todas as direções, tentando fugir. Mas notei esse invasor mexicano, absolutamente frio e controlado.

Tinha três prisioneiros americanos com ele, e parecia que ele os guiava para longe da confusão. Imaginei que ele sabia o que estava fazendo e para onde estava indo... coisas que eu não sabia... e daí segui atrás dele.

- Harry - disse Hermione, identificando o líder.

- É - concordou Ronald, examinando a ponta do cigarro. - Alguém o contratara para arrancar os três prisioneiros americanos da cadeia e fazê-los cruzar a fronteira de volta para os Estados Unidos. Eu fui de carona, só isso.

- Mas por que não voltou para os Estados Unidos com os outros? - indagou ela, franzindo o cenho. - Por que ficou aqui com ele?

- Os outros haviam sido apenas acusados de pequenos delitos com relação a drogas. Eu, de assassinato - lembrou-lhe. - Teria sido extraditado para o México para ser julgado. Além disso, matei um guarda durante a nossa fuga; assim, mesmo que me tivesse safado da outra acusação, me pegariam na segunda. O governo americano poderia ter feito vista grossa se eu tivesse cometido um delito de pouca importância, mas, para o bem das relações internacionais, teriam que procurar um assassino. Minha família seria avisada. Haveria manchetes nos jornais locais. Agora eles não sabem onde estou, ou o que fiz, ou se estou vivo. É melhor eu ficar do lado de cá da fronteira.

- Mas a sua família não foi avisada quando foi preso pela primeira vez? - indagou Hermione.

- Fui para a cadeia sob nome falso, e com passaporte falso. - Ronald tragou o cigarro e sacudiu a cabeça, soltando uma nuvem de fumaça. - A polícia mexicana descobriu quem eu sou realmente, mas o nome errado ainda consta da lista do Cônsul americano. Assim, a minha família não sabe.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Há meios - respondeu, voltando a se refugiar na frase misteriosa que indicava a existência de contactos.

Hermione recomeçou a andar, a esmo, por entre os cavalos que pastavam.

- Há quanto tempo está com Harry?

- Quase três anos.

- Ele parece passar um bocado de tempo com você, mais do que com os outros - comentou despreocupadamente.

- Imagino que se possa dizer que virei o seu braço esquerdo - disse Ronald, sorrindo preguiçosamente.

- Braço esquerdo? - Olhou para ele, curiosamente. - E quem é o braço direito?

- Ninguém. Ele não confia em ninguém para ficar à sua direita.

Ronald parou para esmagar a ponta do cigarro com a bota.

Um frio correu pela espinha de Hermione. Jogou o próprio cigarro, fumado pela metade, na grama alta sob seus pés.

- O que vai acontecer comigo, Ronald?

- Não sei o que quer dizer.

Ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo cautelosamente.

- Já entraram em contato com os meus pais?

Uma máscara desenhou-se sobre as feições vagamente juvenis, tornando-as duras e dissimuladas.

- Não posso lhe responder, Sra. Malfoy - replicou Ronald, formalmente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, me chame de Hermione! - declarou, agitada. - Não quero que me lembrem do Draco!

- Não foi minha intenção, Hermione - retrucou Ronald, descontraindo-se ligeiramente.

- Quando o resgate for pago, serei solta? - indagou, aproveitando-se do vestígio de compaixão na voz dele.

- Não sei por que não, se o resgate for pago.

Ele deu de ombros e recomeçou a andar.

Não era uma resposta lá muito satisfatória, e Hermione soltou um suspiro desanimado. Muito distante, soou um lamento solitário. Ela parou, prestando atenção para ver se ouvia o som de novo.

- O que foi isso? - murmurou.

Ronald lançou um olhar para o sul.

- Um trem... a ferrovia Chihuahua Pacífico, que vem do lado mexicano de Presídio, Texas, atravessa as Sierras e o Copper Canyon até a costa do Pacífico. Dependendo do vento, a gente pode ouvir o seu apito ecoando pelas montanhas.

- A quanto tempo fica daqui? - indagou ela, uma nota ansiosa na voz.

- Voando não sei, talvez não longe, mas são cem milhas de terreno árduo, se tentasse chegar lá a pé. Não conseguiria, Hermione - comentou secamente.

Ela apertou os lábios. Recusou-se a admitir que passara pela sua cabeça a idéia de chegar lá, caso lhe aparecesse uma oportunidade de fugir. Ronald parou.

- Vamos mudar de assunto - sugeriu, tentando tornar mais leve a tensa atmosfera. - Diga-me, há outras como você em casa?

- Sou filha única - retrucou Hermione -, o que é bom para vocês, já que meus pais pagariam qualquer coisa para me ter de volta.

Ronald ignorou o sarcasmo.

- Tenho um irmão mais moço.. É um atleta nato... basquete, corridas. Quando estava no penúltimo ano da escola secundária, fez parte da lista dos melhores atletas como jogador de meio de campo. O treinador achava que tinha praticamente garantida uma bolsa de estudos para a universidade, quando se formasse. - Ronald ficou pensativo. - Será que a conseguiu?

- Sente falta de sua família, não é? - comentou Hermione meigamente, sentindo de repente uma afinidade com ele.

Por um momento sentiu que ele começava a se retrair, preparando-se para negar a afirmativa dela. A seguir, sorriu, um brilho malicioso movendo-se nos seus olhos verdes.

- Sabe do que sinto falta? - Pareceu rir baixinho de si mesmo. - De um sundae de caramelo quente, com montes de creme batido, castanhas e uma cereja em cima. Chego a sonhar com isso de noite; às vezes, sinto um desejo tão grande que acho que vou ficar maluco se não tomar um.

Hermione sorriu.

- Um caso violento de paixão por doces.

- É - concordou Ronald, os olhos brilhantes fitos nos dela. - E piorou depois que você chegou. - Como se tivesse percebido subitamente o que dissera, virou-se, deixando o espaço entre eles ficar maior. Agora caminhavam por entre os cavalos, e Ronald passou a mão pela anca de um cavalo de pelo castanho. - Quer dizer que é filha única?

Hermione hesitou, depois deixou que ele mudasse de assunto.

- É isso aí. Mimada e paparicada, uma fedelhinha rica, como Draco costumava dizer.

O nome dele lhe escapou antes que pudesse impedir.

- Falando carinhosamente, é claro - sorriu Ronald.

- Não. - Notou o brilho da sua aliança, ao olhar para baixo. - Falando invejosamente, acho.

- Isso faz parte do motivo pelo qual você não está exatamente chorando a morte dele? - indagou, olhando para o perfil dela.

- Draco na verdade se interessava muito mais pelo meu dinheiro do que por mim. Gostava da sensação de poder que ele lhe oferecia - respondeu Hermione, inexpressivamente.

- Por que está me contando isso?

Quando Hermione ergueu os olhos, ele a fitava com um toque de ceticismo no olhar. Uma brisa fez esvoaçar os cabelos dela, e ela os afastou do rosto.

- Não sei. Talvez porque você me tenha falado da sua família. Ou talvez porque eu tivesse que admiti-lo em voz alta, e ouvir as palavras - respondeu devagar. - Talvez queira que você seja meu amigo.

- Por quê? - insistiu Ronald.

- Porque eu o faço lembrar-se de sundaes de caramelo quente, suponho. - Tentou brincar com ele, para que abandonasse o ar interrogador. - E importa o porquê?

- Talvez. - Olhou-a dos pés à cabeça. - Talvez você esteja querendo me dominar.

- E eu o conseguiria?

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deliberadamente provocante.

Ronald levantou uma das sobrancelhas sardonicamente, antes de olhar para o outro lado.

- Tem a munição em todos os lugares certos.

Por trás do seu tom seco, Hermione pressentiu a concordância relutante. Não ficou surpresa ao saber que ele a achava atraente.

Mas era algo que ele apenas sugerira que interessava a Hermione. Embora Ronald tivesse tentado cortar os laços com sua família e seu país, não conseguira fazê-lo integralmente. E Hermione representava um elo com a pátria, não importando o quanto Ronald insistisse em que agora o seu lugar era ali.

Como poderia conseguir tornar mais forte o elo e persuadi-lo a transferir a sua lealdade ao bando para ela?  
O uso do sexo era a resposta provável, mas ela a repelia com violência.

A caminhada tranuüila os havia levado à outra extremidade do prado. Um movimento à esquerda de Hermione chamou-lhe a atenção. Um garotinho se punha de pé, uma franja de cabelos negros caindo lhe sobre os olhos escuros. Parecia engolido pelo poncho cor de ferrugem que usava, assim como pelas folgadas calças marrons.

Hesitante, baixou a cabeça num cumprimento constrangido:

- Buenas tardes, señora, señor.

- Buenas tardes.

Hermione repetiu a frase com um sorriso levemente curioso.

Ronald acrescentou o seu cumprimento ao dela.

- Já andamos bastante - falou, mudando de direção para retornar pelo prado. - É melhor voltarmos.

- Há muitas crianças por aqui? Já as escutei brincando do lado de fora.

Olhou para o conjunto disperso de casas de tijolo cru, vendo movimentos, mas incapaz de distinguir figuras àquela distância.

- Mais ou menos uma dúzia, creio, contando as crianças índias.

- Índias? - indagou Hermione, a testa franzida.

- Havia umas duas famílias de índios tarabumaras morando aqui quando chegamos - explicou. - Vivem isolados, não se metem com a gente.

Hermione não procurou mais conversa enquanto voltavam para casa. Ele já lhe dissera tudo o que queria.

Supunha que devia dar-se os parabéns por ter conseguido que Ronald se abrisse tanto, embora as informações não tivessem nenhum proveito.

* * *

**N/A**: Hello people!  
Estão gostando? E essa Hermione tentando seduzir o Ronald, ai ai. haha

Mrs. Granger Potter, ri demais. UAHUAHUHAU  
Ela vai ser boba se não agarrar ele, até eu queria um Harry assim! (6)


	10. Capítulo 9

Um novo guarda estava de vigília quando chegaram a casa. As feições largas e chatas eram afáveis.

Inclinou a cabeça para baixo num gesto deferente de respeito quando Hermione passou por ele. Foi o primeiro gesto de cortesia que recebeu desde que chegara ao esconderijo no desfiladeiro.

O brilho intrigado dos seus olhos mereceu um comentário de Harry quando ela entrou em casa.

Imediatamente, ficou abespinhada e virou-se para Ronald.

- O que foi que ele disse a meu respeito? - quis saber.

- Simplesmente comentou que o passeio pareceu lhe fazer bem - respondeu Ronald.

- Diga a ele que todos os prisioneiros precisam de um pouco de exercício - retrucou Hermione. - E diga-lhe também que quero tomar um banho hoje à tarde enquanto o sol ainda está alto o bastante para aquecer o lago. Vou pegar o sabonete e a toalha, e você pode me levar. Tenho certeza de que ele não confiaria em mim para ir sozinha.

Dirigiu-se em largas passadas para o quarto, o momento de bom humor desaparecendo no instante em que deparara de novo com Harry. Batendo a gaveta da cômoda, Hermione ouviu o murmúrio baixo de vozes no outro aposento. A conversa em espanhol cessou quando ela voltou.

- Estou pronta - anunciou.

- Tenho umas coisinhas para fazer - retrucou Ronald, colocando o chapéu na cabeça. - Harry vai levá-la.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, Hermione disse, intempestivamente:

- Em quem ele não confia? Em você ou em mim?

- Talvez em nenhum dos dois. - Ronald abriu um amplo sorriso. - Ele sabe que faz tempo pra burro que não durmo com uma ruiva.

- Já não basta que eu tenha que sofrer a indignidade de não permitirem que tome banho em particular? Não tenho nem o direito de escolher quem vai me vigiar? - fuzilou ela.

Ronald olhou para o rosto inexpressivo de Harry e deu de ombros para Hermione.

- Ordens - falou, e esta palavra foi a sua única explicação.

Os nós dos dedos que seguravam a toalha branquearam nitidamente quando Ronald fez um cumprimento breve e zombeteiro de cabeça, antes de sair porta afora. Hermione olhou, carrancuda, para o rosto bronzeado que ocultava os pensamentos de Harry, tremores de raiva primitiva percorrendo-a toda.

- Muito bem, seu bisbilhoteiro, está pronto? - indagou, sarcasticamente.

Apertando os lábios, Hermione virou-se e saiu pela porta que Ronald deixara aberta. Harry ia dois passos atrás, deixando que ela achasse a trilha para o lago formado pelo riacho, sem a ajuda dele.

Junto ao lago, ele se dirigiu para a mesma árvore em que se encostara da outra vez, e apoiou um ombro contra ela. A respiração dela era difícil, devido à raiva que sentia. Não tinha a menor vontade de vestir roupas molhadas de novo quando acabasse de tomar banho. Dando-lhe as costas, Hermione começou a soltar o nó que prendia a blusa.

- Tem alguma tara que o deixa excitado vendo uma mulher se despir e tomar banho? - perguntou com voz rouca de frustração. - Ou apenas tem prazer em me humilhar?

Arrancou a blusa e jogou-a ao chão. As suas omoplatas muito brancas sentiram o toque do olhar dele, que lhe descia pelas costas até a cintura fina.

Seus dedos tremiam ao abrir o zíper das calças.

- Você é um monstro sádico por me fazer passar por tudo isso. - A voz lhe tremia. - Devia ser esquartejado e pendurado para servir de comida aos urubus. Gostaria que pudesse entender o que estou dizendo para saber que o acho um selvagem...vulgar e abominável e desprezível e... Hermione esgotou o vocabulário para descrever o seu ódio.

Abriu o zíper e tirou as calças, sentindo um rubor de vergonha pela sua nudez. Um segundo de pois, mergulhava no lago. Subiu à tona quase que imediatamente, a temperatura gelada da água tirando-lhe o fôlego.

Afastando dos olhos as mechas de cabelo molhadas, Hermione voltou a olhar para a árvore. Harry estava sentado na base dela, o chapéu marrom manchado puxado sobre os olhos. Ela podia sentir o olhar dele perturbadoramente intenso enquanto se dirigia para a margem para apanhar o sabonete que estava na grama, perto da água.

Quando acabou o banho, saiu atrevidamente da água, sem procurar cobrir-se com as mãos. Apanhando a toalha, começou a secar-se rapidamente, sentindo o calor do embaraço e recusando-se a ceder a ele.

- Dê uma boa olhada. - Sentia uma vontade enorme de jogar-lhe a toalha no rosto. - Talvez ajude a estimulálo para a visita noturna de Elena.

Ao ouvir o nome da amante, Harry se pôs de pé, um brilho divertido nos olhos, mas não se acercou dela.

Lutando contra um súbito ataque de nervosismo, Hermione vestiu as calças, semi-virada para ele.

O tecido sedoso da blusa grudou-se à sua pele úmida. Enquanto ele se movia na direção dela, Hermione sentiu sua falsa serenidade abandoná-la. Os dedos pareciam ter dificuldade em dar um nó na fazenda.

Antes que conseguisse dá-lo, ele estava calmamente afastando as mãos dela e juntando a frente da blusa com dedos firmes. Enquanto dava o nó, os dedos roçaram as amplas curvas dos seios. Hermione crispou-se ante o toque dele. Os vincos dos lados da boca do homem aprofundaram-se zombeteiramente.

- Eu lá posso evitar - murmurou Hermione tensamente, o seu ar de bravata atenuado pela proximidade dele - se o seu toque me faz sentir vontade de me lavar de novo!

A carne dela vibrava com o contacto. Indiferente ao tom de voz ácido, Harry examinava as chamas amarelas que lhe iluminavam os olhos. Ficaram parados, em silêncio, o ar crepitando entre eles, com Hermione quase a desafiálo a tocá-la de novo.

Ansiava por empurrá-lo para dentro da água gelada. Ele pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos, porque seu olhar dardejou para a superfície espelhada do lago, depois para o rosto dela, o brilho divertido aparecendo de novo nas profundezas verdes dos seus olhos.

A irritação fervilhava quase à superfície quando se dirigiram de volta à solitária casa de adobe afastada das outras. Hermione ia na frente, sentindo Harry logo atrás, a despeito do silêncio animal das suas passadas. Controlou o seu génio. Sabia que ele era perigoso.

Os passeios à tarde com Ronald tornaram-se uma rotina. Ela os esperava com tanta ansiedade quanto uma criança espera receber um doce. Eles lhe ofereciam uma trégua do tédio sufocante da casa, e da presença perturbadora de Harry.

Nunca antes na vida Hermione ficara tão ociosa.

Sempre havia alguma coisa para lhe ocupar os minutos. Aqui, nada havia a fazer exceto zanzar pela casa quando estava sozinha, e esperar os passeios vespertinos com Ronald. Depois de uma semana, a existência monotonamente vazia havia deixado seus nervos à flor da pele.

No fim de um dos passeios, Ronald comentara:

- Está com uma cara exausta, Hermione. Não tem dormido bem à noite?

- Não muito.

Uma leve tensão ecoou na sua resposta.

A culpa era de Harry. As visitas de Elena à cama dele não aconteciam necessariamente todas as noites, mas era quase pior para Hermione escutar a sua respiração compassada através da parede fina do quarto.

- Por que não se deita e tira um cochilo? - Sugeriu Ronald. - Está com cara de quem está precisando.

- Não preciso de cochilo!

Hermione entrou com largas passadas pela porta que ele segurava para ela.

O ar à sua volta parecia vibrar como um diapasão. A agitação aumentou ao ver Harry sentado à mesa, limpando o rifle.

- O que preciso é ir embora daqui? Quanto tempo ainda vai demorar antes de terem notícias dos meus pais ou já as tiveram? - indagou Hermione, virando-se para Ronald.

- Não posso lhe responder a isso.

- Não pode me responder a isso.

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, enquanto debochava dele.

- Não pode responder a coisa alguma a não ser que ele puxe a cordinha. Por que não pede a ele permissão para me arranjar um par novo de mãos para ficar abanando? Já estou ficando cansada das velhas.

- Está entediada, não é?

- Entediada? Santo Deus, mas isso é pouco para o que sinto.

Hermione virou-se bruscamente, soltando um suspiro enojado, e deu de cara com o olhar duro, distante e avaliador de Harry.

- Os passeios... - começou Ronald.

-...ocupam talvez duas horas do dia - interrompeu Hermione. - O que devo fazer com as outras vinte e duas? Passá-las dormindo?

Ronald tinha uma expressão sombria na boca, quando inspirou fundo e olhou para Harry, como que a pedir lhe conselhos. Hermione escutou, impaciente, o diálogo em espanhol.

- Qual a proposta que o Salomão dos ladrões e assassinos fez? - quis saber Hermione.

Um meio sorriso tocou os lábios de Ronald, como se o divertissem as garras de gatinha dela.

- Concorda que você fica tempo demais sem fazer nada. Já que tem que ficar dentro de casa, ele resolveu que deve cuidar da limpeza e ajudar Elena na cozinha.

- Ele resolveu? - Hermione quase engasgou de indignação. - Já não basta que eu seja prisioneira aqui; agora ele espera que também seja sua empregada?

- Tem que admitir que vai ajudar a passar o tempo. - A boca de Ronald retorceu-se, divertida. - E você também mora aqui. Deve contribuir para as tarefas domésticas.

- Devo, é? - falou desafiadora e iradamente. - Se este lugar fosse imaculado, ainda assim seja um buraco nojento. E quanto à cozinha, não sei cozinhar, pelo menos não nessas condições primitivas! Além do mais, qualquer comida que eu bote à frente dele será temperada com veneno!

- Ele está disposto a se arriscar. - Ronald deu de ombros para a ameaça dela.

- Elena não vai gostar que eu fique na cozinha - explodiu.

- Ele já tomou a decisão. Você vai ajudar - concluiu Ronald.

Quando Elena soube da mudança de status de Hermione, o seu gênio latino explodiu com combustão espontânea. Harry se recusou a ouvir os seus protestos tempestuosos, e silenciou-a com um comentário baixo e ameaçador.

A frágil trégua que existira entre as duas mulheres foi destruída. Novamente, nos olhos da morena surgiu o ódio nascido do ciúme, e ela dava a Hermione as tarefas mais servis, ralhando com ela em espanhol quando não compreendia.

Fervendo de raiva com o tom abusivo que a outra vivia usando, Hermione jogou os pratos em cima da mesa, olhando feio para Ronald quando ele deu uma risadinha abafada.

- Juro por Deus - resmungou -, se aquela vaca não parar de gritar comigo, vou enfiar um tamale pela sua garganta abaixo! É melhor dizer ao seu patrão que a mande calar a boca, antes que eu o faça!

- Mau gênio, mau gênio - brincou Ronald.

- Daqui a uns dois minutos você vai ver direitinho como é o meu gênio! - retrucou Hermione.

Uma torrente de novas ordens ininteligíveis Saiu da boca de Elena. Hermione deu meia-volta, cerrando os punhos nos lados do corpo. Uma palavra ríspida de Harry fez Elena calar a boca bruscamente. Os olhos escuros e malévolos encheram-se de ressentimento enquanto empurrava um prato de carne cozida e uma faca contra o estômago de Hermione.

Largando-os sobre a mesa, Hermione agarrou a faca pelo cabo.

- Não consigo resolver em quem usar isto - murmurou.

- Não creio que Elena saiba que não se pode confiar em você com uma faca - comentou Ronald, com um sorriso retorcido.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso, com falsa doçura.

- Pensando melhor, sei exatamente em quem usá-la... no seu patrão implacável. Gostaria de arrancar-lhe fora o coração e tê-lo aqui no prato, ao invés deste pedaço de carne. - A lâmina brilhante pairava acima da carne fibrosa.

- Aí, então, poderia cortá-lo em pedacinhos, ou quem sabe seria tão duro que só poderia parti-lo em pedaços.

- Como é sanguinária - riu Ronald, quando Hermione colocou a faca sobre a carne para cortá-la em pedaços finos, e depois fez menção de cortar um pedaço maior.

Dedos cor de bronze fecharam-se sobre a sua mão. Hermione retesou-se quando Harry mudou as mãos dela de posição, para que a lâmina pousasse sobre a fatia mais fina. Deu-se conta de que ele apenas estava lhe mostrando como cortar a carne.

- Gracias. - Lançou-lhe um sorriso adocicado. - Preferiria cortar o seu coração em fatias finas. Levaria mais tempo. - Começando a cortar a carne, lançou um olhar para Ronald. - Por que não traduziu o que falei?

- É estragar o seu prazer?

Ele riu silenciosamente.

- Estou certa de que ele já sabe que o acho um bastardo cruel e desprezível - retrucou Hermione, no mesmo tom.

- Cuidado! - advertiu Ronald.

- Por quê? - replicou. - Ele não entende uma palavra do que digo. Posso chamá-lo do que quiser.

- Porém esta palavra em particular não soa muito diferente no idioma dele.

O sorriso que lhe curvava a boca perdera grande parte do seu divertimento.

- Não diga? - Hermione arregalou os olhos com falsa inocência e assombro. Fitou Harry, disfarçando a antipatia do olhar com um movimento modesto dos cílios. - Então, não pretendia chamá-lo de bastardo. Estou certa de que seria muito mais exato chamá-lo de filho da puta.

Tornou-se um jogo divertido insultá-lo sob a cobertura de comentários polidos. Nunca houve um só lampejo de interesse nas suas feições impassíveis, e Ronald não fazia a tradução.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpa a demora lindas, mas, a faculdade está consumindo meu tempo! :\

Brena: Homem testosterona! Adorei isso UHAUHAHAUHUA  
É, Elena que se cuide, não sei não quanto tempo o Harry vai resistir a Hermione.  
Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos.


	11. Capítulo 10

A novidade do jogo se esgotou. Lá pela terceira noite, os insultos docemente verbalizados por Hermione já não lhe davam nenhum prazer. Ao invés disso, deixavam-lhe um gosto amargo na boca, por causa da sua impotência.

Fora uma demonstração infantil de rebelião, Hermione dava-se conta, e que apenas Ronald compreendera.

Não modificara nada. Ainda era prisioneira, sem deixar de ser vigiada um só minuto. Elena ainda morria de ciúmes dela. Sua revolta fora apenas verbal, já que estava ajudando na cozinha e fazendo a arrumação na pequena casa. A alternativa era voltar às horas ociosas, e Hermione não as aguentava mais.

Do lado de fora da janela, a chuva leve se alternava com um temporal, prendendo Hermione dentro de casa.

Raios amarelos tocavam os picos das montanhas, lambendo os céus, elétricos e ofuscantes. Nuvens escura agourentas deixavam o céu negro, aumentando o ar sombrio do interior árido do seu quarto.

No meio de um aguaceiro, Hermione ouviu o ruído de cascos de um cavalo sobre a terra encharcada, aproximando-se da casa de adobe. O trote cessou, e alguém bateu à porta. Não pôde deixar de se perguntar quem estaria saindo com um tempo daqueles.

Sua curiosidade aumentou quando ouviu Harry dar uma ordem ao vigia. O homem abandonou a proteção do pórtico para dirigir-se, sob a chuva, para o conjunto distante de casas de tijolo cru.

Durante vários minutos houve apenas o murmúrio abafado de vozes na sala principal, onde estavam Harry e o cavaleiro. Hermione afastou a cortina para fitar o aguaceiro. Ninguém vigiava a porta. Todos estavam dentro de casa, protegendo-se do temporal.

Apenas um idiota sairia com um tempo desses, raciocinou Hermione - um idiota ou alguém querendo fugir sob a proteção da chuva. Rapidamente subiu no peitoril da janela e jogou as pernas para fora, para saltar para o chão.

Os pés caíram numa poça de água e a mão buscou a sólida parede da casa para recuperar o equilíbrio no solo escorregadio. Os raios rasgaram os céus quando Hermione correu na direção das árvores atrás da casa.

Antes que pudesse alcançá-las, estava ensopada até os ossos. A chuva violenta grudava-lhe o cabelo à cabeça, e a água escorria para dentro dos seus olhos, toldando-lhe a visão. Cada inspirada que dava era pesada de umidade.

Os galhos grossos das árvores diminuíram um pouco a força da chuva, as gotas violentas não mais irritando suas faces. Hermione parou uma vez, piscando por entre as gotas de chuva que se grudavam aos seus cílios, para lançar um olhar para a casa.

Dois homens andavam, apressados, naquela direção, as cabeças baixas para se protegerem da chuva. Por um instante angustiado, pensou que a tinham visto, e escondeu-se atrás de um tronco de árvore ofuscado pela chuva.

Porém nenhum dos dois olhou na sua direção enquanto corriam para o abrigo do pórtico. O mais alto, num impermeável amarelo, Hermione reconheceu como sendo Ronald. O outro tinha que ser o vigia, evidentemente mandado por Harry para ir buscar Ronald.

A qualquer momento poderiam descobrir que, já tinha sumido. Hermione começou a correr, mantendo-se sob a proteção das árvores. Fora das vistas da casa, sentiu-se mais segura e diminuiu o ritmo da corrida. Um raio crepitou, rasgando o ar, seguido imediatamente por uma enorme trovoada. O chão sob seus pés pareceu tremer ante o som. Hermione sentiu-se tentada a abandonar o abrigo das árvores e tomar o caminho mais curto através do prado até à garganta do desfiladeiro. Caiu uma nova torrente, e ela mudou de ideia.

Inclinando a cabeça contra os lençóis de água que caíam, seguiu rapidamente em frente. O som dos seus pés chapinhando era abafado pela chuvarada constante caindo entre as folhas das árvores.

- Hermione.

Quase surda com o barulho da chuva, não estava bem certa de que realmente havia escutado alguém dizer o seu nome. Parou, a mão protegendo os olhos. Um cavalo bufou à sua esquerda.

O coração de Hermione disparou, alarmado, enquanto ela se virava na direção do som. Ronald puxava o cavalo calmamente pelo meio das árvores, a aba do chapéu bem abaixada por onde a água escorria sem cessar.

A audição dela ficou de repente aguçada, percebendo outros sons. Seu olhar dardejou para as árvores que escasseavam, à esquerda de Ronald. Três outros cavaleiros espalhavam-se numa linha de busca. Um deles era Harry. Hermione teve certeza disso mesmo antes de distinguir as feições severas sob a sombra da aba do chapéu.

Os cavalos pararam, formando um semicírculo à sua volta. Correr era inútil, portanto Hermione ficou parada.

Inclinando a cabeça num ângulo orgulhoso, recusou-se a deixar que vissem o quanto a amargurara ter falhado na fuga. A chuva lhe escorria pelo rosto.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ronald sabia a resposta à sua pergunta. Estava no escárnio frio dos seus olhos verdes.

Hermione deu-lhe a resposta que a pergunta merecia.

- Tive vontade de dar uma volta, e saí. Infelizmente, não me dei conta de que estava chovendo tão forte.

- Não é estranho? - Ronald mudou de posição na sela, debruçando-se ligeiramente sobre o arção dianteiro. - Quando a vi correndo da casa para as árvores, meu primeiro pensamento foi de que estava tentando fugir.

Ele a vira e correra para alertar Harry.

- Que bobagem a sua - comentou secamente.

- O que serve para mostrar como é fácil a gente ficar com a impressão errada numa situação dessas - retrucou ele, sorrindo zombeteiramente.

- É mesmo - concordou Hermione, fervendo de raiva, mas lutando para não demonstrá-la.

Um raio cruzou o céu, um risco ofuscante de chama elétrica. Ronald olhou ao seu redor, como se subitamente tivesse se dado conta do dilúvio que caía dos céus.

- Seja como for - foi levando o cavalo para junto de Hermione -, acho que foi sorte eu tê-la visto. Poderia pegar uma pneumonia, se tivesse ido longe demais. - Um braço vestido de impermeável amarelo esticou-se para ajudar a colocá-la na sela. - Teríamos chegado antes, só que levou algum tempo para selar os cavalos. Ao contrário de você, nenhum de nós estava contando com um longo passeio na chuva.

A alfinetada dele provocou um olhar faiscante de ressentimento por parte de Hermione. Ele soltara o pé do estribo mais próximo dela. Hermione pisou nele e deixou Ronald erguê-la para o cavalo.

Hermione estava ensopada até os ossos e tremendo quando Ronald a largou diante da casa de adobe. Entrou apressadamente, não esperando que a mandassem ou conduzissem. Ronald, Harry e o terceiro cavaleiro a seguiram rapidamente, e podia-se ouvir o guarda levando os cavalos embora.

- É melhor vestir umas roupas secas bem rapidinho - aconselhou Ronald.

Hermione estava na metade do corredor. Parou e virou-se, os dentes batendo incontrolavelmente, enquanto abraçava a si mesma.

- Caso tenha se esquecido, o meu guarda-roupa é muito limitado. Consiste no que eu estou usando e uma camisa. Eu a lavei hoje de manhã. Não tenho roupas secas para vestir.

Parte do seu sarcasmo foi atenuada pelos arrepios que a percorreram.

Dando meia-volta, dirigiu-se de novo para o quarto, enregelada e tangada, e cheia de auto-piedade.

Ouviu Ronald dizer qualquer coisa para Harry no seu espanhol fluente, e receber uma resposta.

Ao entrar no quarto, ouviu passos no corredor, aqueles conhecidos que ouvia todas as noites. Retesando-se, Hermione virou-se para Harry quando ele entrou no quarto.

O pesado poncho que o protegera da chuva fora tirado. A camisa, aberta no pescoço, estava seca, embora, devido à umidade, grudasse em seu peito e nos ombros suavemente musculosos. As calças estavam molhadas e escuras dos joelhos às botas.

A expressão dos olhos era frígida como uma noite de inverno rigoroso.

A água pingava das roupas ensopadas de Hermione, formando uma pequena poça no chão. Mais água pingava do cabelo empapado, correndo em linhas brilhantes pelo rosto e pescoço. O tecido encharcado da blusa moldava quase obscenamente cada curva dos seios, inclusive os mamilos, endurecidos pelo frio. O olhar dele não deixava escapar nada.

- O que você quer?

Hermione deu-se conta de que o seu desafio nervoso era tão fraco quanto o sibilar beligerante de uma gatinha semi-afogada.

Ele soltou uma resposta e fez um gesto na direção das roupas dela. A sugestão era evidente: queria que as tirasse.

Hermione empertigou-se.

- Só porque sou forçada a tomar banho na sua frente não quer dizer que vá me despir sempre que você queira, para poder me olhar!

As linhas duras da boca do homem estreitaram se ameaçadoramente. Passadas largas e flexíveis levaram-no até ela, antes que o corpo entorpecido de Hermione pudesse reagir, os dedos esguios começaram a desfazer o nó da blusa da moça, onde riachos de água juntavam-se para correr pela vale entre os seios.

Ela afastou as mãos dele com violência.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso! - resmungou por entre os dentes cerrados.

Com um gesto desinteressado de concordância, Harry foi até a cômoda e tirou a toalha do seu gancho junto à bacia. Voltando para junto dela, esperou até que as calças de Hermione tivessem se juntado à sua blusa no chão. Elaestava dolorosamente cônscia da sua nudez ao pegar a toalha que lhe era estendida, mas o olhar indiferente dele não passou do seu rosto pálido e branco.

Enquanto ela se enxugava com as mãos trêmulas, ele foi até a cama e retirou o cobertor. A toalha mal havia absorvido a umidade em excesso quando ele começou a enrolar o cobertor em sua barriga, apertando-o nos seios.

Jogou o resto do cobertor sobre o ombro esquerdo dela, num sari improvisado.

Ergueu os olhos para os cabelos dela, lembrando-lhe que estavam bastante molhados. Um pouco atordoada pela engenhosidade dele, Hermione levou a toalha aos cabelos molhados. Muito bem ajustado, o cobertor não se moveu nem um pouco quando ela se mexeu; sentia-se gostosamente aquecida, como que num casulo tosco.

Hermione começou a esfregar vivamente a toalha nos cabelos, quando Harry saiu do quarto. Novos passos no corredor. Desta feita não eram de Harry.

Hermione não tirou a toalha da cabeça quando Ronald apareceu à porta.

- O vigia que foi guardar os cavalos ainda não voltou? Imagino que Harry esteja com medo que eu vá pular pela janela de novo se me deixarem sozinha por um minuto - declarou ela, tensamente.

- Ele quer que você vá para o outro quarto - foi a resposta serena.

- Onde possa ficar de olho em mim?

O sarcasmo dela era venenosamente seco.

- Não, onde possa se aquecer. Há um fogo aceso na lareira - explicou Ronald, pacientemente.

- É incrível como ele é cheio de consideração - redarguiu Hermione. - Estou certa de que é uma ordem e de que não tenho escolha.

- Nenhuma - concordou ele.

Um suspiro sibilante escapou-lhe por entre os dentes brancos.

- É o que imaginava. Deixe-me apanhar o meu pente.

- Hermione?

A meia pergunta, meia ordem na voz dele, fez que Hermione parasse ao lado da cômoda.

- O que é, agora? - murmurou, com irrita são disfarçada.

- Não tente de novo - falou Ronald.

- Tentar o quê? - perguntou Hermione, sendo deliberadamente obtusa.

- Fugir... como se você não soubesse.

- Ah! E por que não deveria?- fez a pergunta com naturalidade aparente, apanhando o pente.

- Porque hoje você teve sorte.

- Sorte? - Soltou uma risada fria. - Como foi que tive sorte?

- Não conseguiu sair do desfiladeiro. Não teria sido muito agradável se tivesse saído - acrescentou gravemente.

- Porquê? - perguntou, desafiadora. - Porque poderia ter-me perdido na tempestade? Ou quem sabe teria sido comida por animais selvagens? Desculpe se acho a sua preocupação fingida pelo meu bem-estar um pouquinho nauseante.

Ronald ignorou as perguntas zombeteiras.

- Ninguém sai do desfiladeiro sem a permissão de Harry, Hermione... ninguém - enfatizou.

- Isso está me parecendo uma ameaça.

Inclinou a cabeça num ângulo desafiador.

- Chame de ameaça, advertência, como quiser - replicou ele, serenamente. - É uma regra para a segurança de todos nós no acampamento. Este lugar não seria secreto se todo mundo ficasse indo e vindo ao seu bel-prazer.

Alguém lá fora poderia descobrir a sua existência. Sendo assim, ninguém sai daqui sem a permissão de Harry... principalmente você.

Ela apertou o pente com força, os dentes ferindo-lhe os dedos. Compreendia a lógica que havia por trás da explicação de Ronald, mas, no que lhe dizia respeito, não era obrigada a seguir regra nenhuma.

- Ele governa com mão de ferro, não é?

- Se não o fizesse, o desfiladeiro já teria sido descoberto.

- Uma pena que não o tenha sido - disse ela, debilmente. - Nenhum de vocês estaria aqui, e muito menos eu.

- Sei que as circunstâncias não são as mesmas para você. Entenda, porém, que é diferente para o resto de nós. Damos à nossa liberdade o mesmo valor que você dá à sua. Aqui, estamos seguros e livres. Harry faz tudo o que pode para manter essa situação.

- Estou certa que sim - falou bruscamente.

Ronald soltou um suspiro.

- Você não quer compreender.

- Compreendo. - Os olhos dela faiscaram de frustração e raiva. - Compreendo que sou uma prisioneira aqui... que não me permitem um momento de privacidade... que vocês não passam de um bando de assassinos e ladrões, e não merecem estar livres.

A boca do rapaz se estreitou num gesto sombrio.

- Vamos para junto do fogo.

Por um momento, Hermione permaneceu teimosamente onde estava. Com uma inclinação levemente régia de cabeça, finalmente passou por Ronald e foi para o corredor.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo quentinho para vocês! 

Mrs Granger Potter, seria ótimo se a Hermione desse uma surra nessa Elena, odeio ela. UHAAUHHAUHU  
Quem sabe nos próximos capítulos. haha  
Quanto ao Harry, ele é todo mistério e esse é o charme e, que charme. UAHUAUUHA


	12. Capítulo 11

O fogo crepitava alegremente na lareira, competindo com as fortes gotas de chuva que caíam sobre o telhado.

Harry estava sentado à mesa com o terceiro homem, o estranho cuja chegada precipitara a tentativa de fuga de Hermione. Os dois ergueram os olhos quando ela entrou no quarto e acompanharam-na com o olhar enquanto se dirigia para junto do fogo.

Ajoelhou-se diante da lareira, a fenda no cobertor deixando à mostra uma perna bem-torneada e a insinuação de uma coxa nua. O aperto constritor do agasalho forçou Hermione a dobrar as pernas para um lado para poder se sentar no chão de pedra aquecido diante do fogo.

Ronald foi para a mesa, pegando a cadeira que estava mais perto da lareira. O silêncio com que fora recebida a chegada de Hermione foi rompido quando ele se sentou. Hermione se perguntava por que estariam falando tão baixo.

Não podia entender uma só palavra, de qualquer maneira.

Vivamente, começou a esfregar a toalha nos cabelos, espalhando gotículas de água. As que atingiam as pedras quentes da lareira logo se dissolviam.

Quando o cabelo ficou apenas úmido, Hermione começou a passar o pente pelas mechas sedosas.

O estranho parecia estar lhes dando algum tipo de informação. As respostas de Ronald e Harry pareciam ser "sim" ou "não" ou perguntas.

Ela ficou imaginando qual seria o assunto. Era, sem dúvida, algo muito importante, para o homem chegar no meio de um temporal, e para Harry mandar o guarda ir buscar Ronald.

Deu as costas para o fogo para deixar o calor irradiante terminar de secar a cabeleira espessa na parte de trás.

O pente continuava a sua rítmica separação dos fios, auxiliando na ação de secar. O cabelo parecia ouro derretido contra o pano de fundo das chamas bruxuleantes.

Uma força magnética forçou-a a voltar-se para Harry. O olhar pensativo dele parecia dirigido para além dela, para dentro do fogo, hipnotizado pelas chamas dançantes. Só então Hermione se deu conta de que ele estava observando os reflexos das chamas na nudez cremosa do seu ombro direito e da clavícula.

Com uma intensidade perturbadora, o olhar subiu devagarzinho pela curva esguia do seu pescoço.

Os olhos verdes insondáveis examinavam a linha graciosamente feminina do seu maxilar e das faces, a retidão clássica do nariz, antes de passar para os cílios longos e fartos, de pontas douradas. Voltando pelo mesmo caminho, o olhar dele fez um desvio, dando uma parada completa nos lábios dela.

A posse quase física daquele olhar fez o pulso dela disparar feito louco. Inesperadamente, os olhos velados, entretanto dominadores, mudaram a atenção para prenderem o olhar dela. Hermione teve a sensação avassaladora, maluca, de que alguma força a empurrava para trás, deitando-a ao lado do fogo para ser seduzida, de bom grado.

Abalada pela nitidez da impressão, Hermione ouviu-o responder a um comentário de Ronald, no entanto, a concentração dele não se desviava da moça.

Com esforço, ela afastou os olhos do olhar magnético, com a respiração irregular e superficial.

Ronald levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para a lareira. Rapidamente, ela desviou a cabeça, olhando para as chamas, esperando que, caso ele notasse a sua pele afogueada, atribuísse o fato ao calor do fogo.

Agachando-se, acrescentou outra acha de lenha ao fogo e mexeu nos pedaços incandescentes de madeira.

Equilibrando-se nas plantas dos pés, lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, calmo e interrogador.

- Já se secou? - perguntou.

- Já. - Concordou com um gesto rígido de cabeça e lançou um olhar desconfiado à mesa. Teve a súbita sensação de que estavam falando dela, quem sabe o tempo todo. - Ronald?

Ele tinha apoiado as mãos nos joelhos, pronto para se levantar, porém, esperou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

- Sim?

O olhar dela dardejou para o homem à mesa.

- Quem é ele?

- Um amigo - respondeu simplesmente.

Hermione voltou a olhar para o mexicano.

- É um de seus contatos?

- É um amigo - foi só o que Ronald disse.

Hermione virou-se para olhar atentamente para ele.

- Está aqui por minha causa, não é?

- Por que está dizendo isso? - perguntou.

- É uma sensação que tenho. Não está?

- Hermione - havia paciência na voz dele, calma e controlada -, está fazendo perguntas que sabe que não posso responder.

- Por que não? Se me dizem respeito, também são da minha conta - raciocinou teimosamente.

Mas Ronald deu de ombros e ficou calado.

- É óbvio que a esta altura lá entraram em contacto com o meu pai. É por isso que este homem está aqui? Para lhe contar o que ele disse?

Ronald inspirou profundamente, um breve brilho de impaciência no olhar que lhe lançou.

- Não force a barra, Hermione. - Parecia muito calmo. - Quando houver algo definitivo, será informada.

Com essas palavras, colocou-se de pé para acabar com a conversa.

- Diga ao seu patrão que prefiro voltar agora para o meu quarto - pediu ela, lutando contra a sensação de aprisionamento e impotência.

O olhar verde pulou para Harry e ricocheteou de volta para Hermione.

- O resto da casa é frio e úmido demais. Fique aqui ao pé do fogo, onde se sentirá quente e seca.

- O que aconteceria se eu resolvesse ir para o quarto, e fosse? - indagou, desafiadora.

- Seria trazida de volta - declarou Ronald, e deu-lhe as costas.

Frustrada, recomeçou a pentear o cabelo, escutando o estalar de eletricidade que se assemelhava à sua própria tensão nervosa. Mais uma vez, Hermione sentiu a absorção perturbadora do olhar de Harry, mas não deixou que a capturasse.

Dali a poucos minutos, o estranho levantou-se da mesa. Harry acompanhou o homem até à porta, dando uma ordem ao guarda. Este deixou o seu posto para acompanhar o estranho. Com a partida do guarda, Hermione soube que não lhe permitiriam ir para o seu quarto até que ele voltasse.

A saída do estranho deu início a nova discussão entre Ronald e Harry. Certa de que tinha algo a ver com ela, Hermione ficou atenta, percebendo uma nota de dissensão no tom de voz de Ronald. Era óbvio que estava discordando de alguma coisa que fora tomada.

Quando Elena chegou para preparar o jantar, Hermione não se levantou para ajudar. Ninguém reclamou, muito menos Elena. Contudo, a presença da morena interrompeu a discussão entre Ronald e Harry. A julgar pela expressão descontente de Ronald, Hermione adivinhou que ele não conseguira fazer que Harry mudasse de ideia.

Mordiscando um canto do lábio, ficou imaginando se o pai havia oferecido menos dinheiro do que fora pedido para ela ser solta. Talvez Ronald estivesse disposto a aceitar menos. Ou, quem sabe, era o contrário.

Durante todo o jantar, Hermione considerou as possibilidades. Se a sua concentração foi notada, ninguém fez comentários. Ninguém à mesa parecia estar com muita disposição para conversa, embora Hermione tivesse notado que Elena fazia tentativas sutis para se insinuar para o lado de Harry.

Quando a refeição acabou, Elena trouxe o café para a mesa. Hermione viu a maneira como a morena debruçou-se sobre Harry, roçando deliberadamente os seios contra o ombro e o braço dele. Um arrepio de nojo a percorreu ante o gesto tão descaradamente sugestivo.

Imediatamente, sentiu o olhar de Harry. Passou sobre ela, aguçado, e no entanto estranhamente distante.

Hermione fitou a superfície escura e espelhada do café, tão inescrutável quanto os olhos dele.

Harry desviou o olhar e disse qualquer coisa para Elena. Fosse o que fosse, deixou-a uma fera.

Uma torrente violenta de espanhol foi dirigida para ele. As mãos da morena fizeram um gesto de desdém para Hermione. De alguma forma, ela estava sendo, de novo, o motivo da discussão entre eles.

Depois de duas respostas tranqüilizadoras que não surtiram efeito, Harry deu bruscamente uma ordem.

Lançando-lhe um olhar venenoso, Elena deu meia-volta e saiu violentamente porta afora.

Sorvendo seu café, Hermione fitou os pratos sujos na mesa. Com um suspiro de resignação, empilhou-os e levou-os para a pia, deixando os homens à mesa, acabando o café.

Hermione mal começara a lavar os pratos quando a porta se escancarou e Elena entrou, os cabelos escuros cobertos por um xale. Jogou o embrulho que trazia nas mãos para Harry, e saiu. Hermione olhou para a trouxa de roupas multicolorida. A roupa suja dele? pensou, e um sorriso irônico lhe brincou nos cantos da boca.

A porta batera com estrondo quando Harry se levantou da mesa e começou a caminhar na direção de Hermione, levando as roupas. Ela enrijeceu o corpo, furiosa. Se ele achava que ela ia lavar as roupas dele, podia esperar sentado.

Antes de entregar-lhe a trouxa, mostrou-lhe o conteúdo. Hermione fitou a parte da frente bordada de uma blusa e uma saia rodada carmesim. Havia sinais evidentes de uso, a fazenda esgarçando nas dobras da bainha. Eram roupas velhas de Elena, dadas de mau grado e com raiva.

Hermione não se importava. A idéia de usar roupas sem botões arrancados ou que não acabavam sugestivamente no meio das coxas era atraente demais para ser recusada por causa de orgulho.

O cobertor áspero do sari improvisado começou de repente a irritar a sua pele. Pegou, ansiosa, as roupas da mão dele e correu para ir se trocar no quarto, esquecendo completamente os pratos, na surpresa.

A blusa ficava um pouco apertada nos ombros, e a saia estava curta. Não fazia mal. No que lhe diria respeito, serviam perfeitamente.

Sua atitude se modificou depois que vestiu as roupas. Hermione sentiu-se repentina, embora temporariamente, alegre e despreocupada. Deslizou de volta para a sala, inconscientemente motivada por um desejo de exibir as roupas novas. Davam-lhe uma confiança que ela nem percebera que lhe estava faltando.

Harry foi o primeiro a erguer os olhos quando ela tornou a entrar na sala. Seu olhar de inspeção percorreu-a dos pés à cabeça numa avaliação clínica que não era bem a reação que seu ego desejava. Ronald já estava a meio caminho da porta, de impermeável.

- Não se vá, Ronald - protestou, andando em sua direção.

Ele sorriu, indulgente.

- Está ficando tarde.

- Fique mais um pouco - falou ela, com jeitinho.

Não se dava conta de como estava atraente. O rosto brilhava de entusiasmo, um sorriso natural lhe entreabria os lábios, os olhos estavam radiantes de prazer. À luz do fogo, o cabelo refulgia como ouro velho. A brancura cremosa da pele contrastava perfeitamente com a saia rodada carmesim que lhe envolvia as pernas.

- Eu... - Ronald hesitou, os olhos verdes percorrendo-a com aprovação, e um brilho de algo mais.

- Venha. - Com um abandono descuidado, Segurou o braço dele com as duas mãos. - Estou de roupa nova e quero comemorar a ocasião antes que se acabe a novidade das minhas roupas de segunda mão.

- Está bem.

Ronald abriu um amplo sorriso e tirou o impermeável. Hermione pegou-o e pendurou-o de novo no gancho, perto da porta. Ao se voltar, a saia rodopiou em volta das suas pernas. Emoldurada pela luz do fogo, colocou as mãos na cintura justa da saia, a pose levemente provocante.

- Não disse como estou - lembrou-lhe Hermione. - Admito que não seja exatamente chique, mas...

Deixou a frase pelo meio, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente, sentindo-se afável e brincalhona.

- É mais do que você costuma usar - comentou ele, com tristeza simulada -, mas sem dúvida é bem melhor do que as calças compridas.

- Chauvinista! - riu ela.

Os olhos dele escureceram até ficarem num tom forte de verde.

- Você está estonteantemente linda, Hermione - disse Ronald, com suavidade.

Não fora sua intenção enfeitiçá-lo deliberadamente, mas logo se pôs a curtir a admiração ardente no olhar dele.

- Sem dúvida, sinto-me mais confortável.

Alisou a saia com a mão, notando distraidamente o contraste da pele clara contra o tecido vermelho-vivo.

- Diga-me - Ronald voltou a reclamar a sua atenção -, que tipo de comemoração está planejando para as suas roupas novas?

Um escárnio suave velava o fogo verde-escuro dos seus olhos.

- Estou com vontade de dançar.

- Desculpe. - Um sorriso de pesar simulado curvou-lhe brevemente a boca. - Infelizmente, é a noite de folgados músicos.

A perna de uma cadeira arrastando no chão fez que Hermione virasse a cabeça bruscamente na direção do ruído, subitamente alertada para o fato de que tinham uma platéia. As feições de Harry formavam uma máscara dura e fria, perigosa e francamente espanhola.

Hermione não precisava que lhe dissessem que o sangue da crueldade lhe corria nas veias. Estava escrito no formato implacável da linha do seu maxilar e da boca, levemente arrogante e selvagemente nobre. Dirigia-se para uma das janelas escurecidas pela chuva, e Hermione acompanhou-o com os olhos.

O lembrete desagradável da presença dele esfriou um pouco o prazer do momento. Voltou a olhar para Ronald, com a determinação brilhando nos olhos.

- Podemos dançar, com ou sem música - declarou Hermione.

- Não me lembro mais como se dança - disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça em negativa, a luz do fogo fazendo brilhar os seus cabelos castanhos.

- Vai se lembrar.

Colocando a mão esquerda no ombro dele, forçou-o a segurar-lhe a mão direita, e começou a cantarolar uma balada.

Hesitando por uma fração de segundo, Ronald deu um sorriso torto de indulgência divertida, e apoiou a mão na curva da cintura dela. Os passos iniciais foram desajeitados e fora do ritmo, mas Hermione insistiu até ele encontrar a sua coordenação.

- Está vendo? - Sorriu para ele, fazendo uma pausa no cantarolar da melodia conhecida. - Não esqueceu.

- Acho que não. Pelo menos você ainda tem todos os dedos dos pés. - Abriu um sorriso. - Estava correndo um risco e tanto, dançando descalça comigo. Eu podia ter pisado neles todos.

- Não estava nem um pouquinho preocupada - assegurou-lhe Hermione.

Rodaram pela pequena área livre da sala. A saia escarlate rodopiava à luz do fogo. A luz bruxuleante emprestava uma atmosfera mágica ao aposento, impedindo a entrada da realidade. Ronald girava Hermione num rodopio rápido, a mão segurando-lhe o meio das costas enquanto ela ria e o agarrava para não cair. Diminuiu a velocidade, sorrindo para ela.

- E você estava tentando me convencer de que tinha se esquecido como se dançava - implicou ela.

- Acho que estava errado - disse ele, erguendo ligeiramente os ombros.

- Acho que estava.

- É uma doideira, mas sabe o que isso me faz lembrar?

Ronald a segurava nos braços, e agora apenas oscilava distraidamente.

O braço ao redor da cintura dela fez mais pressão, e Hermione deixou-se encostar nele, apoiando, satisfeita, a cabeça no seu ombro. A sua força era reconfortante.

- Não. O quê? - indagou ela, sorrindo de encontro à camisa do rapaz.

- Os bailes... as festas de formatura a que costumava ir. - A mão acariciou-lhe distraidamente as costas. - Segurando-a deste jeito, não parece que faz tanto tempo.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para trás para ver-lhe o rosto, bonito, com um encanto juvenil cativante.

Viu o olhar baixar para os lábios dela. Bastava que fizesse o mais leve movimento para convidá-lo a beijá-la.

Mas não era isso o que ela queria.

A sua referência ao lar e ao modo como as coisas eram por lá varreu para longe os poucos momentos de encantamento. De repente, as roupas novas pouco lhe importavam. Queria apenas fugir, voltar para casa, para a segurança. Talvez Ronald pudesse oferecer-lhe os meios, afinal de contas.

- Quanto o meu pai vai pagar para eu ser libertada?

Ronald se enrijeceu.

- Não sei.

- Quem vai ficar com o dinheiro? - tentou fazer que a pergunta parecesse natural e sem importância. - Provavelmente será dividido, imagino, e cada um de vocês receberá uma parte.

- Suponho que sim.

Fechou o rosto numa carranca, mas Hermione sabia que ela era frágil e podia ser partida.

- É uma pena. Para um só homem, seria um bocado de dinheiro.

- É - concordou Ronald, secamente.

- Sabe que podia ficar com todo ele para você, não sabe? - murmurou Hermione.

Os músculos dele se contraíram, rejeitando o que ela dizia. Ter-se-ia afastado, interposto alguma distância entre eles, mas Hermione continuou apertada contra o seu corpo.

- Hermione... - começou a protestar, mas ela o Interrompeu.

- Não, escute - insistiu. - Você poderia ficar com tudo, até o último centavo. Poderia me levar para casa. O dinheiro estaria esperando. Meu pai não voltaria atrás.

- Não adianta - disse Ronald, sacudindo firmemente a cabeça.

- Adianta, sim. Nós dois iríamos para casa, onde desejamos estar. Podíamos sair para dar um passeio, uma tarde dessas, e não voltar mais.

Apressou-se a convencê-lo da habilidade do plano.

- Você podia deixar dois cavalos à nossa espera, e estaríamos a quilômetros daqui antes que alguém se desse conta de que tínhamos sumido.

- Não posso voltar. Já lhe expliquei tudo isso.

- Mas assim pode. Não percebe? - argumentou Hermione, com persuasão. - Você seria um herói. Teria sido meu salvador. Sua família e seus amigos sentiriam orgulho de você, e meu pai ficaria agradecido. Conhece um bocado de gente influente.

Acharia um meio de garantir que você nunca tivesse que voltar para cá.

- Eu... - ele franziu o cenho, e sua resistência parecia enfraquecer.

Hermione encostou os dedos nos lábios dele, silenciando o seu protesto. Depois, deslizou a mão pelo rosto forte, até o cabelo castanho sedoso junto à têmpora. Correu de leve os dedos por ele, numa carícia evidente. O braço ao redor da cintura dela aumentou a pressão, automaticamente, puxando o rosto levantado mais para perto dele.

- Você ganharia uma pequena fortuna por me levar de volta... além da gratidão e da ajuda de meu pai. - Tornou a voz suave e rouca. - E a minha também, Ronald. Sei que me acha atraente. E eu não me importaria de passar o resto da vida pagando a você por ter-me tirado daqui. Dinheiro, respeitabilidade e eu - prometeu -, as três coisas, se as quiser. Só o que tem a fazer é me levar daqui, me levar para casa.

- Não! - A voz de Harry, baixa e criminosa como uma trovoada, afastou-os um do outro. Fitava-os, uma fúria fria escurecendo-lhe os olhos. - Não irá seduzi-lo para fazer o que quer, señora, nem com palavras nem com atos. Ronald conhece o castigo por sair daqui sem a minha permissão. E sabe que, se a levar consigo, eu o acharei e o matarei. Quando um homem tem que escolher entre dinheiro, uma mulher ou a vida, escolherá a sua vida. Ronald não a levará a parte alguma até que eu diga que pode partir!

A cor fugiu do rosto da moça. Hermione fitou-o, boquiaberta de choque - não por causa do que tinha dito, mas pelo fato de ela ter compreendido cada palavra. Ele falara num inglês impecável.

- Mas... como? - Na sua confusão, nem conseguia verbalizar as respostas. - Você fala inglês - acabou por dizer, abobalhada.

- É, falo inglês - concordou ele, friamente.

- Podia ter-me dito - falou Hermione, recobrando um pouco da sua compostura.

- Isso a teria impedido de me chamar de filho da puta, de bastardo! - ironizou Harry. - Ou de desejar cortar fora o meu coração com uma faca, e picá-lo em pedacinhos. Acho que não.

Hermione lembrava-se muito bem dos insultos que lhe lançara quando acreditava que ele não entendia o que ela dizia. Ardeu ante a descoberta.

- Não, não teria feito nenhuma diferença - concordou, com raiva. - Então, por que não me contou? Por que fingiu que eu precisava de Ronald para traduzir qualquer coisa que lhe quisesse dizer? Dava-lhe prazer me fazer de boba?

- Não tinha vontade de falar com você, nem que você esperasse que eu fosse responder às suas perguntas. Além disso - ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa fria acusação -, se você soubesse que eu entendia inglês, jamais teria falado com Ronald na minha frente como o fez agora.

O olhar dela dardejou para Ronald, parado a um canto. Sabia que Harry falava inglês fluentemente, e não fizera nenhum esforço para alertar Hermione da bobagem que estava fazendo. A raiva dela passou a incluí-lo, também.

- Você podia ter-me avisado - acusou ela.

- Não cabia a mim - disse ele, dando de ombros.

- Ah, é verdade - concordou Hermione, amargamente. - Está com ele, não é?

- Disse-lhe isso desde o começo - respondeu calmamente.

Ódio e desprezo inundaram Hermione.

- Não sei qual dos dois, desprezo mais - falou, furiosa. - Você, Ronald, por ser um traidor da sua própria gente, ou você - lançou um olhar venenoso à fisionomia taciturna de Harry - por ser...

- Não me interessa a sua opinião a meu respeito - interrompeu Harry, friamente. - Quero apenas que entenda, e creia que tentativas como as que fez hoje não terão êxito. Ninguém aqui vai ajudá-la a fugir.

- Não tenha tanta certeza assim. - Hermione meneou a cabeça desafiadoramente, a cabeleira ruiva refulgindo à luz do fogo. - O dinheiro pode comprar um bocado de lealdade.

Os olhos vítreos dele se estreitaram.

- É muito temerária, señora. Fala sem pensar. Ficarei sabendo de qualquer nova tentativa que faça. E se insistir... - Deixou a ameaça não formulada pairar no ar já bastante carregado. - Não gostaria de negar-lhe as pequenas liberdades de que desfruta agora.

- Liberdades? Que liberdades? - Hermione deu um passo zangado na direção dele. - Sou prisioneira aqui contra a minha vontade!

Harry não se abalou com a raiva dela.

- Permiti-lhe andar por toda a casa e certa liberdades fora dela, sob vigilância. Preferiria que eu a confinasse ao seu quarto?

- Não teria coragem - arquejou Hermione, tremendo com a turbulência das suas emoções.

- Terei - ele a enfrentou calmamente, a expressão dura e implacável -, se a sua língua começar a criar caso demais.

Hermione não pensou no que fez. Foi apenas o instinto que guiou a mão para esbofetear o rosto frio e aristocrático. Foi segura em pleno ar por dedos de ferro. O reflexo ergueu a mão esquerda para completar o que a direita começara. Também esta foi agarrada por ele antes de chegar ao alvo.

- Largue-me.

Hermione recusou-se a se debater, deixando que ele segurasse as mãos dela diante de si, como que algemada pelos seus dedos.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador antes de desviar a atenção para Ronald.

- Pode ir - falou. - Acho que a comemoração da señora acabou.

Ao ouvir os passos obedientes, Hermione virou a cabeça, vendo Ronald dirigir-se para o impermeável amarelo pendurado junto à porta. Sentiu-se tomada de uma raiva desesperada à ideia de ficar sozinha com Harry.

- Não, não vá, Ronald! - protestou, chamando-o de volta. - Não pode me deixar sozinha com este animal... este sádico!

Ronald fez ouvidos moucos. Nem hesitou ao vestir o impermeável e sair porta afora.

- Que espécie de domínio tem sobre ele? - Sibilou ela, tentando soltar os pulsos de suas mãos de ferro.

- Ele me deve a vida - retrucou sem emoção. - A você, não deve nada.

- E durante quanto tempo vai fazê-lo pagar? O resto da vida? - acusou Hermione.

- Basta que ele me diga que quer partir, e poderá ir embora - informou Harry. - Fica porque quer. Dá-me a sua lealdade porque quer. Pode partir na hora que quiser... contanto que não a leve junto.

- É, você jurou que o mataria se tentasse - retrucou ela, o gosto amargo na boca revestindo a voz com a mesma acidez.

- Foi uma promessa... uma que todos os homens aqui sabem que cumprirei. Aceite meu conselho, señora, e não tente persuadir ninguém a ajudá-la a ir embora daqui. Não creio que queira ter a morte dele na consciência. - Inesperadamente, soltou-a e se afastou. - Vá para o seu quarto, señora Malfoy.

Ela sentiu uma compulsão de desafiar a ordem dele. Chegou a tremer com a sua força. Com uma virada da saia, deu meia-volta e caminhou ereta e orgulhosamente para o seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Só acho que vão gostar desse capítulo! haha


	13. Capítulo 12

**N/A**: A partir de agora as cenas serão** cada vez mais fortes**, então, caso haja alguém que não goste, já deixo avisado.  
As pessoas que gostam.. deliciem-se, haha.

* * *

A trovoada sacudiu a casa, igualando a disposição tempestuosa de Hermione. Ao acender a vela ao lado da cama, o quarto pareceu ficar menor.

Irritava-a saber que a pouca liberdade de que desfrutava dependia dos caprichos de Harry. Viu de relance o seu reflexo no espelho e virou-se. Fitando a saia cor de fogo e a blusa bordada que usava, Hermione lembrou-se da alegria que sentira ao recebê-las, e agora sentia nojo delas.

Harry dera-as para ela. Subitamente, não pôde suportar a sensação do tecido contra a pele. Tirou as roupas e agarrou o cobertor que deixara de lado anteriormente.

Enrolando-o no corpo, apanhou as roupas e fez com elas uma trouxa malfeita. De cabeça erguida, entrou na sala.

Harry estava ao lado da lareira, fitando as chamas. Apoiava a mão na cornija, o joelho esquerdo dobrado para apoiar o pé na caixa de lenha. As sombras lançadas pela luz do fogo acentuavam os planos angulares do seu rosto.

Quando Hermione entrou, ele ergueu devagar a cabeça. A escuridão velada dos seus olhos fitou-a impassivelmente, notando o cobertor no seu corpo e a trouxa nos braços. O ar indiferente dele a atordoava.

- O que é, agora? - perguntou Harry, serenamente. Depois a boca se retorceu com ironia. - Já Inventou novos insultos para me dirigir, agora que descobriu que posso falar e compreender o seu idioma?

- Tome as roupas da sua amante. Pode devolvê-las a ela. - Hermione jogou a trouxa aos pés dele. Ela caiu quase dentro da lareira. - Não as quero.

Ele as salvou das chamas vorazes e segurou-as negligentemente na mão. - Agradaram-lhe, antes.

- Antes. - A voz dela tremeu. - Não me dava conta do quanto abominava qualquer coisa remotamente ligada a você.

Um brilho criminoso surgiu nos olhos dele. Com lentidão deliberada, caminhou para junto dela, parando para largar as roupas numa cadeira e continuar a andar em seguida. Interiormente intimidada, Hermione permaneceu estática.

- Já que se sente assim, o cobertor é meu. - Uma nota suave de presunção soava na sua voz. - Pode devolvê-lo a mim.

- Não - negou ela, com um sobressalto.

Agarrou instintivamente as dobras do cobertor, como se esperasse que ele fosse arrancá-lo.

- Mas é meu - ressaltou Harry novamente. - Como você não quer nada meu tocando a sua pele, o quero de volta.

- Muito bem. - Hermione estava tendo dificuldade em respirar naturalmente. Faltava força à sua voz. - Vou vestir as minhas roupas, e depois trago-o para você.

Antes que ela pudesse se virar, ele falou com firmeza:

- Quero-o agora.

- Não - declarou, um frio gelado correndo-lhe pelas veias.

- Por que não? - perguntou, zombeteiro. - Porque não está usando nada por baixo? Mas já estou acostumado à sua nudez. Já a vi diversas vezes. Conheço os seus seios redondos, firmes e empinados, sua cintura fina, o modo como seus quadris esbeltos foram feitos para receber um homem.

As faces pegando fogo, Hermione deu meia-volta para fugir, apavorada da situação que a sua imprudência provocara. A mão dele agarrou-lhe o braço logo acima do cotovelo, os dedos enterrando-se na carne macia para virá-la para si. O cobertor escorregou do ombro, ajudado pela outra mão dele, que o empurrava. Hermione mal conseguiu evitar que caísse ao chão.

- Eu conheço essas coisas que Ronald pode apenas imaginar.

Harry puxou-a lentamente para mais perto do seu corpo musculoso, a voz rouca e macia como veludo.

No entanto, por baixo da maciez, Hermione pressentia a falta de piedade. Segurando o cobertor sobre os seios, conseguia usar apenas um dos braços para tentar afastá-lo. Teria sido igualmente em vão com os dois. A sua cabeça dobrou-se sobre ela, e Hermione torceu a dela para trás e para longe.

A boca do homem atacou a curva esguia de seu pescoço, queimando a pele como línguas ardentes de fogo.

Ela ergueu a mão para o contorno duro do queixo, tentando empurrá-lo, e falhando.

- Por que não me acaricia como acariciou Ronald? - A respiração dele roçava-lhe o pescoço. Afastou a mão e torceu-a atrás das costas da moça, erguendo a cabeça para deixar que seu olhar claro zombasse dos esforços inúteis dela. - Quem sabe eu possa ser persuadido a soltá-la.

- Porco! Odeio você! - cuspiu Hermione.

O braço nas suas costas aumentou a pressão para esmagar seus quadris contra os músculos rígidos das coxas dele. Dobrando-se para trás para evitar o contacto com o peito dele, os seios da moça subiam e desciam rapidamente, de agitação. O cobertor frouxo escorregou para revelar-lhe ainda mais o corpo.

- É, minha leoa, você me odeia. - Harry deu um sorriso frio. - Gostaria de me arrancar os olhos. Tenta constantemente lutar contra mim, ignorando as minhas ordens, mesmo sabendo que farei com que obedeça a elas. Teria se dado melhor se tivesse sido humilde e submissa, ao invés de tão determinada a me desafiar.

- Se eu tivesse sido humilde e submissa, você e seu bando de assassinos teriam me violentado e matado quando assassinaram Draco! - lembrou-lhe Hermione, arquejando selvagemente.

- Agora está à minha mercê.

- Você não tem misericórdia? Não tem coração? - disse ela, depois tentou soltar-se de novo, mas ele a segurou com facilidade.

Viu os músculos ao longo do seu maxilar enrijecerem, e soube que o havia provocado de novo.

Acusara-o de não ter misericórdia, e Harry não demonstrou nenhuma, ao ferir os lábios dela com a sua boca punitiva.

Presos num redemoinho violento, seus sentidos baquearam ante o assalto. O abraço constritor negava-lhe o ar aos pulmões, enquanto ele esmagava a sua boca com a dele. A escuridão rondava os limites da sua consciência.

Hermione lutou para não ser atraída para o turbilhão da sua raiva.

A virilidade agressiva dele estava fazendo que ela perdesse o contacto com a realidade. A pressão esmagadora da sua boca tornou-se menos violenta e mais sensualmente persuasiva. E Hermione estava tonta demais para resistir à língua exploradora do homem.

Estava apenas semi-consciente de que ele havia libertado os seus braços. Os movimentos excitantes das mãos nos seus quadris e costas, grudando-a ao seu corpo de granito, estavam libertando descargas explosivas, até que ela se agarrou debilmente a ele.

Apenas um gemido baixo de protesto escapou-lhe da garganta quando ele a tomou no colo. A boca mantinha o beijo arrasador enquanto ele a carregava.

Um desejo primitivo e insidioso crescia dentro dela, e Hermione sentia-se impotente para detê-lo. Odiava-o desesperadamente, enquanto reconhecia que era um mestre na arte de seduzir. Comparado a Harry, Draco fora um amador desastrado.

Enquanto a deitava na cama, tirou-lhe o cobertor. Hermione tentou pegá-lo, instintivamente, porém ele o jogou para longe do alcance dela. Então os seus sentidos entorpecidos de amor deram-se conta de que não estava na sua cama. Não era o seu quarto.

Por um momento ficou paralisada demais pela descoberta para se mexer. O peso do corpo dele estava no colchão antes que ela pudesse se recobrar.

As mãos instintivamente encontraram-na na penumbra. O contacto firme delas fez Hermione começar a chutar e se debater como um animal selvagem. Ele soltou uma risada rouca, rechaçando os golpes dos braços e pernas dela, enquanto a imobilizava sobre o colchão.

- Grite, se quiser, leoazinha - murmurou Harry. - Ninguém vai ouvir, por causa do temporal. Mesmo que ouçam, não virão até aqui.

A sua boca quente descobriu a linha sensível ao longo do pescoço. Hermione enterrou os dedos na pele dele, tendo a sensação satisfatória da carne que se rasgava sob as suas unhas, enquanto lhe arranhava os ombros. A despeito do palavrão abafado de dor que ele soltou, as mãos que a seguravam não cederam um centímetro.

A violência desesperada estava acabando com as energias dela. Hermione parou para tomar fôlego.

Imediatamente, ele tomou posse dos seus lábios entreabertos, forçando-lhe a cabeça para trás enquanto a beijava. As mãos seguraram-lhe os seios para explorar a sua firmeza redonda.

Hermione sentiu os bicos dos seios enrijecerem sob o toque, e soltou um grito mudo ante a incapacidade de controlar as reações da sua carne. A cabeça dela girava loucamente na torrente de desejos incandescentes que lhe atormentavam o corpo.

Essas sensações depravadas, de permissividade, eram-lhe estranhas, contudo sentia-se impotente para controlá-las. Elas é que a estavam controlando, tomando conta dela e fazendo que desejasse a gratificação física da posse. As sensações se intensificaram quando a boca do homem desceu pelo seu pescoço até o seio. O contato da língua no seu mamilo provocou-lhe um gemido involuntário de prazer.

Não havia pressa na paixão lânguida das suas carícias, mas o fogo lento que ardia dentro de si ficava cada vez mais quente. As mãos exploradoras dele descobriram e sondaram suavemente as suas partes secretas e íntimas, tocando, provocando e liberando todas as suas inibições e temores.

O seu cheiro de macho era um estimulante erótico, excitando-a. Por mais que quisesse, jamais poderia ser indiferente ao toque dele. Era como uma folha, girando, girando ao vento. Já perdera a virgindade para a brutalidade de Brad. Agora estava perdendo rapidamente o amor-próprio para a perícia sensual de Harry.

Sob as mãos, podia sentir os músculos nus e ondulantes dos seus ombros, e a umidade quente do sangue, onde o arranhara. Mas seus dedos não estavam mais arranhando ou ferindo a pele dele; ao contrário, quase se deleitavam ao sentir-lhe a carne firme.

Enquanto lhe sobrava um mínimo de força de vontade, Hermione empurrou-o pelos ombros, forçando Harry a erguer a cabeça e parar a brincadeira tantálica com o seu mamilo. Dominando-a, inclinou a cabeça na direção dos lábios, mas a moça se desviou.

- O que está esperando? - murmurou Hermione, desesperada. - Por que não me violenta logo e acaba com isso?

- Mas isso seria rápido demais, minha leoa - replicou. - Quero prolongar o momento, a tortura.

A respiração roçou-lhe a face um instante antes de cobrir-lhe a boca, exigentemente. E foi tortura, uma doce tortura. A ânsia que sentia no sexo deixava o sistema nervoso de Hermione gritando de necessidade pela posse. Em carícias trémulas, as mãos dela percorreram as costas e ombros dele. O corpo da moça se retorcia com a agonia da sua paixão.

Mas ainda levou algum tempo para todo o peso do corpo esguio pousar sobre o dela. O pulso estava tão acelerado e ansioso quanto o dela. A sua pele nua estava pegando fogo, e o calor pareceu fundi-los juntos. Hermione sentiu a sua dureza de macho e soube que a necessidade dele era tão grande quanto a sua.

Um som de gatinha ronronando escapou-lhe dos lábios quando as pernas musculosas deslizaram intimamente por entre as suas, forçando-as a se abrirem.

O gozo estava para acontecer dali a apenas um momento, e um arrepio de êxtase alucinado percorreu-lhe o corpo. Quando ele veio, Hermione foi envolvida num turbilhão, numa névoa aveludada de sensações. Tremores primitivos alternavam-se com um espanto embevecido, até que ela ficou largada, fraca, esgotada e sozinha.

O turbilhão de emoções novas e estranhas se dissipou vagarosamente. Depois, Hermione ficou estarrecida com a maneira sensual de ele fazer amor. Aos poucos, foi voltando a si, ao normal, e sentiu nojo e vergonha de ter sentido prazer nos braços dele.

Harry moveu-se, o ombro roçando o braço dela. Um arrepio de consciência correu pela sua pele, as chamas armazenadas vindo à tona. Ela cerrou o maxilar ante a reação involuntária do seu corpo, assustada porque não eracapaz de controlá-la.

Hermione precisava afastar-se do contato dele. Escorregando as pernas para a beira da cama estreita, começou a se levantar, mas a mão dele segurou-lhe o braço. Hermione não conseguiu soltar-se do aperto de ferro.

- Aonde vai?

- Para o meu quarto - respondeu formalmente.

- Por quê? - indagou Harry, agora distante e impessoal.

- Tinha a impressão de que todas as suas companheiras de sacanagens o deixavam dormir sozinho - respondeu mordazmente, ao invés de admitir que precisava controlar novamente os sentidos e esquecer a satisfação que encontrara nos braços dele.

- Está dizendo isso por causa de Elena, não é?

- E quem mais? - explodiu Hermione. Os olhos claros e insondáveis eram imunes ao olhar de desprezo que ela lhe lançou. - Acha que não podia escutar vocês dois quando estava deitada na minha cama? Os sons revoltantes de vocês fazendo amor! O boa-noite sussurrado que ela lhe dava quando ia embora?

- Se achava tão revoltante, não devia ter escutado - zombou Harry.

- Não me restava escolha, com dois porcos no cio no quarto ao lado - declarou.

Ele a puxou para junto de si, o braço forçando os ombros dela sobre o colchão. Hermione não lutou, preferindo

uma não-resistência rígida ao toque dele.

- O arranjo sexual era adequado para Elena, para mim, mesmo que não lhe agradasse - falou friamente.

- O que me agradaria - Hermione usou o mesmo tom gélido dele - seria não dormir nesta cama com você.

- Mas que pena - murmurou ele, arrogante.

- Por quê? - explodiu ela. Infantilmente, lembrou-lhe:

- Elena não dorme com você. Por que precisa me forçar a ficar?

- A situação não é a mesma. Elena queria ficar em casa com a família e o homem que é seu marido. Você não tem nada a esperá-la, exceto uma cama vazia.

Hermione virou-se para olhar para ele, a cabeleira ruiva e emaranhada fazendo as vezes de travesseiro.

- O quê? O marido dela? - Encrespou os lábios de nojo e choque. - Quer dizer que ela é casada e vem para cá... ficar com você?

O seu olhar verde correu desdenhosamente pelo rosto dela.

- Você é bem ligeira em condenar os outros, quando é a sua propriamente que é vulgar e grosseira. César, o marido de Elena, é paralítico. É um morto-vivo, a sua mente não está neste mundo. Há quatro anos que está assim, deixando Elena com dois filhos e sua lembrança para amar. Ela é moça e tem as necessidades físicas de uma mulher normal. Embora desejasse o amor de um homem, não queria abandonar o marido. Eu precisava de uma mulher, mas não queria uma esposa. Assim, chegamos a um acordo mutuamente satisfatório.

- Não importa como o disfarce ou que argumentos use: ela ainda é sua amante e uma mulher casada - retrucou Hermione.

A mão dele deslizou para o pescoço da moça. Pousou de leve na curva exposta e vulnerável, os dedo capazes de estrangulá-la, mas seu toque permaneceu suave, quase uma caricia.

- Acredita que ela seja uma hipócrita por ficar com o marido e buscar satisfação física comigo, não é? - ironizou Harry. - E quanto a você, que reclama de assassinato e nem sequer chora a morte do marido?

- Você não sabe o que sinto por dentro - falou Hermione, defensivamente.

- Quando estou na cama, também eu escuto os seus sons no quarto ao lado - falou ele, sardonicamente. - Nem uma só vez, desde que chegou, ouvi-a chorar... nem por si mesma, nem por ele.

- Se eu chorasse, iria alterar alguma coisa? - perguntou com amargura. Por nada deste mundo Hermione queria admitir para Harry que não sentia nada pela morte do marido. - Faria você ter piedade de mim? Duvido.

Ela própria respondeu à pergunta. - Você não tem compaixão. Não conhece o significado da palavra. Talvez não me lamente onde você possa ver ou ouvir, porque sei que iria rir de mim.

- Talvez não se lamente porque ele não a amava, nem você a ele - rebateu Harry.

Hermione inspirou vivamente, dando-se conta do quão completamente ele controlava tudo o que acontecia no esconderijo. Apenas uma pessoa poderia ter-lhe dado essa informação.

- Ronald contou o que eu comentei a respeito dele - falou acusadoramente.

- É verdade? - insistiu ele. - Fale-me sobre ele. Quero saber.

Teimosamente, ela hesitou, não querendo obedecer, mas sabendo que ele daria um jeito de forçá-la a responder. Assim, deu-lhe uma resposta com a intenção de feri-lo.

- Não há muito o que contar - respondeu Hermione devagar. - Vocês dois provavelmente se dariam às mil maravilhas. São muito parecidos. Draco também só se interessava pelo meu dinheiro. Ele também me possuiu porque eu estava à mão, e achava que tinha o direito de me usar para satisfazer seus instintos.

- Você era virgem quando ele a possuiu.

Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, enquanto o brilho inquietante dos olhos verdes dele perscrutava o rosto dela.

A mão tocou-lhe o queixo, o polegar traçando o contorno dos seus lábios. Os nervos de Hermione vibraram com a proximidade dele, ali deitado ao seu lado, nu, tão virilmente masculino e vitalmente forte.

- Era? - murmurou, incapaz de mentir convincentemente quando sabia que ele podia perceber a mais leve alteração nas batidas do seu coração.

- Disse que estava em lua-de-mel com seu marido quando ele a possuiu. E pude ver que ninguém lhe ensinou as manhas do amor. Hoje você ficou surpresa e assustada com os prazeres que uma mulher pode sentir. Mas isso é muito natural, leoazinha. Quem sabe, à medida que for aprendendo, terá tolerância para com Elena também - murmurou Harry.

À medida que for aprendendo: as palavras correram-lhe pela espinha. Os olhos pintalgados de dourado se dilataram, o medo misturado à raiva, enquanto o fitava.

- O que está sugerindo? - indagou Hermione, tentando não demonstrar o pânico na voz. - Está querendo dizer que vai me ensinar?

- Vai aprender depressa, acho - disse, com um ar pensativo.

A luz de um relâmpago entrou no quarto, iluminando brevemente os contornos duros e inflexíveis do rosto dele.

- Posso ser sua prisioneira aqui, mas não vou ser sua amante - declarou Hermione vigorosamente -, se é o que está imaginando.

- Não de bom grado, talvez.

Ela tentou afastar a mão que lhe segurava o rosto, mas o toque suave dele transformou-se em aço.

- Deixe-me em paz. Nunca se aproximou de mim esse tempo todo. Por que agora?

- É natural para um homem querer possuir uma mulher bonita e desejável como você. Quando você provocou a minha raiva, hoje, não vi mais motivos para me negar o que estava querendo - replicou Harry, num tom sem emoção. - Não está arrependida, agora, de ter feito a sua proposta a Ronald na minha frente?

- Não acredito - murmurou ela, friamente. - Se há uma coisa que aprendi, confinada nesta casa com você, é que não se deixa levar pelas emoções, seja raiva, seja desejo.

A risadinha rouca que ele deu em resposta à afirmação não continha nenhum humor.

- A sua cabeça é linda, mas não vazia, não é, Señora? - Os dedos dele se enroscaram nos cabelos dela, junto à orelha. - Acho a sua beleza tentadora. Outros também podem achar. Se a oferecer a eles, e mais dinheiro, podem não ser capazes de resistir. Amanhã de manhã saberão que é a minha mulher. Ninguém a ajudará, ou ousará aproximar-se de você, então - concluiu Harry, complacente.

- Maldito!

A frustração vibrava na voz dela, fazendo a sua praga soar mais como um soluço de desespero. Naquela explicação Hermione acreditava.

Mais palavras amargas e iradas estavam na ponta de sua língua, mas a cabeça já estava sendo erguida para encontrar-se com a boca do homem, que descia. Hermione resistiu, tentando afastar-se dele. Sua boca abriu-se entre os lábios dela numa série de beijos longos, narcotizantes. Talvez tivesse sido capaz de ficar impassível e indiferente se ele estivesse sendo bruto, como antes, mas essa sedução atordoante e preguiçosa a derrubou.

De bom grado a sua carne se deixou moldar aos contornos másculos dele. Hermione rendeu-se ao turbilhão de inevitabilidade, fogo grego se espalhando violentamente pelas suas veias. A névoa aveludada envolveu-a de novo.

Depois, muito depois, Harry cobriu a ambos com o cobertor e mandou que Hermione dormisse. Parte da sua mente queria discutir com ele, declarar de novo que não queria dormir na sua cama. Mas uma exaustão langorosa tomou conta do seu corpo. Nem sequer objetou quando ele envolveu possessivamente a sua cintura.

Pareceu-lhe que mal havia pegado no sono quando uma torrente furiosa de espanhol a acordou. Deitada de lado na cama, Hermione teve dificuldades em lembrar-se de onde estava, ou o que estava causando aquele calor ardente nas suas costas, quadris e pernas. Um peso saiu de cima do meio do seu corpo, e o calor delicioso também se foi.

Ainda não totalmente desperta, Hermione virou-se para descobrir a origem. Seus olhos se abriram quando ouviu a voz de Harry, a centímetros de distância. Todos os vestígios do sono desapareceram, seus sentidos totalmente alerta e a memória nitidamente clara.

Elena tinha dado alguns passos para dentro do quarto. Os seus olhos espanhóis escuros pareciam os de um animal ferido levado à raiva pela dor. A pele dourada tornava-se cor de cera, enquanto fitava Harry deitado na cama ao lado de Hermione. O que quer que Harry lhe tenha dito em espanhol, não a acalmara. A voz estava estridente ao replicar, o tom amargamente raivoso e acusador.

Hermione apertou mais o cobertor à sua nudez, enojada pela cena de ciúmes que Elena fazia. Por que não tinha acordado durante a noite e saído do quarto? A resposta era óbvia. Estivera fisicamente exausta por ter feito amor com Harry, com toda a sua virilidade, e mentalmente confusa pela sua reação perturbadora ao acontecimento.

A última coisa que Hermione queria era se envolver numa disputa com Elena por causa de Harry. Elena que ficasse com ele, Hermione estava mais do que disposta a abrir mão de qualquer sentimento de posse que Elena pudesse achar que tivesse. A maneira mais fácil de fazer isso era sair da cama e do quarto.

- Fique onde está.

Harry pousou a mão no braço dela, contendo-a, como se estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos.

- Ela o quer, e eu sem dúvida não o quero! - arquejou Hermione.

- Não se trata do desejo de nenhuma de vocês - respondeu bruscamente. - É assim que vai ser.

Deve ter dito a mesma coisa para Elena em espanhol, porque as suas palavras seguintes deram origem a nova explosão tempestuosa. Harry pareceu nem ser tocado pela raiva doída de Elena. Suas feições duras eram uma máscara de indiferença. Hermione refletiu mais uma vez como ele era um bruto sem coração e sem princípios.

Uma terceira voz em espanhol, chamando da sala da casa de adobe, interrompeu Elena. O coração de Hermione parou de bater quando Ronald surgiu à porta. Ele parou de chofre, a expressão levemente divertida do seu rosto sumindo como por encanto ao ver Hermione deitada na cama estreita.

A cor fugiu do rosto dele, depois voltou para deixá-lo escarlate. Nada havia no verde-claro dos olhos dele que revelasse o que estava pensando, mas Hermione, sentiu-se uma barata e desejou poder correr e ir esconder-se em algum canto escuro. A sensação ficou mais intensa ao se lembrar do modo aviltante como correspondera às intimidades com Harry.

Elena se virou, falando rapidamente em espanhol com Ronald, obviamente tentando conseguir-lhe o apoio.

Ronald sacudiu a cabeça, numa recusa firme, e começou a se retirar, não querendo se envolver no triângulo.

- Não há necessidade de você sair, Ronald - declarou Harry. - Elena já vai.

Quando traduziu estas palavras para Elena, a moça lançou-lhe um olhar frio e orgulhoso e respondeu-lhe numa voz baixa, selvagemente controlada.

Harry não respondeu, a fisionomia inexpressiva. Elena virou-se rigidamente, e saiu. Os olhos verdes de Ronald tinham um ar aturdido como se dissessem "Eu já previa que isso ia acontecer". Sem se alterar, Harry afastou a coberta para o lado e sentou-se, jogando as pernas para fora da cama. Somente porque estava segurando firme a coberta foi que Hermione também não ficou com o corpo à mostra. Desviou os olhos da nudez dele, enquanto ele vestia as calças largadas no chão. Uma onda nova de embaraço e vergonha tingiu-lhe as faces de vermelho.

Acidentalmente, seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Ronald.

- Pedi-lhe que não me deixasse ontem à noite - falou Hermione, acusadoramente. apoiou-se num dos cotovelos, a cabeça soberanamente desafiadora. - Suponho que não lhe importe que ele tenha me estuprado depois que você saiu. Afinal de contas, ele é o seu patrão, o seu deus.

A grosseria com que falava escondia a sua vergonha.

Ronald olhou para ela, calado. O cobertor estava bem ajustado ao seu peito, revelando os braços e ombros nus. O cabelo cor de fogo cascateava como ouro derretido sobre um dos ombros. Os olhos de felino brilhavam com a umidade do orgulho.

Harry abotoou a calça e olhou por cima do ombro, o olhar dominador exigindo a atenção de Hermione, que estremeceu ante o frio escárnio nos olhos dele.

- Não o culpe pelo que você provocou - disse-lhe suavemente. - Não foi estupro. - Hermione a inspirou vivamente, palavras iradas de protesto subindo-lhe aos lábios, mas não teve chance de dizê-las. - Não negue que você estava como uma gata no cio, ontem.

O olhar dela se dirigiu para o sangue coagulado nos ombros dele, e para as longas linhas vermelhas onde o arranhara.

- É assim que você vai explicar as marcas nos ombros?

Mas Harry simplesmente a ignorou, como se as marcas fossem tão triviais que nem merecessem explicações.

- Devia limpar esses arranhões - observou Ronald.

Calmamente, Harry derramou água da jarra na bacia sobre a cômoda e umedeceu um pedaço de pano.

- Foi Hermione que os fez. Ela que os limpe para mim.

- Eu, uma ova! - exclamou ela, com raiva. - Espero que pegue uma infecção e morra!

- Está vendo como ela é sanguinária? - disse Harry para Ronald, com reprovação irônica. Caminhou até a cama, um brilho rude nos olhos. - Mas você vai limpar os arranhões, minha leoa.

- Não vou - declarou ela. - Se quiser que sejam limpos, vai ter que mandar Ronald ou outra pessoa fazê-lo, porque eu não vou.

- Vai, sim - disse ele, e, debruçando-se sobre ela, agarrou-a com força pelo pulso.

O cobertor escorregou para um nível perigosamente baixo. Com uma das mãos segura por ele e apoiada no

outro braço, Hermione se deu conta de que estava numa posição indefesa. Havia um brilho malicioso e vivo nos olhos verdes que a fitavam.

Hermione sabia que, se continuasse a desobedecer-lhe, ele não iria pensar duas vezes antes de retirá-la de sob a proteção do cobertor, revelando a sua nudez para Ronald.

- Está bem - concordou Hermione, de mau humor. - Mas não posso fazer nada enquanto você segurar o meu braço deste jeito. Tem que soltá-lo, a não ser que pretenda quebrá-lo.

Ele riu baixinho, com uma satisfação arrogante, e soltou-lhe o braço. Enrolando bem o cobertor à sua volta, Hermione deslizou devagarzinho para o lado da cama onde ele estava. Quando ele lhe ofereceu o pano molhado, ela o arrancou das suas mãos. Ele retorceu a boca ante esse gesto e virou-se para se sentar na beira da cama, oferecendo-lhe os ombros para que ela cuidasse deles.

De joelhos, com a coberta mantida sobre os seios, Hermione fitou a espessura dos cabelos cor de ébano e a pele ouro-bronzeada que cobria os ombros e as costas musculosos. Se tivesse uma faca nas mãos, ao invés de um pedaço de pano, tê-la-ia enfiado na espinha dele.

- Os arranhões, señora.

A sua voz arrastada, com sotaque, lembrou a Hermione o que devia fazer, deixando-a com a impressão de que ele estava lendo seus pensamentos.

O toque dela foi deliberadamente bruto quando começou a limpar o sangue seco da carne rija. Sentiu os músculos dele se contraírem ante a brutalidade, mas Harry não se retraiu nem emitiu o mais leve som, nem mesmo uma respiração mais forte, para demonstrar que ela lhe estava causando dor. O seu controle não diminuiu a crueldade do toque dela.

Quando os arranhões ficaram expostos, Hermione descobriu que eram piores do que pensava. Ela não ferira apenas a pele. As unhas tinham ido mais fundo, abrindo sulcos na carne. Estavam vermelhos e irritados, extremamente doloridos. O olhar se dirigiu para Ronald, que estivera observando o trabalho.

A expressão no rosto dele corroborava o julgamento dela.

- Tem álcool aí para desinfetá-los? - perguntou Hermione, sem permitir que a emoção lhe transparecesse na voz.

Disse a si mesma que pouco lhe importava ter ferido Harry. Ele merecia. Mas sentiu uma onda de compaixão, e consolou-se dizendo com seus botões que pelo menos aquilo provava que não era tão bárbara quanto seus raptores.

Ronald fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vou buscar.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos, e voltou com uma garrafa de bebida, com dois terços cheios do liquido.

Desarrolhando-a, entregou-a a Hermione, pegando o pano molhado e sujo que ela segurava. Ela hesitou, lançando um olhar para a linha austera do maxilar de Harry, a arrogância friamente aristocrática do seu perfil.

- Vai doer - disse desnecessariamente.

- Quem sabe prefere aplicá-lo em gotas, para prolongar a tortura - replicou ele, com voz macia e irônica.

A compaixão sumiu numa explosão de mau gênio. Sem avisar, Hermione virou a garrafa, lavando os arranhões com o álcool, mas não sentiu nenhuma satisfação quando ele se crispou ao receber o liquido ardente nas lesões.

Imediatamente, Harry se levantou e foi até a cômoda pegar uma camisa. Hermione ficou pensando se não seria melhor ele colocar uma atadura nas feridas, mas não seria ela quem iria sugeri-lo. Calada, devolveu a garrafa para Ronald.

- Aprendeu a cozinhar, señora? - Harry vestiu a camisa, tomando cuidado com os ombros.

Lançou um olhar indiferente para ela.

- Não. - Não a comida deles, com os utensílios toscos deles... Hermione qualificou a negativa mentalmente - Acho que vão ter que preparar vocês mesmos o desjejum, ou ficar com fome até a hora do almoço. A essa altura Elena provavelmente já se terá acalmado, e voltará para prepará-lo - comentou serenamente.

- Elena não voltará - Harry informou, depois virou-se para Ronald. - Providencie para que a mulher de Juan venha diariamente preparar as nossas refeições. Diga-lhe que venha depois de ter feito a comida da sua própria família, e que pode trazer consigo o filhinho, se quiser. - Um leve sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios enquanto olhava para Ronald. - Juan sempre nos contou que ela é a melhor cozinheira de Chihuahua. Vamos confirmar, não é?

Ronald sorriu, concordando, antes de sair do quarto para cumprir a ordem. Depois que a porta da frente se fechou, Harry concentrou a atenção em Hermione.

- Trate de mudar os seus pertences para este quarto - declarou, enfiando a camisa para dentro das calças. - De agora em diante vai dormir aqui.

- Vou? - desafiou ela, sem esperanças de sustentar o desafio.

Os vincos marcantes dos lados da sua boca se aprofundaram, num divertimento zombeteiro, mas ele não respondeu enquanto saía do quarto, como se soubesse que o protesto dela era simplesmente uma tentativa de preservar o orgulho.


	14. Capítulo 13

Depois da noite anterior, Hermione esperava que Harry fosse suspender a permissão para os seus passeios vespertinos com Ronald, não mais confiando nos dois juntos. Mas, para surpresa sua, ele sugeriu que os continuassem.

Agora, caminhando pelo prado verde onde os cavalos pastavam, Hermione desejou ter recusado. O silêncio entre eles pesava, ela estava constrangida e nervosa, vergonhosamente consciente da alteração de sua posição dentro da casa.

- Pelo amor de Deus, diga alguma coisa - falou tensamente. - Diga que lamenta, ou que mereci... diga qualquer coisa.

- Não é o fim do mundo, Hermione - disse Ronald, apaziguadoramente. Ela parou de chofre.

- Quer dizer que devo estar radiante porque ele me quis como amante?

- Hermione - suspirou Ronald, com um toque de exasperação.

Ela começou a andar rigidamente.

- Por que não vão roubar um outro motorista inocente e raptam a sua mulher para que ele se esqueça de mim?

- Não roubamos e raptamos motoristas.

- Ah, não diga! - ironizou Hermione. - Desculpe se o chamo de mentiroso.

- Aquilo não passou de um acidente. - Embaraçado, Ronald olhava firme para a frente. - As coisas fugiram ao controle. Motoristas sendo assaltados e mortos nas estradas é tão comum nos Estados Unidos quanto no México. Acontece, mas raramente.

- Verdade? - O tom de voz dela era deliberadamente cético. - Se não obtêm dinheiro roubando, então como compram comida, roupas, munição, e todo o resto?

- Não estamos propriamente vivendo em esplendor - ressaltou ele, secamente. - E é preciso lembrar que o custo de vida aqui no México é consideravelmente mais baixo do que nos Estados Unidos, especialmente para o essencial, que é só o que temos aqui. Grande parte do que comemos é plantada ou criada aqui mesmo.

- Então, o que fazem com todo o dinheiro que roubam? - indagou Hermione, com ar de desafio. - Harry se considera um Robin Hood, e dá tudo para os pobres? Ou é como Pancho Villa, com as suas numerosas mulheres e bando de saqueadores, disfarçando as suas safadezas sob a capa de "la reuvolución"?

- Já lhe disse que não roubamos. - Os olhos dele estreitaram-se, formando fendas verdes e gélidas. - Umas duas vezes por ano, Harry invade uma prisão, ou uma cadeia. Digamos que seja contratado para isso.

- Entendo. - Hermione meneou a cabeça friamente, lembrando-se da história de Ronald de como entrara para o grupo. - Então este é um grupo de assalto mercenário. Não roubam nem furtam. Só invadem algumas cadeias, matam alguns guardas e recebem os seus honorários. Não fazem nada feio como roubar.

- Que merda! O que espera que a gente faça? - explodiu Ronald, furioso. - Que vá procurar emprego? Trabalhar na lavoura? Que diabo, todos aqui já éramos procurados pela polícia antes de nos juntarmos. Não vou fingir que o que fazemos seja direito, ou legal. Sei que estou no meu inferno, ou a caminho dele. Mas quem sabe alguns desses garotos que soltamos não terão uma segunda chance antes de acabarem como eu.

- Tenho certeza de que os seus motivos são muito nobres - murmurou ela, sardonicamente.

- Estou pouco ligando para o que você pensa dos meus motivos. - As feições dele endureceram de raiva. - Mas não acho que tenha o direito de me julgar, ou a Harry, ou a qualquer um aqui. Estamos apenas tentando continuar livres e nos virar da melhor maneira possível.

Hermione percebeu que estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Se continuasse a ridicularizar a maneira pela qual Ronald racionalizava os seus complexos de culpa, poderia perdê-lo completamente. Ainda havia uma chance de que pudesse persuadi-lo a ajudá-la a fugir, independentemente do que Harry dissera.

- Como foi que Harry se meteu nisso? - Alterou sutilmente a conversa para uma direção menos pessoal. - O que foi que fez?

- Não sei - foi a resposta seca.

- Mas é claro que você tem que saber alguma coisa a respeito dele - insistiu Hermione. - Ele tem família? Era órfão? Onde aprendeu a falar inglês tão bem? Disse que está com ele há três anos. Em todo esse tempo, não pode ter deixado de saber alguma coisa a respeito dele.

Ronald inclinou a cabeça para o lado, discordando.

- Harry não responde a muitas perguntas, especialmente sobre o passado. Perguntei-lhe, uma vez, e ele me disse que não vive nos dias de ontem.

Hermione hesitou, a curiosidade aumentada ainda mais pela aparente falta de informação de Ronald.

Tudo bem que Harry fosse enigmático, era seu jeito, mas Ronald tinha que saber alguma coisa. Parecia impossível que não soubesse.

- Deve ter ouvido histórias a respeito dele... quem sabe pela boca dos outros.

Olhou de esguelha para a fisionomia fechada de Ronald.

- Ouvi histórias - concordou ele, secamente. - Não sei o que há de verdade nelas.

- Tais como? - indagou Hermione.

Foi a vez de Ronald hesitar.

- Umas contam que a mãe dele era amante de um americano muito rico. Outras histórias dizem que é o filho mais moço de uma destacada família mexicana. Outra história alega que ele cruzou a fronteira em criança para ir viver com um tio nos Estados Unidos, fazendo-se passar por filho desse tio, durante vários anos. - Fez uma pausa de alguns minutos, caminhando em silêncio. - E também há histórias que contam que esteve na cadeia por ter tomado parte em escaramuças anti-governamentais, ou por ter contrabandeado armas para revolucionários. Sem dúvida alguma, cometeu algum crime. Todas as histórias exprimem o fato de que ele é instruído, explicam a sua fluência em inglês e o seu conhecimento das prisões e do que podem fazer a um homem, se permanecer ali por muito tempo.

- Qual delas acha que é a verdadeira?

- Nenhuma delas. - Ronald complementou a sua resposta. - Imagino que uma delas esteja provavelmente mais perto da verdade, mas somente Harry poderia lhe dizer qual.

- Quando? - perguntou ela, a voz cheia de amargura. - Quando estivermos sozinhos na cama de noite?

- Escute. - Ronald parou, segurou Hermione pelos ombros e virou-a, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. - Basicamente, não foi tratada tão mal assim. Podia ter sido estuprada e morta, e seu corpo deixado ao lado do de seu marido. Conseguiu evitar esse destino, no papo, e foi Harry que interveio para não deixar que fosse violentada por alguns dos outros.

- Não fez isso para me proteger - retrucou ela. - Foi apenas porque teve medo que meu pai não pagasse nada, se me fizessem mal.

- Seja realista, Hermione - disse Ronald, sombriamente. - Os seus pais pagariam, não importando o estado em que você estivesse. Sei disso, e Harry também. Por falar nisso, você podia ser violentada e morta agora, e provavelmente ainda receberíamos o dinheiro.

Empalidecendo, Hermione se deu conta de que ele provavelmente estava falando a verdade. Aquilo ainda podia acontecer. Era um choque descobrir que a única pessoa que se interpunha entre ela e esse destino era Harry. Mas Ronald ainda não acabara.

- Tem sorte de que lhe permitam ter tanta liberdade. Claro, há sempre alguém de vigia. Mas, como Harry ressaltou, você podia ser confinada ao seu quarto. - Ou - Ronald fez uma pausa enfática - podia ficar amarrada o tempo todo. E agora Harry resolveu que, de hoje em diante, você vai partilhar da cama dele. Tem uma tremenda sorte de que ele não seja um filho da mãe gordo e babão como Juan. Você não foi espancada, não passou fome. Na verdade, quase foi tratada como gente da realeza. As coisas podiam ser bem, mas bem piores mesmo. E está na hora de você se dar conta disso e parar de sentir pena de si mesma.

Largou os ombros dela. Ronald recomeçou a andar, olhando sempre para a frente. Abalada pelo sermão, Hermione acompanhou-lhe os passos, a cabeça ligeiramente baixa.

- Você é uma sobrevivente, Hermione. - Ronald falava mais serenamente, o tom de voz firmemente meigo. - A gente vira sobrevivente aprendendo a tirar o máximo de uma situação ruim. Não estou sugerindo que goste dela, apenas que tire o máximo proveito.

Dito daquela maneira, dava impressão de rendição, e Hermione não tinha certeza de estar pronta a admitir uma rendição. Mas não podia negar que havia alguma sabedoria nas palavras de Ronald.

- Vou pensar no assunto - falou.

O barulho de cascos que vinham a meio galope fez Hermione virar a cabeça. A postura ereta e natural do cavaleiro e a sua graça discreta na sela denunciaram-no instantaneamente como Harry. O baio dele vinha direto para onde eles estavam.

Um puxão nos freios fez o cavalo passar a trotar, depois fê-lo parar bruscamente em frente de Hermione.

Com as mãos cruzadas sobre o arção dianteiro da sela, Harry fez um breve cumprimento de cabeça para Ronald, depois virou o seu olhar claro integralmente para o rosto da moça, que se erguia para ele.

- Gostaria de dar um passeio a cavalo, señora?

O cavalo se movia, inquieto, sob o peso dele.

- Gostaria, num cavalo só meu - replicou Hermione.

- Venha. - Tirou o pé esquerdo do estribo e ofereceu-lhe o braço para ajudá-la a subir. - Vamos arranjar-lhe uma montaria.

Hesitante, Hermione lançou um olhar a Ronald. Sua expressão parecia dizer-lhe: "Lembre-se do que lhe falei".

Usando o estribo como degrau, cobriu a mão estendida de Harry com a sua. A mão bronzeada dele rodeou firmemente o antebraço dela. Hermione sentiu os músculos de aço do seu braço se flexionarem quando a puxou para a sela.

Transferindo as rédeas para a mão esquerda, fez o cavalo girar num semicírculo, o braço roçando de leve o corpo dela. Os ombros da moça se esfregaram contra a parede sólida do peito dele, enquanto o cavalo se movimentava para o lado, nervosamente, ante o peso adicional; logo a seguir, saiu a meio galope na direção do grupo de casas de adobe.

As coxas musculosas queimavam a parte posterior das pernas dela. O cheiro de macho despertava os sentidos de Hermione, produzindo uma reação puramente física e que ficava além do seu controle. O bafo cálido mexia com os cabelos da nuca da moça.

- Tem certeza de que quer um cavalo só seu para montar? - falou junto ao ouvido dela.

- Certeza absoluta!

Mas o tremor roufenho na voz dela revelou o seu estado de perturbação, e ela sabia que Harry tinha notado.

Chegando perto do grupo de casas toscas, ele fez o cavalo passar a trotar ligeiramente. Era a primeira vez que Hermione tinha permissão de chegar perto das casas. Tentou ignorar o contato físico com ele e olhou ao seu redor, com interesse.

- O que você e Ronald discutiam tão animadamente, antes da minha chegada?

- Estávamos tramando a nossa fuga - mentiu deliberadamente, para irritá-lo.

- Está pilheriando, señora.

Havia um riso zombeteiro no seu tom de voz, e uma sugestão de arrogância, ante a sua certeza absoluta de que controlava a situação.

- Señora? Não acha tal formalismo um pouco ridículo, dadas as circunstâncias.

Virando-se na sela para olhá-lo friamente, Hermione deparou com o seu rosto desconcertantemente junto ao dela.

O seu olhar se desviou para a boca do homem, ladeada por vincos profundos de um divertimento satírico. Afastou rapidamente o olhar, enquanto seu pulso acelerava, num alarme sensual.

Rigidamente, voltou a olhar para a frente, lutando contra a súbita fraqueza nos seus membros.

- Mas é claro, tem razão. - Depois de uma ligeira pausa, acrescentou: - Hermione.

O modo como disse seu nome aumentou a confusão erótica dos seus sentidos. Um leve movimento da mão esquerda fez o cavalo passar a andar, enquanto se aproximava da primeira casa de adobe.

Enquanto cavalgavam devagarzinho por entre as fileiras de casas pequenas e toscas, sua mão direita envolveu a cintura dela, e foi pousar na nudez do seu estômago, logo abaixo do nó da blusa. Os músculos dela se contraíram ante aquele contato ardente e íntimo, e sua respiração ficou difícil, intermitente.

Desprezava Harry mentalmente, e, no entanto, ele tinha esse estranho domínio sobre a sua carne: bastava tocá-la para que ela o desejasse.

Tinha uma consciência dolorosa das cabeças que se viravam para vê-los passar, tanto de homens quanto de mulheres. Alguns meneavam a cabeça ou erguiam a mão para cumprimentar Harry, um sinal óbvio de respeito nas suas atitudes.

Até mesmo as poucas crianças que brincavam do lado de fora das casas paravam para olhá-los.

Hermione sabia que seu cabelo ruivo e a pele clara eram uma visão pouco comum. O tom moreno de Harry contrastava lindamente com a alvura da sua tez.

Um cachorro veio correndo para latir e tentar morder os calcanhares do cavalo. O andar deste não se alterou, embora repuxasse a orelha para trás, ao ruído. Numa das casas, um homem estava sentado numa cadeira, sob a proteção do telhado que se projetava amplamente para fora. Não se mexeu nem ergueu os olhos quando passaram por ele.

Hermione notou o cobertor de padrões vivos colocado sobre as pernas do homem, e se lembrou de que Harry lhe havia contado que o marido de Elena era inválido. Desviou o olhar, curiosa, para a porta da casa e viu Elena de pé nas sombras da entrada. Um ódio ciumento ardia nos seus olhos ao fitar Hermione.

Haviam passado pela casa e estavam se aproximando do pequeno curral quando Hermione percebeu o verdadeiro motivo dos ciúmes de Elena. Não fora meramente o fato de ela estar cavalgando com Harry. Fora o braço colocado intimamente à volta da sua cintura.

A percepção desse fato deu origem a um outro. O convite de Harry para cavalgarem juntos não fora feito porque desejava a companhia dela, nem para distraí-la. Estava tornando realidade a sua afirmação da véspera:

"Amanhã", dissera, "todos saberão que é a minha mulher".

O boato quanto à modificação do seu status devia ter-se espalhado depressa pela pequena população, e Harry o confirmara visualmente cavalgando com ela pelo centro do pequeno agrupamento de casas.

Quando Harry parou o cavalo diante do curral cercado, Hermione imediatamente jogou a perna por cima da sela para desmontar. Estava ansiosa para se libertar do contato perturbador dele, que a cegara temporariamente para o verdadeiro objetivo que tinha o passeio.

Mas o braço dele permaneceu firme à volta da sua cintura, baixando-a até o chão, embora soubesse que ela não desejava a sua ajuda. Ela começou a caminhar rigidamente para o curral, onde os cavalos estavam se agrupando para receber a montaria de Harry.

- Buenos dias, señor Harry. Alô, señora.

O cumprimento, num inglês com forte sotaque, deteve Hermione.

Um mexicano saía com passos vivos de sob o resguardo de um barracão. Suas feições suaves tinham uma expressão de respeito deferente, sem ser servil. Ela já o vira vigiando a casa.

- O que desejam? - perguntou com forte sotaque.

- Quero que sele um cavalo para a señora - respondeu Harry.

O mexicano olhou para os cinco cavalos que se agrupavam junto à cerca.

- Qual deles?

Perguntava a preferência de Hermione, mas foi Harry que respondeu.

- O baio com a estrela.

O olhar de Hermione percorreu os animais, encontrando o baio com a estrela branca na testa, de focinho romano e ar plácido. Não viu nada no animal que lhe despertasse o interesse.

- O baio! Não, não, señor. - O homem parecia partilhar da opinião de Hermione sobre a escolha de Harry. - Traduziu imediatamente, por causa de Hermione. - A égua ruana é melhor.

Uma égua castanha com manchas brancas estendeu o pescoço por cima da cerca do curral. Havia uma insinuação de puro-sangue no corpo elegante e de pernas longas da égua, embora lhe faltasse a graça que Hermione tinha visto nos equivalentes americanos da raça. Tinha os olhos grandes e luminosamente castanhos, curiosos, mas meigos.

- Não, a ruana, não - disse Harry, recusando a sugestão.

Franzindo o cenho, o homem lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, obviamente acreditando que havia escolhido o melhor animal do grupo, e sem compreender por que Harry preferia o baio à égua ruana.

- Acho que ele quer dizer - explicou-lhe Hermione - que quer que eu monte um animal que seja menos capaz de fugir comigo, ou vice-versa.

- Fugir! Ah, não señor, a égua é muito mansa. - Meu filho Pablo vive montado nela - insistiu.

Uma sobrancelha negra arqueou-se, pensativa, enquanto Harry olhava para Hermione. Tendo tomado uma decisão, ele a comunicou em espanhol. O sorriso satisfeito que se abriu na boca do homem contou a Hermione que montaria a ruana, antes mesmo de ele tirar a égua do curral.

- Não está com medo de que eu vá tentar fugir? - zombou Hermione suavemente, mantendo a voz bem baixa, para que somente Harry escutasse as suas palavras.

Ele a fitou com olhos preguiçosos, semi-cerrados.

- Vai pensar no assunto. - A voz dele era rouca, mas dura, como veludo sobre aço. - Mas não vai tentar.

Tinha razão. Hermione não tentaria fugir quando ele estivesse junto com ela. Harry era cruel demais.

Não se deteria ante nada para se assegurar de que ela não lhe escaparia. Era irritante o jeito como Harry sempre parecia saber o que ela pensava.

Chateada, Hermione se afastou e foi para junto de Juan, que selava a égua. Ficou parada próximo à cabeça do animal, acariciando o focinho de veludo, ciente de que Harry a seguira, mas ignorou-o. Ele se encostou negligentemente a um poste da cerca ao lado dela, enganchando o calcanhar no varão inferior.

Ela sentiu um arrepio na nuca ante o olhar fixo dele às suas costas.

A égua encostou o focinho no seu ombro, aparentemente afetuosa. Hermione deu-lhe palmadinhas no pescoço.

- Ela tem nome?

- Si. - Ele apertou bem a cilha, firmando com perícia a correia. - Chama-se Arriba.

- Arriba? - repetiu Hermione, e a égua empinou as orelhas.

- Si. A mãe dela era muito velha. Por muito, muito tempo, a égua não teve bebês. Então teve esta, e dissemos:  
Arriba! Arriba! E foi esse o nome que lhe demos - explicou, com um sorriso amplo e amistoso.

Quando a égua estava selada e com freio e rédeas, o mexicano segurou-lhe a cabeça para Hermione poder montar. Foi Harry quem se adiantou para dar-lhe o impulso e ajustar os estribos num comprimento confortável.

Hermione pegou-se examinando as feições dele, tão agressivamente másculas e tão perigosamente bonitas.

Desviou depressa o olhar, depois que ele acabou de ajustar os estribos. Por que o achava tão atraente?  
A égua meneou a cabeça, demonstrando ansiedade para partir, mas esperou docilmente pela ordem de Hermione. Só depois que Harry também estava montado foi que Hermione encostou os calcanhares nos flancos da égua ruana.

Cavalgando lado a lado, rodearam o grupo de casas pela parte de fora, em vez de passarem pelo meio delas, como quando da sua vinda ao curral. O nivelamento do prado os chamava, a sua estreiteza marcada pela encosta do desfiladeiro. os dois cavalos trotavam por entre a grama alta.

- Aonde vamos passear? - perguntou Hermione, virando a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de Harry.

Ao invés de estar olhando para ela, notou que ele lhe observava os seios subindo e descendo, alternadamente relaxando e forçando o tecido creme da blusa. Imediatamente, Hermione freou a égua, as faces rubras. Harry também deteve o seu animal, o olhar, se desviando para o rosto dela.

- Não fique envergonhada - falou suavemente - É uma visão muito agradável.

- Você me convidou para andar a cavalo - lembrou-lhe Hermione, com desdém gelado -, não para suportar olhares obscenos da sua parte.

Os olhos dele refletiram um brilho malicioso, mas ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça e recomeçou a andar.

- Iremos até a outra extremidade do desfiladeiro - disse ele, respondendo finalmente à primeira pergunta.

Ao toque das rédeas, a égua imediatamente começou a acompanhar o meio galope do baio de Harry.

- Não podemos ir além do desfiladeiro?

Ela olhou para a garganta através da qual havia entrado na fortaleza do desfiladeiro, havia muitos dias.

Harry negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Quem sabe, outro dia.

Hermione teve que se contentar com a meia promessa. Mas a cavalgada foi um gesto tantálico de liberdade.

Pressentiu a velocidade da égua nas suas largas passadas, e quem sabe a capacidade de distanciar-se do baio dele.

Depois de galoparem pelo prado até a outra extremidade do desfiladeiro, Harry entrou no meio das árvores.

Foram serpenteando pelo bosque, desviando-se de galhos e arbustos, num trote rápido.

Entre as árvores, o ar estava opressivamente úmido, depois da chuva recente. Logo Hermione sentiu a blusa úmida colar-se ao seu corpo, quando os galhos lançavam borrifos minúsculos sobre ela.

Olhando por entre as árvores, Hermione entreviu a parede dos fundos de uma casa de adobe. Era a que partilhava com Harry. O passeio fora quase um círculo completo. Adiante, havia um brilho prateado entre as folhas. Minutos mais tarde, entraram na clareira junto ao lago formado pelo riacho e fizeram os cavalos andar lentamente ao seu redor.

Hermione afastou a cabeleira espessa do pescoço, deixando que a leve brisa lhe refrescasse a pele.

- O lago parece convidativo - murmurou inconscientemente. - Gostaria de tomar banho depois do passeio? - indagou Harry, serenamente.

- Como? - Ela olhou abobada para ele, antes de se dar conta de que tinha falado em voz alta. - Sim, gostaria - respondeu rapidamente.

O leve meneio de cabeça parecia indicar que lhe estava dando permissão. Hermione se abespinhou ante a atitude autocrática, mas ele não notou, conduzindo o cavalo para diante. Pouco tempo depois estavam saindo do bosque, com o curral bem à frente. Novamente o homem saiu de sob o abrigo do barracão, quando eles se aproximaram.

- Fez um bom passeio? - perguntou, segurando a cabeça da égua enquanto Hermione desmontava.

- Um ótimo passeio - assegurou-lhe Hermione, passando a mão pelo pescoço comprido do animal. - Arriba foi uma moça bem-educada.

- Comportou-se bem. não? - sorriu ele. - Não tentou fugir?

- Não. Foi perfeita - disse, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Gosta dela, não?

- Gosto, sim - riu Hermione.

- Então é sua. - A mão espalmada indicou a égua. - Dou-a para você.

- Não está falando sério? - protestou Hermione. Olhou para Harry, que estava meio afastado, observando com um ar divertido e remoto. - Não a está dando para mim de verdade, está?

- Si, si - insistiu ele. - Arriba é sua. Dou-a para você.

Confusa, Hermione olhou de novo para Harry, sem saber o que fazer. Um brilho divertido refulgia nos olhos dele. Fez um gesto quase imperceptível de cabeça. Hermione entendeu que devia aceitar o cavalo.

Com um sorriso confuso, Hermione aceitou, balançando a cabeça.

- Gracias. Nem sei como lhe agradecer. É uma égua tão bonita!

- Se lhe agrada, é o bastante - retrucou ele.

Hermione ainda hesitava, perguntando-se se havia mais alguma coisa a ser esperada da sua parte. A égua cutucou o peito do mexicano com a cabeça, insinuando que lhe retirassem o freio e as rédeas. A égua ruana agora era de Hermione. Será que devia vir cuidar dela?

Uma mão se fechou no seu cotovelo.

- Temos que ir - disse Harry, dando indiretamente a resposta à pergunta que a afligia.

- Ele está falando sério quando diz que a égua é minha? - perguntou, quando o homem já não podia ouvi-los.

- Si, está. - Os vincos dos lados da sua boca ficaram mais fundos, como que ocultando o divertimento, - Mas ficará surpreso se você interpretar as suas palavras literalmente.

- Não estou entendendo. - Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, mais confusa do que antes.

- É um gesto de cortesia - explicou Harry, com um brilho indulgente nos olhos escuros -, para demonstrar a sua generosidade. Você teria ofendido a dignidade dele se não tivesse aceitado, mas ele também esperava que fosse generosa deixando o presente com ele, ou então dando-lhe um de igual valor.

- Entendo - murmurou Hermione.

- É um costume do meu país, um toque de cavalheirismo Dizemos "minha casa é sua casa", e falamos com sinceridade, mas não esperamos que você a tome e vá vende-la.

- Imagino que não.

Ela deu uma breve risada, olhando para ele bem a tempo de ver um leve sorriso tocar a dureza da sua boca. O pulso se acelerou ao ver o modo como o sorriso mudava as feições ásperas. Hermione se deu conta do quanto ficara descontraída com ele, e se enrijeceu imediatamente, tirando o braço da mão que a segurava levemente. Como é que podia achá-lo tão encantador?

* * *

**N/A**: Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês!

**Mrs Granger Potter**, MORRI COM O SEU COMENTÁRIO! UAHUAHUAHUAUAUHHUA  
O problema dessa história é que, fico imaginando o Harry comigo :x


	15. Capítulo 14

Depois de pegar um sabonete e uma toalha na casa, foram para o lago formado pelo riacho. Hermione sabia que era inútil pedir a ele que se virasse enquanto ela se despia. Em lugar disso, deu as costas para ele, despindo-se com aparente pressa para poder cair nas águas do lago, onde a sua nudez ficaria oculta aos olhos avaliadores dele.

Um ruído chamou a atenção de Hermione. Olhou por sobre o ombro, os olhos se arredondando de surpresa. Harry estava sem as botas e a camisa, o tórax bronzeado brilhando nu à luz do sol.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou ela, acusadoramente.

- Espera que eu tome banho vestido? - replicou Harry. Sem esperar resposta à sua pergunta retórica, começou a desabotoar as calças.

Hermione virou rapidamente a cabeça, as faces negras de raiva e vergonha. Houve um segundo em que ficou paralisada. Devia ter esperado por isso, disse com seus botões. Depois da noite passada, devia ter esperado qualquer coisa. Como uma boba, contudo, não o imaginara.

Estendeu a mão para suas roupas, que jaziam no chão junto aos seus pés.

- Só porque me forçou a dormir na sua cama não significa que vou tomar banho com você!

Antes que Hermione pudesse fazer o primeiro gesto para vestir as roupas, braços fortes a estavam levantando do chão. A nudez do seu quadril macio sentiu os músculos fortes do estômago dele, e o mamilo sentiu o contato da nuvem de pelos escuros do peito dele.

O seu grito de protesto abafado foi ignorado enquanto ele a segurava nos braços com firmeza.

Mantendo-se rígida, Hermione olhou, furiosa, para as feições implacáveis.

- Largue as suas roupas - ordenou Harry -, a não ser que queira que se molhem.

- Não sabe o quanto o desprezo! - sibilou Hermione, inutilmente.

- É por isso que sempre me desafia?

O brilho complacente dos olhos verdes e frios era zombeteiro, quase um desafio a que ela se rebelasse.

Tentar lutar seria inútil. Harry simplesmente a levaria para dentro da água, com as roupas e tudo.

Quem sabe, o divertimento dele consistia em quebrar a resistência dela, pensou Hermione, com raiva. Se fosse, desta feita ela o desapontaria.

Formalmente, largou as roupas no chão, nem relaxando nos braços dele nem tentando se libertar.

Ele a levou para o lago, e só quando estava com água pela cintura retirou o braço forte das suas coxas, deixando-lhe os pés descerem até o fundo do lago.

Hermione sentiu um impulso infantil de jogar água fria em seu rosto aristocrático e arrogante, mas resistiu à tentação, sabendo que aquilo apenas provocaria um revide. E conhecia muito bem o tipo de revide dele.

Hermione era muitos centímetros mais baixa do que Harry, e a água fresca tocava a curva superior dos seus seios. O braço às suas costas foi retirado, a mão vindo à tona para oferecer-lhe o sabonete. Hermione olhou para ele durante alguns segundos tensos antes de pegá-lo, evitando cuidadosamente qualquer contato com a mão dele.

Harry virou-se dentro da água, dando-lhe as costas. Espantada, Hermione não compreendeu essa súbita rejeição, o fato de ele não tentar seduzi-la nesse cenário idílico, rústico. Nem por um só minuto acreditara que ele apenas queria tomar banho, e nada mais.

- Lave as minhas costas - ordenou ele, suavemente. A cabeça dela se moveu bruscamente, os olhos pareciam lançar punhais no espaço vulneráveis entre as omoplatas. Uma negativa veemente à ordem dele já estava na ponta da sua língua. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior para silenciar uma réplica. Era isso o que Harry esperava, e ela sabia que iria adorar forçá-la a obedecer.

Abafando o seu ressentimento, começou metodicamente a ensaboar-lhe as costas, espalhando a espuma pelos músculos rijos de seus ombros e costas.

A espuma fazia a carne dura parecer sedosa. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil permanecer indiferente enquanto o ensaboava.

Os dedos sensíveis sentiram o leve flexionar do bíceps enquanto movia as mãos pelo seu braço esquerdo.

Hermione conhecia a força daqueles braços e mãos, força no castigo e no amor. Do último não podia esquecer, não com as marcas vermelhas nos ombros dele a lembrá-la.

Hermione passou para o braço direito para desviar o olhar do pior ferimento que lhe infligira. Os arranhões pareciam inflamados. Não pode deixar de pensar se o sabonete não estava provocando ardência.

Tentou convencer-se de que esperava que estivesse, mas a mente estava ocupada demais tentando controlar a crescente excitação dos seus sentidos para ser totalmente vingativa.

Virando-se dentro da água, Harry ficou de frente para ela, oferecendo aos seus cuidados o peito nu. A feição indiferente que ele ostentava fazia que ela se sentisse uma escrava lavando o amo.

A beleza máscula dele afastou qualquer outro pensamento da sua cabeça. O olhar ansiava por descer abaixo do nível da água, que ficava na cintura dele. Hermione tremia com o esforço para manter a atenção presa nos pelos crespos do peito.

E então Harry tirou o sabonete das mãos dela.

- É a minha vez - falou com voz suave, roucamente carinhosa.

Ela não tinha força de vontade, ao sentir as mãos dele tocarem a pele nua dos seus ombros. A espuma sendo espalhada pelo corpo macio era um estimulante erótico aos sentidos que já estavam excitados pela masculinidade dele.

Quando lhe segurou os seios, Hermione sentiu seus mamilos endurecerem na palma das suas mãos. A massagem feita pelos dedos fortes acendeu um fogo na sua genitália, um desejo incandescente de conhecer a posse integral por parte dele.

Uma das mãos deslizou pelas costas, abaixo da linha da água, enquanto a outra continuava a acariciar-lhe sensualmente o seio. A flutuabilidade da água fazia Hermione se sentir como se estivesse boiando, encostada nele. A mão desceu mais ainda, para se espalmar sobre as nádegas macias dela. Ao ser erguida contra o corpo dele, Hermione sentiu a rigidez máscula do seu desejo.

Uma leve resistência se manifestou, e ela apertou as mãos contra o peito dele. A boca do homem se abriu sobre seus lábios, saboreando ao máximo sua doçura. Ela sentiu um ronco nos ouvidos ante a perícia exigente do beijo. No entanto, de alguma maneira, Hermione conseguiu se agarrar à sua frágil resistência.

Enquanto os lábios se abriam sob as ordens da língua exploradora, manteve o resto do corpo rígido ao contato dele. Podia sentir as batidas do coração dele sob suas mãos, e a rigidez dos músculos que poderiam tão facilmente dominá-la, mas não o fizeram.

- Não feche as pernas para mim, Hermione! - sussurrou com voz rouca contra seus lábios.

Parecia tão sem energia, tão desligado de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a sua paixão que Hermione teve que objetar ao que exigia dela.

- Não!

O protesto foi abafado pela posse incessante dos lábios másculos.

- Abra-as - ordenou Harry.

O braço que semi-envolvia as suas costas fez maior pressão e ela obedeceu de bom grado, e foi erguida para receber a arremetida dos seus quadris. O débil gemido de satisfação que soltou a contragosto foi bloqueado pela língua exploradora dele. A água batia contra a pele dela, mas não conseguia debelar o fogo da paixão deles, que agora ardia como uma só chama. Os dedos dela se enroscaram nos cabelos grossos e pretos dele, enquanto tremores orgásticos percorriam o seu corpo. Era como afogar-se e depois vir à tona velozmente até novas e eletrizantes alturas.

Sem pensar em nada, sem ter consciência do tempo ou do local, Hermione deixou que ele a levasse aos píncaros desconhecidos do desejo. Parou de pensar em Harry como seu raptor implacável. Jamais sonhara poder entregar-se com tal abandono, nem querer receber com tanta ansiedade egoísta tudo o que lhe era dado.

Quando as chamas finalmente se extinguiram, Hermione levou diversos minutos até conseguir abrir caminho por entre a escuridão. Abrindo os olhos tontos de paixão, viu Harry observando-a preguiçosamente. Mentalmente, admitiu que ele era dono do seu corpo e alma, e se deu conta, com fatalismo, de que ninguém mais teria tanto poder sobre a sua carne e espírito.

Moveu a cabeça num protesto silencioso contra o destino e descobriu, sobressaltada, que estava deitada na grama. Não conseguia lembrar-se de Harry levando-a para terra. Assustava-a o modo como o toque dele podia fazê-la esquecer tudo.

Ele estava deitado de lado junto dela, a mão apoiada com intimidade em sua barriga, e Hermione percebeu a expressão ardente de satisfação nos olhos dele. Lembrava-lhe um felino selvagem que havia acabado de banquetear-se com a sua presa, e estava saciado.

- Odeio você! - exclamou debilmente, sabendo que não era bem verdade.

Os dentes brancos de Harry apareceram num sorriso, enquanto ele se punha de pé.

- Gostaria que meus inimigos todos odiassem como você odeia, especialmente se se parecessem com você - ironizou ele, percorrendo brevemente com o olhar o corpo despido dela, antes de ir se vestir.

Irritava-a ver que ele achava as suas palavras divertidas, mas era pior saber que lhe havia dado amplos motivos para zombar dela. De lábios cerrados, vestiu-se apressadamente. Desesperada, Hermione teve vontade de jurar que jamais se trairia de novo, mas duvidava que esta fosse uma promessa que tivesse condições de cumprir.

Ouviu-se a voz de Ronald chamando Harry, enquanto passos apressados se aproximavam do lago. Ambos viraram a cabeça a um só tempo, quando ele apareceu por entre as árvores.

Os olhos verdes de Ronald desviaram-se momentaneamente para Hermione. Fios de água escorriam de suas têmporas e pescoço, por causa do cabelo ruivo molhado. Ele segurava dois rifles. Jogou um deles para Harry com uma rápida explicação em espanhol Com reflexos rápidos como um raio, Harry pegou o rifle e segurou-o com uma das mãos, enquanto agarrava Hermione pelo braço com a outra, empurrando-a para diante. Ela quase tropeçou e caiu de joelhos mas Harry levantou-a rapidamente e fê-la correr pela trilha.

- Pare de empurrar! - protestou Hermione, e tentou desvencilhar-se dele. Os sapatos tinham ficado junto ao lago.

Era impossível caminhar com cuidado pelo terreno irregular, com ele a empurrá-la. - Não posso correr descalça!

Nem Ronald nem Harry prestaram a menor atenção aos protestos dela. Um cavaleiro montado esperava diante da casa de adobe, segurando as rédeas de dois animais selados.

- Juan!

Harry deu um empurrão final em Hermione, na direção da casa e do guarda armado que estava à espera.

Acrescentou uma ordem severa em espanhol, obviamente para que o guarda ficasse com Hermione.

Por um segundo de pavor, o nome Juan trouxe-lhe à mente a imagem do assassino de Draco, com o seu hálito fétido, dentes amarelados e olhares obscenos. Quando conseguiu deter o seu movimento para diante, impulsionada pelo empurrão, Hermione soltou uma exclamação de alívio ao ver o mexicano tranqüilo, vagamente respeitador que tomara o seu lugar. Era o homem do curral.

Tirando o cabelo molhado de cima dos olhos, fitou por sobre o ombro os três cavaleiros que esporeavam as suas montarias na direção da entrada do desfiladeiro. Ficou olhando para eles enquanto se afastavam, confusa e curiosa.

- O que está acontecendo?

Distraída, murmurou em voz alta o seu pensamento.

- Não se preocupe, señora - confortou-a ele, num inglês muito carregado.

- O que houve? - Olhou para os cavaleiros, que diminuíam a velocidade ao se acercarem da garganta. - Para onde estão indo?

- Soldados. Aqui perto.

- Procurando por mim? - Hermione prendeu a respiração, o primeiro raio de esperança brilhando.

- Quien sabe? - O guarda sacudiu a cabeça.

- Esperamos.

- É, esperamos - suspirou ela, ansiosamente. Hesitando, Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar. - Seu nome é Juan?

- Si señora - concordou, respeitosamente.

- Existe um outro chamado Juan, não é? - indagou, cautelosamente.

- Si... Juan Ortega. - Os olhos escuros se arregalaram expressivamente. - Ele é loco... mau.

Havia outros adjetivos mais fortes que Hermione poderia ter usado, mas ficou calada. Ao invés disso, concentrou todo o pensamento numa oração para que os soldados logo surgissem cavalgando pela entrada do desfiladeiro.

Devem ter achado o carro e o corpo de Draco, concluiu. Quem sabe os pais dela haviam notificado as autoridades para procurá-la, quando não retornara com Draco, como havia prometido.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, três cavaleiros apareceram na entrada do desfiladeiro, os cavalos trotando serenamente pela encosta até o nível do chão. As esperanças de Hermione viraram pó.

Abandonou o posto de vigília e entrou na casa. Permaneceu no quarto quando Harry e Ronald entraram na casa, pouco depois. Já não havia mais nada de seu no quarto. Harry supervisionara a mudança dos seus poucos pertences para o quarto dele, de manhã.

Um punhado de homens entrou na casa de tijolo cru, depois da volta de Harry. Deitada no pequeno catre, Hermione fitava o teto, escutando as vozes em espanhol na sala. Cada vez que Harry falava, ela imediatamente reconhecia o timbre baixo da sua voz.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando bloquear a nitidez com que percebia tudo a respeito dele. Mas era inútil.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto, preparado pela mulher de Juan, Harry chamou Hermione para a sala.

Os homens permaneceram, recusando a oferta de comida, mas aceitando café de Consuelo. Hermione mal conseguiu comer, dolorosamente consciente dos olhares dos homens. Sentia os olhares penetrantes que Harry lhe lançava, mas não retribuiu nenhum, mantendo a cabeça baixa enquanto empurrava a comida no prato, de um lado para outro.

Quis voltar de novo para seu quarto, mas Harry mandou que ficasse. Seu orgulho quase fez que recuperasse, mas Hermione se deu conta de que ele não toleraria nenhum atrevimento na frente dos seus homens. Calada, ajudou Consuelo a lavar os pratos, e ficou sentada ao lado de Harry.

A discussão era evidentemente sobre algo de grande importância, considerando-se a expressão séria no rosto de todos os presentes. Mas Hermione não entendia uma só palavra. Harry tomava notas em folhas de papel amarelo, mas também escrevia em espanhol.

Dois bules de café tinham sido consumidos e a lua já ia alta no céu quando a reunião foi dada por encerrada e os homens se retiraram. Ronald foi o último, demorando-se mais alguns minutos para conversar com Harry a sós, depois fazendo um gesto de cabeça de boa-noite para Hermione. Enquanto Harry examinava as suas anotações, acrescentando novas, Hermione tirou as canecas de café da mesa.

A seguir, tentou sair silenciosamente da sala, planejando estar dormindo quando ele chegasse. Mas foi detida antes de dar três passos para fora do cômodo.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou Harry, erguendo os olhos.

- Para a cama. Para onde mais? - respondeu Hermione, na defensiva.

- Espere - ordenou. - Só vou demorar alguns minutos.

- Estou cansada e quero dormir. - Não ia ceder sem discutir. - Não vejo motivo para esperar por você.

- Não gostaria de perturbar o seu sono, mais tarde.

Ela teve uma explosão de mau gênio, ao perceber suas intenções nas entrelinhas da resposta.

- Meu Deus - arquejou Hermione -, uma vez por dia não chega para você? Tenho que suportar tudo de novo?

Usando uma perna de trás da cadeira como ponto de apoio, ele girou-a de lado. Com um braço jogado negligentemente nas costas da cadeira, o seu olhar velado encontrou o ressentimento vivo nos olhos faiscantes dela.

- Venha cá! - O primeiro impulso de Hermione foi ignorar a ordem e sair da sala. Harry interpretou a causa da sua indecisão momentânea e repetiu a ordem. - Venha cá!

Ela cerrou as mãos, as unhas ferindo a pele sensível das palmas. Hermione foi até a cadeira, um desafio rígido em cada nervo tenso, embora obedecesse à ordem. A mão dele agarrou o braço que ela mantinha grudado ao corpo e puxou-a mais para perto da cadeira.

- Suporta o meu contato, não é? - falou, zombando, em voz baixa.

- É! - sibilou Hermione, por sua vez, mas lá sentia uma pulsação na garganta, ante a proximidade perturbadora.

- E acha que fazer amor uma vez por dia é o bastante, não é? - continuou Harry a escarnecer dela, os olhos claros brilhantes e enigmáticos, o controle presente nas feições taciturnas.

- É demais!

- Acha que não ia gostar, hein?

- Sei que não ia!

No entanto, os seus sentidos já tornavam uma mentira à negativa.

Com uma torção brusca do pulso dela, ele puxou-a contra a cadeira, as pernas dela roçando numa coxa musculosa. Hermione forçou-se a ignorar o contato ardente. O aperto no pulso fez que se inclinasse de leve para diminuir a dor.

Perdeu o fôlego quando o olhar dele passou do seu rosto para os seios, que forçavam o tecido fino da blusa e o nó que mantinha a frente fechada. A mão livre dele ergueu-se até o rego entre os seios.

O fogo grego se espalhou pelas veias de Hermione quando os dedos magros do homem se enfiaram dentro da blusa e foram tocar-lhe o seio, afastando a fazenda para deixar à mostra a sua rotundidade suave. Quando a boca tocou o mamilo rosado, Hermione soltou uma exclamação abafada de protesto e deleite. Fechando com força os olhos, tentou ignorar o modo como ele lambia o seu mamilo até deixá-lo duro como pedra.

Era uma tortura exótica resistir ao chupar excitante do seu seio. Hermione conseguiu não ceder às ondas dedesejo que mexiam com seus sentidos, até que a mão dele desceu pelo estômago e foi enfiar-se intimamente entre as suas coxas.

Seus joelhos tremeram como geléia, e soube que estava perdida. Como uma pessoa que se afoga, sucumbindo a uma ressaca, Hermione deixou-se puxar para o colo dele. Harry despiu-a com lentidão deliberada antes de levá-la para o quarto, com as mãos entrelaçadas ao redor do pescoço dele e os lábios cativos desejosos da sua boca dominadora.

Foi um ciclo de sedução que se repetiu ao longo das duas semanas seguintes com mudanças de abertura, cenário e diálogos. Hermione tentava controlar os sentidos, às vezes dominando por algum tempo seus desejos traiçoeiros, mas sempre - inevitavelmente, ao que parecia - Harry obtinha a reação que buscava.

Cada ensaio da cena melhorava o final culminante, deixando a Hermione pouca coisa a que se agarrar, salvo o orgulho. Todo o resto Harry havia tirado, pouco a pouco.

A sua vida antes de ser trazida para o desfiladeiro parecia ter acontecido á tanto tempo que era como se não tivesse existido. Era frequente Hermione acordar durante a noite fria e descobrir-se enroscada junto a Harry, aproveitando o calor do seu corpo.

Naqueles momentos de sono parecia-lhe tão natural estar deitada ao lado dele! Era como se nunca tivesse dormido sozinha.

Hermione mexeu-se, inquieta, no catre, sem gostar dos pensamentos que perturbavam a sua sonolência. Uma mão tocou o seu braço e ela se desviou, precisando reafirmar o seu orgulho.

- Não.

Lançou um protesto tíbio contra o contato leve de Harry, e a exigência que imaginava ele lhe fazia.

- Não tenho tempo de mudá-lo para "sim" esta manhã. - A voz baixa dele, com leve sotaque, estava carregada de um divertimento tranqüilo, confiante a sua capacidade de mudar a resposta dela, assim o quisesse. - Vamos! Tem que acordar e vestir.

Franzindo o cenho, Hermione abriu os olhos. A chama de uma lamparina lançava um círculo de luz no centro do quarto, mas através das cortinas da janela podia ver que o céu ainda estava escuro, que era noite. Confusa, olhou para Harry, completamente vestido, sentado na beira da cama, calçando as botas.

Certificando-se de que o cobertor ainda ocultava a sua nudez, Hermione apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

- Ainda não amanheceu.

O seu olhar claro percorreu-a brevemente.

- Logo amanhecerá. - Calçou a outra bota. - Consuelo está preparando o café.

Hermione prestou atenção e ouviu os ruídos que confirmavam a presença de mais alguém na casa.

- Mas por que tão cedo? - insistiu.

Harry se levantou da cama e olhou para ela.

- Vou partir ao alvorecer.

- Partir? - As palavras dele surpreenderam Hermione. Sentou-se na cama, trazendo consigo o cobertor agarrado junto ao peito. - Não falou nada ontem sobre partir. Aonde vai? Por quê?

A sua boca se retorceu com um divertimento cínico.

- Aonde vai? O que vai fazer? Quando vai voltar? - Harry escarneceu das suas perguntas. - Parece uma esposa interrogando o marido. Não sabia que se preocupava tanto com o que faço e aonde vou.

Hermione se arrependeu imediatamente das suas perguntas impulsivas.

- Estou me lixando para o que você faz! - falou bruscamente, e jogou as pernas para fora da cama.

- Agora, sim, está parecendo mais a minha leoa. - Ele riu baixinho. - Mordendo e arranhando quando não está ronronando nos meus braços.

Hermione arrancou o cobertor dos pés da cama e enrolou-se nele antes de se levantar e caminhar empertigada até a cômoda. O cobertor lhe caía nas costas, chegando quase à cintura, o cabelo mechado pelo sol, em ondas soltas, tocando-lhe as omoplatas. Enquanto pegava a blusa e as calças, ouviu Harry, que se aproximava por trás dela.

- Por que insiste em se enrolar nesse cobertor? - falou. - Acha que já não conheço de cor cada centímetro de você?

- Não tenho vontade de desfilar nua na sua frente.

Hermione retirou-se, quando as mãos moveram-se para pousar nos seus ombros.

Afastou o cabelo da nuca da moça para deixar o calor ardente da sua boca explorar a área sensível.

Hermione sentiu-se derreter com a carícia perturbadora, e sabia muito bem que as suas defesas não aguentariam se não o distraísse, e logo.

- Imagino que vá partir para tirar algum criminoso da cadeia - disse, com a dureza de uma acusação.

O seu objetivo foi alcançado quando ele ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o reflexo do olhar dela no espelho quadrado que encimava a cômoda. Uma sobrancelha escura arqueava-se, intrigada, o olhar vivo cheio de interrogação.

- Por que está dizendo isso? - A voz dele era quase serena demais.

- Ronald me contou que é o que vocês fazem. - E Hermione ficou se perguntando se não era para ela saber. - Imagino que vocês atacam, montados nos seus cavalos, e pegam os guardas de surpresa.

- Os cavalos nos levam das montanhas e nos trazem de volta... nada mais. - Harry afastou-se. - Do lado de fora das Sierras, temos que usar outros meios de transporte.

Hermione se deu conta de que ele não admitira nem negara que o seu destino era uma prisão.

- É para lá que você vai? - perguntou de novo.

Ele a olhou de esguelha, por um momento.

- Vamos ver se é possível, e, se for, verificar a melhor hora para fazê-lo. Ficaremos ausentes três, talvez quatro dias, no máximo.

- O que vai fazer comigo enquanto estiver fora? - perguntou ela, com planejada indiferença. - Vai me trancar num quarto e deixar um guarda na porta?

- É necessário? - retrucou Harry.

- Não sei. - Hermione deu de ombros. - Acha que é?

A boca dele se estreitou ante a evasiva dela.

- Consuelo virá diariamente cozinhar para você. Poderá sair de casa somente com Juan. Ele será responsável por você. Deixei ordens para que a detenham caso passe da porta, a não ser que Juan esteja junto de você. Haverá sempre alguém de guarda, quer Juan esteja aqui, quer não - terminou, num tom seco e autoritário.

- O que está querendo dizer é que não confia em mim?

- É - concordou Harry, friamente. - Não confio em você. - Deu meia-volta serenamente e dirigiu-se para o corredor. - Vista-se para podermos tomar o café que Consuelo preparou.

- Não estou com fome - murmurou ela, Obstinadamente.

Harry parou à porta, a boca retorcida cínica e zombeteiramente, aprofundando os vincos dos cantos.

- Pobre Hermione. Em quem vai afiar as garras quando eu estiver ausente? Talvez até sinta saudades minhas.

- Nunca! - sibilou ela, como uma gatinha pateticamente vulnerável.

Havia um brilho de riso nos olhos verdes dele, antes de se dirigir para o corredor, deixando Hermione a vestir-se sozinha.

A comida estava na mesa quando ela entrou na cozinha. Harry não puxou mais conversa, e Hermione comeu em silêncio.

Enquanto afastava o prato, escutou o ruído de cascos de vários cavalos se aproximando da casa de adobe, devagar. Ao ranger do couro das selas seguiu-se o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta.

Ronald entrou, parando, mal cruzou a soleira.

- Estamos prontos.

Harry manteve os olhos fixos nos de Hermione por um longo momento, as feições impassíveis Levantando-se, caminhou para a porta, parando para tirar o poncho do gancho e enfiá-lo pela cabeça. Calada, Hermione ficou observando-o por o chapéu, baixá-lo bem sobre a testa e apanhar o rifle encostado à parede A seguir, ele virou-se para Hermione.

- Vá lá para fora - ordenou num tom seco, inesperadamente a última ordem dada diretamente por ele a que teria que obedecer por vários dias, e Hermione levantou-se para acompanhá-lo.

- Señora - deteve-a a voz serena de Consuelo.

Hermione se virou enquanto a esposa de Juan dirigiu-se depressa para junto dela, dizendo qualquer coisa em espanhol e oferecendo a Hermione um pesado raboso. Hermione aceitou o xale mexicano, agradecendo com um sorriso a gentileza da mulher, e enrolou-se nele.

Harry estava parado junto à porta, abrindo-a para que ela o precedesse ao sair. O murmúrio baixo de vozes parou quando saíram juntos da casa. Havia mais gente do que cavalos em pequenos grupos do lado de fora.

Cinco cavalos selados estavam à espera, com dois cavaleiros já montados, Ronald e um outro homem. Os outros dois cavaleiros, além de Harry, despediam-se das famílias.

Uma mão firme agarrou o cotovelo de Hermione, empurrando-a para junto do cavalo que Juan segurava. Por um momento Hermione pensou que Harry havia resolvido levá-la junto com ele. Manteve-a ao seu lado enquanto enfiava o rifle na bainha. A seguir virou-se, agarrando o outro cotovelo da moça. Ela se enrijeceu quando ele começou a puxá-la para si.

- Isto é para os que vão ficar - Harry falava numa voz baixa, somente para os ouvidos dela, no mesmo tom de voz inexpressivo -, para que saibam que é a minha mulher, e que fazer-lhe mal é fazer-me mal.

Hermione não protestou quando ele a puxou para junto de si. Levantou a cabeça automaticamente, os lábios se encontrando com a boca que baixava. Foi um beijo doce e duro, possessivo na intensidade e de breve duração.

Os lábios dela tremiam quando ele os soltou. Mas Harry não largou imediatamente os braços, segurando-a contra a parede sólida do seu peito enquanto o seu olhar velado examinava-lhe o rosto.

- Quando eu me for, você ficará aqui com Juan, espiando a minha partida. Não entrará na casa antes que os outros se dirijam para as deles - ordenou.

Ante o aceno de concordância dela, Harry a soltou e montou com elegância. Hermione deu um passo atrás e foi para o lado de Juan, enquanto Harry desviava o cavalo para longe dela. Os outros quatro cavaleiros se uniram a ele, à vontade, sem seguir nenhuma ordem determinada. Ronald inclinou o chapéu para cumprimentá-la e esporeou o cavalo.

Uma aurora vermelha rasgava os céus quando os cinco cavaleiros viraram os seus cavalos na direção da garganta que os conduziria para fora do desfiladeiro. Hermione ficou observando-os se afastarem, mas Harry nem sequer se virou para ver se ela ainda estava lá.

* * *

**N/A: **Heeeeeeeeei girls!  
Que capítulo hein? :O

**Mrs Granger Potter**, meu Deus, já quer saber o final? uhauahua  
Tenha calma mulher! Ainda tem muitas surpresas..


	16. Capítulo 15

A pequena casa de adobe parecia muito pequena sem a presença de Harry. No silêncio, Hermione quase podia ouvir o eco das batidas do próprio coração. Caminhou até a janela da frente, sentindo-se como um fantasma que sacudia as suas correntes.

Lá fora, um sol de meio de tarde começava a deslizar na direção dos picos ocidentais. As horas escarlates do amanhecer pareciam bem distantes. Se as horas do dia passavam tão devagar, como seria a noite? perguntava-se Hermione. Cruzou os braços com força e cerrou os olhos.

"Quem sabe vai sentir saudades minhas", escarnecera Harry.

"Nunca!", ela negara. Mas lembrava-se da rigidez do corpo musculoso deitado ao seu lado, e da caricia experiente das suas mãos excitando-lhe a carne, da sensação exótica da sua boca cobrindo-lhe os lábios macios.

Acima de tudo, havia aquele momento sensual em que ele enfiava a sua estaca de posse. Sentiu um fogo ardente na região genital às lembranças nítidas que a simples recordação dele provocara. Subitamente, seu coração doeu de vontade de vê-lo.

Uma fera, um animal, ela o acusara. Mas será que ela era melhor, ansiando pela gratificação física que ele lhe dava? Hermione ergueu a mão para correr os dedos trêmulos pelos cabelos. Será que se tornara uma vagabunda? Será que qualquer homem satisfaria a sua fome carnal?

Lembrou-se de como ficara enojada com as mãos grosseiras de Draco e o uso bestial que fizera do seu corpo.

E o toque de Ronald não lhe evocara nenhuma sensação lasciva. Harry parecia ser o único com este poder especial sobre os seus sentidos. Por quê? Por quê? berrava a sua mente, mas na verdade não queria saber a resposta.

- A química do corpo - racionalizou Hermione, em voz alta.

Inspirando profundamente, abriu os olhos. Seu coração parou, enquanto um medo gelado lhe paralisava os músculos. Do lado de fora da janela, apoiado contra um poste, estava o homem que atirara em Draco. Os seus olhinhos obscenos a fitavam. A boca estava frouxa, quase babava.

Assustada e nauseada, Hermione se afastou da janela. Fazia dias que não o via. Mas lá estava ele, vigiando a porta... e vigiando-a.

Hermione recuou para um canto afastado do quarto. As pernas trêmulas buscaram o apoio de uma cadeira.

Encolheu-se nela, agarrando-se às palavras de Harry, de que agora era mulher dele. Ninguém poria a mão nela e nem se arriscaria a enfrentar a sua ira.

Pela primeira vez, Hermione se conscientizou do que lhe poderia acontecer se Harry não voltasse. Orou fervorosamente pela sua volta rápida e em segurança. Qualquer idéia de fuga enquanto ele estivesse ausente se desvanecera. Um sexto sentido lhe diria que o homem lá fora daria um jeito de estar a par de todos os seus movimentos. Dentro de casa, ou com Juan, estaria segura e protegida. Em qualquer outro lugar, o assassino de Draco estaria à espera.

Uma batida à porta fez Hermione dar um salto, alarmada.

- Quem... quem é? - perguntou, com voz trêmula. Tentou controlar-se.

- Sou eu, Juan - respondeu uma voz familiar, do outro lado da porta.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio, soltando a respiração, que inconscientemente vinha prendendo.

- Entre - falou, com voz consideravelmente mais firme do que antes.

Juan entrou, deixando a porta aberta, como se as convenções assim o exigissem.

- Pensei que talvez a señora estivesse com vontade de andar a cavalo - disse, no seu inglês muito carregado.

O seu porte era digno, a atitude cortês e respeitosa, como se fosse um anfitrião entretendo um convidado.

- Sim, estou, sim - concordou Hermione, subitamente sentindo a necessidade de fugir do vazio da casa e da ameaça silenciosa do homem de guarda lá fora.

A égua ruana estava selada e à espera dela, as rédeas enroladas no poste que sustentava o telhado do pórtico.

Hermione correu para junto da égua, ignorando deliberadamente o homem de guarda, mas sentiu, constrangida, os seus olhos quentes a segui-la.

Montada, esperou impaciente por Juan, sem sentir-se livre antes que se houvesse afastado da casa e dos olhares do vigia, que pareciam despi-la.

- A señora cavalga como se el diablo a estivesse perseguindo - comentou Juan, quando Hermione finalmente diminuiu o ritmo, bem longe da casa.

Ela hesitou, depois falou secamente:

- O homem que está vigiando a casa, o que também se chama Juan... não gosto dele.

Era minimizar muito o que sentia, não exprimia o medo que o homem lhe inspirava.

- Si, compreendo - foi a única resposta que recebeu.

O passeio ajudou a acalmar os nervos tensos de Hermione, o passeio e a companhia discreta de Juan.

Lamentou quando o passeio acabou, mais de uma hora depois, mas Juan prometeu que sairiam de novo no dia seguinte. Hermione sabia que ansiaria pela chegada dessa hora.

No terceiro dia da ausência de Harry, o vazio da casa era opressivo. Quando Juan apareceu, trazendo a égua ruana, Hermione praticamente irrompeu porta afora. O guarda segurou a cabeça da égua para ela montar, e a moça sorriu-lhe em agradecimento.

O homem que atirara em Draco não estivera de vigia desde o primeiro dia. Embora não tivesse perguntado, Hermione sentia que Juan era o responsável por isso. Sabia com que violência ela detestava o homem.

Durante os seus passeios vespertinos, aprendera a admirar a educação e a dignidade tranqüila de Juan, e o seu sorriso, sempre fácil e amistoso. Hermione retribuiu-o, enquanto esporeavam os cavalos para um meio galope pelo prado do desfiladeiro. Foi só depois que haviam cruzado toda a sua extensão que diminuíram a velocidade das montarias.

Hermione deu uma palmadinha no pescoço arqueado da égua enquanto ela saltitava alegremente. A moça virou o rosto para o vento, deixando que refrescasse o afogueado de excitação das suas faces.

- É bom sair de casa - declarou Hermione, fervorosamente. - Às vezes sinto que estou sendo engolida naquele vazio.

- Acontece a mesma coisa comigo - disse ele, com um aceno compreensivo de cabeça - sempre que Consuelo sai de casa para ir cozinhar para vocês. Não vai se sentir tão só quando Harry voltar.

O pulso dela se acelerou à menção do nome dele. Era uma loucura. Mas Juan não compreenderia se ela negasse o seu comentário. Hermione sabia que sentia falta dele e que queria que voltasse em segurança.

Ao invés disso, perguntou:

- Há quanto tempo conhece Harry?

- Há muito tempo - respondeu, como se tivesse perdido a conta dos anos.

- Como o conheceu?

- Cuidava dos cavalos num grande rancho. Eu era muito bom - falou, com orgulho. - Meu irmão estava na cadeia com três outros por causa de tóxicos. Contou-me que um homem ia soltá-los. Eu queria ajudar, porque meu irmão estava ficando maluco naquele lugar. Esperaria do lado de fora para ajudar meu irmão a correr.

Havia uma expressão distante nos seus olhos enquanto falava. A voz estava com o sotaque mais carregado quando continuou:

- Estava quente, era hora da siesta. Tudo estava quieto. Nada se movia. Eu fiquei de guarda, pensando que esse homem não ia vir, porque tudo estava muito quieto. Então, de repente, ouvi barulho e gritos, depois vi gente correndo. Vi meu irmão e gritei-lhe para vir comigo. Começou a correr, e alguém disparou. Vi meu irmão cair e corri para junto dele. Estava muito ferido, e decidi escondê-lo. Um homem me mostrou onde devia me esconder e fiquei lá com meu irmão. "Esse homem voltou muito depois, e examinou o meu irmão. Disse que não havia nada a fazer, e que devia deixá-lo. Mas eu disse que não, que era meu irmão. O homem olhou para mim durante muito tempo, depois me disse para pegar meu irmão e acompanhá-lo. Foi assim que conheci Harry", concluiu Juan.

- Ele o trouxe para cá? - indagou Hermione, e recebeu uma resposta afirmativa de cabeça. - O que aconteceu ao seu irmão? Sobreviveu?

- Si.

Cavalgavam lentamente na sombra da parede sul do desfiladeiro. À frente ficava a trilha inclinada para a garganta e, para Hermione, a liberdade. Seria mesmo? Olhou para a trilha, depois curiosamente para Juan.

- Por que ficou aqui? Não fez nada de errado. Não havia motivo para se esconder.

- Meu irmão estava aqui - explicou, com paciência gentil. - E, mais tarde, Harry trouxe as nossas famílias para cá. Ele é um bom homem. Aqui não é um lugar assim tão ruim para se viver. Trabalho com os cavalos. Há comida para a minha família, dinheiro para comprar-lhe roupas. Meu país é pobre, Señora, mas vivemos bem melhor do que muitos.

- Mas e quanto aos seus filhos? Não há escolas, nenhum lugar onde possam aprender a ler e escrever - insistiu Hermione. - Nem mesmo podem sair deste lugar.

- Ensino-lhes inglês, e assim quem sabe algum dia possam ir para os Estados Unidos. - Hermione notou o seu queixo erguido com orgulho, e deu-se conta de que o havia ofendido ao sugerir que não estava dando o melhor para a sua família. - É uma coisa importante para aprenderem.

- É, claro que é - concordou com um sorriso.

Juan desviou o seu cavalo da trilha inclinada que era o caminho que levava para fora do desfiladeiro, e a égua de Hermione o acompanhou. Cavalgaram em silêncio na direção do limiar leste.

- Você costuma ir com ele... com Harry? - perguntou.

- Só às vezes - respondeu, depois comentou: - mas é um espetáculo de se ver. Num minuto tudo está quieto, depois... - Juan estalou os dedos - ele está lá e não está mais. Harry é como o vento - acrescentou, à guisa de explicação.

A definição de Ronald veio à sua lembrança, quando ele dissera que Harry queria dizer uma rajada de vento.

Será que entraria e sairia da vida dela com tanta rapidez? Sentiu uma onda de inquietação. Levantou os olhos para as paredes do desfiladeiro, perguntando-se por quanto tempo ainda a manteria ali, sua cativa, sua escrava, sua amante.

Esporeando o flanco da égua, saiu cavalgando à frente de Juan. Não queria mais conversar, não quando o assunto acabava por ser Harry, inevitavelmente. Dissera que ficaria fora três ou quatro dias. Este era o terceiro dia, possivelmente as últimas horas que teria para si mesma, durante muito tempo. Devia estar mais é aproveitando a ausência da companhia dele.

Ao serpentear entre as árvores do lado norte do desfiladeiro, Hermione lembrou-se de quando cavalgara por ali com Harry. Junto ao lago, a sua carne ardeu à lembrança de como ele havia feito amor com ela, na água. Não havia como fugir dele nos seus pensamentos, do mesmo modo que não havia como fugir das paredes do desfiladeiro da sua prisão, que incluía os guardas armados.

Frustrada, Hermione deu meia-volta com a égua para retornar a casa. Haviam passado pelo curral e estavam se aproximando por trás, um caminho que Hermione não experimentara antes. Inesperadamente, o chão cedeu para formar uma depressão grande e natural. No centro havia dois postes altos, distantes cerca de um metro e vinte entre si. Ela freou a égua e parou na beirada da depressão, fitando, curiosa, o centro de terra vermelha.

- Nunca vi isto aqui antes - murmurou Hermione. Olhando para Juan, viu o ar perturbado dos seus olhos escuros ao fitar o buraco, a sua expressão muito severa. - Que lugar é este?

- É para o castigo.

- Castigo? - Franziu o cenho. - Como assim?

- Os que agem errado, que não obedecem, são trazidos aqui para serem castigados. - Ele levou o seu cavalo para junto da ruana e estendeu a mão para pegar as rédeas sob o focinho da égua. - Vamos. Sei que é necessário, mas não gosto de olhar para este lugar.

Ele a afastou do buraco, indo na direção do curral. Confusa, Hermione teve vontade de fazer-lhe mais perguntas, mas era óbvio que Juan não estava disposto a falar. Ela já sabia que uma das regras de Harry era que ninguém saía do desfiladeiro sem a sua permissão. Era evidente que a pessoa que o tentasse seria levada para aquela depressão e castigada.

Até aí ela podia adivinhar, mas, e a forma de castigo? Levando em conta a reação de Juan, Hermione concluiu que talvez fosse melhor ela não saber.

Estremeceu, sem saber direito por quê.

Os cavalos passaram devagarzinho pelo curral, e Juan não conduzia mais a égua pelas rédeas, uma vez que já haviam ultrapassado a depressão. Cavalgavam lado a lado na estrada de terra batida entre as caças de adobe. Ao se aproximarem da casa de Elena, Hermione notou o inválido sentado sob o prolongamento do telhado. Ficou levemente surpresa quando Juan ergueu a mão, num gesto de parar.

- Um momento, señora.

Pediu licença para levar o seu cavalo até o local em que o homem estava sentado.

A égua ruana foi acompanhando o cavalo dele, e Hermione não tentou detê-la. Escutou Juan cumprimentar o inválido e conversar com ele em espanhol, tranquilamente. Várias vezes fez um gesto na direção de Hermione, enquanto falava. A expressão vazia do inválido não dava nenhum sinal de vida. Fitava o espaço, como se não se desse conta da presença deles.

Elena apareceu na soleira da porta, lançando um olhar feroz para Hermione antes de falar vivamente com Juan.

Caminhou depressa para junto do marido e ficou atrás da cadeira. As mãos se apoiavam nos seus ombros. O gesto lembrou a Hermione uma mãe confortando protetoramente o filho. Sentiu uma onda de piedade por Elena, mas sabia que a morena não ia lhe agradecer por isso.

Desviando o olhar, Hermione levou a égua para o centro da trilha, para esperar por Juan. Ele se juntou a ela quase imediatamente. Hermione mordiscava, hesitante, o lábio inferior. Juan notou o movimento.

- Elena estava zangada comigo, señora - explicou, como se achasse que Hermione pensara que os modos bruscos da morena tivessem sido por causa dela. - Tem certeza de que meu irmão não entende o que eu digo, e acha que sou um idiota em conversar com ele.

- Seu... seu irmão? - gaguejou Hermione.

- Si, César é meu irmão. Não sabia? - perguntou, curioso.

- Não. - Sacudiu a cabeça, ligeiramente desconcertada com a descoberta. - Não, não sabia. - Outro pensamento veio à sua mente, e jorrou da sua boca antes que pudesse detê-lo. - Mas Harry e Elena eram...

A discrição interveio, e ela não pode dizer em voz alta que eles tinham sido amantes.

- Tudo já acabou.

Juan adivinhou o resto da sua frase, e indicou que não havia necessidade de discutir o assunto.

Juan parecia ser tão sensível e moralista que Hermione não podia acreditar que ele realmente tivesse aprovado a ligação.

- Mas ela é sua cunhada.

- Cuida de César.

A sua fisionomia estava fechada, indicando a Hermione, sem palavras, que ela estava se metendo no que não era da sua conta.

Irritada, Hermione olhou para a frente.

- Não entendo como pode ser tão leal a Harry, tendo sido ele amante da sua cunhada.

- Não culpo Harry.

Havia uma leve reprimenda na voz serena.

Hermione ficou cheia de indignação, antes de lembrar-se de que aquela era uma cultura machista. Era uma sociedade de dois padrões diferentes, especialmente nas áreas rurais. Mas, de repente, Hermione perdeu a disposição de discutir o assunto com Juan.

Agradecendo laconicamente o passeio, desmontou diante da casa e entregou as rédeas para Juan.

A égua ruana esfregou o focinho contra o ombro dela, e Hermione acariciou, distraída, o animal de malha branca no focinho.

- Desculpe, Arriba, hoje não tenho açúcar - murmurou, depois entrou na casa de adobe.

O pôr-do-sol não trouxe a volta de Harry. Teria outra noite e parte de outro dia para ficar sozinha. Acendendo um lampião de querosene, colocou-o ao lado de uma cadeira e pegou um dos livros que Ronald lhe dera. Leu até que seus olhos estivessem cansados demais para enxergar, em seguida foi para a cama.

Depois de duas noites inquietas, desta vez o sono chegou depressa.

A porta da frente se fechando e passos que ecoavam serenamente na casa vazia acordaram Hermione. Abriu os olhos pesados de sono e ouviu os passos se aproximando do quarto. Um sorriso preguiçoso e sensual tocou-lhe os lábios enquanto rolava para o lado, o lugar de Harry. A mente entorpecida pelo sono não estava funcionando direito, caso contrário teria controlado a alegria que tomou conta do seu coração.

- Harry - murmurou Hermione, ao ver a figura escura recortada na soleira da porta.

Não houve resposta. O seu olhar sonolento notou uma discrepância. A figura não era alta o bastante para ser Harry. Todos os vestígios do sono desapareceram enquanto os músculos dela se retesaram, os sentidos totalmente alerta.

- Juan ? É você?

Respirava fundo, tentando deter o medo que aumentava.

- Si, Juan - respondeu uma voz gutural.

Mas não era Juan... pelo menos não era o homem meigo e orgulhoso a que Hermione se referia. Era o outro, Juan Ortega, o assassino de Draco. O seu grito de terror foi abafado pelos músculos constritores da sua garganta, quando o corpanzil ameaçador entrou no quarto. Mas não havia tempo para o pânico.

Funcionando com a velocidade de um raio, a mente registrou vários factos simultaneamente. O guarda lá fora devia ser este homem, ou um comparsa. Caso contrário, ele não teria entrado na casa. Os gritos dela poderiam fazer o outro homem entrar, e então a situação estaria empatada, embora pendendo mais para o lado dele.

Não havia ninguém para salvá-la, exceto ela mesma. Nua sob o cobertor, Hermione deu-se conta de que a cama não era um bom local para armar sua defesa. Quando ele chegou ao pé da cama, Hermione pulou fora, arrastando consigo o cobertor, e tentou sair correndo do quarto. As pernas se enroscavam no cobertor, atrasando a sua fuga.

Ele tentou agarrar o braço dela e não conseguiu, os dedos se crispando no cobertor. Como uma idiota, Hermione tentou se agarrar ao cobertor que protegia a sua nudez, e ele a puxou para junto de si. Soltou um riso baixo de triunfo ao encostá-la ao seu amplo peito.

Com todas as suas forças, Hermione tentou afastar-se dele, largando o cobertor para ficar livre da sua proximidade revoltante. Um dos braços envolveu firmemente a cintura de Hermione, enquanto o outro se movia para a parte da frente do corpo.

Os pelos ásperos da mão dele arranharam-lhe a pele macia quando ele arrancou primeiramente o cobertor de cima dos seios, depois do resto do corpo. Agarrou um dos seios com mão rude.

O cheiro nauseante do seu bafo fétido sugeriu a Hermione que ia tentar beijá-la. Girou a cabeça bem para o lado, estremecendo ao sentir a umidade repulsiva da sua boca na curva do pescoço arranhando como um animal selvagem, Hermione tentou libertar-se, respirando com soluços arquejantes de terror. Conseguiu virar-se parcialmente no seu abraço, mas isso só fez que passasse a sentir a ereção repugnante dele esfregando-se contra as suas nádegas nuas.

Ele ofegava de desejo, o bafo quente e fétido quase sufocando Hermione. Torcendo-se e debatendo-se com violência desesperada, mesmo assim ela não conseguia fugir às mãos dele, que tateavam com rudeza todo o seu corpo nu.

Um grito explodiu da garganta dela, quando ele a empurrou de costas para a cama. A parte posterior dos joelhos bateu de encontro ao colchão, e as pernas cederam. Ele caiu por cima, o peso sufocante imobilizando Hermione. Sem conseguir tocar-lhe os lábios, grudou a boca, abrindo-a toda, num seio, como se quisesse engoli-lo.

Enterrando os dedos no seu couro cabeludo, Hermione tentou forçá-lo a largar o seio, puxando selvagemente os seus cabelos. Ele enterrou os dentes no mamilo, mordendo-o até que a dor cruciante fez que ela soltasse o cabelo.

Enquanto continuava a sugar-lhe o seio, ele lhe apertava o traseiro, e começou a ajeitá-la melhor sobre os seus quadris. Hermione se debateu desesperadamente mas aquilo parecia estar ajudando-o no seu intento. Sentiu que ele tentava abrir suas pernas à força. Tentou erguer um joelho para atingi-lo, mas o peso era demais para ela.

O estômago se revirou ao toque da sua mão, quando ele começou a mexer nas calças. Indescritivelmente enojada e apavorada, Hermione baixou as mãos para empurrar-lhe as costelas e a cintura, tentando com todas as suas forças tirá-lo de cima de si. A mão direita roçou em alguma coisa sólida e inanimada... o cabo de uma faca.

Não havia tempo para pensar. Os dedos buscaram e acharam a presilha que fechava a bainha da faca.

Soltando-a, arrancou a arma e começou a esfaquear-lhe as costas. Ele enrijeceu de surpresa ante a primeira arremetida da lâmina.

Com a segunda, endireitou o corpo, torcendo um braço atrás do corpo para suportar a dor. Quando Hermione enfiou a faca no seu corpo pela terceira vez, subitamente se deu conta de onde vinha a dor.

O rosto estava feroz, congestionado de ódio. Grunhiu como um touro enfurecido, mas Hermione soluçava no seu esforço desesperado para evitar que ele a estuprasse, fosse como fosse. Não viu a mão dele em movimento senão quando já era tarde demais. Luzes explodiram na sua cabeça quando ele lhe atingiu o maxilar com as costas da mão.

Uma névoa preta rodopiando de dor ameaçou engoli-la. Hermione lutou para continuar consciente, sabendo que tinha que manter a vantagem ou se perderia para a luxúria dele. A mão segurava firmemente a faca, mas não precisou usá-la de novo, pois o homem levantou-se e saiu cambaleando para fora do quarto.

Quando se foi, ela não tinha mais forças. Esgotada, jazia sobre a cama, soluços entrecortados a lhe saírem da garganta, lágrimas a lhe escorrerem pelo rosto. Aos poucos a dor no queixo foi diminuindo.

A pele onde as mãos repulsivas haviam tocado começou a ficar toda arrepiada.

Arrastando-se para fora da cama, o corpo ferido e dolorido, Hermione foi aos tropeções até a cômoda.

Afastou o lampião, para que a escuridão a escondesse, e deixou a faca ao lado. A jarra de água junto da bacia estava cheia. Pegando-a, Hermione começou a derramar vagarosamente a água fresca sobre os ombros e a carne escaldante.

A água lhe escorreu pelo corpo e formou uma poça no chão. Mas ela nem se dava conta disso, enquanto começava a esfregar o sabonete em todos os lugares que as mãos nojentas dele haviam tocado, cobrindo cuidadosamente cada centímetro.

Ainda soluçando, tentou enxaguar a espuma com o resto da água, mas as sensações repelentes persistiam.

Arrancando a toalha áspera do gancho, tentou enxugar-se para ver se conseguia livrar-se delas. Esfregou a pele até deixá-la quase em carne viva, e teria continuado, se não tivesse ouvido a porta da frente se abrir.

Um ódio assassino e primitivo correu incandescente pelas suas veias. A toalha caiu ao chão, sobre a poça de água aos seus pés. A raiva violenta fazia tremer a mão que foi apanhar a faca em cima da cômoda.

Desta feita, ela o mataria. Deslizando na ponta dos pés, Hermione foi para o corredor.


	17. Capítulo 16

O brilho amarelo nos seus olhos era semelhante a de uma leoa assassina. Colada à parede junto ao arco de entrada para a sala, Hermione esperava a sua presa. Imóvel, escutou os passos que se aproximavam. Um sorriso selvagem recurvou-lhe os lábios quando a figura corpulenta entrou no corredor.

Erguendo a faca, ela mirou a espinha dele e atacou. Mas a lâmina cortou o ar, enquanto o alvo se desviava.

Ela jogara todo o seu peso no golpe mortal, serrara.

Desequilibrada, soltou uma exclamação de frustração. Uma armadilha de aço fechou-se sobre o seu pulso, jogando-lhe a mão de encontro à parede.

O impacto fez que soltasse a faca.

- Não! - arquejou, furiosa.

- Não cavalguei metade da noite para ser assassinado na minha própria casa! - rosnou a voz familiar.

- Harry? É você! - gritou Hermione, sem acreditar. A raiva morreu tão repentinamente quanto nascera. - Você voltou! Ah, Deus, voltou! - Jogou-se nos braços dele, enterrando a cabeça na solidez reconfortante do seu peito. - Estou tão contente! Tão contente!

Ele tirou dos ombros os alforjes, deixando que caíssem ao chão. Foram os alforjes que haviam deixado a silhueta corpulenta, disfarçando-lhe o corpo esguio. Ele não a abraçou imediatamente, embora ela se agarrasse a ele com toda a força.

- Hermione...

Ela ouviu o misto de raiva e confusão na voz dele, e moveu a cabeça, em protesto.

- Abrace-me - Sua voz latejava de necessidade de sentir a força dele. - Por favor, apenas me abrace.

Havia refúgio no abraço dele, e Hermione não questionou porquê.

Ele hesitou, depois deixou os braços envolverem-na. As mãos moveram-se ao longo da espinha para ajustá-la mais firmemente ao seu corpo. Inclinou a cabeça, e o maxilar contra o cabelo sedoso e despenteado dela.

A sensação do seu corpo rijo estava começando a apagar os vestígios do toque de Ortega que ainda permaneciam. Ela começou a beijar-lhe o peito. O batimento firme do coração assegurou a Hermione que estava agindo certo.

Erguendo a cabeça, ela deixou os beijos subirem até a base do pescoço dele. Seus dedos afastaram o colarinho da camisa, desabotoando-a para deslizar as mãos pelo seu peito quente.

A boca do homem roçou-lhe a têmpora, e Hermione tremeu de desejo. Inclinou a cabeça para trás para ver-lhe as feições fortes, os lábios se abrindo num convite silencioso. O olhar fixou-se na boca da moça, macia e trêmula, úmida e brilhante.

- Por favor - murmurou Hermione -, beije-me.

Ele esperou um segundo infinito antes de baixar a cabeça para aceitar o convite. Abriu a boca dura e esfaimada sobre a dela. Hermione retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo fogo insaciável, sem se dar conta, até aquele momento, do quanto Harry lhe ensinara sobre a arte de fazer amor. Abriu bem a camisa dele para sentir os seios de encontro à nudez do seu peito.

Com perícia e prática, as mãos dele corriam seus quadris e costelas, redescobrindo os pontos de prazer ao longo dos ombros. A boca moveu-se para investigar melhor aqueles lugares especiais de paixão e acidentalmente tocou o seu maxilar inchado. A dor que a invadiu parecia a de mil agulhadas. Sem querer Hermione soltou um grito, levando a mão ao local ferido e afastando a cabeça. Imediatamente sentiu seus dedos suaves a lhe tocarem a mão.

- Machuquei-a? - perguntou, a voz rouca denotando surpresa.

- Não, eu...

- Deixe-me ver - ordenou Harry suavemente (mas nem por isso deixava de ser uma ordem), enquanto afastava a mão dela para deixar que seus dedos lhe explorassem o maxilar. Ela se crispou incontrolavelmente quando ele tocou o local inchado.

- O que é isso? - perguntou sombriamente. - Como foi que aconteceu isso ao seu rosto?

As feições morenas estavam na penumbra, mas Hermione podia ver a rigidez implacável do queixo e da boca. Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas quando lhe contou a história sórdida.

- Ele estava tentando me violentar e lutei com ele. Agarrei a sua faca e esfaqueei-o. Foi então que ele me bateu. Quando você chegou, pensei que fosse ele voltando para terminar o que começara. Foi por isso que tentei esfaquear você... porque pensei que fosse ele, e queria matá-lo. Queria matá-lo! - repetiu de novo, numa histeria crescente.

- Quem? - Os dedos cravaram-se selvagemente nos ombros dela, sacudindo-a com força. - Quem lhe fez isso? Quem?

A histeria momentânea foi substituída pela raiva. Hermione lançou sobre Harry o nome do seu atacante.

- Juan! - gritou, cuspindo o veneno do seu ódio.

A reação dele foi igualmente explosiva.

- Mentirosa!

Empurrou-a para longe de si. A força violenta do gesto jogou-a de costas contra a parede. Um momento antes Hermione estivera cheia de amor; agora estava cheia de ódio.

- Se não acredita em mim, pergunte você mesmo a ele! - sibilou. - Vai achar as marcas das facadas nas costas dele... três facadas!

O rosto era como granito cinzelado, duro e inflexível. Os olhos eram como lascas negras de gelo, ferindo-a com a sua raiva fria, machucando-a fundo.

- Fará esta acusação cara a cara com ele - disse, sua boca formando uma linha fria e cruel.

- Com prazer! - retrucou Hermione com veemência.

Harry deu meia-volta bruscamente, a raiva mantendo rígida a sua postura normalmente ereta enquanto saía da sala. Toda trêmula, Hermione entrou aos tropeções no quarto. Encostou o dedo do pé na borda do cobertor que jazia no chão.

Pegou-o e enrolou-se nele, sentindo subitamente um frio muito grande. Tinha vontade de se deitar na cama e morrer, mas podia ouvir a voz de Harry dando ordens ao guarda. De cabeça erguida, Hermione entrou na sala.

O lampião estava aceso, lançando um brilho lúgubre no aposento. Harry estava de costas para a lareira, as mãos nas costas. Tinha as pernas ligeiramente separadas, numa pose que indicava claramente que era o senhor de tudo o que seus olhos enxergavam.

Hermione lembrou-se do modo como se havia jogado em seus braços e pedido atrevidamente seus beijos. De todos os homens em quem podia buscar conforto e compreensão, ele era o último a quem devia ter escolhido. Não havia um único osso compassivo naquele corpo sem coração.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar longo e sem emoção. Na defensiva, Hermione ergueu o queixo um pouco mais alto,encarando-o friamente. O olhar rude do homem desviou-se para a sua face. Hermione adivinhou que a pele já estava manchada, além de inchada. Agora a dor estava começando a piorar, um latejar doloroso que se irradiava pela cabeça, fazendo-a sentir-se ligeiramente nauseada.

Houve uma batida à porta. Harry deu uma lacônica permissão para que entrassem. Um tremor violento percorreu o corpo de Hermione. Virou-se quando a porta se abriu, incapaz de olhar para o rosto repulsivo do seu atacante. Baixando os olhos para o chão, ouviu a breve troca de palavras em espanhol.

- É a señora quem lhe deseja dizer algo - anunciou Harry, num tom de voz mortalmente calmo.

Virou a cabeça bruscamente para olhá-lo com raiva, odiando o escárnio descrente nos seus olhos escuros.

Hermione forçou-se a virar-se para a porta, preparando seus nervos abalados para levarem a cabo a cena horrível.

Primeiro viu Ronald, cujos olhos verdes se estreitaram brevemente ao notarem a marca no rosto dela. Mantendo-se rígida, olhou para o homem que Ronald segurava pelo braço.

Um par de olhos escuros confusos e sonolentos a fitavam, indagadores e incertos. Era Juan, o homem que fora o seu companheiro constante nesses três últimos dias. Ele e Ronald eram as únicas pessoas a quem podia considerar quase amigas. O pesar ao descobrir por que Harry estava tão certo de que ela mentira deixou-a sem fala.

Muito distante, Hermione ouviu uma ordem sendo dada em espanhol. A testa de Ronald franziu-se sombriamente quando soltou o braço de Juan e foi para trás dele, para erguer-lhe a camisa. Lançou um olhar para Harry e sacudiu a cabeça. A seguir, Hermione notou a presença dominadora de Harry ao seu lado.

- Não há ferimento, señor.

Por trás das palavras gélidas dele, percebia a acusação mordaz de que era uma mentirosa, ou coisa pior.

Logo a fala lhe voltou, numa explosão de fúria. Como ele a condenava rapidamente!

- Não me referia a ele! - esbravejou Hermione, a cabeça latejando como se houvesse mil demônios lá dentro. - Referia-me ao filho da mãe assassino que matou o meu marido... aquele a quem você me entregou por pouco tempo, depois tomou de volta! É óbvio que ele achou que estava na hora de você parar de ter exclusividade sobre meu corpo, e de partilhar o prêmio com ele! Ronald sabe a que animal gordo e nojento estou me referindo!

Tendo esgotado a sua fúria, começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente. Deu as costas para Harry, encolhendo os ombros de vergonha e degradação. Lágrimas quentes lhe escorriam dos olhos, queimando-lhe as faces enquanto chorava livre e abertamente. Seus joelhos ameaçaram ceder, e ela oscilou de um lado a outro. Dedos fortes se estenderam para agarrá-la pelos ombros.

- Não me toque! - Hermione recuou, desesperada, a voz rouca e alterada pelos fortes soluços. - Porco! Animal!

Estava histérica.

Praguejando violentamente em espanhol, Harry deu ordens bruscas. Dali a segundos, o corpo que se debatia e soluçava foi empurrado por outro par de braços. Uma coisa dura tocou-lhe os lábios, e Hermione virou a cabeça. O objeto acompanhava-a, persistente.

- Vamos, Hermione - insistia Ronald, com firmeza - Beba. - Ela ainda lutava contra ele, chorando incontrolavelmente. - Pare com isso!

Ele agarrou um punhado de seus cabelos e forçou-lhe a cabeça para trás, derramando à força um pouco do líquido por entre os seus lábios. Queimou-lhe a garganta como fogo. Tossindo e sufocando, Hermione afastou a garrafa da boca, e Ronald não voltou a forçá-la.

Quando a ardência diminuiu, Hermione pôde respirar sem sentir que seus pulmões estavam em fogo.

A dose de álcool detivera a sua histeria e reduzira os soluços a uns sons secos e ásperos. Pousou a cabeça exausta no ombro de Ronald, agradecida pelo apoio do braço que a envolvia.

Os cílios molhados pelas lágrimas se abriram devagar, o olhar atraído para a frieza inflexível dos olhos de Harry. Hermione teve que suportar o seu olhar gélido por apenas um segundo, antes que a porta se abrisse e desviasse a sua atenção.

Desta feita, Hermione teve razão para estremecer. Dois homens vinham arrastando e carregando um terceiro para dentro da sala. Uma onda de nojo tomou conta dela ao vê-lo. Estava sem camisa, o tórax robusto e nu, exposto. A despeito da sua gordura, Hermione sabia que seus músculos não eram flácidos. Uma atadura improvisada envolvia a cintura larga, O tecido manchado com o seu próprio sangue.

Agora Harry não podia duvidar dela, pensou Hermione, olhando para ele com amargura. Suas feições contraíam-se em linhas cruéis e implacáveis, friamente distantes. A luz do lampião refletiu o brilho de algo metálico em sua mão. Hermione baixou o olhar e viu uma faca, a faca de Juan, aquela que usara para esfaqueá-lo.

Harry deu um passo vagaroso e ameaçador na direção do homem seguro pelos outros.

A expressão dos seus olhos encheu o coração dela de um terror gelado. Harry ia matá-lo. Ela o sabia. Hermione até mesmo queria ver Ortega morrer; no entanto, parte dela recuava ante o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Harry deu o segundo passo, o assassino de Brad deve ter-se dado conta da sua intenção, e começou a balbuciar em espanhol. Quase choramingava. Hermione olhou para Harry, esperando ver o desprezo estampado nas suas feições duras. Estava parado, imóvel, os ombros rígidos. Um músculo se contraía no seu maxilar.

Houve uma mudança sutil na atmosfera da sala. Hermione sentiu que a atenção dos demais presentes se desviava para ela. Levantou os olhos para o rosto de Ronald, que olhava para ela, examinando-lhe as feições com uma expressão mista de ceticismo e severidade. Ela sentiu um arrepio gelado descer-lhe pela espinha.

- O que foi? - indagou, desconfiada. - O que ele está dizendo a meu respeito?

Hermione exigiu uma tradução.

Ronald olhou-a por um minuto, antes de responder.

- Disse que estava de guarda do lado de fora e você veio até a porta, fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse. Sabia que não devia, mas era de noite e pensou que podia haver algum problema.

Hermione começou a sacudir a cabeça, afastando-se do braço que lhe envolvia os ombros.

- Não! - negou com veemência.

- Disse que você começou a falar com ele - continuou Ronald. - Não entendia o que você dizia, mas achava que queria deixar o desfiladeiro e estava pedindo a ajuda dele. Como ele recusasse, você se aproximou e deixou o cobertor cair ao chão. Depois abraçou-o, e foi então que ele perdeu a cabeça. Foi aí que você pegou a faca e o feriu. Disse que foi enganado, e que você teria fugido se não lhe tivesse batido.

- Não é verdade! - protestou violentamente.

- Ele jura pela Santíssima Virgem - replicou Ronald, secamente.

- Não é verdade! - Hermione virou-se para Harry. inconscientemente, cruzou o espaço que os separava - Não é verdade! - repetiu.

Era imperativo que Harry acreditasse nela. Mas estava tão distante como uma estátua de bronze a fitá-la com olhos sem visão. Sabia que tanto ele quanto Ronald estavam se lembrando da vez em que tentara obter a ajuda de Ronald para fugir. Agarrando a coberta com uma das mãos, Hermione acercou-se mais dele, curvando o braço à volta dos músculos da cintura dele.

- Nem uma só palavra do que ele disse é verdade! - A voz estava rouca de emoção. - Ele veio até o nosso quarto enquanto eu dormia. Tentou me possuir à força. Por que você acha que lhe pedi para me abraçar e me beijar?

Algo faiscou nos olhos dele, uma luz ardente que aqueceu Hermione. O braço instintivamente envolveu as costas dela para puxá-la para junto do seu corpo musculoso. O cobertor escorregou de um dos ombros, e a mão pousou na nudez da sua pele numa meia carícia. Foi então que Juan, o seu atacante, falou de novo, e Hermione sentiu o calor indo embora do toque de Harry.

- O que foi que ele disse? - indagou, colando-se mais ao corpo de Harry e tentando romper a barreira que ele subitamente erguera.

- Disse que você também se enrolou nele, como uma serpente. - A voz era seca, sem emoção, mas seus dedos se enterraram punitivamente na carne dela. - Disse que você o enfeitiçou como está tentando me enfeitiçar.

- Oh! - exclamou Hermione, num grito abafado de protesto.

Tentou livrar-se dos braços dele, mas Harry não a soltou.

- Você não me enfeitiça - disse em voz baixa - nem foge de mim.

Ainda prendendo-a, Harry falou rapidamente em espanhol, com os outros.

Hermione parou de se debater. Faltavam-lhe forças para lutar contra ele, e teria sido inútil, de qualquer maneira quando Harry acabou, os dois homens que seguravam Juan soltaram-no. A reação do atacante foi um misto de alívio e medo. Todos, inclusive Ronald, saíram em silêncio da casa.

Ela estava de cabeça baixa, uma névoa úmida a toldar-lhe a visão.

- Você o soltou - acusou Hermione numa voz baixa de tanta dor.

- Ele desobedeceu a uma ordem. Por isso será punido - declarou Harry.

- E eu? - retrucou com amargura. - Também vou ser punida porque quase fui violentada?

Ele exalou um suspiro impaciente e raivoso, e soltou-a abruptamente.

- Já é tarde.

- Não estou cansada. - Mas a voz soava muito cansada - E pode apostar que não vou para a cama com você!

- Hermione - começou ele, com raiva.

- Antes era señora. Agora é Hermione - interrompeu com amargo sarcasmo. - Por quê? Porque quer que vá me deitar na cama com você? Pois bem, que vá à merda! - exclamou, tremendo visivelmente.

- Estive longe três dias imaginando se você ainda estaria aqui quando voltasse - as narinas estavam dilatadas de raiva. - Agora estou de volta, e ainda é um inferno. Mas você ainda é minha. Vai dormir comigo.. aqui ou no quarto, não faz diferença!

- Não ouse chegar perto de mim! - sibilou Hermione. Respirava fundo, assustada com o ar duro e implacável do rosto dele.

A boca dele se retorceu num sorriso frio. Com calma deliberação, começou a despir-se, tirando as roupas e aparentemente a capa de civilização junto com elas. O coração de Hermione batia feito louco, um pouco por medo e um pouco em resposta ao aperto súbito que sentia na boca do estômago. O corpo dele brilhava à luz do lampião como bronze duro e polido.

Quando parou diante dela, a moça sacudiu a cabeça, num protesto mudo ao que ele exigia.

- Ponha o cobertor no chão - ordenou Harry.

Não, não, não! berrava Hermione intimamente mas sentiu as mãos desenrolando o cobertor do próprio corpo. Aí cessou a obediência, e o cobertor escorregou-lhe das mãos e formou um monte aos seus pés. Os olhos claros dele começaram uma avaliação insolente, indo da cabeça aos pés, e vice-versa.

Ele estendeu a mão, agarrou-lhe a cintura e puxou o corpo dócil para junto do seu. Com a mão direita, segurou-a pela nuca e forçou-a a levantar a cabeça para encontrar os seus lábios.

Foi um beijo duro e brutal, cheio de raiva. Chocada com a ausência de qualquer paixão ardente, Hermione tentou resistir, mas os braços eram círculos de ferro inflexíveis. Não podia escapar à ameaça violenta da boca dele.

Com uma sensualidade perigosa e cruel, entreabriu os lábios de Hermione. Os seios dela estavam esmagados contra a parede do seu peito. As mãos másculas nas costas dela arqueavam-lhe os quadris para junto dele, lançando-lhe tremores pela espinha. A seguir, ele a forçou para trás e para baixo, até que o chão duro estivesse sob suas omoplatas.

Mais tarde, Harry carregou-a até o quarto. Magoada e ligeiramente machucada pela posse animal, Hermione não emitiu um som quando ele a pôs na cama.

Não tinha consciência da expressão magoada, ferida do seu olhar, mas Harry prestou atenção ao fitá-la.

Virando-se, caminhou até a cômoda e acendeu o lampião. Hermione ergueu a mão para proteger os olhos, escondendo-os, e ao rosto, da luz. Ouviu quando ele saiu do quarto. Voltou dali a segundos para ocultar a nudez dela com o cobertor que deixara cair na sala.

- Por que toda esta água no chão?

Era uma pergunta que exigia resposta.

A intimidade selvagem que terminara fazia minutos tornava difícil para Hermione assimilar a pergunta. Franziu a testa, tentando por as idéias em ordem.

- Foi... foi do banho - falou, lembrando-se finalmente. Seus olhos angustiados viram-no pegar a jarra perto da bacia. - Está vazia. Usei toda a água.

- Por quê? - quis saber Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha escura com ar satânico.

- Por motivos óbvios. - Hermione correu a mão trêmula pelos cabelos, agitada, e estremeceu ao se lembrar do motivo desesperante. - Sentia-me suja, contaminada por... por ele - falou, sem conseguir referir-se diretamente ao atacante. - Precisava me lavar... esfregar todos os vestígios nojentos dele, mas não espero que você compreenda como é. Meu Deus, você nem mesmo acredita em mim!

A voz se tornou trêmula ao lançar sobre ele a última frase.

Virando o rosto para a parede, Hermione apertou o punho cerrado contra a boca, tentando engolir o bolo insuportável na garganta. Novamente ouviu Harry acercar-se da cama, e fechou com força os olhos.

- Tome - disse ele.

Olhou para ele de esguelha. Estava lhe oferecendo os alforjes. Ela olhou friamente para eles, com lágrimas ardendo no fundo dos olhos.

O que é isso? - perguntou.

Ele jogou os alforjes na cama ao lado dela, depois dirigiu-se para a cômoda.

- Comprei-lhe umas roupas, já que estava tão relutante em vestir as roupas usadas de Elena.

Hermione não chegou a acreditar nele, e abriu os alforjes para jogar o conteúdo na cama. Fitou as roupas que caíram: uma calça Levi's, uma saia, mais outra calça comprida, assim como várias blusas. Os dedos entorpecidos escolheram uma blusa de seda avermelhada para examinar mais de perto.

- Achei que a cor iria bem com a sua alvura - disse Harry, suavemente.

Ela virou-se para ele, sentindo-se perdida na escuridão dominadora dos seus olhos. Mesmo estando do outro lado do quarto, Hermione podia sentir a força da sua presença. Libertou-se do olhar dele.

- Onde as arranjou? - Lançou um olhar para as roupas na cama, erguendo um canto da boca com amarga ironia. - Não me diga que assaltou uma loja?

- Comprei-as numa loja - disse ele, enfatizando o verbo.

- Por quê? - perguntou Hermione, em tom de desafio.

- Porque, como você mencionou muitas vezes, estava precisando de roupas.

- Isso é algum tipo de compensação por me manter aqui prisioneira? Porque, se for, não vai adiantar - disse bruscamente. - O que você prefere mesmo é que eu não tenha roupa nenhuma. Assim, sempre que sentir desejo, pode me possuir sem perder tempo a tirar as minhas roupas. - Com um gesto amplo da mão, jogou as roupas ao chão. - Nem me passa pela cabeça desapontá-lo - concluiu, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

- Você está recusando? - Harry a sufocava com o olhar penetrante.

Os olhos cor de âmbar da moça soltavam chispas de raiva.

- Quem sabe eu deva jogá-las na sua cara, para você entender direito o que quero dizer. - Hermione viu a boca do homem se estreitar. - Não finja que estava sendo atencioso; se fosse, lá me teria soltado, ao invés de me prender aqui!

Deu as costas para ela, o punho cerrado sobre a cômoda.

- Odeia muito isto aqui, não é?

Era uma afirmação seca, sem emoção.

- Odiar? - Ela soltou uma risada baixa e amarga. - Que estranho você usar esta palavra, se levarmos em conta que faz cinco minutos você não fez amor comigo... fez "ódio" comigo!

- Si - admitiu Harry, dando meia-volta para se dirigir devagar para a cama. - Possuí você com raiva, um minuto atrás.

Parecia um enorme deus de bronze, acima dela.

- Por quê? - Hermione sentiu a sua frieza penetrá-la. - Queria acabar o que Juan começara? A única coisa de que eu tentava escapar era dele. No dia da sua partida eu o vi e soube que estaria esperando lá fora por mim, caso tentasse fugir. Pensei que estaria a salvo se fizesse o que você mandou, ficando dentro de casa ou saindo apenas com o outro Juan. Pensei que a sua palavra me protegeria, mas não protegeu. Quando penso no modo como caí nos seus braços quando você voltou, sinto-me mal. Não estou a salvo nem com você. Provou isso quando me chamou de mentirosa e me violentou!

O colchão cedeu ante o peso dele. Hermione tentara rolar para longe, mas ele a agarrou pelos pulsos, prendeu seus braços acima da cabeça. imobilizada, parou de lutar, esperando que ele se aproveitasse da vantagem.

- Acredito em você quando diz que Juan tentou estuprá-la - disse com ar sombrio. - Acredito que roubou a faca dele e o esfaqueou para defender a sua honra.

- Mas, então, por quê? - exclamou Hermione, confusa. - Por que acreditou no que ele disse?

- Porque acho que você pode tê-lo convidado a entrar - respondeu. - Você devia saber que hoje era a sua última chance de fugir antes que eu voltasse. E sei que prometeria falsamente o seu corpo para qualquer homem que a ajudasse. Já o fez antes com Ronald. - Hermione gemeu e virou a cabeça. - Acho que o chamou, pensando poder controlá-lo, só que descobriu que não podia.

- Não chamei! Juro que não! - protestou, cerrando com força os olhos.

- Há pouco você disse que queria ficar livre - lembrou-lhe Harry friamente -, que queria fugir. Admitiu o que eu já sabia. Talvez haja um pouco de verdade nas histórias dos dois. Não poderia matá-lo por desejá-la, caso contrário teria que matar-me, porque também sinto o desejo de possuí-la.

O calor úmido de sua respiração bafejava a face de Hermione. Ela se enrijeceu ante o roçar tantálico da boca sobre os seus lábios. Ele estava acomodando o corpo sobre o dela. Ela virou a cabeça para se desviar do beijo leve e explorador.

- Não - protestou, dolorida. O cobertor, entre os dois corpos, arranhava-lhe a pele.

- Este foi um dos motivos pelos quais não havia meiguice no meu coração quando a possuí. - A voz estava abafada pelos cabelos dela e cheia de raiva. - O outro motivo era que sabia que Juan Ortega tinha razão quando falou que você me tinha enfeitiçado. Durante três dias a sua imagem me perseguiu, leoa. À noite, era a lembrança da sua maciez junto a mim.

Os dentes mordiscaram-lhe o lobo da orelha, deixando-a toda arrepiada. Esta era a perícia sedutora que Hermione conhecia bem, o veludo sobre o aço. Estava sendo guiada de novo para o ato do amor, para ter satisfação, além de dá-la.

- Você me enfeitiçou, leoa - murmurou de encontro à boca da moça, ainda com um tom de rudeza na voz -, fazendo-me desejá-la. É justo que eu faça que me deseje também.

* * *

**N/A:** Hei girls!  
Espero que gostem desses capítulos.. decidi postar os dois, por que seria mancada deixar vocês esperando para saber o que aconteceria com o nojento do Juan Ortega.

**Gabi e Júlia, **fico feliz que estejam gostando :)

**Mrs Granger Potter**, esse Harry é inacreditável.. nossa Senhora, Hermione tem uma sorte! uahuauhauh


	18. Capítulo 17

Um estranho silêncio enchia a casa. De pé diante da janela da frente, Hermione olhou por cima do ombro.

Franziu o cenho ao se dar conta de que Consuelo tinha ido embora sem o "buenos dias" sorridente de costume.

Esse silêncio irritante também devia tê-la afetado, concluiu Hermione.

Tocou a frente abotoada da blusa. Com indiferença, Harry lhe ordenara que usasse as roupas que comprara.

Era a última coisa que Hermione se lembrava de ele lhe ter dito diretamente.

A sua indiferença no começo e no fim da manhã era um contraste escarnecedor com as atenções que lhe dedicara na noite passada. Sexualmente, ela devia tê-lo enfeitiçado, mas sem dúvida não o enfeitiçara de nenhuma outra maneira.

De alguma forma, parecia a Hermione que o inverso era verdade. Oscilava entre o amor e o ódio sempre que ele estava por perto, como um barômetro preso entre duas frentes conflitantes. Ficava se perguntando por quanto tempo mais essas duas emoções poderiam guerrear entre si até que uma saísse vitoriosa.

O ruído de cascos de cavalos desviou a atenção de Hermione para a janela. Juan apareceu, conduzindo a égua ruana, Arriba, e o baio de Harry. A nuca da moça ficou toda arrepiada, de advertência. Ela deu meia-volta e deparou com Harry, que havia entrado silenciosamente, de pé no meio da sala. Sentiu um nó de desejo no estômago, quando seus olhos se encontraram com o olhar velado, impassível e distante.

- Juan trouxe os cavalos. - Tentou parecer calma e natural. - imagino que vamos dar um passeio.

As palavras soaram desagradáveis e desafiadoras.

- Não.

- Então, por que...

Olhou de novo pela janela.

- Está na hora do castigo de Juan Ortega. O sol do meio-dia é quente, e é uma longa caminhada até o local. Achei que preferiria cavalgar - declarou Harry. Um brilho sardônico luziu nos olhos dele ao acrescentar: - Quer vê-lo sendo castigado?

- Eu... - Hermione hesitou. Não tinha certeza de como se sentia exatamente, exceto de que queria apagar da sua mente toda a lembrança do ataque de Juan.

- Ontem você estava ansiosa o bastante para enfiar uma faca nas costas dele, e mais tarde para que eu o matasse por você. Ficou de coração mole com o nascer do sol?

Hermione leu nas entrelinhas. Harry a estava acusando de ter a consciência culpada, de ter convidado Juan a entrar na casa sem estar preparada para enfrentar as conseqüências. Estava insinuando que, à luz do dia, poderia sentir-se igualmente culpada pelo que acontecera devido ao seu suposto convite.

- Não, não fiquei - falou, brusca e iradamente. - Gostarei de vê-lo sendo castigado.

Ele inclinou a cabeça morena levemente, numa aceitação arrogante da decisão.

- Os cavalos estão lá fora.

Hermione passou por ele e cruzou a porta. Um Juan calado e de fisionomia solene entregou-lhe as rédeas da égua. Os dedos de Harry tocaram-lhe o cotovelo para ajudá-la a montar. Ela retirou o braço, rejeitando desdenhosamente a oferta.

Já montada, os olhos faiscantes notaram que Juan fitava a marca roxa no seu maxilar. Vira a mancha no espelho e sabia como estava feia.

- La señora está bem? - perguntou Juan, com uma meiga preocupação.

- Estou, sim.

Mas a resposta foi mais brusca do que pretendera que fosse.

Ao cerrar os dentes com força, sentiu uma pontada de dor ao longo do maxilar. Dando meia-volta com a égua, Hermione conduziu o animal na direção do grupo distante de casas.

Sabia o destino... aquela depressão do terreno que ficava atrás do curral. Com o canto do olho notou que Harry trouxera o baio para cavalgar ao seu lado, mas não acusou a sua presença, nem com uma palavra, nem com um olhar.

Não havia um único sinal de vida ao passarem pelas casas de adobe. Quando chegaram à depressão, Hermione descobriu a razão de todo o silêncio. Todos os homens, mulheres e crianças que moravam no desfiladeiro estavam ali. Em meio ao povo, havia pouca conversa. Apenas as crianças menores brincavam, as que não sabiam o que ia acontecer.

Na beira do buraco, Hermione parou a égua, e Harry fez o mesmo com o cavalo. imediatamente, tornaram-se o centro de atenção de todos os presentes.

Hermione viu as cabeças virarem-se na direção deles, e sentiu o silêncio ficar mais pronunciado.

Ronald estava no centro do terreno, perto dos dois postes, junto com mais dois homens. Moveu bruscamente a cabeça ao ver Hermione ao lado de Harry. Afastou-se dos dois homens, e veio com passadas longas ao encontro deles.

- Mas que diabo ela está fazendo aqui? - indagou, olhando zangado para Harry.

A expressão que cobria o rosto de Harry não sofreu a mais leve alteração.

- A Sra. Malfoy quis vir.

Hermione empalideceu ante a fria formalidade. Passara de Hermione a señora, e agora era chamada de Sra. Malfoy. Se ele estava procurando provar que estava envolvido com ela apenas fisicamente, não poderia ter escolhido um meio melhor.

- Aqui não é lugar para ela - insistiu Ronald. - Não há motivo para que veja isso. Deixe-a ir, Harry.

- Não mandei que viesse - respondeu Harry, sem se alterar. - Ela fica ou vai embora, segundo sua própria opção.

Ronald virou-se para ela, os olhos verdes faiscando.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, vá embora daqui. Não vai querer ver isso. Mando Juan ir com você.

- Você está se esquecendo. - Virou-se para que ele pudesse enxergar o machucado que enfeava a sua face e o maxilar esquerdos. - Tenho amplos motivos para querer vê-lo castigado, Ronald.

Ele inspirou fundo, baixando a cabeça, num meneio exasperado.

- Ou você é burra ou teimosa. Torço para que saiba o que está fazendo.

Soltou uma faísca dos olhos verdes em sua direção, antes de dar meia-volta.

Harry deu uma ordem baixa em espanhol. Ronald parou e foi segurar as rédeas do baio para Harry desmontar. Ele não olhou de novo para Hermione.

Mas ela sentiu o escárnio dos seus olhos vítreos antes de Harry afastar-se dos cavalos.

As atenções desviaram-se para o centro do vale.

Pela primeira vez, Hermione notou dois homens segurando o seu atacante. Estava pálido, por baixo da testa morena, e os olhos escuros ficaram dardejando, nervosos, para os dois postes. Quase podia ver as gotas de suor, provocadas pelo medo, a lhe escorrerem pelo rosto. Embora estivesse imóvel, Hermione sabia que se encolhia todo por dentro. Olhando para ele, ainda sentiu nojo, porém pouco medo.

Aos poucos, deu-se conta de que todos fitavam Harry, à espera. O olhar desviou-se para ele, que se encontrava a alguns metros de distância. Estava de costas para ela, mas era como se sentisse a atenção e estivesse à sua espera. No instante em que olhou para ele, Hermione ouviu-o começar a falar em espanhol.

A voz era calma e baixa, mas atingia a todos, sem esforço.

Ronald estava junto à cabeça do baio, perto de Hermione, que se debruçou para a frente na sela, sem desviar o olhar de Harry.

-O que ele está dizendo? - perguntou.

Ronald virou a cabeça ligeiramente, mostrando o perfil, sem desviar a atenção de Harry.

- Está explicando por que Juan deve ser punido.

Ao acabar a explicação, Harry ficou calado, de pé. O olhar de Hermione percorreu o povo reunido à volta do buraco. Todos se entreolhavam, como que à espera de alguma coisa.

- O que está acontecendo agora? - Hermione indagou de novo a Ronald.

- Se alguém quiser protestar contra a decisão dele, tem o direito de falar agora e defender Juan.

- Que democrático - escarneceu secamente, e recebeu um olhar de repreensão de Ronald.

A um gesto de cabeça de Harry, dois homens conduziram Juan para os postes. Colocando-o entre eles, começaram a amarrar-lhe os braços, esticando-o entre os postes. Quando acabaram, um dos homens rasgou a parte de trás da camisa de Juan.

Um movimento perto dos postes chamou a atenção de Hermione. Os olhos se arregalaram ao ver o chicote frouxamente enrolado na mão de um homem.

Não imaginava que tipo de castigo Juan receberia mas não podia acreditar que fosse um açoitamento público.

Hipnotizada, viu o homem desenrolar o chicote, deixando-o cair no chão à sua frente. Ergueu o braço. Hermione ouviu o estalar do açoite no ar, e viu o corte que ele fez nas costas de Juan.

Um risco vermelho apareceu na carne, entre as omoplatas e a atadura que envolvia a parte inferior das costas, onde Hermione o havia esfaqueado. O corpo dele se sacudiu convulsivamente de dor.

Estalar e cortar. Estalar e cortar. Aquilo se repetiu inúmeras vezes. Um emaranhado de riscos vermelhos cobria-lhe as costas. O horror que Hermione sentia mantinha sua atenção presa à cena. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do que acontecia, ou se tornar surda aos gritos estrangulados do homem. Dali a pouco, ele não emitia mais nenhum som, ao desabar, inanimado; só não caiu ao chão porque estava preso aos postes.

O chicote foi abandonado ao solo. A fúria sinuosa e violenta se esgotara. Um segundo homem caminhou até os postes, com uma faca brilhando nas mãos. A lâmina cortou as cordas que sustentavam o corpo. Ela o viu desabar no chão e ali jazer, inerte.

Uma força inexplicável subitamente atraiu seu olhar para Harry. As feições taciturnas estavam voltadas para ela, o olhar examinando, impassível, o rosto de Hermione. Seu estômago deu voltas. Sentiu que ia vomitar.

Com uma brutalidade que não lhe era comum, Hermione puxou as rédeas. A égua quase empinou ao tentar aliviar a pressão do freio. Depois que a ruana deu as costas ao vale, Hermione esporeou o animal, quase caindo da sela quando a égua disparou.

Protegida pelo bosque, Hermione desmontou antes que a égua parasse completamente, depois caiu de joelhos. Os engulhos do estômago só pararam quando não havia mais nada para botar para fora. Ficou ali ajoelhada, molhada de suor frio, débil e mortalmente pálida.

Finalmente, conseguiu que as pernas trêmulas a sustentassem, mas não teve forças para montar de novo. Agarrando-se à sela para manter o equilíbrio, caminhou ao lado da égua, oscilando enquanto saíam do meio das árvores.

"Tenho que sair daqui. Tenho que sair daqui." O refrão desesperado ficou martelando no seu cérebro, até que a pressão ficou quase insuportável.

Adiante, os olhos vidrados viram o reflexo brilhante do sol no lago formado pelo riacho. Hermione cambaleou para dentro da clareira, caindo de joelhos ao lado do lago. Queria jogar água no rosto, mas as mãos lhe tremiam demais.

Alguém estava ao seu lado. Virou-se para ver Harry inclinando-se sobre ela. Antes que pudesse recuar, ele já estava encostando um pano molhado no seu rosto, limpando o suor da testa e do lábio superior. Os cílios se cerraram ante o frescor suavizante. E Hermione já não se importava mais com o tipo de monstro que estava lhe oferecendo aquele alivio.

- Não lhe agradou vê-lo punido como pensou, não?

Harry enxaguou o pano e umedeceu o pescoço dela.

- Foi bárbaro e desumano - disse ela, e estremeceu ante a imagem da carne retalhada que lhe veio à mente.

- Todo castigo é desumano - replicou ele, com um vestígio de severidade. - Qual é a alternativa?

- Não sei - resmungou Hermione.

- Se você encontrasse um castigo humano, resolveria um grande problema no mundo.

Enrolou O pano molhado na nuca de Hermione, e deixou-o ali. Segurando-a pelos ombros, colocou a moça de pé. Quando ela abriu os olhos, viu que ele os fitava profundamente, uma escuridão enigmática nos próprios olhos.

- Talvez você não devesse ter assistido a isso - disse Harry, em voz baixa.

Estava certa de que não deveria, mas isso de nada adiantava, agora. Ainda se sentindo fraca, Hermione oscilava, sem firmeza alguma. Harry tomou-a nos braços, como a um bebê. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando ele a levou para casa.

A cena do castigo a atormentou durante dias. Certa noite, Hermione acordou de um pesadelo, e Harry confortou-a como se fosse uma criança assustada, segurando-a bem junto de si e acariciando seus cabelos até que os tremores cessassem.

Durante o dia, ela passava grande parte do tempo imersa em pensamentos, considerando a vida, seus valores e contradições. O tempo todo, uma vozinha no fundo da sua cabeça ficava repetindo: "Você tem que sair daqui", como se soubesse de alguma coisa que ela própria desconhecia.

Uma semana depois, ela e Harry estavam dando um passeio a cavalo numa gostosa tarde de primavera.

Inesperadamente, ele a conduziu pela trilha inclinada que levava para fora do desfiladeiro. Ao caírem da garganta, virou o cavalo para a direita para seguir uma pequena trilha. Hermione deixou Arriba à vontade, para que a égua subisse por si mesma a picada íngreme, que terminava num platô estreito e rochoso, pontilhado de árvores anãs.

Harry desmontou do cavalo, e Hermione acompanhou-lhe o movimento, seguindo-lhe o exemplo quando afrouxou a sela para aliviar o cavalo baio depois da longa subida. Largando as rédeas no chão, caminhou em direção à saliência rochosa onde Harry se encontrava.

A saliência oferecia uma vista ampla e limpa do desfiladeiro lá embaixo e dos picos montanhosos da cordilheira Sierra Madre, que se estendia para o norte. Meio tonta devido à altitude, Hermione sentou-se numa pedra para olhar a paisagem e a aldeia no desfiladeiro.

Seus pensamentos logo se voltaram para a presença sempre dominadora de Harry. Estava perto da beira da saliência, com um dos joelhos ligeiramente inclinado, enquanto a outra perna sustentava a maior parte do seu peso.

As dobras do poncho ocultavam grande parte do corpo esguio e musculoso.

A atenção de Hermione voltou-se para o perfil dele. Usava o chapéu bem abaixado sobre a testa, cobrindo o cabelo negro e espesso. Os olhos verdes fitavam a distância. A pele cor de bronze se esticava sobre as maçãs do rosto, depois descia, encovada, até o queixo firme.

O vinco forte que ia do canto do nariz classicamente reto até o começo da boca acentuava a linha reta e dura dos lábios masculinos e o empinar natural do queixo. Era agressivamente másculo, indomável, confiante em si mesmo e no que queria. Hermione não pôde deixar de se perguntar como chegara a se tornar assim.

- Quem é você, Harry? - perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Ele se virou em sua direção, uma sobrancelha erguida com ar indagador, como se tivesse se esquecido da presença dela. Os olhos velados se fixaram nos dela por um minuto.

- Sou um homem - respondeu simplesmente.

Era uma afirmação despretensiosa. Hermione ficou pensando que não conhecia mais ninguém que tivesse respondido àquela pergunta daquele jeito.

Todos a quem conhecia se teriam identificado pela ocupação ou pelas realizações, elaboradas para dar-se importância. Mas Harry não o fez.

- Mas quem é você? - insistiu. - Qual o seu nome verdadeiro? De onde vem? O que fez? Por que está aqui?

Ele retorceu a boca, divertido, como se achasse que as perguntas eram tolas.

- Que histórias os outros contaram a meu respeito?

- Os outros? Quer dizer Juan e Ronald? Contaram-me várias histórias, cada uma diferente da outra - admitiu Hermione. - Já esteve preso?

- Já.

Novamente uma resposta sem explicação.

- Por quê?

- Por ter cometido um crime. É o motivo de costume.

Havia um leve ar de riso na sua boca.

- Que crime?

- E isso importa? - retrucou Harry. - Cometi um número suficiente de outros, desde então, para fazer o primeiro parecer insignificante.

Hermione se deu conta de que era inútil insistir na pergunta. Ele não tinha intenção de lhe contar, e era esperto demais para deixar escapar alguma coisa.

- E você fugiu? - perguntou, mudando de tática.

- Si.

- Por quê?

- Nunca esteve na cadeia, ou jamais faria tal pergunta - Examinou-a, impassível. - Ficar enjaulado como um animal é uma tortura igual à agonia física do açoite, especialmente quando aqueles a quem se ama também têm que suportar a vergonha do castigo. As condições são piores se nem você nem sua família têm dinheiro para comprar as pequenas liberdades. Então, você vive mesmo como um animal. Tem havido melhorias, porém...

Alçou os ombros, ligeira mas expressivamente, e deixou o resto por dizer.

A atenção de Hermione fora despertada pela frase "aqueles a quem se ama".

- Tem família? irmãos ou irmãs?

- Tive família.

Harry virou-se para as cordilheiras.

- Teve? Estão mortos?

- Para mim, estão - respondeu, com total ausência de emoção. - Não posso voltar para eles sem manchá-los com aquilo em que me tornei.

- Sente saudades deles? - disse Hermione, sem sequer se dar conta de que falara em voz alta.

- Não os conheço mais, e eles não me conhecem mais. - Os olhos claros fixaram-se nos dela. - Não podemos voltar ao que já fomos. Um momento que passou não pode ser recuperado. Só um tolo o tentaria.

- Como se tornou o que é? Um... - Buscou o termo certo. "Bandido" e "fora-da-lei" não eram os termos apropriados para ele, embora ela soubesse que eram parcialmente exactos. - Um mercenário? - concluiu, finalmente, ainda insatisfeita com a escolha.

- Um capricho do destino. Um homem que fugira junto comigo tinha deixado um amigo lá na prisão. Queria voltar para pegá-lo, e me ofereceu uma pequena quantia para ajudar. Eu não tinha dinheiro e não podia me arriscar a voltar para a minha família. Tinha três opções: passar fome, roubar ou ajudá-lo.

- Se tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, ainda faria a mesma escolha?

- Quien sabe? A vida não permite que se volte atrás nos caminhos, nem que se mude de direção. O hoje pode mudar o amanhã, mas não o ontem.

Virando-se, afastou-se da beirada e foi agachar-se à curta distância de Hermione. Movia o braço por baixo do poncho. Segundos mais tarde apareceu um charuto fino e escuro entre seus dedos. Depois de colocá-lo entre os lábios, riscou um fósforo numa pedra e usou ambas as mãos para proteger a chama de um vento implicante. Aquela mesma brisa logo levou o aroma pungente do tabaco que ardia ao nariz de Hermione.

- Você é... foi um revolucionário? - perguntou ela, afastando uma mecha do cabelo clareado pelo sol do canto da boca.

Os olhos verdes fitaram-na, brilhantes.

- Todo mundo no México é revolucionário. Ainda se podem ouvir os gritos de "viva la reuvolución!" nas ruas, na hora da fiesta. É a mesma coisa tanto aqui como no seu país. Basta a primeira arma pela liberdade ser disparada para que a bala se torne imortal. - Harry fez uma pausa tragando de leve no charuto, depois soltando um fino fio de fumaça. Rolou o charuto entre os dedos, examinando-o como se o achasse interessante. Hermione ficou calada, pressentindo que ele estava pensando na pergunta inicial antes de responder a ela directamente. - Talvez quando eu vim para as Sierras, tenha sido com os sonhos de um jovem de corrigir injustiças.

Hermione percebeu o cinismo, o auto-deboche seco na voz.

- O que aconteceu a esses sonhos? - indagou suavemente.

- Foram vistos de longe, talvez. Vocês têm um ditado... - o olhar claro dirigiu-se da ponta ardente do charuto para o rosto dela - sobre a floresta e as árvores.

- Não se enxerga a floresta por entre as árvores - disse Hermione, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Si, é isso mesmo - concordou Harry. - Vi que a liberdade não é conquistada de arma em punho. Só é encontrada quando a arma é baixada. E aprendi o que homens mais sábios sempre souberam... que as mudanças duradouras levam tempo.

- E o México? - indagou.

- Está acontecendo devagar. - A boca se retorceu. - Mas ainda temos homens que trabalham muito e ganham pouquíssimo, e vão encher a cara no bar mais próximo para afogar as frustrações, enquanto suas mulheres vão rezar nas igrejas.

O leve desprezo no último comentário forçou Hermione a perguntar:

- Não acredita em Deus?

- Acredito que haja um deus - admitiu Harry. - Não acredito que um deus seja responsável pela maneira como vivemos as nossas vidas. Cada um dá seus próprios passos.

Pondo-se de pé, caminhou de volta à beirada do platô. A fumaça do charuto redemoinhava num fio cinzento e fino, carregado pelo vento. Ele parecia distante. Embora não tivesse respondido especificamente às perguntas dela, havia exposto alguns dos seus pensamentos. Agora, retraía-se de novo; seu ar distante voltara.

- Se não tem mais perguntas... - jogou a ponta do charuto no chão, esmagando-o com o salto da bota - está na hora de descermos.

- Há mais uma pergunta que quero lhe fazer - disse Hermione, a voz serena, mas cheia de determinação.

- Qual é?

- Quando vai me deixar partir?

Fitou-o atentamente, mas não havia um lampejo de emoção por trás da aparência atraente.

Sem responder, caminhou na direção dos cavalos que pastavam nos tufos de grama que cresciam teimosamente no terreno rochoso. Pegou as rédeas soltas e conduziu-os para onde Hermione estava. Uma luz dourada brilhava resolutamente nos olhos dela.

Não ia deixar que ele ignorasse a sua pergunta.

- Houve tempo de sobra para que tivessem pago o meu resgate - ressaltou ela. - Por que não me soltaram?

- Não se recebeu dinheiro algum - disse, estendendo para ela as rédeas da égua.

- Não acredito em você. - Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. - A essa altura meu pai já teria conseguido pagar praticamente qualquer quantia. Quanto foi que pediram?

Inconscientemente, ela tomou as rédeas das suas mãos. Harry se afastou, caminhando para o lado esquerdo do baio. Jogou as rédeas sobre o pescoço do cavalo e ergueu o estribo para apertar a cilha.

Hermione agarrou-lhe o braço, os dedos se enroscando na fazenda do poncho.

- Quanto? - repetiu com voz trémula.

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos claros impassíveis, refletindo apenas a sua imagem, e nada dos próprios pensamentos.

- Não se pediu dinheiro algum.

Sem soltar o seu braço musculoso, Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás. Os músculos da sua garganta se contraíram e ela engoliu em seco.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente o que disse - replicou Harry, seriamente. - Não se exigiu dinheiro algum dos seus pais.

- Mas... - Estava confusa, quase atordoada. passou a mão nos olhos, como que para desanuviar a visão, para poder enxergar e pensar com clareza. - Por quê?

Indo até o lado esquerdo da égua, ele apertou a cilha da sela de Hermione. Estava ignorando a pergunta, fingindo não tê-la ouvido. Não, deu-se conta a moça, não estava sequer fingindo. Ouvira-a, mas não tinha importância.

- Não vai me soltar, vai? - perguntou, com voz tensa e engasgada.

Ele a segurou pela cintura. Hermione estava entorpecida demais para protestar quando a colocou na sela.

Passando as rédeas sobre o pescoço da égua, deixou-as pousar no arção dianteiro. Ela o observou dirigir-se para o baio e montar tranquilamente.

- Não vou a parte alguma até que você me responda - avisou Hermione, desviando a égua da trilha.

Ele virou o baio para ficar de frente para ela, fazendo-o andar até que a perna roçasse na dela. As feições impassíveis encontraram o olhar desconfiado da moça.

- Você vai ficar - disse Harry vivamente, fazendo uma pausa de um segundo para acrescentar: - por algum

tempo!

- Por quanto tempo? - insistiu Hermione. - Até se cansar de mim? E então, o que fará? Vai me entregar aos seus homens? Vai me vender?

A boca dele se estreitou numa linha severa.

- Você faz perguntas cretinas demais.

- Cretinas! - Sua voz falhou. - Por que é cretinice querer saber o que vai me acontecer quando você estiver cheio de mim?

- Quando esse dia chegar, será livre para partir - disse com brusquidão.

- Espera que eu acredite nisso?

- Dou-lhe a minha palavra.

A voz era fria e áspera, o tom profundo.

O brilho criminoso dos olhos dele desafiava Hermione a contestar a afirmação. Ela engoliu as palavras, duvidando poder acreditar em qualquer coisa que ele lhe dissesse naquele momento.

- Eles... os meus pais sabem que estou viva? - perguntou.

- Não sei.

- Mas você tem que saber - insistiu Hermione. - A sua rede de informantes lhe teria contado se estivessem fazendo perguntas a meu respeito.

- Não soube de nada.

- Não pode mandar-lhes notícias? - Seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas, ao se dar conta de que seus pais provavelmente acreditavam que estivesse morta. Depois de tanto tempo, o que mais poderiam pensar! - Não pode ao menos dizer-lhes que estou bem?

- Não é possível.

- É possível! - Sua voz tremia traiçoeiramente. - Ronald já me contou inúmeras vezes que há meios de descobrir as coisas. Esses mesmos "meios" podem ser usados para avisar os meus pais.

- Não funciona ao inverso - disse Harry, laconicamente.

- Meu Deus, você não tem nenhum sentimento! - O aperto na garganta tornava-lhe dolorosa a respiração. -

Deve imaginar o que eles estão sofrendo... sabendo que posso estar morta, mas sem saber ao certo se estou ou não.

- Também seria doloroso para eles saber que está viva e não saber onde está ou poder entrar em contacto com

você - ressaltou ele, rudemente.

- Por favor, Harry, por favor, mande-lhes notícias - suplicou ela.

- Não é possível. - Tirou as rédeas da sua mão, recuando o baio e virando-se para conduzir a égua ruana. - Não vamos mais discutir o assunto.

- Deus, como odeio você! - exclamou ela, respirando toda trémula, sabendo que era apenas a parte negra de uma emoção mais profunda.

- Já disse isso muitas vezes - escarneceu ele, friamente. - Suas palavras estão começando a se tornar insípidas, de tão repetidas.

* * *

**N/A**: Boa noite girls, capítulo fresquinho para vocês! :)

**Mrs Granger Potter**, "Ahhhh meu deus! Esse juan é um porco, animal, filho da mãe, é bom que o harry mate o desgraçado" bom, foi quase isso. Fico imaginando a dor do Juan Ortega!  
Desistir da fanfic? JAMAIS!

**Brena**, fico feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade. É muito bom saber que vocês estão satisfeitas com a fanfic!

Beijos Girls, até o próximo capítulo.


	19. Capítulo 18

As notas reconfortantes do violão faziam uma serenata suave para a luz das estrelas do lado de fora da janela.

Hermione tentou ignorar a canção, o pensamento voando como sempre, nas últimas semanas, procurando um jeito de fugir.

Não havia esperanças com Harry presente. Ele a mantinha constantemente ao seu lado, levando-a para toda parte, cônscio de sua existência em todos os minutos, como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava na sua cabeça. Hermione estava contando achar uma oportunidade quando ele partisse para invadir a prisão que fora inspecionar.

À medida que os dias se transformavam em semanas e Harry não dava sinal de marcar o ataque, Hermione começou a ficar ansiosa. À noite, na hora do jantar, perguntara com falsa naturalidade quando ele partiria.

Fora preciso cada grama do seu autocontrole para não reagir quando ele lhe disse, com a mesma naturalidade, que não ia haver ataque. O prisioneiro já fora julgado, e ia ser transferido para uma prisão americana, para cumprir a sentença.

Hermione voltava à estaca zero, e todos os seus movimentos pareciam estar bloqueados. Não havia saída. E ninguém para ajudá-la.

A última nota do violão se esvaiu no silêncio, enchendo o aposento de uma quietude significativa. Uma força irresistível fez que Hermione olhasse por cima do ombro. O pulso se acelerou ao notar o brilho ausente no olhar atento, vigilante de Harry. Sentiu um impulso fortíssimo de se dirigir a ele, não para suplicar que a libertasse, mas para sentir o fogo ardente do seu abraço.

Era sempre assim. O poder que exercia sobre seu corpo era inquietante. Cada vez que a possuía, Hermione redescobria o êxtase puro da sua posse. Harry dominava totalmente os seus sentidos; podia erguê-la a píncaros de paixão que ela nem sabia existirem.

O violão foi deixado de lado. Com graça felina, Harry se pôs de pé e cruzou a distância que o separava de Hermione, à janela. Ela se perdeu no fogo misterioso dos seus olhos. Embora não a estivesse tocando, podia sentir a perícia sedutora. Dedos fortes e esguios envolveram a carne macia dos seus braços.

Hermione sentiu os ossos se derretendo, quando ele a atraiu para junto de si. Seu coração martelava feito louco, contra as costelas.

As pulsações alucinadas tornavam uma piada a idéia de fuga. Estava apaixonada por ele. Provavelmente já há muito tempo.

O coração se lembrou de quem ele era, o chefe de um bando de renegados. Mantinha-a presa, usava-a como sua mulher sem se importar com a sua vontade. Mas Hermione sabia de tudo isso. Sabia há bastante tempo, e não fazia diferença. O coração nunca era lógico ou sensato.

A mão dele afastava a gola da blusa da moça, enquanto seus lábios duros buscavam o local mais sensível do ombro. Um tremor delicioso percorreu-lhe a pele quando ele o encontrou. A luta interior entre o que era sensato e o que era realidade acabou. Desta feita o amor venceu, quando Hermione arqueou a espinha para dar-lhe maior acesso às partes que explorava.

Não demorou e ele a tomou nos braços e a levou para o quarto. Desta vez, deitada nua ao seu lado, Hermione entregou-se totalmente. Na doçura da entrega, encontrou a realização do amor. No dia seguinte pensaria nas consequências do seu envolvimento emocional. Naquela hora curtia loucamente o fogo apaixonado da posse.

Mas a razão chegou nas asas do medo. O último bastião de defesa fora rompido, e o coração de Hermione não mais lhe pertencia. Vivia apavorada de que ele descobrisse o quanto estava fascinada por ele. Não havia futuro para o seu amor. Hermione sabia que tinha que fugir de Harry enquanto ainda lhe restava uma chance de esquecê-lo.

Harry tocou-lhe o braço, e Hermione deu um pulo, os olhos arregalados virando para ele, para ver se ele podia adivinhar o que ela estivera pensando. Uma sobrancelha escura arqueara-se zombeteiramente ao ver como ela recuara tão violentamente ao toque.

- Disse que queria cavalgar esta tarde. Juan trouxe os cavalos - disse-lhe, numa voz divertida e seca.

- Que bom! - retrucou tensamente.

Hermione tremia muito. Enfiou as mãos trémulas no fundo do bolso da calça Levi's para ocultá-las do olhar atento de Harry. Passou ao largo dele, com cuidado, evitando o contacto desnecessário. Estava vivendo com os nervos à flor da pele. Aquilo não podia durar muito.

A égua ruana relinchou, ante a aproximação de Hermione, jogando o focinho malhado para a frente, para que a maciez de veludo fosse acariciada. Hermione fez-lhe a vontade, os músculos tensos ao redor dos lábios relaxando-se num sorriso.

- Alô para você também, Arriba - murmurou, vendo a égua empinar as orelhas ao ouvir o seu nome. - Pronta para uma corrida, não é?

Juan debruçou-se na sela para entregar as rédeas a Hermione. Segurando-se no arção, ela botou o pé no estribo e montou sozinha, antes que Harry pudesse oferecer-lhe qualquer ajuda. Ele tomou as rédeas do baio das mãos de Juan e caminhou até o flanco do animal, para montar.

A mão se fechou sobre o arção da sela. Olhando por sobre a patilha, Harry viu Ronal vindo em sua direção, em largas passadas, e esperou. Hermione notou a urgência no caminhar de Ronal e escutou, curiosa, o diálogo em voz baixa, em espanhol, entre os dois.

Depois de um aceno impaciente de cabeça, Harry saltou da sela, amarrando o baio ao poste mais próximo, antes de lançar um olhar para Hermione.

- Preciso fazer uma coisa - disse-lhe. - Passeie com Juan. Depois me encontrarei com vocês.

- Claro - murmurou Hermione. O sorriso que lançou a Juan era trêmulo. Seu estômago parecia cheio de nós. - Vamos?

- Si - concordou ele, com um amplo sorriso, e virou o cavalo na direção do prado onde os cavalos e a pequena quantidade de gado pastavam.

Hermione estalou a língua para Arriba, e a égua ruana se pôs a caminho, ansiosa. Cônscia dos olhos verdes que observavam a sua partida, manteve o rosto rigidamente voltado para a frente, recusando-se a olhar para trás, embora soubesse que era o que Harry estava esperando. Juan cavalgava a passo com o cavalo, e Hermione não fez nenhuma tentativa de apressar o ritmo.

- A señora está preocupada com alguma coisa, não?

A voz, de sotaque muito forte, estava cheia de interesse ao olhar para o rosto angustiado dela.

- Não. Não, claro que não.

Repetiu a segunda negativa mais enfaticamente, deu uma leve esporeada para incitar a ruana a meio galope prado afora.

Vacas irritadas saíam do caminho. Um bezerro saiu correndo, a cauda levantada bem alto no ar. A égua de pernas longas dava passadas compridas; mesmo a meio galope, começou a se distanciar da montaria mais lenta e robusta de Juan. Hermione olhou por cima do ombro, sabendo que ele logo forçaria o cavalo a galopar, se ela se distanciasse muito.

Noutras épocas mais despreocupadas, Hermione teria zombado dele por causa da lentidão do seu cavalo. Naquele dia, apenas ficou observando, com um olhar distraído... pelo menos, o olhar era distraído, até ver o cavalo de Juan tropeçar. Mais uma passada e ele caiu para a frente, indo ao chão.

Seus olhos espantados viram Juan livrar-se da sela, enquanto o animal caía pesadamente ao solo.

Imediatamente, Hermione deu meia-volta com Arriba, para correr para junto do companheiro caído. Juan já estava de pé e andando quando ela o alcançou.

- Está bem, Juan ? - indagou, ansiosa.

- Si - respondeu, distante, enquanto exortava o cavalo caído a se levantar.

Depois de dar chutes e agitar as pernas, o cavalo apavorado finalmente se levantou, mostrando o branco dos olhos, sacudindo a cabeça nervosamente. O animal ficava mudando de posição, poupando a perna direita dianteira.

- Está ferido - disse ela, mas Juan já tinha percebido, e corria a mão exploratória sobre a perna, falando baixo e carinhosamente com o cavalo, em espanhol, para acalmá-lo. - Está muito ruim?

- É... - Juan hesitou, franzindo a testa e concentrando-se para encontrar a palavra inglesa certa - uma torção feia, acho.

Hermione soltou um profundo suspiro de alívio.

- Que bom. Por um momento temi que... Não terminou a frase.

- Terei que levá-lo de volta ao curral, señora - disse ele, e a expressão era de quem pedia desculpas pelo passeio ter que acabar tão cedo.

- Tudo bem, Juan, compre...

Também não terminou essa frase.

O pensamento atingiu-a como um raio. Essa era justamente a oportunidade pela qual estava esperando, o momento exato para fugir. O cavalo de Juan estava manco. Era impossível para ele deter Hermione, ou sair em seu encalço.

Sem se dar chance de pensar uma segunda vez, girou a égua, dirigindo-a para a trilha inclinada que conduzia para fora do desfiladeiro. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela não tinha a menor ideia de por que tinham brotado.

- Señora! - chamou Juan, surpreendido. Ela enfiara as esporas nos flancos da égua, mas ainda segurava com firmeza o freio. A ruana saltou para o lado, saltitando e empinando, sem saber a qual das ordens obedecer. - Señora! Não vá! Não, señora!

Seu queixo tremia enquanto olhava por sobre o ombro. Podia enxergar o ar de medo desesperado no rosto de Juan, que corria na sua direção. Debruçou-se para a frente na sela, deixando o freio livre para Arriba, enquanto chicoteava as ancas da égua com as pontas das rédeas.

- Volte!

Mas os gritos de Juan já se desvaneciam. A égua disparava encosta acima, os cascos fazendo voar pedaços de rochas e poeira. Hermione olhou para trás uma vez, quase no topo, e viu Juan correndo pelo prado para dar o alarme.

Cruzando a garganta, Hermione guiou a égua para descer a montanha, depois deixou-a à vontade. Havia uma pequena trilha ladeada de árvores, que descia sinuosa e tortuosamente. Hermione agarrou-se bem ao pescoço da égua, baixando a cabeça e desviando-se dos galhos que tentavam derrubá-la da sela.

Os troncos espalhados pelo caminho reduziram, velocidade a um meio galope, a égua fazendo mudanças fluidas de direção a cada curva da trilha. Parecia que a descida não acabava nunca. Quando o solo ficou plano, a égua passou a trotar, bufando forte, as narinas bem dilatadas para aspirar o ar.

O impulso natural de Hermione foi chicotear o animal para fazê-lo galopar, sabendo que Harry logo viria atrás dela. O bom senso não deixou que o fizesse. Ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer para se atingir qualquer tipo de civilização. Era preciso conservar as forças da égua.

Quando permitiu a Arriba que cavalgasse a passo, sentiu um vigor reconfortante nas largas passadas da ruana. No vale da montanha, Hermione virou para o sul, tomando o caminho menos acidentado. Para o leste, havia mais montanhas para se atravessar, o que significaria uma velocidade menor e o esgotamento da égua. O vale se estendia para o norte, mas, ao que lhe constava, a terra era irregular e estéril, e escassamente povoada. O sul era a escolha certa. Havia vilas e cidades, campos de mineração e de corte de madeira. Além disso, o terreno do vale era relativamente plano. Daria à égua rápida uma chance de usar a velocidade para se distanciar de qualquer perseguidor.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Hermione não pôde ver ou ouvir ninguém a segui-la. A imagem de Harry lhe veio à mente, e seu coração se apertou de saudade. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar a imagem.

Hermione acariciou o pescoço úmido da ruana. Seguiram em frente, alternadamente a meio galope, a trote e a passo, Hermione não tinha ideia de quantos quilômetros tinham viajado, nem quanto tempo se passara. O sol começara a se pôr a oeste. Restavam apenas algumas horas de luz do dia.

Foi então que alguma coisa alertou Hermione. Virou-se para ver meia dúzia de cavalos e cavaleiros galopando diagonalmente na sua direção. Reconheceu Harry instantaneamente. Por uma fração de segundo pode apenas fitá-los, incapaz de reagir.

Esporeou os flancos do animal, e este disparou. Em duas grandes passadas, a égua estava galopando.

Adiante, Hermione enxergou uma extensão de terra longa e muito plana. Se pudesse chegar até lá, sabia que a égua velocíssima deixaria os outros cavaleiros para trás.

Mas Harry também devia tê-la enxergado, e deduzido a mesma coisa. Não subestimava a velocidade da montaria de Hermione. Vinham cavalgando à tola num ângulo para interceptá-la antes que chegasse à área plana. Era tarde demais para desejar tê-los visto um minuto mais cedo.

Inclinando-se para a frente na sela, enterrou o rosto na crina esvoaçante do animal. Sentiu o animal distender-se, como se compreendesse a necessidade desesperada da sua amazona de uma maior velocidade. Cada músculo da égua dava o máximo de si, tentando vencer a corrida para a liberdade.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando por entre a crina clara para distinguir a distância a que se achavam seus perseguidores. Enxergou-os, ainda um tanto longe, o ângulo aumentando.

- Vamos conseguir, Arriba! - gritou, exultante. - Vamos conseguir!

Não havia possibilidade de Harry interceptá-la antes de chegarem ao terreno plano. Ela sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito. Por um segundo, teve vontade de que ele a alcançasse. Queria que a levasse de volta ao desfiladeiro. Mas não diminuiu a velocidade da égua naquele momento de fraqueza.

Quando ela e Arriba cruzaram a linha invisível que lhes dava a vitória, Hermione viu Harry frear o cavalo, admitindo a derrota. Viu de relance os movimentos bruscos do baio, ao parar de chofre. A seguir desviou rapidamente o olhar. Continuou abaixada na sela, encolhida sobre o pescoço da égua, mas suas mãos não mais exortavam o animal a dar o máximo de si. Mesmo assim, a ruana não diminuiu a velocidade.

Simultaneamente, uma explosão rasgou os ares, e a égua cambaleou, interrompendo o galope. A ruana tentou recuperar-se, esforçando-se para manter o equilíbrio. Atordoada, Hermione tentou ajudar, puxando as rédeas para erguer a cabeça da égua e firmar-lhe as pernas.

Mas era tarde demais. A égua caía ao chão. Hermione mal teve tempo de soltar os pés dos estribos e pular da sela. Voou pelo ar. Depois, tudo escureceu.

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou com a fisionomia carrancuda de Harry. Por um instante de atordoamento, Hermione não soube onde estava, ou o que acontecera. Tentou se mexer, e sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça.

- Foi uma idiota em tentar fugir - rosnou ele, apertando os lábios.

Hermione fechou os olhos.

- Eu sei - concordou, com um pequeno soluço.

Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Não sabia se queria chorar porque tinha falhado na tentativa de fuga, ou porque estava contente por ele tê-la alcançado.

Era uma idiota por muitos motivos.

- Está sentindo dor? - perguntou rudemente.

- Estou - gemeu Hermione, os pulmões estourando com o esforço.

- Onde? - perguntou, sem compaixão na voz, apenas raiva.

- Minha cabeça. - Tentou erguer a mão trêmula para tocar o local e descobriu um milhão de outros locais que doíam. - Em toda parte - arquejou.

- Fique imóvel - ordenou Harry.

A despeito da raiva, o seu toque era surpreendentemente suave enquanto as mãos procuravam ferimentos específicos. Hermione ficou confortada por isso. O entorpecimento estava começando a desaparecer. Excetuando a dor na cabeça, achava que não estava seriamente ferida em mais nenhum lugar, era só uma pisadura grande devido à queda.

Harry chegou à mesma conclusão.

- Não há nada quebrado.

- Arriba... - Hermione ia perguntar pelo estado da égua valente, mas Harry já estava ajudando-a a pôr-se de pé, sustentando-a pelos ombros.

O corpo doído protestou, e Hermione teve que se concentrar para fazer os músculos obedecerem. O braço dele continuou a sustentá-la enquanto ela oscilava, atordoada. Seu olhar se fixou num objeto grande, castanho, que jazia inerte no chão. Era Arriba, sem sela e arreios, imóvel na morte.

Com um grito abafado, Hermione cambaleou até a égua, caindo de joelhos junto ao animal morto. A mão incrédula tocou o pescoço comprido, a umidade do suor agarrando-se ao pelo do animal. O corpo ainda estava quente, porém não mais pulsava com vida. Não soube exatamente quando viu o buraco e descobriu a causa.

Hermione olhou furiosa e acusadoramente para Harry, sem ligar para a dor que fazia latejar a sua cabeça.

- Você a matou! Atirou nela!

Não pôde mais falar quando Harry se postou diante dela.

Abaixou-se e puxou-a para que ficasse de pé.

- Acha que eu a teria deixado ir embora?

- Mas não precisava tê-la matado! - exclamou Hermione, tentando livrar-se dele.

Ele a puxou com força para junto de si. A violência do súbito contato quase lhe tirou o fôlego. Seus braços não conseguiam abrir nenhum espaço entre eles enquanto ele a esmagava contra o peito, sua cabeça jogada para trás para que ele visse as lágrimas magoadas e zangadas nos seus olhos.

- Se houvesse algum outro meio de detê-la, acha que não o teria usado! - rosnou Harry. - Acha que, quando tomei o rifle nas mãos, não tinha consciência de que estava me arriscando a matá-la, ou feri-la seriamente? Acha que não tive vontade de chamar a bala de volta, depois que saiu da arma? - A linha da boca estava severamente estreita. - Não tem importância para mim que o cavalo esteja morto.

Não concluiu dizendo que era importante que ela estivesse viva e incólume.

- Mas não foi culpa de Arriba - protestou Hermione, o choque ainda muito recente para achar algum consolo nas palavras que ele apenas sugerira.

- Não, a culpa foi minha de tê-la deixado montar a égua, para começo de conversa. - A voz baixa estava áspera e tensa com uma raiva que mal controlava. - Se não me agradasse à imagem de duas beldades de pernas compridas... - Calou-se bruscamente, enquanto lançava um olhar gélido para além de Hermione. - O que é?

- Uma patrulha vem vindo para cá - Hermione ouviu a resposta de Ronal. - Deve ter ouvido o tiro.

Hermione foi empurrada na direção do baio de Harry, enquanto ele dava uma ordem brusca:

- Mande os homens se separarem. Encontramo-nos no desfiladeiro.

Antes que pudesse tentar montar, Hermione foi erguida e colocada na sela, Harry montando atrás dela. Seus pés ainda não se haviam enfiado nos estribos, e já dava meia-volta com o baio, esporeando-o para galopar. Hermione teve apenas uma visão de relance dos cavaleiros que se aproximavam, vindos do sul, a uma distância considerável. Não pôde deixar de pensar em como tinha estado perto de escapar.

Harry virou o cavalo para o nordeste, enquanto o pequeno bando de cavaleiros se dispersava em todas as direções. Carregando peso dobrado, o baio não podia vencer a patrulha na corrida; assim, Harry guiou o animal pela encosta íngreme de uma montanha, onde a agilidade do baio criado naquelas altitudes compensaria a pouca velocidade.

Em certo momento, quando pararam numa clareira entre as árvores, Hermione sentiu que Harry se virava na sela para olhar para trás.

- Estão nos seguindo! - indagou a moça.

- Já os perdemos de vista - declarou com voz inexpressiva. Mas não havia como disfarçar a amargura cortante, quando acrescentou: - Não era esta a resposta que queria ouvir, era?

A raiva dele para com ela não diminuíra. Hermione ficou calada. Não havia meios de negar a acusação, embora não fosse a verdade. Ambos permaneceram calados enquanto o cavalo baio se dirigia para o norte, a sotavento da cordilheira.

Já estava escuro quando chegaram à garganta do desfiladeiro. O luar prateava o corredor enquanto o atravessavam, o baio trotando, ansioso para voltar para casa. Hermione sentiu um leve aperto no coração, como se também ela estivesse voltando para casa.

Ronal estava dentro da casa, esperando. Ergueu os olhos, cumprimentando-os sem sorrir.

- Estou vendo que se safaram - falou. - Consuelo fez café e tem comida na mesa.

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer que queria apenas ir para a cama, mas Harry falou antes que pudesse se manifestar:

- Tomaremos café.

Usou o tom de voz que já era bem conhecido de Hermione. Era o que dizia que lhe derramaria o café pela goela abaixo se tentasse recusá-lo. Assim, ela ficou calada e foi sentar-se à mesa.

Harry serviu duas xícaras, acrescentando uma grande quantidade de açúcar àquela que colocou diante de Hermione. Esta sorveu o líquido forte e negro, sem conseguir olhar para ele, que veio se sentar ao seu lado. Havia um silêncio pesado, opressivo, no ar.

Lançou um olhar a Ronal, sentado à sua frente. Ele desviou rapidamente o seu, um ar de preocupação e angústia nos olhos verdes.

Quase imediatamente, levantou-se da mesa.

- Está na hora de ir andando - disse laconicamente, e se retirou sem esperar que alguém lhe desse boa-noite.

Hermione sentia, constrangida, o olhar penetrante de Harry.

- Por que fugiu, Hermione?

Levantou bruscamente a cabeça para ele, as lágrimas que afloravam ocultando o amor que brilhava nos olhos pintalgados de dourado.

- Tinha que tentar escapar. Tinha que tentar - repetiu.

Ele tirou o café das mãos trêmulas da moça, e olhou para ela por um longo momento. O olhar velado não deixava transparecer nada do que ela pensava, mas ela esperou que ele a puxasse da cadeira e a tomasse nos braços, o único lugar que ela agora sentia ser o seu.

Ao invés disso, ele virou a cabeça e ficou olhando para dentro da caneca de café.

- Precisa dormir. Vá para a cama.

Hermione levantou-se, entorpecida, da mesa e se dirigiu para o quarto, onde se despiu e se arrastou para baixo do cobertor. Ficou acordada durante muito tempo, esperando que Harry fosse ter com ela, mas finalmente seu corpo cansado e dolorido insistiu para que adormecesse.

* * *

**N/A:** Hei girls, aqui está!:)

**Mrs Granger Potter,** achou o Harry cruel? Aguarde o que vem por ai..


	20. Capítulo 19

Harry não estava na cama quando Hermione acordou, embora tivesse uma vaga lembrança de ter sentido o braço dele à sua volta, enquanto dormia. Havia ruídos de alguém se mexendo na cozinha. O galo na cabeça ainda estava dolorido, mas a cabeça não mais latejava de dor.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar superficial quando ela entrou na cozinha. O bom-dia que estava na ponta da língua de Hermione permaneceu ali. Uma raiva surda pairava como uma nuvem negra sobre a sala.

Deixava o ar carregado, como se fosse uma violenta tempestade preste a estourar.

Hermione tentou ignorá-la com um cumprimento sereno para Consuelo:

- Buenos dias, Consuelo.

Os olhos escuros da mulher simplesmente olharam de relance na sua direção. Um sorriso nervoso pairou nos seus lábios quando fez um aceno de cabeça e retomou apressadamente as suas tarefas.

Uma ordem, em voz baixa e rude, dada por Harry em espanhol fez Consuelo balançar a cabeça e responder ofegante:

- Si, señora.

A mulher saiu porta afora, quase com alívio.

Chamas douradas faiscaram nos olhos de Hermione, a irritação aumentando. Na noite anterior, fora Ronald quem se sentira constrangido na sua presença. Agora de manhã fora Consuelo que tivera medo de olhar para ela. Acima de tudo, havia Harry. Hermione podia entender a raiva dele, só que não era exatamente raiva.

Misturava-se com mais alguma coisa que ela não conseguia adivinhar.

Servindo-se de uma xícara de café, Hermione levou-a para a mesa, onde Harry estava sentado, ignorando a comida que Consuelo preparara. Seu apetite sumira à medida que aumentara a irritação.

- Olhe aí a comida - falou Harry.

- Não estou com fome - disse Hermione, recusando com um meneio de cabeça.

Ele não discutiu, nem lembrou-lhe que ela não comia desde o meio-dia do dia anterior. Embora ele não se mexesse, Hermione podia sentir sua impaciência com tanta clareza como se estivesse tamborilando a mesa com os dedos. Eram a quietude e o silêncio que a perturbavam, e a sensação de que, dentro dele, campeava uma guerra violenta.

Já tentara escapar antes... durante o temporal. Ficara zangado, mas não desse jeito. Examinou-o por sobre a beirada da caneca de café. As feições taciturnas pareciam entalhadas em granito. O ar sombrio e totalmente velado dos olhos impedia que Hermione percebesse o que estava pensando.

Ela cerrou os dentes, o contínuo silêncio tornando-se insuportável.

- Por que não fala alguma coisa? - insistiu. - Está bem, então eu fugi e você me pegou. Não foi a primeira vez que tentei.

- Mas foi a primeira em que saiu do desfiladeiro - respondeu Harry, secamente.

Um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

- Não está culpando Juan pelo que houve, não? - Lembrou-se do que acontecera a Juan Ortega quando desobedeceu a uma das ordens de Harry. - Não foi culpa dele. O seu cavalo ficou manco. Não havia jeito de me deter.

- Não culpo Juan. - Novamente Hermione ouviu a firmeza na voz dele, como a lâmina cortante de sua faca. - Como você disse, o cavalo ficou manco, um acidente.

- Então, o que é? - Hermione franziu a testa, uma onda de impaciência fazendo que apertasse os lábios. - O que há de errado?

- Você saiu do desfiladeiro sem a minha permissão.

- Ah, desculpe - retrucou com escárnio. - Quem sabe eu devesse ter ido procurá-lo para avisá-lo que ia fugir. Que coisa inteligente seria, não é?

Um músculo se retesou no maxilar dele.

- Você infringiu uma regra.

- Uma das suas regras! - revidou Hermione. - Não estou presa às suas regras! Não significam absolutamente nada para mim!

- Você não está compreendendo! - explodiu, uma reação duplamente criminosa porque não ergueu a voz. - Quando fiz de você minha mulher, passou a ser sujeita a essas regras.

- Ora, mas que pena! - desafiou-o abertamente, recusando-se a ser intimidada pela sua raiva.

- É, sim - concordou Harry com brusquidão -, porque, se está sujeita às regras, também está sujeita ao castigo por desobedecer a elas.

- Não diga! Eu...

As palavras irônicas e sarcásticas sumiram-lhe quando o significado real do que ele dissera a atingiu.

O castigo por infringir regras e desobedecer a ordens era aplicado no vale por trás do curral. Hermione empalideceu. Uma visão de carne retalhada fez seu estômago dar voltas.

- Não está querendo dizer que eu... - Levantou-se da mesa. Movia a cabeça de um lado para outro, tentando afastar o pensamento como se fosse um sonho mau, mas a realidade continuava. - Não faria isso comigo!

Harry postou-se diante dela. Enterrava os dedos na carne macia da parte superior dos seus braços.

Hermione tinha consciência da dor que eles estavam causando, mas estava insensível a ela.

- Se pudesse alterar a regra para você, eu o faria. - Seria sua imaginação ou estava vendo mesmo aquela expressão torturada nos olhos verdes de Harry? - Só o que posso fazer é diminuir o castigo porque é mulher e porque os nossos costumes são novos para você.

A voz era dura e seca.

- Não, não pode me condenar àquilo! - exclamou, tentando soltar-se dele.

Ele a sacudiu com força, uma vez.

- É a única lei que é sagrada para nós. Protege a nossa liberdade e o risco da descoberta. Não posso mudá-la.

- Mas sou sua mulher. Sem dúvida... - tentou argumentar Hermione.

- Uma regra não pode existir para uma pessoa e não valer para outra. - Harry interrompeu-a. - Ou é cumprida, ou é abolida.

Ele a abraçou, apertando-a contra si, apoiando a sua cabeça no peito dele. Ela tremia violentamente, consumida por um medo gelado. Sentiu a linha forte do maxilar de encontro aos seus cabelos, quando ele inclinou a cabeça morena e encostou o queixo ao lado da sua cabeça.

- Não posso impedir o castigo, querida - falou com voz tensa. - Posso pedir clemência e tomar medidas para que não seja muito machucada. É só o que posso fazer.

Enquanto ela tremia incontrolavelmente, ele a envolveu num abraço ainda mais apertado, como que tentando absorver um pouco do seu medo. Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo o frio do pavor congelar o sangue nas veias.

- Quando? - sussurrou.

Harry não precisou perguntar o que ela queria dizer.

- Esta manhã. Agora - respondeu, com ar sombrio.

Hermione enterrou o rosto na camisa, os nervos contraídos.

- É melhor assim, não a tempo de remoer o assunto.

- Você sabia, não é? - As palavras revelavam uma amargura terrível. - Sabia ontem à noite. Ronald também. E Consuelo sabia, hoje cedo. Todos sabiam.

- É, sabíamos.

- E você só me contou agora - acusou Hermione.

- Todos sabiam a penalidade pelo que você havia feito. Você não sabia. Não vi motivo para substituir a sua ignorância por medo.

A parte da mente que conseguia raciocinar com clareza lembrou-se das horas em que dormira enquanto Harry permanecera acordado, sentado sozinho na sala, atormentado pela certeza do que a esperava pela manhã. Isso explicava a raiva surda que não era dirigida exatamente a ela.

O fato de compreender isso não tornava mais fácil aceitar o que estava por acontecer. Ela tentou se soltar dos braços dele, fazendo objeção à sua tentativa de confortá-la.

Harry deixou que ela se distanciasse um pouco dele, continuando a envolver-lhe firmemente a cintura com um braço, para mantê-la arqueada. A outra mão lhe pousava na curva do ombro e do pescoço, os dedos enterrandose no cordão, e o polegar apertando o osso do maxilar e do queixo. Os olhos claros fitaram profundamente os dela, vendo as chamas crepitantes do ressentimento e do medo.

- Odeio-o por isso - declarou Hermione, a voz trêmula.

- Si. E vai me odiar mais antes do fim do dia. - Bateram à porta. A cabeça de Hermione virou-se bruscamente na direção do som, o coração parando de bater por uma fração de segundo. - Está na hora - anunciou Harry, friamente.

Um grito abafado escapou da garganta dela. Tentou soltar-se dele, debatendo-se para fugir, mas ele a segurou com facilidade.

- Você é uma mulher, uma americana. - Harry falava em voz baixa e cortante. - Esperam de você que chore e suplique para não ser levada, que desmaie ao ver o chicote, ou se acovarde e tenha que ser arrastada até os postes. É assim que esperam que você se comporte.

Hermione enrijeceu o corpo, reconhecendo o desafio que ele lhe fazia. Viu a si mesma reagindo do modo como ele descrevera, e soube que jamais poderia viver com tal humilhação. Um frio percorreu Hermione, entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos e congelando os horrores da sua imaginação.

- Pode me soltar. - Lançou-lhe um olhar calmo. - Não vou correr.

- Vai desapontá-los!- Havia uma ponta de escárnio na sua voz.

Bateram de novo à porta, agora com mais insistência.

- É melhor atender - disse ela, friamente.

Seu olhar claro varreu-lhe o rosto, avaliadoramente. A seguir, ele a soltou e foi até à porta, escancarando-a.

Havia dois homens lá fora, com os cavalos amarrados ao poste. Um deles falou discretamente com Harry, enquanto ambos olhavam para além dele, para Hermione, com curiosidade não disfarçada.

Ela os encarou de volta, ligeiramente altiva.

Harry se virou para ela, anunciando impassível:

- Vamos.

Suas pernas estavam notavelmente firmes ao passar por ele e cruzar a soleira da porta, ignorando deliberadamente os dois homens. Parou do lado de fora, examinando os cavalos, permitindo-se um momento de tristeza pela égua ruana que nunca mais estaria à sua espera.

- Qual deles devo montar? Ou... - olhou gelidamente para Harry - terei que ir a pé, como se fosse um animal indo para o matadouro?

- Montará o baio - respondeu Harry, suavemente.

O cavalo dele. Enquanto Hermione se dirigia para o animal, um dos homens soltou as rédeas do poste.

Hermione montou e estendeu a mão para pegar as rédeas, mas o homem não as largou, enquanto montava no próprio cavalo. Ela olhou de novo para Harry.

- Quer dizer ao homem que não preciso que me conduzam! Sou bastante capaz de guiar o meu cavalo na direção certa.

Sem o mais leve sinal de emoção, Harry disse qualquer coisa em espanhol para o homem. Era evidente que traduzira suas palavras, porque o homem hesitou, duvidando da sabedoria de entregar as rédeas a Hermione. Mas não discutiu.

Com os ombros retos e a cabeça erguida, Hermione virou o baio na direção das casas, esperando que Harry montasse antes de fazer o baio começar a andar. Harry cavalgava ao lado dela, os dois outros homens logo atrás.

Como da outra vez, quando Juan Ortega fora levado, para ser punido, todo mundo estava ali reunido. Ronald, os lábios fortemente cerrados, estava à espera, as mãos nos quadris. Agarrou as rédeas de Harry.

- Não pode levar isso a cabo, Harry - resmungou Ronald.

- Não posso impedir - foi a resposta seca.

Hermione correu os olhos pelo vale antes de desmontar, surda aos apelos que Ronald fazia em seu favor. O meigo Juan apareceu ao seu lado, o chapéu na mão, os olhos escuros cheios de dor.

- Señora... - começou ele.

Hermione olhou para ele, vendo o sentimento de culpa na sua expressão. Permitiu aos seus sentidos entorpecidos uma ligeira sensação.

- Não é culpa sua - tranqüilizou-o, serenamente. - Sinto muito quanto a Arriba. Não cuidei muito bem dela.

- Señora, por favor, eu...

Porém Hermione se afastou, ignorando-o. A voz era gélida ao se dirigir a Harry.

- Creio que devo ir para o meio do vale, não é? Para que todos possam me ver?

As feições dele estavam igualmente frias, quando concordou:

- Sim.

Deu um passo, e foi interceptada por Ronald.

- Juro que nunca acreditei que Harry fosse deixar isso acontecer, Hermione - declarou com voz rouca. - Se acreditasse, teria derrubado o rifle das mãos dele antes que abatesse o animal que você montava.

O seu queixo estava majestosamente erguido.

- Agora é tarde demais para pensar nisso. Por favor, saia do meu caminho.

O ar juvenil das feições de Ronald foi substituído por uma severidade perturbadora. Depois de hesitar por uma fração de segundo, afastou-se para o lado. Estendeu a mão para pegá-la pelo braço. dizendo com voz tensa:

- Eu a acompanho.

Hermione retirou o braço, recusando o gesto de nojo dele com frio orgulho.

- Vou sozinha.

Ladeada por Harry e Ronald, caminhou até o meio do vale, perto dos dois postes. Viu os olhos curiosos que a Observavam, e sentiu a indagação silenciosamente que todos se faziam, de quanto tempo duraria o seu autocontrole.

Essa sensação fortaleceu o seu orgulho. Esperavam que ela se encolhesse de terror, esse bando de criminosos e marginais. Aquilo tornou Hermione ainda mais resolvida a não ser um objeto de divertimento e escárnio para eles.

Quando Harry se adiantou para declarar o motivo pelo qual seria punida, Hermione concentrou nele a atenção. Falou naquele tom de voz baixo que se ouvia claramente no silêncio, despido de qualquer emoção. Embora não pudesse compreender as palavras, sentia a eloquência do discurso.

Quando acabou, houve um murmúrio discreto de vozes, ao invés do silêncio de concordância que se seguira à explicação do castigo de Juan Ortega.

Hermione permitiu-se um lampejo de esperança: quem sabe Harry os dissuadira da punição por tentativa de fuga.

Uma mulher falou vivamente, a voz sobressaindo dos murmúrios indecisos. Hermione se virou, e viu Elena. Os olhos escuros e malévolos expressavam toda a sua antipatia por Hermione. A voz maligna da morena estava cheia de condenação ao exigir ferozmente o castigo de Hermione.

As palavras maliciosas ainda ecoavam no ar quando Juan se adiantou para defender Hermione. Ronald ficou ao seu lado, assinalando com a sua presença que concordava com tudo o que Juan dizia. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver seus dois defensores mas não se permitiu demonstrar emoção.

A súplica veemente de Juan parecia ter levado o povo para o lado de Hermione, até que mais alguém se manifestou. Levou um momento até que Hermione localizasse a voz debochada em espanhol. Ficou gelada ao ver Juan Ortega.

O rosto estava contorcido por um ar de vingança, os lábios se entreabriram num sorriso feroz, revelando os dentes amarelados e quebrados. Tinha os ombros encolhidos para indicar a dor que ainda sentia pelo açoitamento.

O rosto apresentava uma palidez doentia, revelando que sua recuperação ainda não fora total. O olhar levemente dilatado de Hermione desviou-se para Harry, que ouvia, impassível, a denúncia de Juan Ortega. A seguir, para Ronald, que se virara, com um ar derrotado nos olhos verdes. Ela olhou fixamente nos olhos dele.

- O que ele está dizendo? - sussurrou, mal movendo os lábios.

Ronald se aproximou dela, sem olhá-la, enquanto respondia à pergunta.

- Está dizendo a eles que não importa qual tenha sido o seu motivo para sair daqui, nem quais as circunstâncias que o cercam. Está lembrando a eles que foi açoitado por desobedecer a uma ordem... uma ordem que esquecera na sua fraqueza, quando você o convidou a entrar e exibiu para ele a sua feminilidade. Se o motivo dele não pode salvá-lo do chicote, então o seu também não pode. E está lembrando a eles que a sua fuga quase resultou em uma patrulha do governo descobrir o desfiladeiro. Se não fosse por outro motivo, teria que ser punida por este.

Quando Juan Ortega acabou de falar, houve acenos de concordância por toda parte. Alguns estavam relutantes, mas a maioria aprovava entusiasticamente o discurso Hermione não precisou que lhe dissesse sua última esperança de ser poupada pelo que ocorrera.

Durante vários segundos, ninguém pareceu se mover. Finalmente, Harry virou-se para olhar para ela. Um músculo se contraía convulsivamente no maxilar, mas não havia outro sinal de que discordava da sentença. Um tremor percorreu os joelhos de Hermione, mas ela forçou-os a sustentá-la enquanto retribuía o olhar impassível de Harry.

Sem esperar que ele desse a ordem, Hermione se virou e caminhou até os postes idênticos, ficando de pé entre eles, a cabeça orgulhosamente erguida. Harry fez sinal a um dos homens para amarrá-la, enquanto um outro lhe trazia o chicote. O primeiro homem enrolou-lhe uma corda no pulso esquerdo e amarrou-a bem apertado.

Ronald voou para o lado dela, impedindo com o braço que o homem amarrasse a corda ao poste. Lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para Harry, os olhos brilhando com uma chama verde.

- Que merda, Harry, não pode fazer isso com ela! - falou com selvageria.

- Afaste-se - ordenou Harry, demonstrando completa indiferença ao protesto.

- Pelo amor de Deus, homem, deixe-me ao menos tomar o lugar dela! - exclamou Ronald, desesperadamente, buscando qualquer alternativa para poupar Hermione.

O pedido dele foi a gota d'água. Uma fúria negra escureceu ainda mais a expressão de Harry.

- Acha que eu não tomaria o lugar dela, se pudesse?! - explodiu com raiva selvagem. - Afaste-se!

Correntes elétricas cruzaram-se nos ares entre os dois homens, até que Ronald finalmente recuou, baixando o braço para deixar que Hermione fosse amarrada ao poste. Olhos verdes torturados lançaram um breve olhar para Hermione antes que Ronald se afastasse, a cabeça baixa, frustrado.

Enquanto o braço direito estava sendo amarrado ao outro poste, Hermione fitou Harry, o medo gelado roendo-lhe as entranhas, enquanto tentava não olhar para o chicote na sua mão. Tinha vontade de chorar, de suplicar-lhe que não fizesse essa coisa cruel, desprezível. Mas, fitando o rosto másculo, novamente despido de qualquer expressão, as emoções totalmente sob controle, sentiu forças para manter em silêncio o seu medo.

Ao invés de suplicar uma misericórdia que não receberia, Hermione inclinou a cabeça com orgulho e desafio, e ironizou:

- Quem vai usar o chicote em mim? Você, Harry?

- Não. - Falou em voz tão baixa que ela teve que se esforçar para escutar. O olhar dirigiu-se para Ronald, que lhes dava as costas, como se quisesse apagar a imagem de Hermione amarrada aos dois postes. - Será Ronald a tomar o chicote nas mãos.

Hermione não teve dificuldade de ouvir isso. Tampouco Ronald, que deu meia-volta, o rosto marcado por uma raiva incrédula.

- Não pode me pedir para fazer isso! - declarou num sopro de voz torturado.

Harry estendeu o chicote, dizendo suavemente:

- Não confiaria o chicote à mão de mais ninguém, amigo.

Houve um momento de indecisão, quando Ronald o fitou. A seguir, tirou o chicote das mãos de Harry e caminhou para trás dos postes, para um lugar às costas de Hermione. Harry olhou para Hermione, olhos se encontraram por um minuto. Depois, foi postar-se atrás dela.

Os músculos dela se retesaram ao sentir o metal frio de uma lâmina enfiar-se sob a blusa, o lado cego tocando-lhe a pele. O lado cortante começou a abrir a fazenda que lhe cobria as costas. Ele voltou para junto de Ronald.

- Está na hora - falou, com um leve aceno de cabeça para Ronald.

A testa de Hermione ficou orvalhada de suor. Às suas costas, o chicote estalou três vezes em rápida sucessão.

Sentiu um nó de medo no estômago ao escutar o zunir do açoite cortando o ar. Preparou-se, enroscando os dedos na corda que lhe prendia os pulsos aos postes. Mas nada podia prepará-la para a chicotada cortante na pele nua das suas costas.

Um grito abafado de dor lhe escapou da garganta. Cerrando os dentes, tentou engolir o grito, com êxito parcial. Novamente ouviu o zunir do açoite, antes de sentir os milhares de agulhadas a lhe penetrarem as costas.

Desta feita, Hermione mordeu o lábio para abafar o gemido de dor. As lágrimas lhe escorriam pelas faces, embora não tivesse consciência de que estivesse chorando.

Sentia apenas aquela dor cruciante rasgando-lhe as costas. Sabia que Harry estava de pé diante dela, porém já não mais o enxergava. Os sentidos se afogavam na dor.

Cinco ou seis vezes - Hermione perdeu a conta - suportou o golpe do chicote. Da vez seguinte, seus joelhos cederam e ela desabou, todo o peso do corpo sustentado pelas cordas. Os braços quase foram deslocados das juntas, mas nem sentia os membros.

A cabeça oscilou para a frente, o cabelo grudado à testa e ao pescoço pelo suor que lhe escorria dos poros.

Num estupor de sofrimento, Hermione esperou, semi-consciente, pelo próximo golpe cortante do açoite. O suor cobria lhe os olhos, e não conseguiu enxergar.

Havia um gosto salgado de sangue na sua boca, o seu próprio sangue que escorria da ferida feita nos lábios pelos dentes. Esperou pela chicotada, e esperou. Como ela não veio, Hermione tentou apoiar-se nas pernas e se levantar.

Ouviu a voz de Harry.

- Não se levante - ordenou, com voz rouca. - Posso acabar com isso se não se levantar, querida.

Hermione escutou-o. Até mesmo entendeu o que dizia. Mas não conseguiu transmitir a mensagem às suas pernas. Um instinto animal poderoso fazia que se erguesse, como se ficar largada significasse a morte.

Alguém praguejou selvagemente em espanhol. Soluços e gemidos erráticos chegavam aos seus ouvidos.

Hermione não se dava conta de que estavam sendo emitidos por sua própria garganta. E então ficou de pé, embora oscilante.

Seu coração batia como o de um coelho selvagem preso nas garras de uma águia. Não ouviu o estalar do chicote, e seu corpo se sacudiu convulsivamente quando ele lhe cortou a pele. Hermione quase caiu de joelhos de novo, mas a adrenalina que era bombeada para as suas veias deu-lhe forças para se manter ereta. Novamente o açoite lhe estalou nas costas, e novamente Hermione caiu apoiada num joelho, agora quase inconsciente. Tentou se

levantar.

- Não!

Foi como uma trovoada, estourando e vibrando no ar, carregada de violência. Um par de mãos a amparam.

- Não me toque! - gritou uma voz, quase enlouquecida de dor. Desta feita, Hermione deu-se conta de que era a sua própria voz.

- Acabou - prometeu Harry, num murmúrio rouco.

Seus braços caíram ao longo do corpo, e as cordas que atavam os pulsos foram cortadas. Hermione desabou contra o sustentáculo de granito que lhe era oferecido, a cabeça apoiada contra algo sólido. Uma mão trêmula afastou-lhe das têmporas o cabelo úmido de suor.

Uma voz em espanhol falava meiga e suavemente ao seu ouvido, enquanto uma tira de aço lhe envolvia as coxas, erguendo Hermione de tal modo que parecia estar flutuando acima do colo.

- Ela está bem?

O cérebro entorpecido identificou a voz de Ronald. Hermione forçou as pálpebras pesadas a se abrirem.

O olhar embaçado deparou com os olhos verdes úmidos, refletindo uma dor que parecia igual à dela. O esforço se tornou grande demais, e ela fechou os olhos, deixando a sensação de flutuar dominá-la.

O próximo momento de consciência demorou mais. Hermione estava sentada numa cama, sustentada por um braço forte, enquanto uma mão lhe tirava do corpo a blusa cortada. Muito suavemente, mudaram-na de posição, deitando-a de bruços.

Ela descerrou os cílios, reconhecendo a mão de Harry quando afastou os cabelos das faces e do pescoço.

Para além dele, podia ver Consuelo andando de um lado a outro, ansiosa, os olhos escuros dilatados e iluminados de preocupação. As costas pareciam estar pegando fogo, mas Hermione sorriu debilmente para a mulher.

- Estou bem - falou, a voz rouca mal passando de um sussurro.

- Não fale, querida - repreendeu-a Harry num tom de voz reconfortante e suave, e virou-se para tomar algo das mãos de Consuelo. - Precisamos limpar as suas costas. Vai doer. Desculpe.

Ao sentir a ferroada abrasadora, Hermione enterrou o rosto no travesseiro para abafar o grito arquejante de dor.

A despeito de ter usado o "precisamos" notou que eram apenas as mãos de Harry que a tocavam, limpando cuidadosamente as suas costas antes de aplicar um ungüento para aliviar a dor da pele em carne viva.

Com um pano fresco e úmido, enxugou-lhe o suor do rosto e do pescoço. Enrolando um pano nos pulsosqueimados pelas cordas, mandou que dormisse. Hermione fechou os olhos, obedientemente.

Quando acordou, Harry estava sentado ao lado da cama, numa vigília silenciosa. Debruçava-se para a frente na cadeira de espaldar reto, o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Hermione rebuscou as suas emoções para ver se encontrava um sentimento de ódio pelo que ele permitira que lhe acontecesse, mas não achou nenhum.

As mãos fortes e esguias moveram-se para esfregar-lhe o queixo, depois o pescoço. Quando ele olhou para a cama onde ela jazia, Hermione viu a dor que brilhava nos seus olhos cor de ébano. Ela sumiu imediatamente, quando viu que a moça acordara.

- Como se sente? - perguntou suavemente.

Hermione moveu-se ligeiramente e sentiu mil agulhas se enterrarem nas suas costas.

- Dói - falou, com voz tensa, para sufocar o arquejo de dor.

- Vai doer durante algum tempo - disse-lhe Harry. - Tem que agradecer a Ronald o fato de que as marcas vão sarar sem deixar cicatrizes na sua linda pele. - Hesitou. - Não o odeie pelo que fez.

- Não o odeio - tranquilizou-o Hermione.

- Que bom!

A sua boca se curvou ligeiramente, quase num sorriso.

- Harry. - Olhou atentamente para ele, em silêncio, depois perguntou:

- Teria me chicoteado se Ronald se tivesse recusado?

Fitou as mãos, a testa vincada por uma ruga sombria.

- Não, não poderia.

Hermione sorriu meigamente.

- Acho que teria.

Ele levantou bruscamente a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras, um brilho frio de desafio nos olhos, porque o estava chamando de mentiroso numa questão dessas.

- Acho que teria - repetiu -, ao invés de entregar o chicote para alguém como Juan Ortega.

- Talvez - disse ele, laconicamente, e começou a se levantar.

Ela deslizou a mão pela cama, buscando detê-lo. Harry viu o movimento e parou. O olhar velado dirigiu-se indagadoramente para o seu rosto.

- Hoje de manhã - começou Hermione, sem jeito -, odiava você, e todas as pessoas ligadas a você. Agora, não odeio ninguém. Muito menos você.

Podia ter acrescentado, mas o coração ainda não estava pronto para fazer uma confissão integral. Esperou, torcendo para que ele dissesse alguma coisa que lhe permitisse revelar tudo o que sentia.

A frieza abandonou a expressão dele. Seus olhos eram como um veludo verde e macio, ao fitá-la. O coração da moça bateu mais depressa. Ele parecia mais atraente e bonito do que nunca... forte, másculo e cheio de vida.

Mas, quando Harry respondeu, não disse nada que exortasse Hermione a revelar a verdadeira profundidade dos seus sentimentos.

- Precisa comer. Vou mandar Consuelo preparar alguma coisa para você.

* * *

**N/A:** Já disse que amo o Ronald dessa história? *-*  
Quanto ao resto, prefiro deixar vocês comentarem!  
Espero os comentários. Beijos


	21. Capítulo 20

Durante os dias que se seguiram à recuperação, Hermione descobriu um novo Harry. O antigo homem dominador e autocrático que conhecia desaparecera.

Em seu lugar, surgira um amante comovedoramente meigo, cheio de consideração e bondade, embora continuasse completamente másculo. Hermione não acreditava ser possível apaixonar-se ainda mais por Harry, mas isso acontecera.

- É tão lindo - suspirou, maravilhada.

- O quê? - quis saber Harry.

Hermione virou-se, sobressaltada, sem se dar conta de que falara em voz alta. Ele corria para ela de um modo que lhe tirava o fôlego, cálido e íntimo, como se existissem apenas os dois caminhando devagar por entre a grama alta do prado verde, conduzindo os seus cavalos.

- O dia - mentiu, ruborizando-se de leve.

- Está cansada. - Os olhos claros examinaram o leve rubor. - Acho que exageramos na caminhada. Vamos, deixemos os cavalos pastarem. - Segurou-a pelo cotovelo, guiando-a para um pequeno morro. - Vamos descansar um pouco.

Sem discutir, Hermione soltou as rédeas, e o cavalo baio imediatamente baixou a cabeça para pastar. O gado e os cavalos pastavam a curta distância. Onde estivessem cavalos e gado, podia-se ter certeza de encontrar Pablo, o filho de Juan, próximo a eles. Hermione procurou-o com o olhar, e encontrou-o sentado numa pedra, à sombra.

Acenou para ele, e este acenou timidamente para retribuir o cumprimento.

- Pablo é um menino muito responsável, - comentou Harry, seguindo a direção do olhar de Hermione.

- É, muito! - concordou Hermione. - Juan está lhe ensinando inglês para que algum dia possa ir para os Estados Unidos.

- Pobre Pablo - riu Harry, sentando-se no chão e puxando Hermione para junto dele -, ter Juan como professor de inglês!

- Eu poderia ensinar inglês a Pablo, e ele me ensinaria espanhol - disse ela em voz alta, logo que o pensamento lhe ocorreu.

Uma flor semelhante à margarida crescia no meio da vegetação alta. Hermione a colheu, rodando-a distraída, entre os dedos. Harry deitou-se na grama verde, acomodando Hermione na curva do braço.

- Acho que você não vai ensinar Pablo - disse, virando o rosto para ela, com um sorriso estranho curvando os lábios másculos.

- Por que não? - perguntou Hermione, lançando-lhe um olhar curioso.

- Porque ele está virando homenzinho. Não gostaria que tivesse uma paixão desesperada de adolescente por você - respondeu Harry, com uma luz irrequieta a lhe brilhar nos olhos. - É uma idade muito suscetível a tal enfermidade.

- Você já sofreu dela?

De certa maneira, era difícil imaginar Harry como um rapazola vulnerável.

- Todos os meninos sofrem, antes de se tornarem homens.

- Como era ela? - perguntou Hermione, fitando o céu muito anil lá em cima. O ar estava espanto claro e luminoso, a bola amarela do sol brilhante sobre o desfiladeiro.

- Faz muito tempo, não me lembro.

- Tem que se lembrar de alguma coisa - insistiu.

- Lembro que tinha cabelos dourados e nem sabia que eu existia - disse, com um sorriso na voz.

- Era americana?

- É, acho que era - concordou Harry, indiferente. Hermione pensou nos próprios cabelos, que refletiam a cor dourada do sol. Sentiu uma onda de calor a aquecê-la. Quem sabe Harry ainda era suscetível a louras americanas.

Estava pensando se devia continuar a bater na mesma tecla, quando Harry mudou de assunto.

- Tinha razão. - Apertou ligeiramente a mão ao redor da sua cintura. A sua voz estava cheia de contentamento. - É um lindo dia.

- As montanhas parecem estar tão perto! É quase como se eu pudesse estender a mão e tocá-las. - Fitou os picos muito bem delineados de encontro ao azul vibrante do céu. - Já pensou em sair daqui? - perguntou.

- E para onde iria? - retrucou Harry.

Hermione virou-se de lado, apoiando-se num cotovelo e descansando a mão na barriga lisa e musculosa. Havia um ar de esperança ansiosa no olhar que lhe lançou.

- Podia ir para outro país, começar uma nova vida, adotar um novo nome. É inteligente, vivo, um líder nato. Podia ser o que quisesse - argumentou Hermione.

- Um novo país e uma nova identidade não iriam mudar o fato de ser procurado, Hermione - respondeu pacientemente. - Se fizesse o que você diz, sempre haveria o risco de que algum dia me descobrissem. Se tenho que viver perigosamente, prefiro fazê-lo aqui nas montanhas. Conheço-as tão intimamente quanto a você.

O cabelo dela caíra sobre uma das faces. Harry prendeu-o atrás da orelha, os dedos acariciando-lhe levemente a pele. Hermione sentiu o primeiro tremor do desejo, e tentou ignorá-lo. Começara uma coisa e precisava acabá-la. Não podia deixar que Harry a distraísse, não importando o quanto estivesse com vontade.

- Harry, tenho dinheiro - disse Hermione, apressadamente, depois esclareceu rapidamente as palavras. - Não estou me referindo ao dinheiro dos meus pais. Tenho dinheiro próprio. Se você...

Um dedo tocou-lhe os lábios, calando-a.

- O dinheiro compra coisas, Hermione. Compra coisas de que não preciso. Não pode comprar a minha liberdade, não depois de todo este tempo. As coisas de que preciso estão aqui, à sua frente. - O olhar dele percorreu o desfiladeiro. - Amigos, as montanhas, um lugar para morar, um teto sobre a minha cabeça. As únicas coisas que o dinheiro pode comprar são roupas e os alimentos que não podemos plantar aqui.

Ela se sentiu irritada por ver Harry rejeitar a sua oferta, antes mesmo que a fizesse.

- E quando precisa de dinheiro, alguém o contrate para arrancar um criminoso qualquer da cadeia.

- Acha isso contraditório, não é, querida? - Repuxou a boca ligeiramente. - Vamos a tantos extremos para manter as leis que fazemos para nós mesmos, depois infringimos as do governo, por dinheiro.

Um pouco da raiva de Hermione se dissolveu, ante o termo carinhoso. Teve vontade de discutir, mas achou difícil.

- É, acho.

- Nós nos colocamos além das leis que você conhece, e descobrimos que não podemos ser livres sem leis. Fizemos as nossas. É uma contradição, mas colocamo-nos nessa posição: num circulo sem fim - explicou Harry.

- Mas não podemos abandonar o círculo? - perguntou Hermione, voltando ao começo.

A mão amoldou-se ao lado do pescoço, o polegar acariciando ritmicamente o cordão sensível formado ao longo de sua pele.

- Certas coisas vivas podem ser arrancadas e transplantadas para outro solo, para ali florescerem. Você, acho eu, é uma delas. - Os olhos ficaram mais claros, olhando profundamente para ela, quase para dentro da sua alma. - Eu não poderia deixar as Sierras. Não há razão para tentar. Tudo o que quero está aqui.

Ele fez pressão no pescoço de Hermione, forçando-a a deitar-se mais. Os lábios rijos roçaram tantalicamente as curvas macias da boca dela, brincando com a promessa de um beijo. No entanto, quando Hermione já ia aceitá-lo, ele apertou-lhe mais o pescoço, afastando-a.

- Tudo o que quero está aqui - repetiu Harry roucamente, de encontro à sua boca, a respiração cálida misturando-se à dela. - Tudo o que jamais poderia desejar encontrei.

Parecia ser a hora. O coração doía de vontade de se dar. Hermione murmurou suavemente:

- Eu o amo.

Como resposta, a pressão dos dedos esguios ao longo da nuca da moça aumentou, puxando-a mais uns dois centímetros para baixo, enquanto a boca se abria sobre os seus lábios. Os sentidos de Hermione foram assaltados pela mistura intoxicante da fumaça aromática do tabaco que se grudava à pele dele e do cheiro almiscarado da sua masculinidade. O beijo cada vez mais íntimo tocou no âmago apaixonado, espalhando um fogo por sob a maciez de seu corpo.

Com êxtase trêmulo, Hermione oscilou sobre a almofada sólida do seu peito, as curvas fartas amoldando-se aos seus contornos musculosos. As mãos agarravam-se à sua caixa torácica, ferozmente possessivas.

A língua separou-lhe os lábios para explorar as cavidades íntimas da sua boca. O desejo se inflamou com um fogo dourado, para correr fervendo pelas veias.

Uma mão no quadril colocou-a bem em cima dele, depois subiu para amoldar-se à parte inferior de um dos seios. Dedos esguios afastaram os cabelos dourados do pescoço, enquanto a boca abria uma trilha incandescente até a concavidade da sua garganta. Harry voltou pelo mesmo caminho, parando a intervalos para mordiscar a curva do seu ombro, o cordão sensível do pescoço, o lobo de uma orelha.

Novamente a boca rija voltou a consumir-lhe os lábios, provando-lhe a doçura e reclamando-os como inteiramente seus. Hermione podia sentir as batidas rápidas do coração dele, uma serenata louca que acompanhava o ritmo do seu próprio pulso acelerado.

Subitamente, Harry deitou-a de lado. Os dedos cuidaram do estorvo dos botões da blusa com uma urgência excitante. Um arrepio de deleite sensual dançou-lhe sobre a pele quando o tecido foi afastado para deixar os seios à mostra. A sensação de frescor foi breve, dissipando-se sob o calor da mão que se fechava sobre a rotundidade firme do seio, que se intumescia ao seu toque.

Hermione enfiou as mãos sob a camisa dele, gozando sem pejo a sensação da pele rija sob o seu toque. O mamilo ficou duro como um pico rosado com a manipulação dos seus dedos. Harry largou-lhe os lábios para investigar o botão erótico com a boca e a língua. Ela estremeceu de desejo. A sensação foi intensificada quando a mão dele lhe correu por cima do estômago nu até a região genital. Os quadris se moveram em reação à sua carícia sugestiva.

Apertando as suas costas contra a grama, os dedos fortes buscaram o fecho da Levi's. Hermione gemeu baixinho, sem Sentir. Harry hesitou imediatamente. As chamas sensuais que ardiam no seu olhar escuro varreram-lhe o rosto.

- O chão duro está lhe causando dor?

O desejo estava expresso claramente na voz rouca, mas era um desejo que podia controlar. Há muito que Hermione aprendera que a capacidade de controlar-se era uma marca da sua perícia em fazer amor.

- Não. - Murmurou a negativa trêmula, deslizando a mão pela nuca forte dele. - Só o jeito que você me provoca me causa dor.

Os dentes brancos dele apareceram brevemente num sorriso de satisfação e ela baixou a boca sobre os lábios entreabertos.

- É assim mesmo que tem que ser, querida - disse, de encontro aos seus lábios.

Um momento de sanidade dominou-a ao senti-lo abrir o zíper da calça. As mãos empurraram-lhe o peito num débil protesto enquanto torcia a boca, afastando-a.

- Pablo pode ver a gente, Harry - lembrou-lhe, num murmúrio ofegante.

Ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Quer que me afaste de você?

O brilho em seus olhos já antecipava a resposta, antes que Hermione a desse.

- Não - disse, esfregando a face contra o maxilar dele como uma gatinha que desejasse ser acariciada de novo.

- Quer ficar nos meus braços, mas não quer que eu faça amor com você. - Havia uma inflexão irônica no tom de sua voz. - isso não é possível para nenhum de nós.

- Eu sei - suspirou Hermione, com a dolorosa necessidade que sentia.

Afastando-se, Harry agarrou-a pelos pulsos, colocando-a de pé enquanto se levantava. Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a tomou nos braços, rapidamente. Carregando-a como se não pesasse mais do que uma pena, dirigiu-se para a parede do desfiladeiro, do outro lado do pequeno morro.

- Para onde estamos indo? - indagou Hermione, olhando ao redor, sua visão limitada.

- Para lá - replicou Harry, inclinando a cabeça para um ponto à frente deles.

O destino era uma caverna, aberta na parede rochosa. Parte da entrada estava obscurecida por arbustos. O ângulo da luz do sol afastava grande parte da escuridão. Hermione olhou ao redor, curiosa, notando as marcas do alargamento da entrada, feito por mãos humanas.

Como se tivesse lido a pergunta na sua cabeça, Harry disse:

- Uma família tarabumara viveu aqui, no passado.

Enquanto punha Hermione no chão, ela se esqueceu completamente dos antigos habitantes da caverna. As mãos dele afastaram-lhe a blusa dos ombros, e ela rapidamente tirou os braços das mangas. A sua necessidade tornou-se repentinamente súbita e primitiva, e Harry pareceu sentir o mesmo. O seu beijo firme era um fogo penetrante, exigente e possessivo. A paixão deles era uma erupção vulcânica, o calor incandescente fundindo-os um ao outro.

Foi a friagem do pôr-do-sol, que se refletia em sua pele nua, que finalmente arrancou Hermione da paz sublime e alucinada dos seus braços, muito, muito mais tarde, buscando o calor protetor das suas roupas. Estava consciente dos olhos verdes que a observavam vestir-se, mas não sentia timidez, nem necessidade de pudor.

Havia um sentimento de orgulho das formas do seu corpo, um orgulho de que Harry descobrisse beleza na sua nudez e satisfação carnal no seu corpo. Tinha orgulho da suavidade translúcida da sua pele, da esbelteza dos quadris - como Harry os descrevera, amplos o bastante para receber um homem e da rotundidade farta aos seios, os mamilos eretos.

Vestindo-se com movimentos serenos, Hermione ouviu o barulho de roupas às suas costas. Vestiu a blusa e virou-se para ver Harry enfiando a camisa nas calças de brim. Caminhou para o seu lado sem nada dizer, mas o brilho escuro dos claros dele era cálido e cheio de admiração, ao fitar os dela. Hermione sentiu que se satisfaria em aquecer-se ao calor daquela luz pelo resto da vida.

Ele acariciou sua face com as costas dos dedos, num gesto levíssimo.

- Vou trazer os cavalos para cá.

A sombra de um sorriso curvou a linha máscula da sua boca antes de ele sair da caverna. Hermione ficou vendo-o se afastar, até sumir de vista. Continuou a fitar o local onde o vira pela última vez, as mãos tocando os botões da blusa semi-abotoada.

Seus dedos roçaram acidentalmente a curva do seio, e ali ficaram para tocar o rego formado por eles, e ela se lembrou de como as mãos e a boca de Harry os haviam estimulado. Seu coração transbordava de um amor que não era só físico.

Houve um movimento na folhagem espessa, mas veio da direção oposta à que Harry tomara. Ainda assim, Hermione virou-se, na expectativa, imaginando que o veria trazendo os cavalos. Seus olhos se dilataram, alarmados, os dedos enroscando-se protetoramente para juntar as duas partes da frente da blusa.

Juan Ortega estava perto da entrada, os olhos escuros e obscenos despindo-a mentalmente. Hermione ficou se perguntando há quanto tempo estaria ali.

Alguma coisa no olhar dele lhe dizia que não acabara de chegar. Sentiu-se nauseada ao imaginar que ele pudesse ter assistido ao interlúdio particular. Ele disse algo, no seu espanhol gutural, e deu um passo em sua direção.

Do lado de fora da caverna, uma ordem seca fez Juan dar meia-volta, afastando-se de Hermione. Harry voltara.

Ela se apoiou debilmente contra a parede, engolindo em grandes golfadas o ar que tivera medo de respirar, havia um momento. Os olhos pintalgados de âmbar fecharam-se de alívio ao escutar a reprimenda cortante, em voz baixa, que Harry estava dando, e a resposta apressada de Juan Ortega.

Ficou oculta nas sombras, mesmo depois de ter ouvido Juan ir embora.

- Hermione! - chamou Harry, ainda um resto de aspereza na voz.

- Sim - disse, com voz trêmula, mas a resposta permitiu que ele a localizasse no interior escuro da caverna.

As mãos dele agarraram-lhe os ombros, afastando-a da parede.

- O que está fazendo aqui atrás? - indagou, num tom de quem exigia resposta.

- Ele... veio atrás de mim. Pensei...

Oscilou em seus braços, tremendo com a reação.

- Ele estava procurando por mim - declarou Harry. Abraçou-a, quando sentiu os tremores que a sacudiam. - Pablo lhe contou que nos vira caminhando nesta direção. Ortega ouviu um barulho na caverna e veio investigar.

Quando a viu, disse que perguntou por mim. Você foi entrando na caverna, e ele pensou que eu estava aí.

Hermione recuou a cabeça, tentando ver o rosto de Harry nas sombras.

- Acredita nele? - perguntou acusadoramente.

- É possível.

- É - concordou Hermione, secamente.

O homem era astuto, e ela não confiava nele. Controlando os nervos em frangalhos, saiu dos braços de Harry, terminando de abotoar a blusa. Sabia que Harry a olhava atentamente, mas evitou o seu olhar.

- Os cavalos estão lá fora? - perguntou, mudando de assunto, sem vontade de falar mais em Juan Ortega, e querendo sair da caverna contaminada pela invasão dele.

- Sim, estão.

Quando Hermione saiu, apressada, para a luz do sol que declinava, Harry a acompanhou facilmente com longas passadas. Dois cavalos estavam amarrados junto à entrada. Um alazão descontraído empinou, indiferente, uma orelha quando se aproximaram, enquanto o baio levantou a cabeça e relinchou suavemente.

Hermione dirigiu-se até o baio, pegando as rédeas para jogá-las por sobre a cabeça dele. Mas Harry segurou-a pelo braço, detendo-a.

- Tem medo de Ortega. Por quê?

Examinou atentamente o rosto erguido para ele.

- Sempre tive medo dele... desde a primeira vez que o vi - respondeu secamente -, não importa que você ache o contrário.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - indagou, com uma sobrancelha morena arqueada.

- Quero dizer que não o convidei para entrar na casa na noite em que tentou me estuprar, embora saiba que você não acredita nisso. Fico toda arrepiada cada vez que ele está nas proximidades.

Um arrepio de nojo correu pela sua pele enquanto falava.

Harry agarrou Hermione pelos ombros e virou-a para que olhasse para ele.

- Não precisa ter medo de Ortega. Ele não se aproximará mais de você. Sabe muitíssimo bem o que eu faria com ele.

Estava tentando tranqüilizá-la, e acreditava no que dizia. Mas Hermione não, e nem sabia explicar por que. Era apenas uma sensação esquisita que sentia sempre que via Juan Ortega. Era uma coisa que não conseguia definir.

Harry apertou-a com mais força, quando Hermione não lhe respondeu.

- Está me entendendo, Hermione?

- Estou - disse, sorrindo para disfarçar que não conseguia acreditar nele.

O baio encostou o focinho com carinho no braço dela. Hermione usou o gesto como desculpa para mudar de assunto.

- Por que não o monta mais, Harry?

- Porque é seu.

- Não literalmente, é claro.

Hermione sorriu com mais naturalidade, dessa feita, lembrando-se da explicação dele quando lhe haviam dado Arriba.

- O baio é meu, posso dá-lo. Não é simplesmente um gesto de cortesia - corrigiu Harry. - O baio é seu. Já disse isso a Juan. O baio é o cavalo que ele deverá selar sempre que você quiser montar.

- Por causa de Arriba - murmurou ela.

- É, por causa da égua. Não posso substituir o carinho que você tinha pela égua, mas posso lhe dar um cavalo que equivalha a ela. - Acariciou o topete do baio. - Ele não é tão veloz quanto a sua égua - explicou -, mas pode transpor cem montanhas carregando-a, e ainda ter o vigor para tentar outras cem. À noite, tem olhos felinos que podem distinguir um caminho seguro.

- Mas... - Hermione franziu o cenho. Ele próprio proclamara que o baio era o melhor cavalo. Será que dera para ela em sinal de confiança? Hermione não teve oportunidade de perguntar.

- Temos que ir. - Virou-se, segurando as rédeas do alazão e montando. - Chegou um cavaleiro, e tenho que ir falar com ele.

Jogando as rédeas por sobre a cabeça do baio, Hermione alçou-se à sela. Pôde apenas seguir sua decisão, assim que ele, imediatamente, virou o alazão na direção da casa.

Hermione reconheceu no cavaleiro o mesmo homem que viera em pleno temporal, fazia semanas. Dessa vez o homem não fez nenhuma tentativa de disfarçar o seu interesse por ela, e Hermione teve a impressão de que viera por sua causa.

Fosse qual fosse a informação que tivesse trazido, ela desagradou a Harry. Quando tentou confirmar a suspeita de que a notícia lhe dizia respeito, Harry negou-a prontamente, mas recusou-se a contar o motivo pelo qual o homem viera... de tão longe e tão depressa, a julgar pelo cavalo exausto e suado amarrado diante da casa de adobe.

Foi uma das poucas vezes, durante os dias serenos da sua recuperação, que Hermione lembrava-se de Harry te-la excluído. E as horas de harmonia superavam, em muito, o momento em que uma barreira se interpôs entre eles.

A mudança no relacionamento deles era aparente para todos os que os viam juntos. Assim, Hermione começou a receber o respeito amistoso de todos no desfiladeiro. Até mesmo os guardas que cuidavam da porta sentiam isso, não mais ficando bruscamente alerta quando ela aparecia, mas sorrindo e fazendo um comprimento de cabeça, cortesmente. A casa de adobe e o desfiladeiro não eram mais uma prisão de onde ela quisesse fugir, e eles pareciam saber disso.

Com o sabonete e uma toalha nas mãos, Hermione saiu de casa. Servindo-se de uma combinação de mímica com os rudimentos de espanhol que aprendera com Consuelo, explicou ao guarda que ia lavar o cabelo no lago. Ele concordou com um movimento de cabeça, e fez sinal para que ela fosse. Sorriu consigo mesma, recordando a época em que seu caminho seria bloqueado por um rifle.

Só muito raramente sentia saudade dos pais, uma vontade de avisá-los de que estava bem. Parecia-lhe que se haviam passado anos desde que morara na casa deles. Sentia como se vivessem num outro mundo, onde ela não mais se encaixava. Hermione não se importava. Estava contente nesse mundo com Harry.

Cantarolando, distraída, ajoelhou-se à beira do lago. Estremeceu antes mesmo de enfiar a cabeça na água gelada. O cabelo crescera muito. Flutuava na água como um leque ruivo. Esfregou o sabonete nos cabelos até arder, depois espalhou o resto da espuma pela cabeleira.

Ao enxaguá-la, teve a sensação de que havia alguém por perto. Virou-se, numa semi-expectativa de ver Harry, mas não havia ninguém à vista. Dando de ombros, Hermione enfiou a cabeça na água. O dia estava lindo demais para voltar para casa imediatamente. Ela se dirigiu para um local perto do lago onde o sol penetrava a espessura das árvores e aquecia o solo. Desenrolando a toalha, começou a secar a ponta dos cabelos. Um leve barulho de grama pisada fê-la virar-se para a esquerda. Um homem a observava. Hermione já o vira no desfiladeiro, mas não sabia o seu nome. Havia algo nele que a deixava inquieta.

Ela sorriu, hesitante.

- Buenos días.

O homem não retribuiu o cumprimento, mas fez sinal para que ela se levantasse. Obedeceu, desconfiada, tentando concluir se ele viera a mando de Harry, devido à Sua longa ausência. Não sabia por que, mas achava que não. Quando o homem deu um passo em sua direção, ela recuou.

Um braço envolveu a sua cintura por trás. Uma mão tapou-lhe a boca, abafando o seu grito de alarme.

Chutando e unhando, Hermione tentou livrar-se. O primeiro homem aproximou-se rapidamente dela, com uma corda na mão. Os pulsos fortemente amarrados, ela foi arrastada para o interior do bosque, onde três cavalos amarrados esperavam.

A mão que lhe tapava a boca mal lhe deixava ar para respirar. O pouco que Hermione conseguia inspirar vinha maculado com um odor fétido da mão. Ela dilatava as narinas, tentando absorver o oxigênio, mas a respiração era ofegante, devido ao medo e ao esforço.

Quando a mão foi retirada, Hermione gritou:

- Ráfa...

Um lenço sujo foi enfiado brutalmente em sua boca, quase sufocando-a. Outro pedaço de pano foi amarrado ao redor da cabeça, para manter a mordaça no lugar. Deram um nó no pano à altura da nuca, e fios de cabelo ficaram presos no nó, aumentando a dor no couro cabeludo.

Ao ser colocada à força sobre uma sela, Hermione viu de relance o segundo raptor. Não foi surpresa ver JuanOrteg a. Parece que tudo sempre conduzira a esta situação, desde o dia em que ele matara Brad na estrada. A terrível sensação de inevitabilidade assustou-a.

O sorriso obsceno parecia estar gozando do terror nos olhos cor de âmbar dela, os dentes quebrados e amarelados semelhantes às presas de um cão famintos. Amarrou suas mãos no arção da sela, não lhe dando chance de escorregar do cavalo e correr.

Segurando as rédeas, montou no próprio cavalo. O primeiro homem já estava na sela, à espera. Seguiu Ortega, que ia mostrando o caminho. Ao invés de seguirem por entre as árvores, para o leste, estavam voltando para o lago. Ela teve um lampejo de esperança. Se não a levassem para fora do desfiladeiro, haveria uma chance de poder alertar alguém.

Estavam quase ao nível do lago, andando bem junto da face norte do desfiladeiro. Abruptamente, Ortega freou o cavalo, enrijecendo o corpo. Hermione olhou para a frente e viu Juan impedindo o caminho, um rifle na mão.

O segundo homem cavalgou depressa para a frente, como que para esconder Hermione dos olhos de Juan, mas este já a vira e estava fazendo uma pergunta em espanhol, com voz fria.

Seu coração bateu com força, de alívio. Havia lágrimas nos cantos dos seus olhos. Juan sabia o quanto ela desprezava e temia Ortega. Jamais acreditaria em qualquer história que o astuto homem pudesse inventar. O olhar se desviou para aquele animal nojento que fingia ser humano. Também dessa feita, ele seria detido.

Foi então que os olhos viram o que Juan não podia ver; a visão dele estava bloqueada pelo outro cavaleiro, e pela montaria de Ortega. Este tirava a faca da bainha, lenta e cuidadosamente. Hermione tentou soltar um grito de advertência, mas o lenço abafou o som. Sua tentativa desviou para si a atenção de Juan. Era por este momento que Ortega estava esperando... quando os olhos vivos de Juan não vigiassem cada movimento seu.

Com a velocidade de um raio, arremessou a faca. Tarde demais, Juan se deu conta do seu erro. Tentou levar o rifle ao ombro, mas a lâmina da faca já se enterrava em seu peito, jogando-o para trás. O grito de terror de Hermione não pôde sair da sua garganta.

Ortega esporeou o cavalo, puxando as rédeas da montaria de Hermione. Ela conseguiu ver de relance o corpo de Juan em convulsões, no chão, quando passaram por ele, E então o cavalo foi virado na direção da face rochosa do desfiladeiro, para subir uma trilha apagada que subitamente apareceu por trás de uma grande pedra coberta de limo.

Um segundo caminho para se sair do desfiladeiro. Uma trilha que Hermione desconhecia.

* * *

**N/A:** Hei girls, me desculpem a demora, estava em semana de provas.

**Mrs. Potter Granger**, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade. É muito bom saber disso.. e, a fic não está muito longe do fim :\

**Brenda**, quando li pela primeira vez, confesso que também tive raiva dele, mas, depois passou.. é charmoso demais pra resistir. hahaha


	22. Capítulo 21

Após saírem do desfiladeiro, cavalgaram rapidamente para o oeste. Hermione podia sentir a montaria tropeçando de exaustão, retesando-se contra as rédeas que insistiam em puxá-la.

Viu o jeito nervoso com que os dois homens olhavam para a trilha atrás deles. Sabia que estavam forçando os cavalos para deixar o máximo de distância possível entre eles e o desfiladeiro. Fosse qual fosse o destino deles, Ortega pretendia atingi-lo antes que qualquer perseguidor pudesse alcançá-los. Hermione podia apenas rezar para que Harry estivesse na pista deles, agora.

O cavalo de Ortega tropeçou e quase caiu de joelhos. Um repelão selvagem nas rédeas fê-lo levantar a cabeça, enquanto Ortega xingava ferozmente o animal em espanhol. Hermione viu as manchas de sangue na espuma que cercava a boca do cavalo, e sentiu uma onda de piedade pelo animal ferido, depois concluiu que devia guardar a piedade para si mesma. A sua hora iria chegar, e então estaria recebendo das mãos de Ortega uma forma diferente e mais degradante de selvageria.

Na primeira clareira rochosa que alcançaram, Ortega parou para dar um descanso aos animais, sentindo finalmente que, se os forçasse mais um pouco, logo estariam todos a pé. Hermione sentia-se tão encalorada e cansada quanto os cavalos. Suas mãos e dedos estavam entorpecidos pela corda apertada ao redor dos pulsos. No entanto, o medo a deixava duplamente alerta.

Os dois homens desmontaram, bebendo avidamente dos cantis. Hermione tinha consciência do quanto a sua garganta estava seca. A mordaça que lhe machucava a boca fazia o maxilar doer, o pano secando a língua até que ela parecesse áspera como madeira. Somente quando haviam bebido até se fartar foi que eles deram água aos cavalos.

Mudando de posição na sela, ela tentou aliviar os músculos dormentes dos braços. O couro rangeu, chamando a atenção de Ortega para ela. Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso lascivo ao fitar a frente da blusa.

O sol lá em cima estava quente, e o suor escorria profusamente dos seus poros. Ensopava-lhe a blusa, fazendo que o tecido se colasse à pele. Hermione retesou-se, consciente da nitidez dos contornos dos seios, os mamilos projetando-se contra o tecido.

A pele ficou repentinamente pegajosa de medo quando Ortega se dirigiu ao cavalo dela. Tentou ser estoica, sabendo que ele adoraria vê-la tremer diante de si. Não conseguiu evitar a contração dos músculos ante o toque das mãos gorduchas, quando ele soltou a corda do arção da sela.

Puxou-a da sela com um repelão. Foi uma tática deliberada para fazê-la cair pesadamente nos seus braços.

Sua mão agarrou um dos seios da moça. Riu maliciosamente ante o grito abafado de protesto. Hermione tentou recuperar o equilíbrio, que lhe daria forças para opor resistência.

O outro homem disse qualquer coisa em espanhol para Ortega. Hermione compreendeu algumas palavras, o bastante para saber que seu outro raptor achava que aquela não era a hora nem o local para Ortega fazer o que pretendia. Mas Juan Ortega continuou a sorrir, enquanto argumentava que os cavalos estavam descansando Hermione se contorcia desesperadamente nos braços dele, os pés mal tocando o chão. O outro homem sacudiu a cabeça e começou a se afastar.

Mas Ortega chamou-o de volta, girando Hermione nos braços de modo a que ficasse de frente para o segundo homem. A mão que massageava tão rudemente o seio estendeu-se para agarrar a gola da blusa, rasgando-a de alto a baixo antes que Hermione pudesse detê-lo.

O tecido rasgado foi puxado para o lado, deixando à mostra os globos sedosos dos seios, que subiam e desciam rapidamente devido à respiração ofegante e apavorada. A voz de Ortega parecia desafiar o seu comparsa a ignorar o prêmio que haviam capturado.

Soluçando de encontro ao lenço, Hermione fez um esforço sobre-humano e conseguiu libertar-se das mãos dele.

Tentou correr, mas Ortega agarrou uma das pontas da blusa, rasgando-a mais ainda. O segundo homem segurou-a quando ela tentava fugir daquele a quem mais temia. Enquanto ele a prendia firmemente, Ortega terminou de arrancar-lhe o resto da blusa. Hermione debatia-se feito louca na tentativa de evitar que ele lhe desabotoasse as calças.

O homem tinha dificuldades em segurá-la, mas estava conseguindo. Hermione sentiu a ereção apertando-se contra o seu traseiro, e soube que ele a estupraria tão logo Ortega terminasse. As calças já estavam arriadas até as coxas.

Hermione deu um chute em Ortega, visando o seu sexo. Ele agarrou o pé antes que pudesse acertar o golpe, e puxou-lhe as calças. Ela agora estava alucinada de medo, berrando o nome de Harry sem parar, mas o lenço que a amordaçava impedia que os gritos saíssem.

Estava sendo forçada a se deitar no chão, retorcendo-se e debatendo-se como uma cobra sobre carvões quentes. O homem agarrou-lhe os pulsos amarrados, erguendo-os acima da cabeça para impedi-la de se levantar, enquanto Ortega tentava tirar as próprias calças.

Houve uma explosão, e subitamente os braços de Hermione não mais estavam imobilizados acima da cabeça.

Rolou de barriga para baixo e tentou se levantar. Ortega já corria para os cavalos. Houve outra explosão e Hermione viu-o cair.

Sua mente aterrorizada finalmente se deu conta de que a explosão fora um tiro. Virou-se para ver Harry entrando na pequena clareira, com o rifle engatilhado. Atrás dele vinham Ronald e um terceiro homem.

Hermione desabou, soluçando de alívio. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas viram Ortega tentando desesperadamente se arrastar. Houve outro tiro, e ele parou de se mexer. Harry estava de pé junto ao corpo, rolando-o de costas com a ponta da bota, o cano do rifle apontando para a cabeça.

Então, Hermione percebeu Ronald ajoelhado ao seu lado. Tirou a jaqueta e cobriu a sua nudez. Ela agradeceu com os olhos.

- Graças a Deus, você está bem - murmurou Ronald, e começou a soltar o lenço que lhe amordaçava a boca.

- Não toque nela! - rosnou Harry. Os dentes estavam à mostra, como os de um animal, enquanto dava meia volta e apontava o rifle para Ronald.

Ronald, que o conhecia, parou instantaneamente, com as duas mãos à mostra, enquanto as afastava lenta e cautelosamente dela. Hermione, que o amava, sentiu uma pontada fria de medo ao ver a selvageria gélida estampada em suas feições. A expressão negra e inflexível dos olhos dele era assustadora. Não pôde deixar de crispar-se, insegura, quando ele se dirigiu para ela.

Sem dizer palavra, inclinou-se para soltar a mordaça. O toque era suave, mas não alterou a rigidez implacável do maxilar. Um misto de soluço e suspiro de alívio saiu de sua boca, quando o lenço foi retirado. Lágrimas escorriam-lhe dos cílios, mas Hermione não conseguia chorar como tinha vontade. Harry enfiou uma faca entre os seus pulsos, cortando a corda que os prendia, antes de endireitar-se e afastar-se. Ela estava entorpecida demais pelo choque para se levantar sozinha.

Nem Ronald nem o outro cavaleiro ousavam fazer um gesto para ajudá-la. Ficou ali largada, sem saber o que fazer. Queria o conforto cálido dos braços de Harry, mas ele parecia envolto em gelo, duro e insensível.

Voltou à clareira, trazendo três cavalos e um cobertor. Entregando as rédeas ao terceiro homem, Harry caminhou até onde Hermione jazia no chão. Depois de desenrolar totalmente o cobertor, agachou-se junto a ela, usando-o como um biombo enquanto ela retirava a jaqueta de Ronald e jogava-a para ele.

Hermione sequer tentou ajudá-lo enquanto Harry a enrolava no cobertor, como se fosse um bebê. E, como um bebê, tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a até o alazão.

Ronald estava parado junto à cabeça do alazão.

- E quanto a eles? - fez um sinal para os corpos dos dois homens.

- Deixe-os aí para os animais comerem - replicou Harry, por entre dentes cerrados. Virou-se secamente para o terceiro homem e mandou que trouxesse os cavalos dos mortos.

Hermione tremeu, e ele apertou mais o abraço, esmagando-a contra o peito. Ela se encolheu mais no cobertor, o único lugar onde parecia encontrar calor. A volta ao desfiladeiro foi longa e opressivamente silenciosa.

Ao chegarem à casa, Harry desmontou agilmente do cavalo. Ainda carregando Hermione, fez sinal ao vigia para abrir a porta. Por sobre o seu ombro, Hermione viu Ronald começar a desmontar, mas Harry fechou a porta com um chute no momento em que cruzaram a soleira. Caminhou direto para o quarto, parou junto à porta e colocou-a de pé; suavemente.

O rosto dele era uma máscara endurecida, gravada em bronze, com olhos frios e sem emoção.

- Fique aqui - ordenou Harry.

Não sabendo se devia tomar as palavras literalmente ou não, Hermione não se mexeu. De qualquer modo, duvidava ser capaz de fazê-lo. Estava atordoada demais com tudo o que acontecera. Ouviu ruídos que ele fazia na cozinha. Fugazmente, Hermione ficou imaginando onde estaria Consuelo, depois lembrou-se da faca furando o peito de Juan.

Quando Harry voltou, teve vontade de perguntar sobre Juan, mas a pergunta ficou entalada na sua garganta.

O vapor se elevava da bacia que ele colocou no meio do piso. Estendeu uma toalha ao seu lado e caminhou para junto de Hermione. Os olhos dilatados, que mal piscavam, fitaram-no enquanto ele tirava o cobertor do seu corpo e o jogava para um lado. Levando-a até a bacia, colocou-a de pé dentro dela.

Com um sabonete e água morna, Harry começou metodicamente a lavar-lhe cada centímetro com a indiferença de um médico. Hermione permaneceu calada e imóvel, como um manequim, lembrando-se de outra feita, quando fora ela a esfregar o corpo para limpá-lo do toque de Juan Ortega. Talvez Harry também se estivesse lembrando daquela vez, e agora a lavava para se desculpar do fato de estar sendo preciso fazer aquilo uma segunda vez.

Após enxugá-la, Harry levou-a para a cama, deitando-a e cobrindo-a com o cobertor. Sentou-se à beira da cama, ao lado dela, por um minuto. Hermione ansiava para que ele a tomasse nos braços e lhe proporcionasse a segurança e o calor do seu abraço. Olhou, desolada, para os olhos verdes. A indiferença que havia neles era cruel.

Teve vontade de suplicar-lhe que a abraçasse, mas não conseguia dizer uma só palavra.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos seus cílios, parecendo congelar-se numa gota de cristal na sua face. Ele impou com a ponta do dedo, um músculo se contraindo no maxilar. Sem uma palavra, levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Hermione virou o rosto para a parede e se entregou ao sofrimento. Ouviu a porta da frente se fechando, e cerrou os olhos.

Depois que o sol se pôs, Harry voltou para casa, trazendo-lhe comida. Hermione tentou recusá-la, mas ele insistiu em que comesse. Foram as únicas palavras que dirigiu a ela. Ela conseguiu engolir um terço da comida, antes de afastar o prato. Ele o pegou e se retirou.

Pela manhã, o procedimento se repetiu, só que Hermione comeu menos. Não sabia onde Harry havia dormido, mas não tinha sido com ela. Retraiu-se, igualmente, face ao alheamento dele.

Mais uma vez, Harry saiu da casa tão logo ela comera. Hermione se levantou, incapaz de enfrentar a ideia de que ele a encontrasse na cama pela terceira vez, e olhasse para ela como se fosse uma estranha. Após vestir-se, caminhou até a porta da frente. O silêncio da casa vazia era sufocante. Sentiu-se semi-nauseada.

Pensou em sair para o ar puro da montanha, mas o guarda recusou-se a deixá-la sair, sacudindo a cabeça com tristeza, ao fazer sinal para que voltasse para dentro. Era prisioneira de novo, confinada à casa.

Inquieta, Hermione andou pela casa, a dor lhe rasgando o coração e deixando-lhe os nervos em frangalhos.

Ficava olhando através da janela as sombras que o sol lançava, esperando pelo meio-dia, quando Harry lhe traria o almoço. Mas, quando o sol chegou ao auge, foi Ronald quem trouxe a comida. Ao vê-lo, o controle de Hermione, mantido;por um fio, desmoronou.

- O que deseja?! - exclamou, escancarando a porta quando ele bateu. Ronald entrou na casa, trazendo uma pequena bandeja.

- Que bom ver que já está de pé. - Os olhos verdes percorreram-na de alto a baixo, numa ligeira avaliação. - Trouxe-lhe um pouco de comida. Harry disse que não anda comendo direito.

- Se está tão preocupado, por que não veio ele mesmo trazer a comida? - Enfiou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, a mágoa intensa que sentia libertada com amargura. Hermione nem tinha consciência do que fazia, quando ergueu o braço e derrubou a bandeja, lançando-a com estrondo ao chão. - Não tenho comido porque não tenho sentido fome... e ainda não sinto! Pode dizer isso a Harry, já que é evidente que ele nem suporta mais me ver!

- Hermione, não é isso. - Ronald sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza, o olhar meigo encontrando-lhe as chamas amarelas nos olhos.

- Não é? - disse ela, a voz sufocada. - Não dirigiu uma palavra a mim, nem sequer me tocou! Nem mesmo pôde dormir na mesma casa, ontem à noite.

- Você não está compreendendo - começou ele.

- Não, não estou compreendendo! - gritou frustrada e magoada. - Onde está ele agora? O que está fazendo? Por que não pode...

Estava ficando histérica, a voz entrecortada de soluços Ronald segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Ele está com Juan, Hermione - disse, severamente. inspirando bruscamente, fitou-o por um instante, depois deu meia-volta. Ele não tentou detê-la, mas Hermione sentiu que a observava quando ela abraçou o estômago revolto. Ondas de náusea a envolveram, mas lutou contra elas.

- Como vai ele? - perguntou, com voz funda.

- Ainda inconsciente. Perdeu um bocado de sangue - respondeu Ronald, suavemente. - A faca não atingiu os pulmões, mas não sabemos que danos internos causou.

Hermione deixou pender a cabeça, cerrando os olhos com força.

- É tudo culpa minha. Se não tivesse tentado alertá-lo, poderia ter visto a faca na mão de Ortega.

Ele colocou um dedo sob o queixo dela, levantando-o.

- Não pode se culpar, Hermione. Juan sabia que não podia tirar os olhos de cima de Ortega nem por um segundo.

Mas no modo como ele pronunciara as últimas palavras fez que olhasse para ele.

- Sabe o que aconteceu?

Ronald meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Juan estava consciente quando o encontramos. Como, não sei. Conseguiu arrastar-se até o lago. Harry, eu e o guarda o encontramos quando fomos procurá-la. Alguém tinha contado a Juan que vira Ortega e Chávez tirarem três cavalos do curral. Juan ficou desconfiado e começou a segui-los. Foi então que deparou com vocês três.

Ela estremeceu, lembrando-se.

- Quando eles derrubaram Juan, não pensei que houvesse alguma chance de vocês nos alcançarem antes que eles...

Ronald não lhe deu chance de terminar a frase, tomando-a nos braços.

- Harry conhece essas montanhas como a palma das mãos. Logo que viu a trilha que estavam tomando, utilizamos atalhos para interceptá-los.

A cabeça de Hermione apoiou-se de leve no seu ombro, encontrando algum conforto no abraço. Ele embalou-a suavemente.

- Agora tudo acabou.

Hermione murmurou. Pensando no alheamento cortante de Harry, Hermione negou com voz tensa:

- Não de todo. Harry...

A porta da frente se abriu e ele entrou, parando de chofre ao ver Hermione nos braços de Ronald. A máscara de bronze que cobria as feições se derreteu enquanto chamas de raiva ardiam-lhe nos olhos. Suavemente, Ronald afastou Hermione de si, e retribuiu sem temor o olhar irado.

- Contei a Hermione sobre Juan - falou, à guisa de explicação, depois passou calmamente por Harry e saiu.

Harry continuou a fitar Hermione, conseguindo controlar aos poucos a raiva. O olhar se desviou súbita e significativamente para a bandeja de comida espalhada pelo chão junto aos seus pés.

- A comida foi preparada para ser ingerida, não para ser jogada ao chão - disse gelidamente. Poderia ter suportado a raiva, mas essa indiferença gélida a deixava fora de si.

- Coma-a você mesmo! - gritou Hermione. - Não a quero!

Ele pareceu esticar-se até o máximo de sua altura, frio e reservado.

- Vamos deixá-la para as baratas, então.

Harry começou a se afastar, mas Hermione não podia deixá-lo ir-se. Agarrou-o pelo cotovelo para impedir a sua saída. Ele parou, olhando para ela, enquanto os olhos dela perscrutavam-lhe o rosto em busca de alguma indicação do motivo do seu comportamento para com ela.

- O que é, Harry? O que há de errado? - perguntou, ansiosa. - O que foi que eu fiz? Culpa-me pelo que aconteceu a Juan? Acha que fui com Ortega de boa vontade?

Hermione lembrava-se de como estivera certa de que a informação do cavaleiro lhe dizia respeito. Ele puxou pelos ombros contra si.

- Você devia recriminar-me pela minha estupidez, Hermione - disse Harry, a respiração agitando-lhe o cabelo. - Quase custou a vida de um bom homem e amigo leal seu... Juan ainda pode morrer. Não sei. E quase a jogou nas mãos de um homem que teria abusado de você com a sua luxúria. - A voz dele estava áspera, com uma raiva selvagem que se voltava contra si próprio. - Mereço o seu ódio e a sua desconfiança, por falhar em protegê-la quando a forcei a aceitar a minha proteção, levando-a para a minha cama. Vi o modo como você se encolheu diante de mim lá nas montanhas, o medo que havia em seus olhos quando olhou para mim.

- Eu estava com medo - admitiu Hermione, apoiando-se nele, fechando os olhos -, com medo daquela fúria fria em seus olhos. Mais tarde, pensei que você me culpasse pelo que acontecera. Não o odeio. Como poderia?

Teria acrescentado "quando o amo tanto", mas ele já reclamava os lábios dela num beijo firme e possessivo.

Hermione abraçou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ele a tomava nos braços e a levava para o quarto. O calor do abraço fez com que ela esquecesse a angústia anterior. No entanto, faltava alguma coisa. Hermione percebeu isso, depois de alguns dias. Eles não haviam recuperado aquela magia especial que os unia antes do incidente. Havia uma parte de si mesmo que Harry não entregava. Primeiro, tentou de que, quando Juan demonstrasse sinais de recuperação, Harry voltaria a ser o mesmo. Mas isso não aconteceu. Juan ainda estava muito fraco, mas começava a reagir aos cuidados amorosos da mulher, Consuelo. E, ainda assim, havia vezes em que Harry se escondia por trás de um olhar velado, examinando Hermione em silêncio, como se esperasse descobrir alguma coisa. Esses momentos a deixavam preocupada, não importando o quanto tentasse ignorá-los.

A parte dele na cama estava vazia. Quando Hermione acordava, era raro encontrar Harry ali. Acordava com o sol, deixando-a dormindo. Uma dor de cabeça pressionava-lhe as têmporas. Hermione franziu a testa e tentou afastar a dor, esfregando o local com a ponta dos dedos. Passos leves entraram no corredor. Hermione virou a cabeça na direção do som, mexendo-se depressa demais, e uma súbita tontura deixou-lhe o rosto sem cor. Consuelo apareceu à porta do quarto, sorrindo.

- Buenos dias, Hermione.

- Buenos dias. - O cumprimento soava débil aos seus próprios ouvidos. - Como está passando Juan hoje?

Houve uma afirmação, em espanhol, de que estava muito melhor, antes que Consuelo estalasse a língua para Hermione e implicasse com ela por alguma coisa. Hermione franziu a testa, certa de que não havia compreendido a mulher. Culpou a dor de cabeça atordoante, concluindo que afetara a sua concentração.

- O que disse, Consuelo? - pediu, para que o comentário fosse repetido. A repetição não aumentou sua compreensão das palavras em espanhol. Consuelo tentou de novo, combinando-as com pantomima e mímica. A boca de Hermione abriu-se de espanto quando Consuelo embalou uma trouxinha imaginária nos braços, apontou para Hermione e disse "bebê".

- Não é possível - protestou Hermione, com uma exclamação abafada. Mas um raciocínio rápido fez que visse que era mais do que possível. Era provavelmente verdade. Estava grávida. Passou a mão na barriga, como se pudesse sentir o bebê que crescia dentro de si.

A barriga estava lisa e macia como sempre. Por enquanto. Como fora ingênua em não ter suspeitado, pensou Hermione, com raiva. Um mês e meio, dois meses. Deus, nem conseguia se lembrar.

Imediatamente, Consuelo notou que Hermione não havia percebido. A meiga mulher se apressou a tranquiliza-la, dizendo que a notícia era maravilhosa. Hermione compreendeu mais pelo tom de voz da mulher do que pelas palavras em si. Por um momento, só pôde sentir choque e confusão. Depois, entendeu um comentário referindo-se à satisfação que Harry sentiria. E de repente Hermione deu-se conta de que ele teria que saber que ela esperava um filho seu.

Deu um jeito para que Consuelo saísse do quarto, para ficar sozinha e pensar direito na descoberta. Uma parte dela resplandecia com a ideia de ter um filho de Harry no ventre. Mas também havia medo... medo, porque não havia médicos naquela região. Estaria dando à luz uma criança sob condições que podiam apenas ser classificadas como primitivas.

Quanto a Harry, desejava-a agora, que era bonita e tinha um belo corpo. Mas quanto tempo duraria o desejo, quando a barriga ficasse do tamanho de um melão, e as suas pernas compridas parecessem tão graciosas quanto a de uma pata desajeitada!

Hermione começou a chorar.

* * *

**N/A**: Amores perdoem-me a demora pra postar!  
Espero que esse capítulo compense *-*

Prometo postar em breve!

Beijois


	23. Capítulo 22

O silêncio durante o almoço era pesado. Hermione sabia que tinha as pálpebras ainda inchadas de tanto chorar, e as feições contraídas de tensão. Harry não podia deixar de ter notado. O olhar velado, embora alerta, inspecionara continuamente o rosto dela durante toda a refeição.

Só os dois estavam na casa. Consuelo estava na sua, com Juan. Era a hora de contar a Harry sobre o bebê.

As mãos fecharam-se em volta da caneca vazia de café à sua frente.

Não havia um jeito fácil de falar. Tremendo, Hermione ergueu o queixo, um leve desafio no gesto, e declarou:

- Vou ter um bebê.

Nenhum lampejo nos olhos verdes.

- É - disse Harry, como se estivesse confirmando a declaração dela.

- Você sabia? - perguntou, com uma leve ruga de incredulidade na testa.

- Acha que não conheço cada centímetro de você? - Ergueu cinicamente um dos cantos da boca. - Acha que não notaria a mais leve alteração no seu corpo?

O comunicado não trouxera nenhuma luz de satisfação aos seus olhos. Não havia nem a alegria nem o orgulho que Consuelo sugerira que iria haver quando ela lhe contasse. Ele não queria o bebê. Hermione sentiu alguma coisa morrer no seu coração.

- O que você quer de mim? - indagou Harry,examinando-a atentamente, com ar de brandura.

"Quero que fique feliz por causa do bebê", Hermione teve vontade de gritar. Ao invés disso, deu os ombros e falou:

- Nada.

Dobrou-se toda para a frente.

- Não quer que eu providencie para você fazer um aborto?

- Um aborto?!

A mão moveu-se protetoramente para cobrir a barriga, como se, naquele momento, ele pudesse arrancar a vida que ela trazia dentro de si.

- Muitas mulheres americanas já vieram ao México, anteriormente, para se livrarem de bebês indesejáveis. É isso o que você quer? - perguntou, com uma calma de enfurecer.

"Meu Deus", pensou ela, "como ele pode sugerir uma coisa dessas?" Era o fruto dele que levava no ventre, o seu filho. Como podia acreditar que ela quisesse se livrar dele!

- Não. - A voz lhe saiu fria da garganta. - Não é isso o que quero - declarou Hermione, levantando-se da mesa.

Precisava se retirar antes que se descontrolasse e fizesse alguma coisa que acabaria por prejudicar o bebê.

- Então, por que me contou?

A pergunta de Harry deteve os seus passos, quando Hermione se virou.

- Já lhe disse. - Manteve-se rígida, sem olhar para trás. - Porque é o pai do bebé. Achei que devia saber.

Tremia incontrolavelmente, as lágrimas fazendo arder os seus olhos. Ouviu o barulho de um pé de cadeira se arrastando quando Harry se levantou da mesa. Seu coração martelou desesperadamente de encontro às costelas.

Todos os seus músculos estavam preparados para a fuga, mas ele não se aproximou dela. Caminhava a passos largos para a porta.

Quando Hermione a ouviu abriu-se e fechar-se, tateou em direção à cadeira, em busca de apoio, já que suas pernas ameaçavam ceder. Largou-se rapidamente na cadeira. Enterrando o rosto nas mãos, começou a chorar. Teria o bebê, mas perderia Harry. Não era uma troca justa.

O estoque de lágrimas se esgotou. Hermione estava totalmente entregue ao tormento. Não ouviu a porta se abrir, ou o som dos passos que se aproximavam. Ainda acreditava estar sozinha com o seu sofrimento, quando uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro. Virou bruscamente a cabeça, os olhos embaçados vendo Harry de pé ao lado da cadeira.

- Não me toque! - A cadeira caiu ao chão quando ela se mexeu para fugir ao toque. Enfrentou-o rigidamente, recuando quando ele se adiantou para ela. - Não chegue perto de mim! - sibilou, com raiva e mágoa amargas, um animal ferido virando-se contra quem o havia machucado. - Já não fez o bastante? Por que não me deixa em paz?

O aposento era pequeno. Dali a momentos ele a encurralava contra uma parede, agarrando-a pelos braços, recusando-se a soltá-la. Havia um ar de severidade inflexível na sua boca.

- Escute-me, Hermione - ordenou Harry.

- Não quero escutar nada que você tenha a dizer! - gritou. Empurrava-o, e ele não fazia nenhuma tentativa de puxá-la mais para perto de si.

- Vai ter que me escutar - insistiu ele, com aspereza. - Conheço um padre que nos casará e ficará calado. Não será legal aos olhos do governo, mas aos olhos de Deus seremos marido e mulher.

- Não banque o condescendente! - Hermione rejeitou a proposta com violência. - Não suportaria a vergonha de ser casada com você!

Ele a sacudiu com força, os dentes à mostra.

- Quero que a nossa união seja abençoada pela igreja, e que você tenha a proteção do meu nome.

- Não quero nem uma coisa nem outra! - O protesto era cheio de dor. O orgulho ainda insistia em que rejeitasse a oferta que ele fizera apenas por causa do bebê que trazia dentro de si. Hermione reforçou a recusa com uma mentira. - Não quero você!

Por um momento, o fogo que ardia nos olhos verdes pareceu prestes a consumi-la em suas chamas violentas.

Brutalmente, apertou Hermione contra o peito. Os dedos duros que se enterravam em seus braços ergueram-na na ponta dos pés. O calor que havia entre eles tornava a respiração difícil para Hermione.

- Então, o que você quer? - indagou, com selvageria. - Quer que eu a deixe ir embora? É isso? Para voltar para junto dos seus pais e ter o bebê lá com eles? Quer fazer isso e ouvi-lo ser chamado de bastardo? - Harry não deu a Hermione a oportunidade de dar uma única resposta. - Não a deixarei ir embora! Se era isso que esperava, pode tirar a idéia da cabeça. Jamais permitirei que você me deixe... nem a criança que foi concebida do nosso amor. O padre nos casará, e a criança, quando nascer, será batizada por um padre! Vai ser criada aqui nesta casa, neste desfiladeiro, com os irmãos e irmãs que possam nascer depois.

O coração dela parou de bater, depois alçou-se aos céus.

- Quer o nosso bebê, Harry? - suspirou Hermione.

- É a carne da nossa carne. Acha que o renegaria? Franziu a testa, com raiva.

- Não sei - Fechou os olhos, sacudindo, confusa, a cabeça. - Pensei... que quando lhe contei, você pareceu tão...

Ele enterrou os dedos nos seus braços, exigente.

- Quer o nosso bebê? - Harry fez a mesma pergunta a Hermione.

- Quero. - Não havia nenhuma incerteza na sua voz. - Sim, quero o bebê. - Reafirmou-o com mais ênfase, embora, a voz mal passasse de um sussurro. - Eu o amo, Harry. - Abriu os olhos e viu o lampejo de dúvida nos seus olhos verdes. - Pensou que eu não queria o bebê? - acusou-o, incrédula.

- Mas era possível. - Varria-lhe o rosto com o olhar que não era totalmente convencido - Você foi trazida para cá contra a vontade. Forcei-a a ocupar a minha cama. - Soltou-lhe um dos braços, e sua mão moveu-se para as costas de Hermione, acariciando-a de leve,enquanto a atraía possessivamente para junto de si. - Castiguei você, quando fugiu de mim. Como poderia supor que quisesse um filho concebido comigo? Quando vi a vermelhidão dos seus olhos, soube que tinha vertido lágrimas amargas pela lamentável descoberta.

- Somente porque pensei que você não ia querer nem ao bebê, nem a mim. - Os seus dedos trêmulos traçaram o contorno nítido da face e do maxilar dele. - Daqui a alguns meses estarei tão gorda e feia que...

- Não. - A mão cobriu-lhe os lábios. - Mesmo quando estiver pesada da gravidez, será bonita. - A voz era baixa e rouca, o veludo dos seus olhos fitando profundamente os dela. - Lembra-se daquela vez em que tentou fugir, em meio ao temporal, e depois sentou-se diante do fogo, para se aquecer! Fiquei olhando para você, ali, enrolada no cobertor com que a envolvi. A luz do fogo iluminava os seus cabelos, e imaginei-a sentada ali, a barriga quase distendida, esperando um neném. Naquele momento senti um desejo como nunca sentira antes. Pensei em satisfazê-lo, possuindo-a. Mas possuí-la uma vez era como beber a água do mar. Descobri que tinha que ter mais do que o seu corpo. Queria o seu pensamento, coração e alma. Eu a amo, querida, como jamais amei outra mulher.

Hermione sentiu que o seu coração ia explodir de alegria. Há muito esperava ouvir essas palavras, e havia perdido a esperança de que ele fosse sentir por ela o amor que agora confessava.

- Eu o amo - murmurou baixinho, como um juramento.

Harry sorriu.

- Logo o bebê vai fazer crescer a sua barriga. - Dirigiu a mão para a barriga dela, espalmando os dedos sobre ela, acendendo um fogo dentro de Hermione. - Quando isso acontecer, olharei para você e sentirei a mesma onda de desejo, querida. Nunca vou parar de querê-la ou de amá-la. - A voz ficou mais profunda e rouca, quando enfiou a mão sob sua blusa, para amoldar-se aos seios fartos. - Pense nas horas incontáveis que vou passar vendo o nosso filho mamar no seu seio. Entende agora a felicidade que senti quando me dei conta de que você estava grávida!

- Sim. - Ela riu com uma alegria ofegante, lágrimas brilhando nos seus olhos. - Sim, entendo.

- E vai consentir que o padre nos case?

- Sim - concordou Hermione. As sobrancelhas morenas juntaram-se, num sintoma de preocupação.

- Lamento não lhe poder oferecer a legalidade de uma cerimônia civil, mas meu nome é conhecido demais para...

- Eu sei. Não me importo - insistiu.

Harry inspirou fundo, um lampejo de dor nos olhos.

- Não tenho o direito de lhe pedir que compartilhe dessa vida comigo. Posso oferecer-lhe tão pouco, e você me dá tanto!

- Só o que quero é o seu amor. Já tive todo o resto. Não significaria coisa alguma sem você. Sei disso. Precisa acreditar.

- Só sei que não posso deixá-la partir - declarou ele, apertando-a rudemente contra si, enquanto baixava a boca para atender ao convite dos seus lábios.

Três dias mais tarde, a luz dourada da aurora se espalhava pelo céu. As mãos de Harry seguravam com ternura o rosto de Hermione. Seu olhar claro se dirigiu para além dela, para Ronald, já montado e segurando as rédeas do cavalo.

- Está na hora de ir, amada - disse-lhe, suavemente.

- Por favor, Harry, venha agora com a gente.

Hermione lhe pedia para mudar de idéia.

- Não. - Sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo, para diminuir a dureza do seu tom de voz. - É uma viagem longa. Vai precisar descansar pelo menos um dia, quando chegar lá, e não posso me arriscar a ficar tanto tempo num lugar onde possa ser reconhecido... a não ser - zombou Harry - que você queira ir me visitar na cadeia.

- Não, claro que não.

Hermione baixou a cabeça, mas detestava ter que se separar dele, mesmo que fosse por alguns dias.

- Partirei amanhã. - Ergueu o seu queixo com o polegar. - Da próxima vez que me vir, estaremos diante do padre. - Deu-lhe um beijo breve e forte antes de guiá-la com firmeza até o baio, e ajudá-la a montar. Apoiou a mão na sua coxa, enquanto, olhava para Ronald. - Lembre-se - disse-lhe vivamente -, vá diretamente ao padre Ramírez. Não fale com mais ninguém. Ele me conhece e arranjará um lugar seguro para vocês ficarem.

Ronald balançou a cabeça, concordando, e entregou as rédeas do baio a Hermione.

- Cuidarei dela, Harry.

Seus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas, quando Hermione baixou o olhar para Harry. A boca deste se estreitara severamente, mas no olhar ardia a luz do seu amor. Os lábios da boca se abriram para protestar de novo que não queria ir sem ele.

Ele bateu com força na anca do baio. O cavalo saltou para a frente, alarmado. Hermione travou a sua saída por um momento, depois exortou-o a seguir em frente. Dali a segundos, Ronald estava cavalgando ao seu lado. Passando pelo lago formado pelo riacho, tomaram a trilha estreita e rochosa que subia a face norte do desfiladeiro. Subiram em fila inclinada, Hermione na frente, pelo caminho longo e sinuoso através de um corredor de árvores e pedras. Logo que o sol apareceu no alto da cordilheira oriental, a manhã se encheu de luz.

O baio subia com esforço a última encosta íngreme da trilha quando Hermione ouviu um tiro de rifle. Freou o cavalo bruscamente no topo e viu a cabeça de Ronald girar na direcção do ruído. Ele esporeou o cavalo até o topo e desmontou, ignorando Hermione enquanto corria para um mirante rochoso.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela juntando-se a ele.

No ar puro da montanha ecoavam gritos confusos de alarme.

- Meu Deus, é uma patrulha - murmurou Ronald.

Um bando de cavaleiros fardados galopava pelo prado em direcção às casas de adobe. O esconderijo do desfiladeiro fora descoberto. O seu coração subiu-lhe à garganta. Harry estava lá. Dando meia-volta, Hermione correu para o baio. Mas Ronald estava lá, agarrando um dos arreios para detê-la.

- Que diabo, aonde pensa que vai? - exclamou, segurando a cabeça inquieta do baio.

- Harry está lá. Tenho que ir para junto dele.

- Acha que não quero ir? - retrucou Ronald, bruscamente. - Ele sabe que estamos fora de perigo, que estamos salvos. Só tem que se preocupar em fugir de lá. Se não puder, então eu o arranco de qualquer prisão em que o colocarem. Não é hora de bancar a melodramática.

Ela reconheceu a lógica dos argumentos dele, mas não se guiava pela lógica. Esporeando os flancos do baio, chicoteou-o com as rédeas. O baio arrastou Ronald uns sessenta centímetros antes que ele fosse forçado a largá-lo, e o cavalo desceu em disparada a trilha que acabara de subir.

Dali a segundos, Hermione ouviu o barulho do cavalo de Ronald vindo atrás dela. Num lugar mais largo da trilha, forçou o cavalo a emparelhar com o dela.

- Não pode me deter! - exclamou, furiosa.

- Estou percebendo! - respondeu, no mesmo tom. - Sei que sou uma besta quadrada, mas prometi a Harry que tomaria conta de você, e jamais poderia olhar na cara dele se a deixasse descer para lá sozinha.

Esporeou o cavalo para passar à frente. Acima do ruído dos cascos dos cavalos, podia-se ouvir o tiroteio lá no desfiladeiro. Harry e os seus homens estavam oferecendo resistência.

A descida desenfreada levou-os ao final da trilha num terço do tempo. No lago, Ronald fez um gesto na direção da casa de adobe onde haviam deixado Harry. A maior parte dos disparos vinha do grupo de casas a oeste, mas havia o som de tiros também perto da casa isolada.

Ronald saiu do meio das árvores adiante de Hermione. Imediatamente, uma rajada de tiros explodiu à sua volta.

Ao ver o rapaz sacudir-se convulsivamente, o instinto fez Hermione deter o baio, puxando as rédeas. O cavalo castanho desequilibrou-se e caiu. Ronald continuou no chão depois que o cavalo conseguiu se pôr de pé e trotou para dentro do bosque, onde Hermione esperava.

Ela estava começando a desmontar quando ouviu Ronald gritar-lhe:

- Dê o fora daqui!

Sua voz estava cheia de dor.

Hermione desmontou, querendo dirigir-se até Ronald, e sabendo que, se saísse do bosque, estaria abandonando a sua proteção. Segurou as rédeas do cavalo castanho.

- Não pode me ajudar - disse Ronald, grunhindo com o esforço de falar. - Não posso me mexer; dê o fora daqui!

Com um soluço de angústia, soube que ele tinha razão. Voltou a olhar para o telhado de sapé da casa, virou se e montou o cavalo castanho, e foi puxando o baio. Foi abrindo caminho por entre as árvores, afastando-se de Ronald, para o outro lado da casa de adobe. Harry estava encurralado dentro dela.

A clareira entre as árvores e a casa parecia perigosamente larga. Tinha que atravessá-la para chegar até a casa e Harry. Hermione hesitou, depois esporeou o animal. O baio corria emparelhado enquanto ela chicoteava o cavalo castanho através da clareira até a proteção temporária do lado leste da casa.

A patrulha atacara primeiro o grupo de casas. A força principal só agora começava a estender a incursão até a casa de adobe isolada. O cano de um rifle rebrilhou numa das janelas, quando ela se aproximou, e Hermione freou o cavalo perto dela.

- Harry!

Imediatamente ele apareceu à janela. Seus olhos se estreitaram iradamente ao vê-la, as feições embrutecidas e implacáveis.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - murmurou, com selvageria.

- Tinha que voltar. Depressa! - exortou Hermione, mas ele já pulava pela janela.

- Onde está Ronald?

Estava com um pé no estribo, montando o baio, quando fez a pergunta.

- Caiu - ela respondeu simplesmente, e viu a boca do homem se enrijecer.

- Não temos a menor chance no prado. Vamos tentar penetrar no meio das árvores.

As balas zuniam à volta deles enquanto faziam os cavalos disparar, percorrendo o mesmo caminho que Hermione seguira para chegar até lá. Não havia tempo para ficar pensando no seu medo. Hermione simplesmente sabia que estava com medo. Chegaram incólumes às árvores, e Harry virou o baio na direção do lago e da trilha estreita que subia a face norte do desfiladeiro. Quase tarde demais enxergaram um punhado de cavaleiros fardados aproximando-se por entre as árvores, o que lhe barrava o caminho.

Sem hesitar um segundo, Harry fez o baio dar meia-volta. Hermione adivinhou que o plano alternativo de Harry era continuar no meio do bosque até chegarem à parede leste, depois correr para a trilha principal que levava para fora do desfiladeiro. Um grito de um dos cavaleiros fardados revelou que haviam sido vistos. Ganhar velocidade era praticamente impossível no bosque, com os galhos baixos das árvores fustigando-lhes o rosto, tentando derrubá-los da sela.

- Hermione - Harry estava atrás dela, que olhou por sobre o ombro, agachada sobre o pescoço do cavalo castanho. - Precisamos tentar cruzar o prado agora, antes que nos interceptem.

O olhar abrangente, Hermione viu outro fragmento da patrulha aproximando-se, vindo do prado. Perseguidos por trás e ameaçados pelo lado, ela sabia que ele tinha razão, e balançou a cabeça, concordando. O desfiladeiro estreito subitamente pareceu muito largo e a trilha inclinada, muito distante.

O cavalo castanho irrompeu do bosque antes do baio e se manteve à frente por algumas passadas. Os dois cavalos estavam distendidos, dando o máximo de si, mas o baio começou a se distanciar ligeiramente. Harry controlou a velocidade do baio, para evitar que a distância entre eles aumentasse mais.

Os cavaleiros se aproximavam, o ângulo diminuindo à medida que Hermione e Harry chegavam mais perto do centro do prado. Hermione percebeu que haveria uma pequena chance de Harry se salvar, mas isso não aconteceria se continuasse a frear o cavalo para acompanhá-la. A decisão foi tomada sem pensar, puramente baseada no instinto de sobrevivência.

- Para mim não dá! - berrou para Harry. - Vá sem mim!

- Não!

Mas Hermione já puxava as rédeas do cavalo castanho, fazendo-o dar meia-volta, enquanto Harry tentava, sem êxito, agarrar-lhe as rédeas.

Cônscia de que ele estava diminuindo a velocidade do baio para ir buscá-la, Hermione guiou o animal direto para a patrulha.

Começou a acenar o braço e a berrar a plenos pulmões.

- Socorro! Sou americana!

Repetia incessantemente as palavras, quase soluçando, enquanto rezava para que Harry seguisse o seu caminho.

A patrulha reduziu a velocidade quando Hermione conduziu o cavalo castanho para o meio dela. Freou o animal bruscamente diante deles. O chefe da patrulha olhou-a de alto a baixo, a atenção se detendo brevemente na cor dourada dos seus cabelos.

Um gesto de sua mão separou a maioria da patrulha do resto, enviando-a atrás de Harry. Finalmente, Hermione olhou para trás e viu o baio correndo para a trilha. Soube, então, que conseguira ganhar para ele o tempo de que precisava para escapar.

Tremendo, Hermione tentou desmontar, quase caindo da sela. As pernas cedendo, caiu de joelhos, soluçando de alívio.

Uma voz fez uma pergunta em espanhol, mas ela estava confusa demais para fazer a tradução. A pergunta foi repetida num inglês com sotaque.

- Está bem, señora? - perguntou uma voz calma, mas bem vibrante.

As lágrimas faziam os cílios grudarem uns nos outros. Ela as enxugou, enquanto engolia os soluços, respirando aos arrancos. A princípio, Hermione estava fraca demais pela reação, para responder. Finalmente, o aceno de cabeça foi acompanhado por uma vacilante resposta:

- Sim, estou bem.

Um par de botas militares engraxadas estava à sua vista, perto. O couro de uma sela rangeu próximo, quando um cavalo bateu os cascos e relinchou nervosamente. Muito longe, Hermione podia ouvir os sons de outra diligência no desfiladeiro.

- É a señora Hermione Malfoy, do Texas? - a voz com sotaque pedia confirmação.

Erguendo a cabeça, Hermione afastou do rosto o cabelo emaranhado pelo vento, olhando cautelosamente para o oficial fardado.

- Sim, sou Hermione Malfoy - admitiu.

O homem era de estatura média, com um nariz adunco e olhos castanhos penetrantes.

- É a filha do señor Elliot Granger? - Quando ela concordou, a boca fina do homem curvou-se num sorriso polido. - Há muito tempo que a procuramos, señora... Desde que encontramos o corpo de seu marido no carro. - Com uma leve reverência, e estendendo a mão enluvada para ajudar Hermione a se levantar, acrescentou: - Por favor, sou o capitão Ramón Echeverría.

Aceitando a sua ajuda, Hermione levantou-se a fim de olhar para o oficial. Ele a observava com ar alerta, vivamente curioso e especulador. Ela ainda tremia, por fora e por dentro. Era difícil conter o ressentimento para com o oficial que dirigira o ataque contra Harry.

- Como... como me encontraram?

A sua voz tremia, soando rouca e baixa, enquanto retirava a mão da dele. Novamente ele lhe deu aquele leve sorriso de polidez, e nada mais.

- Como já disse, nós a temos procurado desde que achamos o seu marido, señora. A princípio, houve muitos boatos de que estava sendo mantida presa pelos homens que atiraram nele. Depois, mais nada, como se as montanhas a tivessem engolido. Faz algumas semanas, uma patrulha de rotina estava nas proximidades e ouviu um disparo. Quando foram investigar, acreditaram ter visto uma mulher loura com um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros.

Desde então, temos gente vasculhando a área. Foi assim que localizamos o desfiladeiro - explicou.

- Entendo - murmurou ela, depois estremeceu intimamente ao ver que fora a sua tentativa idiota de fugir que levara a isso.

O olhar do oficial mexicano desviou-se brevemente para a trilha inclinada que levava para fora do desfiladeiro, antes de voltar a sua atenção penetrante para Hermione.

- É uma pena que o homem tenha conseguido escapar quando a senhora veio para junto de nós. Era o chefe do bando, não era?

- Era.

Hermione hesitou apenas um segundo antes de confirmar o fato, mas foi o bastante para intensificar o olhar do Oficial.

- O nome dele? - indagou.

- Não sei o nome dele - respondeu depressa. Desta feita, foi depressa demais. Uma sobrancelha morena arqueou-se imediatamente.

- Esse não é o bando de Harry?

Hermione rapidamente se questionou, em dúvida se devia mentir ou dizer a verdade, mas havia chances demais de pegarem-na na mentira.

- É, era assim que o chamavam, mas não sei o nome dele - admitiu, com voz tensa. - Ouvi que se referiram a ele como Harry, nada mais.

- Diz o nome dele de maneira estranha, señora. - A boca do oficial se curvou ligeiramente, um brilho de especulação nos olhos castanhos.

- Acha, capitão?

Hermione retesou-se instantaneamente, fingindo indiferença.

- Passou muito tempo aqui, señora. - Parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado, sem libertá-la do seu olhar penetrante. - No entanto, não foi pedido um resgate, nem a senhora foi vendida. É uma mulher muito bonita. Não creio que esse criminoso, Harry, tenha ficado cego aos seus encantos. - Hermione sentiu-se empalidecer. - Acho que, talvez, a tenha mantido como mulher. Talvez depois de tanto tempo, a señora não fosse mais uma prisioneira.

Inspirando vivamente, Hermione não pôde deixar o olhar se desviar do astuto oficial. Mas o instinto de sobrevivência ainda era forte.

- Depois de tudo por que passei, como tem coragem de dizer isso? - perguntou, com falsa indignação.

- Desculpe, señora - respondeu, sem sinceridade, ante o seu revoltado desafio -, mas deve se dar conta de como nós vimos isso.

- Lembra-se da patrulha que me viu faz algumas semanas? - Cruzando os braços, Hermione estendeu as mãos para as costas, para segurar a bainha da blusa. - Estava tentando fugir. Veja como Harry me castigou. - Hermione deu as costas ao oficial, erguendo a blusa para revelar as marcas deixadas pelo chicote. Virou-se para olhá-lo de novo, com um ar gelado de desafio. - Tem mais perguntas sobre se eu era ou não uma prisioneira contra a minha vontade!

Ele inclinou a cabeça, numa saudação respeitosa.

- Minhas desculpas, señora. - Mas a desconfiança ainda espreitava nos seus olhos. Estava aceitando o que via, por enquanto, mas Hermione pressentia que mais tarde ele a questionaria. - Se a señora já se recuperou, cavalgaremos até as casas onde meus homens reuniram os prisioneiros.

Hermione fez um gesto lacônico de concordância, e aceitou a ainda para montar no cavalo, cônscia do seu olhar levemente zombeteiro. Não podia ler os pensamentos dele, mas sabia que se estava perguntando se ela teria sido a amante de um homem, ou de vários. Mas ela fingiu não notar, sorrindo serenamente quando ele lhe entregou as rédeas do cavalo castanho. Da parte dela, ele não receberia nenhuma informação sobre Harry.

* * *

**N/A**: Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirls, esse é o penúltimo capítulo! :\


	24. Capítulo 23 - FINAL

Hermione deparou com uma cena cheia de emoção quando cavalgavam por entre as casas de adobe. Os membros capturados do bando de Harry tinham sido amontoados como gado prestes a ir ao matadouro. Seu número indicava que poucos haviam escapado. Os que foram feridos na escaramuça também estavam lá, gemendo de dor.

Hermione não conseguiu ver Ronald no meio do grupo amontoado, e não ousou perguntar por ele, pelo menos por enquanto.

Os soldados que tomavam conta dos prisioneiros ignoravam as mulheres chorosas que suplicavam para cuidar dos seus homens feridos. Crianças amedrontadas agarravam-se-lhes às saias. As menorzinhas choramingavam com medo de alguma coisa que não entendiam, ao passo que as mais velhas olhavam à volta, os olhos escuros e arregalados cheios de lágrimas.

O oficial que cavalgava ao lado de Hermione não parou onde os prisioneiros estavam sendo vigiados, mas continuou a andar por entre as casas toscas, onde outros dos seus homens estavam fazendo uma revista sistemática em busca daqueles que ainda pudessem estar escondidos. Hermione forçou-se a não demonstrar nenhuma emoção ante a cena.

Conseguiu ignorar tudo o que viu, até chegarem à última casa antes do curral. Ao ver Elena de joelhos, abraçando as pernas de um homem desabado numa cadeira, Hermione fez o cavalo castanho parar. Um rifle jazia por terra junto à cadeira. Uma mancha vermelha se espalhava pelo seu peito.

Quando Hermione parou, o oficial se virou para ver o que havia chamado a sua atenção. Como que pressentindo a presença deles, Elena levantou a cabeça. Enxugou as lágrimas das faces e ergueu-se, orgulhosa, para fitá-los, a mão apoiada no ombro do marido morto. Começou a falar-lhes em espanhol, a voz baixa e vibrante de emoção.

- Entende espanhol, señora? - perguntou o oficial.

- Muito pouco - murmurou Hermione sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Elena.

- A mulher está dizendo que empurrou a cadeira para o vão da porta quando viu os soldados chegando, e botou-lhe um rifle nas mãos. Diz que os soldados o mataram como se fosse um homem - traduzia suavemente o oficial. - Diz que agora o marido dela é um homem, porque está livre.

Hermione sentiu um bolo na garganta, quando cutucou o cavalo para fazê-lo andar. Percebeu o olhar curioso do oficial, e deu-lhe a explicação que buscava, sem olhar para ele.

- O marido dela, César, era paralítico, um bebé indefeso que não conhecia nada nem ninguém.

- Conhecia essa mulher? - indagou ele.

- Como o senhor mesmo enfatizou, capitán Echeverría, faz muito tempo que estou aqui - Hermione lembrou-lhe sombriamente, e pôs o cavalo para trotar.

Quando chegaram ao curral, ele ajudou-a a desmontar. Hermione estava cética quanto à preocupação cortês com o seu bem-estar. Gostaria que se afastasse e a deixasse só, nem que fosse por pouco tempo.

Como uma sombra, o oficial a acompanhou até um local protegido do sol, parando para indagar educadamente:

- Quer um pouco de água?

- Não, obrigada - recusou laconicamente. Ele ficou parado ao seu lado.

- Daqui a pouco vamos deixar este lugar. Quer levar alguma coisa? Mandarei meus homens...

- Nada - interrompeu Hermione, suavemente. Apoiava a mão na barriga. O bebê de Harry era a única coisa que iria levar dali.

- É, imagino que não queira nada - concordou o oficial. - Sem dúvida está ansiosa para ir embora daqui. Passou por muita coisa... ver seu marido ser morto, permanecer prisioneira desses criminosos. É uma mulher muito forte, señora Malfoy.

- Por favor - Hermione estava achando irritantes as palavras compassivas dele. - Não quero pensar nisso.

- Compreendo - disse, inclinando a cabeça num gesto de respeito aos seus desejos. - Não quer falar nessas coisas.

- É, não quero - concordou vivamente.

- Se me dá licença, preciso ir falar com meus homens.

- Claro - concordou Hermione, e desviou os olhos quando o oficial sorriu cortesmente e se retirou.

Fechando os olhos para não ver o que se passava, Hermione desejou poder também fechar os ouvidos aos sons. Gostaria de poder chorar, como as mulheres e crianças estavam fazendo, mas tinha que ficar calada, guardando o sofrimento dentro de si. Não havia o menor vestígio de dor na sua expressão, quando o oficial voltou para anunciar que estavam prontos para partir.

Novamente, Hermione foi separada dos prisioneiros, cavalgando à frente da patrulha, ao lado do oficial.

Enquanto subiam a trilha inclinada, ela volveu o olhar para o desfiladeiro, sabendo que jamais voltaria àquele local, o seu lar. Não era mais um refúgio protegido do mundo exterior. Tinha sido invadido, e aqueles que ali haviam vivido jamais encontrariam de novo liberdade e segurança dentro das suas paredes. Estava perdido para sempre.

Havia tristeza nos seus olhos, mas Hermione disfarçou-a rapidamente quando viu que o oficial a observava. O punhado de soldados que perseguira Harry encontrou-se com a patrulha no topo da trilha. Relataram que ele os havia enganado, sumido sem deixar vestígios, como se tivesse sido carregado pelo vento, como sugeria seu nome.

Ela tocou rapidamente os cílios, em sinal de alívio, mas não deu outra demonstração de alegria.

A brisa da montanha tocou-lhe a face, uma carícia fugaz que parecia dizer adeus por um instante, antes de entrarem sob a proteção das árvores. Hermione sentiu-se abalada pela súbita percepção de que talvez nunca mais visse Harry. Tentou bloquear o pensamento, quando começaram a descer a montanha.

Seus pais estão sendo avisados de que a encontramos a salvo e incólume - informou o oficial mexicano.

- Como estão meus pais? - perguntou Hermione rapidamente, ansiosa por conversar e distrair os seus pensamentos de Harry.

- Têm estado muito preocupados com a senhora - respondeu.

- Onde estão? No México?

Desejou súbita e desesperadamente ver os pais. Parecia que estava longe deles havia uma vida inteira.

- Si, sua mãe está em Chihuhua desde que a senhora desapareceu - explicou ele. - Seu pai vem de avião nos fins de semana, ou quando os negócios o permitem. Tenho falado sempre com eles.

- Quero vê-los. - Hermione murmurou o desejo em voz alta.

- Naturalmente, e eles desejarão vê-la, para se certificarem de que está bem, segundo lhe dissemos. - Sorriu de leve. - Parece que está sendo providenciado transporte para que os dois possam nos encontrar no nosso acampamento desta noite.

- Obrigada - disse ela, numa expressão genuína de gratidão, acompanhada por um sorriso trêmulo, enquanto fazia o cavalo castanho começar a trotar.

O pôr-do-sol veio encontrar a patrulha ainda nas Sierras, acampando num dos vales para passar a noite. Os soldados estavam ocupados, prendendo os cavalos e começando a fazer uma fogueira. Hermione observava de longe as atividades, com um interesse distraído.

Os pais chegaram junto com os últimos raios de um sol vermelho. Hermione correu para os seus braços, rindo e chorando, abraçando e beijando, os três falando a um só tempo. No entanto, a sua alegria em reunir-se a eles era agridoce.

Recobrando o controle das emoções, ela finalmente deu um passo atrás para olhar para eles, segurando-lhes as mãos com força. Fitou-os através de um véu de lágrimas, e sorriu ao vê-los. O pai ainda conseguia ter o ar de empresário influente e poderoso, a despeito da calça e jaqueta de brim que usava. E a mãe, vestindo um terninho cáqui rústico, ainda possuía aquela aura de elegância que lhe era tão peculiar.

- Tem certeza de que está bem, querida? - perguntou o pai, apertando-lhe a mão.

- Sim, estou bem - ela o tranqüilizou.

- Todos esses meses sem notícia. - Sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça, a voz abafada de emoção. - Sua mãe nunca deixou de acreditar que você estava viva e bem. - Envolveu com o braço os ombros da mulher. - Mesmo quando as coisas pareciam bem negras, nunca me deixou perder a esperança.

Hermione olhou para a mãe, conhecendo a força de ferro contida dentro daquele invólucro feminino. Sentiu a inspeção penetrante dos olhos castanhos-amêndoa, enquanto sondavam por sob a expressão de Hermione.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? Eles...- Constance Granger fez uma pausa, delicadamente.

E Hermione sorriu debilmente.

- Está tentando perguntar se fui violentada, mamãe? - indagou, meigamente. - Não fui. - Não havia motivo para ocultar a verdade aos pais. Mais cedo ou mais tarde contaria a eles sobre Harry, e preferia que fosse agora. - Harry fez amor comigo, mas não me violentou.

O pai ficou imediatamente ofendido.

- Quer dizer que o chefe do bando...

- É estranho, papai - interrompeu ela, suavemente -, mas se você tivesse a oportunidade de conhecer Harry, gostaria dele.

Um ar estranho passou pelo rosto da mãe.

- Sempre achei que isso era bobagem, mas estou vendo no seu rosto. Está grávida, não está, Hermione? - murmurou.

- Estou, sim - admitiu, com um brilho de serenidade nos olhos. - Harry e eu íamos casar amanhã; a cerimônia seria realizada por um padre de aldeia do outro lado da montanha.

- Minha garotinha casando-se com um criminoso? - exclamou o pai, fitando incrédulo a moça.

- Não faz mal, E. J. -tranquilizou-a a mãe. - Ela agora está conosco. Depois que a levarmos para casa, tudo isso ficará no passado, esquecido.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Não tinha pensado em voltar para o Texas.

Roçou os dedos pela testa, confusa. Não havia sequer pensado no futuro.

- Bem, mas claro que vai voltar, querida insistiu a mãe, com um sorriso. - Precisa pensar no bebê imagino que queira ficar com ele.

- Claro que sim - retrucou Hermione, apertando a mão protetora contra o estômago.

- Precisa de um lugar para morar, cuidados médicos para você e o bebê - raciocinou a mãe. - O que é mais natural do que voltar para casa.

- Suponho que tenha razão - concordou, hesitante.

- Não há motivo para informar aos outros que o bebê não é de Draco - acrescentou o pai.

- Papai - riu Hermione baixinho -, quando o bebê nascer com cabelos negros e olhos verdes, ninguém vai acreditar que foi gerado por Draco.

- Depois que o bebê nascer - manifestou-se Constance Granger -, você vai querer voltar para a universidade e se formar. Afinal de contas, agora tem que pensar no futuro dele, além do seu.

- É - concordou Hermione, mas as referências dos pais a coisas materiais e status social não pareciam mais ter importância.

Como se a mãe tivesse percebido que ela não concordara integralmente, mudou de assunto.

- Mais tarde, faremos planos sobre o que você quer fazer, Hermione. Neste momento, basta a seu pai e a mim termos você aqui.

Um véu de lágrimas toldou-lhe a visão.

- Parece que faz tanto tempo que não os vejo! - disse Hermione.

- Acontece o mesmo conosco, querida.

O pai deu-lhe um abraço apertado e um beijo úmido no topo da cabeça.

- Ah, señor e señora Granger - a voz do oficial mexicano interrompeu a reunião deles -, que bom ver a sua filha de novo, não é?

- Muito bom - respondeu o pai, soltando Hermione. - Nem sei como podemos lhe agradecer por tê-la encontrado, capitão.

- Não foi nada. - Deu de ombros. - Os prisioneiros estão sendo alimentados. A nossa refeição logo ficará pronta. Se quiserem aceitar um pouco de café...

Começou a abrir o braço na direção da fogueira, num convite. Sua frase foi interrompida por uma voz americana estridente:

- Seu filho da puta, se espera que eu coma esse lixo, desamarre as minhas mãos!

Havia um toque de dor na mesma voz, quando repetiu as palavras em espanhol.

- Ronald - exclamou Hermione, com voz abafada, e deu um passo instintivo na direção do som. O oficial moveu-se para impedir-lhe a passagem.

- Señora, eu...

Não ia deixá-la continuar o seu caminho.

- Por favor, ele foi bondoso para mim - Hermione explicou, às pressas. - Posso falar-lhe por alguns minutos?

O oficial já ia recusar quando o pai se adiantou para defender a causa.

- Sem dúvida não fará nenhum mal, capitão.

O pedido foi levado em muita consideração, antes que o oficial concordasse.

- Irei com a senhora.

Os prisioneiros já mal conversavam entre si, mas quando Hermione apareceu com o oficial mexicano, fez-se um silêncio sepulcral. Vários deles fitaram-na com ressentimento sem disfarces, por se estar associando ao inimigo. Os outros a ignoraram friamente.

Ronald desviou o olhar deliberadamente, quando ela parou junto dele. Estava deitado no chão, parcialmente escorado. Uma atadura branca estava enrolada na sua coxa direita. O sangue ensopava-lhe a camisa, no lado esquerdo. Havia um prato de comida em seu colo, mas os pulsos estavam algemados.

- Alô, Ronald - disse Hermione finalmente, procurando chamar a atenção dele.

Ele ergueu os olhos verdes frios, lançando um olhar de relance ao homem que a acompanhava, antes de fitar Hermione.

- Não gosto do pessoal com quem está andando, Sra. Malfoy.

Ela se ajoelhou junto dele, murmurando bem baixinho:

- Nem eu. - Num tom de voz mais alto, perguntou. - Está muito ferido?

- Dizem que vou viver.

Acercando-se dele, Hermione podia ver o tom cinzento por baixo do bronzeado das suas feições.

- Não está comendo - falou, notando a comida intocada no prato.

- Estou com um probleminha no braço esquerdo. Não consigo mexê-lo - explicou, com sarcasmo. - Portanto, a não ser que joguem esta gororoba pela minha goela abaixo, acho que vou ter que passar fome.

Hermione olhou de esguelha para o oficial.

- Não dá para soltar as mãos dele só para poder comer? - pediu cortesmente.

Houve uma hesitação antes que dessem ordem a um dos soldados para deixar livres as mãos de Ronald.

Hermione pôde ver que fazia um esforço tremendo para conseguir comer. Depois de três colheradas, parou.

- Não tem o gosto da comida de Consuelo - disse Ronald, com um débil sorriso.

- Nem a aparência.

Hermione pegou a colher e começou a alimentá-lo. Um dos soldados veio de junto da fogueira para procurar o capitão. Este se afastou um pouco para conversar com o homem. Enquanto Hermione levava a colher à boca de Ronald, ele murmurava baixinho:

- Harry ficou ferido?

- Não, escapou - sussurrou. - Sem um arranhão.

- Para onde irá, Ronald?

- Somente ele o sabe.

Tentou se levantar um pouco mais, e fez uma careta de dor.

- E quanto a você, Hermione? - perguntou no mesmo tom de voz baixo que não podia ser ouvido pelos outros. - Para onde vai? Voltar para o Texas com seus pais?

- Não sei... quem sabe, pelo menos até o bebê nascer. Ou quem sabe eu fique aqui. Talvez consiga encontrar Rá...

Interrompeu abruptamente a frase, dando-se conta de que era Harry quem os soldados esperavam capturar. Se ficasse no México, estariam esperando para ver se ela entrava em contato com ele, ou vice - versa.

Pelo bem dele, tinha que ir embora. Se pensasse com a cabeça, e não com o coração, Hermione sabia que o melhor seria que jamais voltasse ao México.

A existência dele não tinha estabilidade. Jamais poderia oferecer um futuro para ela ou para o bebê. O filho deles, ainda por nascer, merecia uma vida decente, a liberdade pela qual Harry ansiava, e que nunca poderia ter.

Nos Estados Unidos, Hermione poderia dar tudo isso ao filho, e mais as vantagens do dinheiro.

Quem sabe, ao sacrificar a vida dela pelo filho deles, estaria descobrindo o verdadeiro significado do amor?

Estaria sendo nobre? Ou estaria simplesmente com medo de fugir e se esconder, se passasse da vida ao lado de Harry? Estava realmente confusa demais para saber.

- Se for para os Estados Unidos, será que - a voz de Ronald estava estranhamente emocionada - podia dar um pulinho em Alamogordo?

O queixo tremeu ligeiramente, compreendendo.

- Para ver seus pais?

- O sobrenome deles é Weasley... Bílius Weasley Não lhes conte a meu respeito, mas...

- Verei se estão bem, e darei um jeito de avisá-lo - prometeu Hermione, suavemente. - Nesse meio tempo, farei o que puder por você e pelos outros. Ouvi dizer que o dinheiro ajuda.

Houve apenas silêncio, enquanto ela lhe dava mais algumas colheradas de comida. Ronald fitava-a pensativo. Quando finalmente falou, foi tão baixo que Hermione teve que se debruçar mais para ouvir o que dizia.

- Se quer mesmo ajudar - murmurou -, comece alguma coisa para distrair-lhes a atenção. Dois dos guardas que nos vigiam são adolescentes. Há uma chance de podermos dominá-los e pegar-lhes as armas. Quem sabe, na confusão, alguns de nós possamos fugir.

- Você pode ser morto - exclamou Hermione, protestando, mas Ronald apenas a fitou em silêncio.

- Vou tentar - concordou, com um suspiro relutante. Lançando um olhar por cima do ombro, viu que o oficial concluía a sua conversa com o subordinado. Virou-se rapidamente, perguntando a Ronald: - Onde está Juan? Não o vi junto com os outros.

- Está ali - respondeu Ronald, com um gesto lateral de cabeça -, debaixo do cobertor. - Hermione olhou, notando uma forma comprida completamente envolta num cobertor de cores vivas. Sentiu um aperto doloroso na garganta. - O seu ferimento abriu, e ele morreu - declarou Ronald, sem emoção.

- Señora.

O oficial estava de pé ao lado dela. Engolindo em seco para aliviar o aperto na garganta, Hermione levantou-se.

O prato estava vazio. Não tinha mais motivo para ficar com ele, e o oficial estava lembrando-lhe isso. Afastou-se enquanto um soldado voltava a algemar os pulsos de Ronald. Seu rosto estava pálido com o choque da morte de Juan. Manteve-o desviado do olhar atento do oficial, enquanto se dirigiam para junto dos seus pais, ao pé da fogueira.

- Obrigado por ter-me deixado falar com ele - disse, precisando romper o silêncio.

- Sente afeição por este homem? - indagou.

- É um amigo - respondeu Hermione simplesmente. - É americano, alguém com quem eu podia conversar.

- Compreendo. - Ele balançou a cabeça, mas ela duvidava que tivesse compreendido. - Desculpe-me, señora, mas não pude deixar de observar que parece um tanto nervosa. Não está feliz de estar com seus pais?

- Claro que estou.

A resposta foi irritadiça.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar breve e esquisito, depois deixou que o silêncio dominasse a caminhada até a fogueira. Hermione parou no limiar do círculo de luz. Os pais estavam sentados a um canto, conversando, ainda sem se dar conta de que ela tinha voltado. O oficial fez sinal a um de seus homens para lhes trazer café, depois virou-se para contemplar Hermione. Esta sabia que devia ir para junto dos pais, mas também sabia que estavam conversando sobre ela.. e sobre Harry e o bebê. Sendo assim, ficou onde estava.

- Andamos muito, hoje - o oficial comentou o distraidamente.

- É - concordou Hermione.

- Tive tempo de pensar, enquanto cavalgava - continuou ele. - Estou convencido de que você é mulher de Harry. Embora não possa prová-lo, creio que pertenceu a ele de bom grado. Seus olhos e rosto não têm a expressão de uma mulher que foi forçada a aceitar as atenções de um homem. Às vezes, vejo seus olhos fitando as montanhas, e há um brilho especial neles, como se soubesse que ele está lá, em algum lugar. Talvez esteja pensando que ele virá buscá-la. - Ergueu a sobrancelha, uma luz nascendo-lhe nos olhos. - É - comentou positivamente, enquanto Hermione se enrijecia -, é, ele virá buscá-la.

O oficial se virou, dando ordens bruscas a vários dos soldados que estavam em volta da fogueira. Houve uma agitação imediata. Ele exibia um sorriso complacente no rosto, quando voltou a olhar para Hermione.

- Vou colocar sentinelas extras. Estaremos prontos para ele... o seu Harry... quando vier - declarou.

- Está enganado - negou Hermione desesperadamente. - Ele não virá.

Um tiro foi disparado, depois um segundo e um terceiro. O oficial agarrou o braço de Hermione, fitando para os seus homens. Mais tiros foram disparados antes que os soldados respondessem ao tiroteio. Hermione lutava contra a mão que prendia os seus movimentos.

Ruídos de luta vinham do local onde Ronald e os demais estavam presos. No caos, estavam tentando ganhar a liberdade. Uma bala zuniu perto do ouvido dela, atingindo o oficial, que afrouxou a pressão instantaneamente, e ela se libertou.

- Hermione, aqui! - a voz dolorosamente familiar de Harry a chamou, e ela se virou na direção do som. Seus olhos perscrutaram a escuridão indistinta das árvores que cercavam o acampamento. Começou a correr, sem ter certeza da direção.

- Hermione, não! - gritou a mãe. - Não vá!

Mas a sua escolha já estava feita. Não havia nada que o mundo civilizado pudesse lhe oferecer, ou ao bebê, que equivalesse a um momento nos braços de Harry, não importando as circunstâncias. Harry saiu de trás de uma árvore. O rifle que segurava à altura do quadril disparou, dando cobertura a Hermione. Ela correu para ele.

* * *

**N/A**: FIM :\

Meninas, gostaria de agradecer, de coração, pelos comentários, em especial a **Mrs Granger Potter** e a** Brenda** que, vibraram e estiveram aqui o tempo todo.

Espero que tenham gostado da história, eu sou suspeita, mas, é uma das histórias mais lindas que já li. *-*

** L. Midnigth **entendo perfeitamente seu ponto de vista. Quando li essa história pela primeira vez tive vontade de tirar o personagem do livro e socar a cara dele, mas, ao longo da história e, depois de ler várias vezes, fui vendo que, não é bem assim. É como você disse, como a história é narrada do ponto de vista da Hermione, fica difícil saber o que se passa na cabeça do Harry, mas, relendo, você percebe que, alguns comentários e atos dele podem ser interpretados de outras formas. Enfim, fiquei muito feliz com o contexto do seu comentário.

Bom girls, pretendo escrever uma história, na verdade já tenho ela montada na cabeça, só falta começar a escrever.. então, espero-as em breve!

**Beijos, Carol.**


End file.
